


DS: Rewind

by TeknoGecko



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF
Genre: AU, Action, Alternative Perspective, Beached Things, Connections, DOOMS, Death Stranding - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fate, Funny, Happy, Humanity, Knot Cities, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sad, Serious, alternative universe, bts - Freeform, colony life, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 139,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeknoGecko/pseuds/TeknoGecko
Summary: Higgs Monaghan is a young porter, close to starting his own company after years of servitude. A combination of harrowing events in his life, slowly starts to turn Higgs on a much darker path than intended leading him to encounter a group called Homo Demens. Gene Dawkins meanwhile, is at a crossroads in life trying to carve out her own path while being subjugated to the expectations of not only her scientist parents but the colony they reside under. Upon a chance encounter, both Higgs and Gene could make the difference in terms of what their fates will be in the future.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s), Higgs x Gene, OC X OC, Original characters x Original characters, gene x higgs, various death stranding character relationships
Comments: 168
Kudos: 111





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the start of an AU idea I had from one of the previous chapters of SOA, in which Higgs mentioned he wished he could have met Gene when he was younger because maybe he wouldn't have gone off the beaten path. I decided playing around with this idea would be fun, and it would be interesting to see the dynamics young Higgs had with people along with seeing how Gene's early life had been. I'm gonna take some liberties but I'm gonna try to keep things smooth. I probably won't be whipping this series out as fast as the previous one cause there's a lot coming up (holidays, work, health problems etc.) but I'll try to be consistent! If you have any suggestions for stories, feedback, etc. don't hesitate to hit me up. Enjoy :D

Higgs collapsed onto the bed in his private quarters. Exhaustion and fatigue plagued his body as he managed to pull himself up and took the back straps off his porter uniform. He couldn’t wait to get out of it entirely, having not showered in almost two weeks because of a spike in BT activity at his point of delivery. It had been hell trying to get back to the colony in one piece. Even with his DOOMs at such a high level, the amount of BTs were unfathomable this time around. A couple top side folk not wanting to be involved with any of the Knot communities unfortunately paid the price for freedom. Higgs tried to push the deaths out of his mind. There was nothing he could have done. He had a job to do. 

When he finally got to take a shower, Higgs felt like he reached nirvana. The warm water soothed all the tender spots in his joints and muscles. Even though he had become quite fit since taking up mentor ship with the old school porters, Higgs never thought his body would get used to the strain. If the weight of the packages didn’t hurt his back, the terrain on the outside of the colonies sure did. Everywhere he went there were cliffs to climb, rocks to jump from, and even enemies to outrun. Not to say Higgs didn’t like his work. He liked feeling a part of the community, a part of something bigger than himself. Since he left his daddy all those years ago, Higgs struggled to fit in and finally had found his calling. 

Higgs loved the independence of the porter life. He got to see the world and wasn’t confined to the typical rules most colonists had to endure for the sake of mankind's survival. He also didn’t have to deal with the caste system in place. Higgs mostly kept to himself, stayed out of trouble, and kept his head low. He’d need to do that if he was going to make his break having a porter business of his own. 

Getting out of the shower, Higgs grabbed a towel nearby and pat down his body, saving his hair for last. He sighed and sat back down on the bed, quirking a brow as he noticed someone had been trying to contact him on the big screen across the room. He grabbed a small remote, clicked a button and on the screen was a familiar face. His elderly boss Patrick “Pat” Atomic greeted him with a grumble, white mustache covered in soot and god only knows what else. 

“You in one piece Monaghan?” Pat asked as Higgs nodded tiredly. 

“I’m crystal.” Higgs said nonchalant as Pat murmured something along the lines of ‘good’. Higgs was too out of it to pay attention, not to mention steamed because of the shower. 

“After that void out back East I was starting to get worried. I thought you would have gotten caught up in that mess.” Pat said as Higgs scratched the side of his nose and shrugged. 

“There’s nothing I could have done to save anyone. So I didn’t bother.” 

“Sounds a little heartless.” Pat said suspiciously as Higgs smirked, fiddling around with a drawer near his bed and taking out a pack of cigarettes. Lord knows he needed to smoke. 

“Aren’t you the one that told me it comes with the job?” 

“Point taken. Listen kid, I know you probably want to get ready for another route, but I’m going to give it to you straight: we don’t have anymore deliveries.”

Higgs sighed, looking up at the screen with contempt. 

“You gotta be kidding me. What about the deliveries going to port?” 

“Your little shit weasel of a friend Monty took care of that. Higgs, with these BT breakouts happening at a high rate on the normal routes, we can’t afford to take any risks. I know you got DOOMs, and you have no problem getting past the likes of those awful things, but we can’t risk losing you out on a job just because you’re a workaholic. You don’t want to end up becoming a pack MULE, right?”

Higgs couldn’t argue. He was too tired, not to mention he knew it was futile. Pat always had a way to shut him up, even if Higgs had the best intentions at heart. Pat was from the older generation, one of the first groups that ever experienced the Death Stranding first hand. No one argued with him since he had unconventional wisdom among other skills. 

“What do you suggest I do?” Higgs asked, watching at how Pat rubbed the back of his neck. Truth be told, the old man wasn’t certain. As a porter, there wasn’t much one could participate in when it came to colony life. People couldn’t just mingle with others, and most didn’t want to. 

“Take it easy. Sleep. Jerk yourself off. Get your nails done. I don’t fucking know.” 

Higgs stifled a laugh from his bosses remark as Pat sighed. 

“I know how much these big league jobs mean to you kid, but you gotta be patient. You’ll have your own joint in no time. Hell, it won’t be long until you’re bossing around lazy ingrates like Monty and telling them to quit fucking up packages or it’s gonna put us out of business.” 

Once more, Pat got a laugh out of Higgs. Higgs didn’t open up to many people, but over the years of working with Pat since he was a kid, he had taken a liking to the older man. Pat was somewhat of a father Higgs wished he could have had. Out of most old timers in the colony, Pat was one of the few that respected Higgs for wanting to become a porter at such a young age. He saw that Higgs had grit and wasn’t afraid to take risks like most folks in the business nowadays. Having DOOMs was a plus for the job regardless if people within the colonies judged one for it. 

“How long of a wait time do you think I’ll have, sir?” Higgs asked curiously as Pat fumbled around on the other side of the screen, running numbers no doubt. 

“Probably a good two weeks. If anything comes up, you get first dibs. Why don’t you go check on Monty? The little shit should be back from Lake Knot.”

“Do I get a bonus if I babysit him again?” Higgs asked sarcastically as Pat rolled his eyes on the other side of the screen. 

“You just might. Take it easy Monaghan.” The screen faded and once more, Higgs fell backwards onto the bed and took in a deep breath. Sleep was starting to sound pleasant. He hadn’t had a good nights rest in a long time. If the DOOMs didn’t get the best of him, contending with MULEs and other creeps that somehow survived topside killed whatever sleeping regiment he developed in Middle Knot. Higgs rubbed his head, debating with himself before he sighed in a defeated manner. He leaned up, tossed the bath towel into a hamper nearby then searched for some normal clothing. As much as Higgs didn’t want to deal with Monty and whatever shenanigans the guy always schemed up, he needed some company. 

“Hey, Higgs, up here!” Monty, the tall and lanky blond shouted towards Higgs from one of the balconies leading into the delivery terminal. Higgs gave a wave and then found his way to the staircase. He was greeted by a tackle of a hug from Monty, almost knocking the wind out of Higgs as he gently brushed his colleague back. 

“Are you trying to dry hump my leg, what’s gotten into you?” Higgs asked teasingly as Monty laughed, swinging his arm around Higgs’s shoulder and having him follow. As much as Higgs had issues with physical contact, he didn’t mind Monty’s antics. He had grown used to it over the years since they both left the orphanage back in the day. 

“I got word from the boys up top that there’s going to be a party in Central! A big one! Me and you can cruise on through and have some fun. I think we’ll be the only two out of five porters there cause everyone else is MIA on deliveries. You know what that means?” 

“We end up losing our jobs cause you piss off the wrong guy at this event?” Higgs countered as Monty rolled his eyes. 

“Damn you’re no fun. Anyway, it means that we can mingle with some of the big league guys or girls. Whatever you’re into!” Monty gave Higgs a wink, only earning an eye roll from Higgs. 

“Monty, I think we should discuss what’s been going on with your delivery routes. The boss mentioned you had another damage deduction.”

Monty made a face at Higgs, letting go of Higgs’s shoulder as he sighed. 

“Can we talk about work later? C’mon. I just got back, you just got back, lets relax and talk shop later alright?”

“Monty--” Higgs began to protest. 

“I promise! Look Higgs, I haven’t seen you in what, over three weeks just about? I miss my only bro here at this godforsaken job. Try to lighten up a little bit for me, will you? I bet you wouldn’t appreciate me asking you what happened with that void out on your delivery.” 

Higgs furrowed his brows, glaring a bit at Monty. He had unintentionally rubbed salt in a wound for Higgs that had yet to heal. Despite acting nonchalant about the ordeal to Pat, Higgs felt guilty for what happened on this last route. His sensitivity to BT’s having triggered the deaths to happen in the first place. 

“Higgs I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push the envelope.” Monty began as Higgs shook his head, letting out a tired sigh. 

“Don’t worry about it. Care to tell me more about this event you want to go to?” Higgs asked, trying to change the subject back to something he could tolerate. Monty was grinning from ear to ear, and Higgs couldn’t help but compare him to a clown with a huge smile. His colleague always had a comical vibe to him, charisma was his forte. Higgs had his moments of fun too and being free spirited, but with how badly he wanted to start up his own porter business, Higgs didn’t have much time to goof off. 

“I never thought you’d ask!” Monty began as Higgs and him both started to walk around the balcony. Higgs took out a cigarette he kept in his pocket and him and Monty began to smoke once Monty provided the lighter. 

“Now don’t get upset, but the party isn’t sanctioned.” 

“Shit, really?” Higgs was already getting nervous hearing that as he took a long drag from his cigarette. Monty nodded, acting like nothing was wrong. 

“What kind of stuff are the hosts of this soiree stealing from the vaults?” Higgs asked curiously as Monty grinned once more, the excitement in his features was hard to miss. 

“All the good shit you can only dream of. There’s gonna be aged booze, weed, some other drugs I don’t even fucking think we’ve heard of, and some other temptations.”

“You know we’re royally fucked if we get caught right?” Higgs asked, as Monty waved him off.

“That’s a big if. I know my way around the top levels of this damn colony. If anything happens we can be out of there in a pinch. Boss won’t know, and nobody else will. Trust me. I’ve done it a dozen times.” 

While Monty took a moment to inhale another puff from his cigarette, Higgs was beside himself in thought. Because of how bad the Death Stranding had become, certain novelties like alcohol and the like had to be rationed. It varied from one colony to the next in the Knot cities, with some having more strict rules than others. These types of guilty pleasures were only reserved for special occasions, where everyone could celebrate an accomplishment together. Until such a time, items like booze and drugs were kept under lock and key in the vaults along with seeds, and DNA of animals that had perished into extinction because of the BTs and Timefall. Higgs had no idea who kept managing to break into the vaults to steal these things, but this was the sixth illegal party he had heard of this year. Whoever was doing it had balls, Higgs gave them credit for where it was due. The penalty for screwing around with rare items among other things in the vaults was equal to jail time, job loss, or if a repeat offender, kicked out of the colony and sent to one of the other Knot cities. It was permanent too, no get out of jail free cards available. 

Despite most of the colonies adopting something akin to the courts of the fallen United States, Higgs knew that if you were not particularly liked or cared for, your odds for getting bailed out were slim to none. Porters like Higgs and Monty, although valuable, were not seen as important as say the scientists in the SUNFLOWER district who could get slaps on the wrists for such actions. Porters were a dime a dozen in some colonies, and transfers for new ones could be negotiated with other Knot cities. 

As the large and powerful machines behind Monty and Higgs sorted through packages among recycled goods, Monty finished off the last of his cigarette and flicked the butt end into a trash can nearby where it was incinerated. 

“Is this a formal event by chance?” Higgs asked as Monty laughed. 

“Nah, its come as you are. The only people that are invited to this gig are young people like us. Old fucks be damned. I take it you’re thinking about it? Does Higgs want to live a little?” Monty’s voice sing songed like that of a child, trying to convince his parents to get him a treat from the store. 

Higgs would be lying if he didn’t say the temptation didn’t get to him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had anything hard to drink, not to mention smoking marijuana sounded like paradise. Higgs had only had it a few times, but he remembered it calmed his nerves down when the nightmares from his DOOMs got the better of him. Higgs also knew that if he had something like pot on his person while making deliveries, he could easily trade it in for either credits or better equipment. It was something in the end he couldn’t pass up.

“Look, if we do this--”

“Hell fucking yeah!” Monty exclaimed.

“Monty, let me finish.” Higgs said firmly as Monty’s excitement grew more by the second. He was like a dog being told he was going to get the chance to go outside and play fetch. Higgs could only imagine Monty being a golden retriever in a past life. It made sense given their larger than life personas. 

“We only stay long enough to get some beers and weed and then we book it.”

“Can we stay for at least two hours? There’s some really cute guys I wanted to check out that I missed out on at the last event.” Monty begged. 

“Fine, but if any of us catch wind that this event is going to get busted, we get the hell out of dodge. You said there were some other porters going too right?” 

Monty nodded at Higgs. “Oh for sure! I met up with the guys earlier and figured we could go in as a pack. That way we have double the scouts to make sure we don’t get caught. Oh, are you gonna reach out to that chick what’s her name, Dame, Diana?” 

“Dana.” Higgs interrupted as Monty nodded.

“Yeah, that chick. You still sweeting on each other?” 

Higgs shook his head. “No. I broke it off. I’m too busy for that shit.”

“Bummer my bro.” 

Higgs nodded and shrugged. He was indifferent to the whole thing. The relationship had been one sided as far as he was concerned. While Higgs went out of his way for the gal, she didn’t return the favor nor did she seem to understand his goals were important to him. Higgs nipped it in the bud before a huge fight would happen. He settled for not getting involved further with relationships, intimate ones like that. Higgs was used to it by now. 

“Well, we should be getting ready.” Monty chimed in, snapping Higgs out of his thoughts. He was more or less confused as to what Monty meant by getting ready.

“Pardon?” Higgs asked.

“Oh yeah, forgot. I said it wasn’t formal, but there’s a theme to the party. Ancient cultures or some shit like that. I’m sure if we put our heads together, we can do something simple and blend in. C’mon! We should go round up the guys and make a solid game plan! It starts at eleven pm but we should prep.” 

Monty once more swung his arm over Higgs’s shoulder as Higgs himself finished off his cigarette and put it into the incinerator. Some part of him knew this was probably a bad idea, but an opportunity to get ahead was an opportunity to get ahead. Most porters didn’t get such shots. Higgs didn’t want to wait another two to three weeks for a job when there was money to be made in the very place he resided. Higgs could only hope there wouldn’t be too many distractions at this illegal get together. 


	2. Dissolution

“I look ridiculous.” Higgs mumbled begrudgingly under his breath as Monty lead him and the other porters to the party. He kept fiddling around with his black cowl that had blue and gold rings on the interior. It was decided that everyone was going to arrive with an Egyptian theme because between all the guys, Higgs was the only one familiar with ancient cultures. The others were not as educated in that sense. 

“Higgs you look great! Just shut the fuck up and live it up.” One of the porters, Newt said with a smirk. “If you keep messing around with your face you’re gonna screw up that eye liner job. Sides’ if you see Brian from recycling, you two might be able to rekindle something. He’s a sucker for this shit.”

“Brian and I broke it off awhile back. Can’t stand the guy.” Higgs replied nonchalant, not really in the mood to explain why another of his relationships failed. He was thankful Newt didn’t pry further, sensing that there was some hostility between the two. It wasn’t just women Higgs tried his luck with, but regardless of gender, he had a hard time connecting with anybody. In the back of his mind, Higgs knew it was because of his unresolved trauma from his daddy, but in hindsight he looked at other traits about himself that would make him less desirable to anyone and blamed himself.

“Hey Higgs, do you mind? One of the braids came undone.” Monty asked, stopping the group as Higgs approached and began to neatly tie up Monty’s strands of hair into something elegant. Higgs was beginning to wonder if Monty invited him solely for his skills and not because he truly thought Higgs was going to have a good time. The other porters, upon meeting up with them, were shocked that Monty went ahead and welcomed Higgs into their group for the night. They too like Monty had been going to these underground events for some time and kept it hush hush. 

“Thanks, owe you one.” Monty said with a laugh as Higgs gave a firm pat to his colleagues shoulder.

“Just promise me we won’t get caught and we will call it even.” Higgs said with a smile, trying to blend in and hide his nerves. 

“That’s the spirit!” 

The group came to the end of the porter terminal and hitched a ride on one of the automatic transporters that carried goods to and from the interior of the colony. From there, at least according to Monty, they had a straight shot into Central. Higgs wondered how they would get past security especially with their attire, but Monty had done this a dozen times. He had to have some faith in the guy. 

As the group zoomed down the hallway that went on for miles, Higgs had a brief flashback to when he first arrived at this colony. He had been a teen, and he was terrified of people. Despite hoping against hope he could escape his daddy’s bunker and see the world, when he was eventually picked up by other folks, Higgs didn’t know what to make of people. Then to suddenly see an underground city, with a thriving community of hundreds, if not thousands, gave Higgs the biggest culture shock of his life. It had been years since he crossed paths with this area of the colony, and everything like before felt new since he was so used to living in the porter area. 

“Okay this is our stop, everybody jump!” Monty hollered and all at once the group jumped off the transporter right before it went through the security shield. 

Higgs was surprised that he managed to time it just right and made it with everybody. He watched as a large monitor overhead began taking numbers and then a green light flashed, signaling that the goods were okay to bring into the colony. Higgs, growing distracted was eventually tapped on the shoulder by Monty who gestured for him to follow. 

They went down a small corridor that felt like a tight maze. It was hard to get through, but somehow everyone in the group of five managed to sneak in. Monty lead the group down another hallway after that, and Higgs was amazed at how pristine the walls were compared to the porter residencies. More effort was obviously put forth into this section of the colony. Higgs could feel himself growing a bit envious as his eyes took in his surroundings. 

It wasn’t long before the group arrived at a small door, and Higgs could hear a powerful thudding noise on the other side. No doubt it had to be the music blaring. He was impressed to say the least that no one on the defense team heard about the party yet. A small crack in the door opened and Higgs and the group were met with a cybernetic eye blinking at them. There was a red light that beamed over each one, and then the doors opened up to a menagerie of people dancing. 

As soon as the doors shut behind him, Higgs felt like he entered a whole other world. There were vibrant colors, costumes, and people acting in the most bizarre ways. He could feel his eyes widen as he took in his surroundings as his ears were assaulted by music he had never heard of until now. There he stood among a wave of six hundred, a tiny speck in the grand tsunami of bodies gyrating and moving in ways he didn’t think the human body could withstand. The smell of alcohol and sweat permeated the air, adding more to the primal nature of the costume themes. Higgs could see Japanese gods, African gods, Native gods, Aztec gods, gods of death and gods of life cohabiting in a frenzy of laughter and jovial bounds. He could feel the corner of his lips were beginning to emerge into a grin as he took in this new world and admired how much more alive it felt compared to what he was used to. 

_ So this is what I’ve been missing out on?  _ Higgs thought to himself as he couldn’t help but watch the chaos unfold in front of him. Elaborate face paint and masks stared him down from time to time as Higgs tried to follow Monty and the gang, but he soon found himself lost in the sea of bodies the moment Monty approached two men and began to make out with them. From there, Higgs was stranded. The vivid colors, the sound of music blasting started to make the room spin as he could feel his heart thudding against his chest, anxiety getting the better of whatever euphoric emotions he had swelling in his mind. He eventually found a way out of the crowd, being pushed towards the back of the room to the west and encountered a crowd of people smoking weed and countless other things he couldn’t name. 

The people sitting in the dark part of the room with neon tinted blue light illuminating smoke were quick to welcome Higgs into the group. People he had never met before offered him drink and cigarettes that could last him weeks if he played his cards right. He didn’t get any names, but knew they were from the higher castes of the colony. They were sons and daughters of scientists, theorists and even the police force and they didn’t have a care in the world about Higgs being a porter, their place in society, or near extinction. All that mattered was the pleasure and bliss they got from the energy of everyone else in the room and Higgs felt daring enough to ride the roller coaster with them. 

Call it peer pressure or plain stupidity, but Higgs just about gave into every temptation that was thrown at him drug wise. He lost track of how much he smoked, drank, and consumed. Every time there was laughter, he joined in despite not knowing what was being talked about and for some reason or another, people liked him for that. For the first time in a long while, Higgs felt included despite just going with the motions and allowing his body to feel euphoria. He didn’t care where Monty and the others disappeared off too. They could have left for all Higgs cared, that is until he could feel it. 

Higgs’s DOOMs was starting to intermingle with whatever drugs he had taken, and the high bliss he felt was spinning into a claustrophobic nightmare. The beautiful gods and goddesses that danced before him started turning into tar covered monsters and unspeakable creatures that had been gone from the animal kingdom before he had been conceived. The music started to become replaced with the screams of thousands. The lights becoming orbs of flames consuming the entirety of bodies. Higgs found himself getting up quick and he rushed to the nearest room and dunked his head into the sink. The cold water a crutch for keeping him tethered in this world as he screamed. 

No one had heard him, and Higgs spent a good hour sitting inside the small bathroom with his back to the wall, body slouched and hair disheveled from the water. Whatever part of Higgs’s mind that was still aware of things didn’t take notice that someone else had entered the bathroom. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, showing whites before he peered up and could see a pair of beautiful eyes staring at him through a snake covered mask; the woman’s mouth and chin decorated with markings that looked similar to those of Aztec lore he had read about years ago in the orphanage. 

“You okay?” The voice asked, and all Higgs could register was a buzzing sound, but he felt compelled to nod. That wasn’t enough for the gal who adjusted the feather skirt on her pants and started to lift Higgs to his feet. They swayed together until the woman brought him to the sink and had Higgs tuck his head down. She pinched the back of his neck as Higgs let out a wince then her free hand smacked up into his face with a powder of some sort. It was enough to make Higgs gag and cough several times over. The room spun around until his consciousness began to stumble back into reality. 

Shuddering, Higgs rubbed his eyes a few times and blinked. The room looked normal, he couldn’t see the monsters nor did his body feel the overkill of adrenaline from the drugs and alcohol. It was as if he had never done anything. He swallowed nervously, looking down at the woman who helped him out. 

“I take it this is your first time going off on a bender?” She asked with a smile, giving a small laugh to try to lighten up the intense situation she could understandably relate with. Higgs just nodded, composing himself to the best of his ability. 

“How in the hell did you--?” 

“It’s called KuKu powder. It’s made from a genetically modified plant. It’s supposed to help with pain, but someone a long time ago figured out it can zap whatever drugs out of your system in seconds flat if you inhale it. Do you feel better?” 

Higgs nodded, swallowing as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’m still at the party right?” 

The gal laughed and nodded. “And you’re still in one piece save for your makeup. I saw you out there earlier. You looked a little lost. By the time I crowd surfed through everyone you looked panicked and came here.”

“Thanks for looking out for me, Ms?”

“It’s Gene.”

“Gene. Kind of an usual name.” Higgs jokes, despite coming down from the high. He watched as Gene crossed her arms and raised a brow at him after taking off her mask. 

“It can’t be as weird as yours Mr?” 

“Higgs.”

“See, I rest my case.” 

They both started laughing together, Gene giving a shake with her head as Higgs found himself looking over her costume and make up. She looked beautiful, stunning even with the green paint and ochre symbols. 

“What are you supposed to be?” Higgs found himself asking as Gene looked over her costume, as if he said there was something on it she had yet to discover. Gene gave a shrug then smiled. 

“An Aztec death god called Coatlicue. I don’t know for sure. I got suckered in to join a group.”

“Funny enough, the same thing happened to me. Cept’ I was the one that came up with the theme.” Higgs chuckled.

“Egyptian, right?” 

Higgs nodded, then felt himself growing a bit subconscious. He had dunked his head under cold water god knows how long ago and his hair was still wet meaning his makeup had to be smeared. Higgs stopped talking to Gene for the moment, going to the mirror and saw that the black smudges around his eyes made him look more like a raccoon than someone of ancient power. He let out a sigh, shaking his head as Gene approached behind him and started to rummage through a pocket that was in her pants. 

“Easy fix. Don’t sweat it, I got you covered.” Gene offered as she dug out some black eyeliner then went over to a napkin disposal and took out a few sheets. 

“You don’t have to trouble yourself. You’ve done enough.” Higgs offered, not wanting to burden anyone especially someone he didn’t know personally. 

Gene shook her head and pulled up two small stools that were in the back corner of the bathroom and gestured for Higgs to take a seat. “I insist.” 

Higgs sighed, gravitating towards one of the stools as Gene sat across from him. She gestured for Higgs to incline forward while taking a napkin and gently started to pat down the smudges. Higgs wasn’t used to being touched and his pulse started to rise. There was a nervousness to his posture that Gene picked up on in between cleaning his face up and she was careful not to get too close into Higgs’s personal bubble. Higgs kept himself preoccupied looking at the distinguished markings on Gene’s face, his way of zoning out so that he wouldn’t freak out on her. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at any of these parties. Which sector are you from?” Gene asked, snapping Higgs out of his thoughts as he blinked. 

“I’m part of the porter unit. I work for Patrick Atomic. He owns Atomic Runners.” 

“Get out of here!” Gene exclaimed, surprising Higgs. He couldn’t recall anyone from memory being excited at hearing he was a porter. Gene seemed to light up more so than before. “I always thought being a porter would be cool. Kind of my dream job.” 

That got Higgs interested as he smiled towards her. “Really now?” 

Gene nodded, patting down the last of the smudge on his face. 

“You could come by the residencies sometime and sign up. We’re always looking for new people.” Higgs offered, not hiding his enthusiasm. It would have been great to have someone new to work with. He had a good feeling about Gene. Higgs had a minor reputation for being able to spot good potential candidates for porter industry. It was part of the reason why Pat took a liking to him so fast. Higgs knew good stock when he saw it. 

“I’m afraid I can’t. Trust me, I’d take you up on that in a heartbeat if I could. I live in the SUNFLOWER district, scientists and all that crap. My profession in life has already been chosen on my behalf. Hold still now.” Gene said, her tone disheartened as she concentrated on applying the black eyeliner to Higgs’s left eye first, making sure to keep things smooth and straight. 

Higgs made a bit of a face in between contact and scoffed. “You’re an adult right? Can’t you just decline?” 

Gene snorted. “You must be new here.” 

“I kind of am.” Higgs replied with a smirk as Gene shook her head, sighing as she began to apply the liner on his right after gesturing for Higgs to close his eyes so she could double check the accuracy. 

“Maybe in another colony, but this one everything is decided for you if you happened to be born to a scientist or someone up on the food chain. That and being female bodied means I’m goods the colony can’t risk getting killed off by BTs. My eggs haven’t been harvested yet for reproductive experiments so all the more reason to keep the ball and chain on me. ” 

Higgs hummed in thought, a little disturbed at hearing that. He knew that things were more strict for those higher up in the colonies, but he couldn’t imagine what the hell Gene just said to be true. 

“That’s pretty sexist.” Higgs said as a matter of fact as Gene let out a surprised laugh.

“Finally, someone that agrees with me!” 

The enthusiasm in Gene’s voice made Higgs smile big to the point where it began to strain. He loosened up a bit, letting out a tired sigh as Gene finished off the last touches. He could feel her pinky finger go over the skin covering his eye, taking Higgs aback as he started to open his eyes. Gene looked proud of herself as she gestured for Higgs to get up and look in the mirror. 

“Now you look like you could be a king.” She said happily as Higgs approached the mirror and saw that not only did she redo the black eyeliner, but added a gold powder over his eyes that made it all come together. Needless to say Higgs was impressed. He couldn’t stop looking at himself. 

“You went the extra mile.” He said as Gene nodded to him through the mirror.

“You have pretty eyes. It was a disservice not to have them pop.” Gene said as a matter of fact, and Higgs could feel his face flushing from the compliment. 

The two of them were in a mutual silence, and then Gene began to approach the door. Higgs turned his head and got ready to say goodbye, but Gene beat him to it. 

“You want to hang out with me?” Gene asked, her tone a bit timid than from before. Higgs smiled and nodded then followed her out of the bathroom and back into the fray of the party. 

Whatever respective groups they had arrived with didn’t seem to matter to Gene and Higgs. They spent a great deal of time talking and smoking whenever they could get a hold of cigarettes or marijuana. Gene was a good sport about warning Higgs on which drugs to stay away from, and after having his DOOMs triggered, Higgs was more than happy to take it easy. The subject didn’t come up between the both of them. It was mostly casual, asking what kind of day they had and keeping things simple. Higgs knew this was probably for the best, not wanting to get attached to someone who he wouldn’t be able to see that often but as the night partied on he was growing increasingly interested in Gene’s company. She was funny, she was smart, and the fact that she wanted to be a porter made Higgs feel like this whole fiasco was worth something. He got to meet an interesting person. 

After Gene stole two drinks from a group that was arm wrestling and not paying attention, Higgs and her chugged the beverages down and decided to dance together. Higgs, feeling his confidence rise once more, lead the way with Gene trailing not far behind. They were having a great time as far as he could tell. Gene was vibrant in how she moved, like she was letting out a bird from its cage and its wings finally felt the sky for the first time. There was a freedom in the mess that was this event Higgs couldn’t recall the colony have in general. 

As they moved, Higgs was growing more comfortable with Gene’s presence being close. It might have been the pot in his system, but Higgs’s mind wasn’t screaming that she was going to hurt him like his daddy. He found himself being more drawn in as the music changed its beat and tempo, going from wild and boisterous to something upbeat and seductive. Higgs found his hand being taken by Gene’s as she lead them into a dance. He could feel his nerves spike as he swallowed, stopping in his tracks for the moment as Gene looked at him concerned. 

“Something wrong?” She yelled, trying to get her voice to go over the crowds. 

“I don’t know how to dance with someone like this.” Higgs admitted as Gene gave a shrug and continued her movements with Higgs as she laughed. 

“Neither do I! Just go with it, don’t think!” 

His smile was coy, but Higgs found his body moving along with hers despite his brains protests. Eventually they both found an even tempo to move with, and Higgs’s body took to Gene’s like a magnet. They didn’t stray too far from one another during their movements, keeping close as if they were each other's life raft in an ocean. 

Higgs wasn’t thinking about Monty, the guys, nor his job. He could care less in that moment as he felt acceptance for the first time. Maybe it was the environment, the lights, or whatever temptations lied within the giant space, maybe it was Gene’s energy that made Higgs feel content. He felt like it could last forever, getting a taste of how grand life could be if only people would take it for themselves. True freedom in every sense of the term. Like all good things, they came to an end and with a bang. 

Crowds of people began to scream, running amok in a chaos of warm and sweaty bodies as the colonies police force broke in through the door and began to round up people. Higgs could feel his heart wanting to break from his chest as reality crashed on his front door. 

“Fuck!” Higgs exclaimed as Gene looked to him and he took a moment to explain. “If I’m found here I’m gonna get into deep shit.” 

“Say no more!” Gene said and grabbed Higgs’s hand tightly and began to run. Higgs stumbled from time to time, nearly tripping on people or crashing into others as Gene plowed her way through the large crowd and underneath a table nearby. She began banging on a large vent, opening it up after a couple of kicks and yelled for Higgs to jump down. He was hesitant at first but took the plunge and fell at a ninety degree angle down a chute and ended up outside on a balcony. Higgs was in awe, being outside and up high in an area he had no idea the colony had. He could feel the brisk wind hit his flesh and took in how beautiful the night looked until Gene came tumbling behind and grabbed his arm.

“We gotta keep moving!” Gene exclaimed with laughter as Higgs tried to suppress one threatening to come up his throat. 

“Why are you laughing? Isn’t this serious?” Higgs asked in between breaths as they continued to sprint far away from the scene. 

“Yeah, but that’s what makes this so fun!” Gene hollered. 

Higgs had no idea how long they had been running for, but it was clear enough Gene and him were far away from the party. Eventually they stopped, catching their breaths as they began to walk and get their bearings. 

“I take it this wasn’t your first rodeo.” Higgs said sarcastically as Gene let out a tired laugh. 

“I thought you porters were supposed to be quick.” 

“Getting chased by BTs is one thing, but cops is another.” Higgs said bluntly, the two cackling shortly after the fact. “I can’t feel my legs.” 

“Probably from the pot,” Gene started. “Speaking of which.” 

Gene took out a few blunts and handed one to Higgs, as he provided a lighter and they started smoking with each other. 

“You’re amazing.” Higgs said enthusiastically as he took a few hits, Gene snorting from the compliment to the point where the smoke went out her nose like a dragon. 

“Have any idea where we are going now?” Higgs asked in between breaths as Gene shrugged. 

“Not a fucking clue. I say we keep walking until we collapse.” 

Higgs nodded at the idea and the two began their trek to neither of their respective homes, too caught up in the thrill of being chased and from talking to give a damn. 


	3. Passing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you're all doing well! Because of the weather being so cold, its been triggering my fibromyalgia and arthritis flares. I've been having a hard time writing and doing other activities so the updates may take time. Thank you so much for your patience and I look forward to feedback and interacting with you :D Take it easy!

The night had been a whirlwind, and as Gene began to stir in her sleep, her brain subconsciously remembered stumbling home. What she didn’t expect was a weight around her waist. Slowly as sleep started to fade, and the pulsating ache of a hangover began to throb in front of her eyes, Gene yawned and adjusted. She came to face to face with Higgs sleeping right beside her. Eyes widening, Gene was quick to back away from him. She scanned her body realizing her clothes were still on which meant she didn’t do anything stupid with a guy she just met. Gene gave herself points for not screwing up there, mostly worried about Higgs than herself when it came to that department. 

Higgs was sound asleep, and as Gene was wracking her brain as to how they both made it to her residence in one piece, she lied back down. The pain from being overstimulated last night and over binging on weed with Higgs was probably not the best idea. From what Gene could recall, they had a pretty decent night. Things were a blur, but Gene knew that they had spent their time together talking after escaping the raid. She learned that Higgs was an orphan, having left his abusive uncle. He didn’t give much detail other than that. Gene remembered telling Higgs about why she wanted to be a porter in the first place, and sharing a dirty trick she could do with her spit. 

Gene could feel her face flush recalling how her and Higgs had a competition: to make their spit touch the ground and slurp it back up without breaking the strand. One thing lead to another and she ended up tackling him while they were both caught in a laughing fit, ending up on top of Higgs before they stared at each other and kept their distance before swaying their way in a giddy fashion to Gene’s residence. That was another thing that began to worry Gene in the back of her mind. She wasn’t sure how Higgs was going to return to the porter residencies without getting his ass chewed out by the upper class and even the police. There was also her parents to worry about. 

Strict policies were put into place forbidding porters from being on this side of the track for too long. Gene had heard it was because of possible contamination, and given the sensitivity of many projects and scientific studies looking into the Death Stranding, it couldn’t be risked having people who were tainted from the outside world coming into the fray. Gene felt that overtime, it became an excuse to kick out the less desirables. She could tell from the way her colleagues and peers would talk about porters, conversing as if they were third class citizens. It was another reason why Gene kept her dream job to herself save for one or two people in her plant colonization job that were indifferent. 

From what Gene learned about Higgs last night, he was anything but lower on the food chain. His intellect, despite being hindered from alcohol and weed was impeccable. He easily kept up with some of Gene’s scientific babble when it came to her parents work. During the fog of her high, Gene was impressed by how much Higgs understood of what her parents had been working on. She was nothing like them, and didn’t understand much of botany among other sciences. Higgs could have been their son in another life. He was very well educated for someone that worked in a thankless job. 

Gene’s eyes roamed over Higgs’s face. His Egyptian make up was still intact, and with the artificial sun and its lighting flickering into the room, the gold eyeshadow around the black popped out and shined like chandelier glass. Higgs had a pretty face. To Gene it was masculine but there was something soft about his features that balanced his appearance out. Truth be told, Gene thought he was cute. She’d never say it out loud though, and felt awkward feeling that way towards Higgs, having just met the guy at an illegal party to boot. 

Higgs was starting to move, and whatever thoughts were running through Gene’s mind hit a dead end. She watched as he yawned, turning from his side and onto his back. His slim but muscular arms stretching up as he opened his eyes and started to register his environment. He did a sleepy double take before shooting up and looking panicked. 

“Oh shit, where the hell--” He looked over and saw Gene, who gave a shy wave and smiled nervously. 

“Looks like you slept well.” Gene wasn’t sure what to say. Good morning almost sounded too intimate given the circumstances. Higgs glanced around before letting out a deep breath, rubbing his eyes as he yawned again. 

“You okay? I hope I didn’t make a fool of myself.” Higgs asked, concern etched in his voice. 

Gene shook her head. “No, nothing weird. We just kind of had a laughing attack and ended up crawling through the window and into my flat and passed out. That’s what I remember. What about you?” 

Gene had to stifle a laugh as Higgs’s head fell backward into one of her plush pillows lazily. He sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, eyes roaming around as Higgs searched his memories. 

“I can’t think. I do remember laughing with you though. It was fun, whatever the joke was.” He could feel a smile pulling at his lips. 

Gene leaned up, sitting criss cross on her bed and looked down at Higgs. He still had his costume on save for the cowl which had been discarded at the foot of the bed. His hair was disheveled, giving a punk look to him. She smiled, and sighed tiredly while rubbing the sleep away from her own eyes. 

“I know this is awkward, but do you want breakfast?” Gene offered as Higgs looked taken aback. Almost as if he didn’t know what the word meant. Eventually after a long pause and looking at Gene point blank, Higgs gave a nod. 

“Uh, sure. If it's not too much trouble.” 

“If it was, I wouldn’t have offered.” Gene said playfully, before she got up and made her way out of the room. An automatic door closing behind her with a creaking thud. Higgs got up from the bed and sighed, rubbing his forehead as he too was feeling the aftermath of his adventures. He ended up observing Gene’s room. There wasn’t much color to it save for some plants, and a few posters. Some of them were old promotional material for the porter industry. He couldn’t help but smile upon seeing those. Higgs knew Gene wasn’t bullshitting when she brought up her dream job several times last night, and he had further proof she was serious about it. Higgs recalled how knowledgeable Gene was of his job, even calling to mind some regulations and rules he had either forgotten about, or didn’t pay attention to when Higgs was under a mentor ship. 

Getting up, Higgs observed the little things. He had to admit his residence in the porter quarters was more lively. It seemed that being on the upper crust end of the colony meant denying one of much identity. Higgs, though he kept things simple because of how he was raised, made his room feel like a home. He had knick knacks and other objects he had found on deliveries in places that looked like they needed something other than a pristine void. The colorful posters Gene had, must’ve been her way of rebelling and splashing a bit of her persona into a room that was supposed to look too tidy for one’s own good. 

“Toast okay?” Gene’s voice piped up, taking Higgs’s attention away from looking at her belongings. He tried to act natural, like he hadn’t been snooping but given Gene’s expression he had been caught red handed. 

“I noticed you had some posters and was getting a better peak.” Higgs said truthfully as Gene approached him, handing Higgs a plate with two pieces of toast with butter smeared on both sides. His lips quirked into a smile at the small detail. 

“No worries. As long as you weren’t looking through my lingerie we have no beef.” Gene said and laughed as Higgs choked on his first bite. She gave him a playful slug to the shoulder as he composed himself.

“Sorry. I like fucking with people.” 

“So I’ve noticed.” Higgs said with a laugh after he cleared his throat. 

Gene gestured for Higgs to take a seat on the bed and she joined him promptly. They both sat in silence and ate, letting their tired brains adjust back to reality. Occasionally Genes would glance up at Higgs from the corner of her eye, watching how he ate. He was savoring the food, like there may be a chance he wouldn’t ever get it again. 

“You can always have more if you want.” Gene said in between bites as Higgs looked at her, sighing as he chuckled tiredly. 

“Am I that obvious?” He asked.

“Very much so.” Gene said with a smile. 

“I’m used to eating ration packs all the time. I forgot how good this was.”

“We have food in abundance here in the SUNFLOWER district. It pisses me off we end up hoarding most of it from you guys.” Gene said bitterly, taking another bite. 

“The upper class really hates us porters that much?” Higgs asked, his tone playful although he could feel the pit of his stomach churn in disgust. This was news to him, and he was rightfully angered, but Higgs kept it to himself. Not wanting to ruin his morning with Gene. 

“I wouldn’t say hate. People like my folks just think people like you are expendable. They never say it word for word, but I know deep down it’s their mindset.” 

“And yet you would want my job?” Higgs asked curiously, looking at Gene curiously as she nodded. There was a confidence in her features Higgs admired when he confronted her with the question. 

“Who wouldn’t? That’s real freedom. You get to go outside and see the world, and not have to cower underground waiting for the inevitable.” Gene said as a matter of fact as Higgs furrowed his brows and rubbed the back of his neck with a free hand. 

“You’re not counting the BTs. That’s what makes the job so dangerous. You can easily die out there if you’re not careful enough. Coworkers I’ve started working with years ago, most are dead now. I’m the last of the flock that Mr. Atomic took in.” 

“How long have you been a porter Higgs?” Gene asked, taking him aback as he thought it over. 

“Six, seven years. I’ve been doing this job since I was a teen.”

“And yet you haven’t died unlike your coworkers.” Gene said as a matter of fact. “ That means you have skills and instincts most people don’t. You’re still here.” 

Higgs smirked. “Mostly because of dumb luck. I have DOOMs to thank for that.” 

Gene sighed sadly when she heard Higgs had the condition. She never met anyone until now that had it, but heard horror stories as to how bad it could be for the person with the ailment. The nightmares in particular are what got Gene. Higgs seemed so collected, so sure of himself that it almost doesn't seem real he would have DOOMs. 

“I’m so sorry.” Gene said as Higgs shrugged and smiled, like it was nothing. 

“No biggie. It’s been a blessing and a curse.” 

“How so?” Gene asked curiously to which Higgs shook his head and smiled at her. 

“Story for another time darlin’.” 

Gene could feel her cheeks get warm from the nickname and the sound of his drawl as she focused back on eating her breakfast. Higgs seemed to catch on to what happened as he was smirking at Gene for a time before finishing his first piece of toast. 

“Do you think you have it in you to be a porter knowing there’s a high chance you’re going to die?” Higgs asked, wanting to honestly know the truth behind Gene’s pursuit of the porter life. 

“I’d rather be outside for a day and die from BTs than to be trapped in the colony and having a lifetime dictated for me. You have no idea what a day in my life is like, how boring it is. Why does it seem like you’re interrogating me?” Gene asked, apprehension in her tone as Higgs looked taken aback by the defense in her tone. 

“Pardon?” 

“Last night you were practically begging me to sign up at the residencies, and now I feel like you’re trying to dissuade me from becoming a porter. Either you can’t make up your damn mind, or you think I’m full of shit like everyone else I’ve poured my heart out to.” 

Higgs, impressed and taken away at how passionately defensive Gene had gotten, put his hands up in surrender after putting the plate down at his side. He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I meant no offense hon.” Higgs said gently and continued before he would allow Gene to interject. 

“Being a porter isn’t something most people dream about career wise. You can’t blame me for prying more into you. I sure as hell didn’t think I’d meet anyone like you interested in that kind of life. If I’m being honest, maybe there is a part of me that wants you on the job because I can sense you have competence and you’re willing to learn, but there’s also this part of me that would be crushed if you died on the first go because I didn’t get enough time to get to know you.” 

_ You smooth son of a bitch. _ Gene thought, feeling half tempted to say out loud as Higgs made his case. They were both smiling at each other like idiots, not knowing what to say or how to react. A few nervous laughs escaped Gene’s and Higgs’s throats before Gene let out a gasp. She could hear the outside doors of her residence opening, no doubt it was her parents coming to make sure Gene was ready for work. It didn’t take Higgs long enough to put two and two together, and by the time he registered why Gene looked scared, he was darting for the window with her trailing behind him. 

Gene unlocked the window and helped push Higgs out. She could only imagine how ridiculous they both looked as Gene shoved Higgs like he was a criminal breaking into her home. Higgs ended up falling face down, hitting the ground with a thud as Gene harshly whispered a thousand apologies as she stuck her head out the window and looked downward. Higgs was quick to get up, looking at Gene with a smile before he looked around, not sure of where to go. 

“Follow the air vents, they’ll take you right back to the porter residencies. I do it all the time, you won’t get caught!” Gene shouted down to him, though she tried not to be too loud. 

“Thanks! Can I see you again?” Higgs shouted back up at Gene and she nodded rapidly, surprised by his words when Higgs said that. Gene couldn’t recall the last time someone sounded enthusiastic to hang out with her. She could feel her blood rush at the excitement of being seen and heard by another person. 

“Yeah, I’ll come to you! Now you better get the fuck out of here!” Gene laughed as Higgs took one last look in her direction and made a beeline out of the area. Gene watched as Higgs disappeared until he was a speck in her field of vision. 

When Gene pulled her head out from the window, she was met with her father and mother. 

“Gene, what’s going on? Why aren’t you ready for work? The seedlings are not going to feed themselves. This is the third time you’ve been late this month. Do you have any idea how much this damages not only your fathers and mines reputation, but yours too?” Linne’, Gene’s mother, asked. 

It didn’t take long for Gene to figure out why she sounded cranky this morning. No doubt it was due to having her plant research halted because of a budget vote the council took. It had been something Gene dreaded for weeks on end. Linne’ would have her moments where she would be alright with Gene and her husband, but if anyone came in the way of research, god forbid, she’d take it out on whoever would listen. 

Gene thanked her lucky stars though her folks hadn’t caught wind of Higgs, not to mention it appeared they didn’t notice the two plates or the fact Higgs accidentally left his cowl in her room. 

“I had a rough night. I couldn’t sleep well.” Gene said in her defense as Linne’ sighed, giving a roll with her eyes as Robert, Gene’s father looked towards the window. 

“Catching some air sweetie?” He asked, trying to ease the tension growing from his wife’s anger and Gene’s obvious resentment. 

“Yeah. I wasn’t feeling good.” Gene replied. 

“No more excuses. Get cleaned up and we will be going to work. You have five minutes Gene.” Linne’ said, leaving in a huff with Robert following in tow. 

Gene allowed herself to release a pocket of air she had been nervously bottling up. Her shoulders slouched as she rubbed her eyes. Gene hated this dynamic. Here she was in her twenties being bossed around like a child. 

Gene went out of her way to let her folks know, especially her mother, be aware she didn’t care for this kind of life. She’d smoke, she’d drink, she’d gamble, but no matter it only made Linne’s choke hold on Gene’s chain tighten. One day though, Gene thought to herself, one day she was going to get the balls to finally tell them both off and leave. She hoped it would be soon. Gene didn’t have much time left before that small window of freedom would be closed off for good. She reminded herself of that repeatedly while she got dressed.

By the time Gene got to work, she spent the first several hours replanting fruit trees and vegetables. It was hard work, labor intensive, and Gene’s body was built for this kind of labor and it came natural. But after doing it for so many years, Gene was bored with the routine. She felt worse when it was her turn to do lab duty around noon which consisted of measuring liquids of things Gene didn’t memorize to heart, and sitting down at a table for hours injecting nutrients into tubes that would lead into large fields of wheat and whatever genetically modified plants were being created. It didn’t help that she was far from fine, being hungover still from the previous night. Thoughts about Higgs invaded her mind as she daydreamed, remembering how it was fun dancing with him. 

“Oh, there she is.” A voice teased in a taunting fashion.

Gene looked up, seeing a pair approaching her. The man and the woman sat across from Gene’s table and got their instruments ready to begin injections. Gene watched as Raynaud, the son of herbalist took out a few cases of hormones and began mixing them with a vitamin to speed up the growth of the plants in the greenhouse. 

“Hey, did you guys make it out of the party during the raid?” Gene asked. 

“Luckily, we did at the last second. We spent a good time looking for you though. Gene you could have told us if you were okay.” Maurice, Raynaud’s sister chimed in bitterly as she kept her voice down so none of the other thirty workers would hear her. 

Gene made a face and grumbled. “Look I’m sorry. I passed out as soon as I got home. Do you guys know who all got in trouble? Did the cops find out who took the goods from the vaults?” 

“About thirty were arrested. Everyone else managed to take advantage of the chaos and high tailed it before the police could identify them. And no one knows it was us, Gene. You can rest assured on that.” Raynaud said with confidence as he gave a warm smile towards her. Gene had known “Ray” since they were kids. He always went out of his way to comfort Gene when she was worried about something, much to Maurice’s chagrin. 

Ray’s sister was several couple years older than the two, approaching her late thirties. Despite being more of a stiff neck towards the rules of the colony unlike her sibling and Gene, Maur had her moments where she bathed in decadence. The party from last night being an escape from not only her botany job but also her secondary work in the reproductive ward. 

“Hey Gene, who was that guy you were dirty dancing with?” Maurice asked. Ray’s head shot up from what he was working on upon hearing that, further putting Gene in the hot seat as she sighed. 

“Just a guy from the porter residencies.” 

“You know one of the gals that were a part of our Aztec group that managed to escape said she saw you and this porter fella laughing your asses off and having the time of your life.” 

“Did she now?” Gene asked firmly, not liking the fact she was being interrogated. Maur was the type of person that loved butting into people’s personal lives. If Gene could summarize her up, Maurice lived for three things in life: One, parties. Two, gossip. And three, acting like she was holier than thou among the community at large despite sinning all the time right under people’s noses. 

“That’s actually cool. I had no idea any porters save for that one, Monty, came to our little events.” Ray said, trying to ease the obvious tension between his sister and Gene. He swallowed nervously and then got to work, injecting more solution into the tubes so the plants in their containment areas could eat and grow strong. 

Maurice however was looking at Gene like a cat would a mouse before prancing, and it took Gene a lot of effort to not just up and punch the smirk that seemed to grow on the older woman. 

“So, what happened?” Maurice asked as Gene grumbled. 

“We just talked and smoked together, Maur.” 

“No canoodling this time around?” Maurice laughed as Ray slugged his sisters shoulder, getting a yelp out of her. 

“Quit picking on Gene. It’s not everyday you get to meet someone new from a section of the colony we know little to shit about.” Ray said in Gene’s defense. Gene made a mental note to take on a few extra hours for Ray if he wanted a break at some point for getting Maur to shut up for ten seconds. 

“What was his name Gene?” Ray asked curiously.

“I don’t know. I was so buzzed I didn’t catch it.” Gene lied. As much as she was close with Ray and Maur, she didn’t want Higgs’s name to be said aloud. Even though everyone in the lab was minding their own business, Gene knew how fellow colonists worked. If they could get in the councils and governments good graces by turning in people, especially those of a lower caste for something, they’d take to Higgs like a plague of locusts to foliage. Gene knew when to keep her mouth shut and when to take action. She had to learn the hard way from experience. They were already risking enough talking about the party. 

“Hell if I would have known there were cute guys like him in the porter business I’d have marched down and signed up myself to get slaughtered by BTs back in my twenties.” Maurice said with a laugh. “I can see why that’s your dream job, Gene.” 

“Fuck off.” Gene said bitterly, shaking her head as the middle aged woman continued her banter. “I want to be a porter because its a cool job. Its thankless, but its good work. There’s new experiences every time and not the same fucking crap over and over. Don’t you two ever get tired of replanting shit, sowing seeds, and then ending up here in this fucking dome sitting on your asses pumping fluid through a tube like we’re taking care of several brain dead patients?” 

It took Ray and Maurice about two seconds to shake their heads in disagreement. Figures, Gene thought to herself as she sighed. There was no point in talking to them about this sort of thing. They’d never understand it. Whatever the colony chose for them, they’d do it with no hesitation.

“Gene, eventually you get to a point where you have to settle with what you got. We live in a world of the Death Stranding now. We have to think about the survival of the species if we’re gonna make it through all this. You’ll see in time, trust me.” Maurice said, her tone kind for the first time in a long while from what Gene could recall. 

“It’s not the way I’m wired.” Gene said flatly, then shook her head and started to pack up her side of things. Ray and Maur looked up at her in confusion as she began to take off. 

“Gene, your folks are gonna be pissed about you bailing on the job!” Ray forewarned, concern in his voice as Gene shrugged and while walking away, pulled a cigarette from her pocket despite several signs saying the area was a no smoking zone.

“Fuck them.” She said nonchalant and began sucking on the end of the cigarette, exiting the facility. 

  
  
  



	4. Cessation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts I wanted to throw out in case readers were interested in this sort of thing. The characters Raynaud and Maurice are named after Raynauds Syndrome which was discovered by a French physician named Maurice Raynaud (its a condition I have too). Linne' and Robert (Gene's parents) are respectfully named after Carl Linnaeus, a Swedish botanist from the 1700s and Robert Hooke was an English natural philosopher, architect and polymath. I'm kind of a science nerd and since Gene's name was based on Genetics, I decided to keep the trend going naming some of the characters after people in the scientific community. Anyway rant ending, enjoy! :D

Higgs had to hand it to Gene, she was right about the vent system leading all the way back to the porter residencies. Unlike some of the other colonies and Knots Higgs had been to, the venting system in Edge Knot City was complex. He nearly got lost a few times trying to backtrack where him and Gene went off too after escaping the raid. Higgs eventually came through a vent door, slipping through the giant cracks and dusted himself off and made a beeline to his quarters. 

When Higgs got to his room, he realized he had left some of his things at Gene’s. Cursing under his breath, Higgs knew he’d have to make do without them. The cowl wasn’t his anyhow, it was Monty’s he let Higgs personally modify. Speaking of which, when Higgs thought about his colleague, he wondered if the poor bastard got placed under arrest. Despite Higgs’s reservations on the party and being there, he had to admit it was fun. Monty, despite being a slacker and incompetent idiot half the time, made a good point that Higgs needed to live a little. He was happy to have met Gene out of it. 

While changing his attire and into his casual porter gear, Higgs’s mind drifted off to her. He didn’t know a whole lot about the gal, but from what she said this morning and from what he could remember them chatting about last night, she wanted to escape her life. Higgs could relate to that. His brain couldn’t help but conjure up images of his daddy before he shook his head, murmuring no several times to himself. 

Higgs tried to push Gene back for now, needing to focus on his job. He was quick to get to the packaging area after throwing on some shoes. When porters couldn’t go out on deliveries, everyone got stuck with grunt work sorting through things the computers and terminals couldn’t identify. Needless to say, there was a lot of junk. It was boring, but it was work that Higgs prided himself on. A guarantee to get in the good graces of his boss Patrick since no one liked doing it and Higgs kept his comments to himself. 

Higgs went to a large pile of cargo boxes, seeing that Monty and the gang were there in one piece. He swallowed out of relief and nervousness, wondering if they were going to chew him out for bailing last night. 

“Look who finally decided to join us this morning! Some night, right Higgs?” Monty said, his voice chipper as he smiled towards Higgs while shoveling away discarded metal containers. The others turned and looked over at Higgs. Some were indifferent that he attended after all, and a few others like Newt and Kal appeared as if they were brimming. 

“You assholes are lucky none of us got caught.” Higgs said as a matter of fact, sighing as he began to sort through boxes, picking out the ones that were double tagged. 

“Aw c’mon, you had fun right?” Monty asked, stopping for a moment to catch his breath. 

“I did, but it was risky. Not to mention ya’ll left me stranded for most of it” Higgs said. 

“My bad.” Monty furrowed his brows, his tone filled with guilt. Before he could say anything further, Kal popped up and joined the conversation. 

“Hey Higgs, how the hell did you manage to get out? As soon as the raid happened you just houdini’d yourself out of the joint. That some DOOMs ability you guys have?” 

Higgs took in a deep breath through his nose, not wanting to give an answer as he began to filter out the contents of the double tagged box and organized things before tossing the items into a delivery shute and the container to the pile Monty and co were sweeping. 

“Kal, you can’t just go around asking people that. It’s a sensitive topic.” Monty said in a warning tone as Kal held up his hands in surrender. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think about it.” 

“It’s no big deal.” Higgs said shaking his head as he tried to focus on his work and not the small talk. 

“I think I know how he got out!” Newt exclaimed, getting the whole crews attention right on him. Higgs could feel his body tense as everyone started yammering like dogs, wondering what Newt was hiding. 

“That aztec goddess chick! The one I saw you taking shots with and dancing, what’s her name?” 

“Gene.” Higgs sighed and murmured under his breath, there was no point in hiding who she was. The guys would not leave him alone until they got an answer. He sadly knew this from previous experience. 

“Is she that Dawkins chick?” One of the other porters asked from afar as Newt nodded, and Higgs couldn’t help but not only be on the defense but he was fine tuned to the conversation now despite working and going through the motions. 

“Yeah! The one from the SUNFLOWER district with the biologists and plant people.” Newt hollered back. 

“Man, a degree right below the council. Holy shit.” Monty said, evidently shocked as his eyes widened upon hearing the news. 

“What do you know about her?” Higgs found himself asking, getting some curious looks from the guys. 

“Dawkins is one of the five. The five are the people that throw these illegal parties from what I heard. Boy, you need to catch up on the social gossip Higgs your introvert is showing.” Newt commented, earning a slight glare from Higgs as he peered up from his hat. Newt shuddered and nervously continued. 

“Anyway, she’s got access to the vaults with the other four I mentioned. Courtesy of her mama and papa being top dogs. I don’t know who the rest are.”

“How come I didn’t know this before?” Higgs asked, further prying as he began to scan a box. 

“You never bothered to ask?” Monty interrupted giving a shrug. “Not to mention you never showed an interest in any of the parties so it never came up.” 

“Boy seems awfully interested.” Snorted Kal, who proceeded to get back to work instead of participating in the gossip. 

Higgs could feel his face flush, and regardless of how he tried to keep his head low Monty and Newt saw right through it. 

“Ah, that's why you didn’t show up until now! You’ve been with her the whole night, haven't you?” Monty said aloud as Newt cursed and used his cuff link to send over a twenty credit to him. Higgs didn’t know if he should have been offended or not that they had placed a bet on him. Higgs didn’t make any further comments, and he had a feeling it made things worse as he could hear the men cackle like teenagers at his silence. 

Higgs gave a roll with his eyes, moving boxes along now. 

“Yeah, she got me out of there before the cops could get us.” Higgs didn’t want to bother giving the details about his DOOMs being triggered or how Gene snapped him out of it. 

“Well buddy you can forget about her and the party now. There’s probably not going to be another one for months because of how bad the raid was. Also you have a higher chance encountering a BT wanting to suck you off than to meet up with the likes of her again.” Monty said as a matter of fact. 

Higgs could feel his chest tighten as he thought about that. Before he could process anything further, he heard his boss holler down for him. Higgs dropped what he was doing and quickly made his way up to the higher lofts were Patrick’s office was located. 

Upon reaching the door, Higgs gave a few small knocks as Patrick closed off some screens and one communicator puck, an outdated phone of sorts, he used to contact the higher ups in the colonies. 

“You wanted to see me sir?” Higgs asked as Patrick nodded and gestured. 

“Yeah, go ahead and sit down boy, sit down.” Patrick said calmly as he motioned for Higgs to do so. The older man took in a deep breath and rubbed his face, looking at Higgs from across his tattered desk with notes littered all over. He liked having controlled chaos, as Patrick had told Higgs time and time again. 

“Remember when I first took you on when we were back near the East, gave you the offer to come out West because of your BT sensing abilities?” Patrick asked as Higgs nodded. He furrowed his brows, not liking where this was heading. 

“Yeah, I can’t forget that.” Higgs said honestly. “It was one of the most important events of my life.” 

Patrick nodded, his brows crunching up. Higgs could tell the older man looked a little distressed. 

“I got some good news and some bad news”

“I’m not losing my job, am I?” Higgs asked, not bothering to hide the worry in his tone.

“Oh lord no! You’re the best we have in this godforsaken city. If you left, Monty would have senior position and I--” Patrick shuddered and shook his head, making Higgs snort. “Don’t want to think about that little shit weasel having power. The higher ups on the chain of command request your services. They want to run some tests or evaluations on your abilities to give you a proper score. If you don’t get it done by a certain date, I gotta kick you off the team until it's done.”

“I don’t see what’s so bad about that.” Higgs shrugged. “I’ve been wanting to know for a while if its increased or not.” 

Patrick bit his bottom lip and nodded. He knew how much it meant to Higgs to be one step ahead of his condition, but the stress of it all was still troubling. 

“Look, I know how much your condition troubles you, son. I get that you’re probably going to jump right in when they send the notice to your quarters, but they’re probably going to give you a field test at one point.” 

“Field test?” Higgs asked, taken aback. 

Patrick nodded again. “The last time anyone with a high DOOMs level from this sector got chosen for a field test, they didn’t make it back. Poor soul got sent to what was once Northern California. There’s nothing but tar and BTs there. I am not a man of science, but from what I heard from the last porter group before Atomic Runners took over, the bastard scientists were trying to see if anyone was still alive in that neck of the woods and had the DOOMs courier carry packages with goods to help out. It was a suicide mission, and I got a feeling they knew it too. Look, I don’t care what they tell you. If anything feels weird, you book it and come straight home kid.”

“But sir, what if there are people out there that need help? Shouldn’t we be uniting the West Coast?” Higgs interrupted.

“Monaghan, I admire your spirit. You’re all about community and helping good folk out, but I’m saying this as your superior and as a friend, if anything is fishy, get the hell out. You got it? You come first.” 

Higgs sighed and nodded. There was no point in arguing with the old timer. 

“Was that the good news or the bad news?” Higgs asked, trying to redirect the conversation. Patrick sighed with obvious relief, sniffling a bit and moved on. 

“That was the bad. Good news is that I presented your business expenditure plan to the council. They thought it was brilliant. Atomic Runners is going to run through the entire West Coast that’s not up to their necks with BTs and its thanks to you.”

Higgs could feel his pride swell, his pulse racing a bit. This had been something Higgs was working on for over the years since he left the East and headed West. A chance to prove himself that he was not only a great porter, but that he knew how to run a business. It was one step closer to realizing his full potential and even becoming a future competitor with Patrick himself once Higgs could get his own porter industry off the ground. 

“This is amazing! Are you serious?” Higgs asked, trying to hide his childish enthusiasm out of habit. Daddy knocked that kind of spirit out of him a long time ago. 

“Yup. I’m dead serious. We’re going to need more porters, and that means we’re going to need to do a lot of training in order for our guys to be ready to migrate when the keys are given to us. I’m counting on you, that during your tests with the higher ups, that you’ll spread the word to the upper crusts that we’re going to be looking for people. I know I’m going to be doing my part to have the council send down some of their sons of bitches they don’t want to deal with anymore before giving them the boot, but you’re young. I think you have a better chance convincing folks than I do.” 

“I’ll try not to let you down. There’s already a person I got in mind.” Higgs said, smiling big as he did his best to compose himself. Patrick chuckled and gave an approving nod. 

“Knew I could count on you boy. Now leave before you get saggy like me.” 

Higgs nodded and got up, leaving the office. When he was by himself, Higgs looked around to make sure no one was looking before he gave himself a congratulatory fist pump into the air. Higgs decided not to tell the guys about it, leaving that job for Patrick since it was his business taking off for good after all. As Higgs thought about the possibilities of what the future was going to hold, Gene came back to his mind. He couldn’t wait to tell her that she might have a shot of getting her foot in the door to the industry. 

The rest of Higgs’s day went by fast. He got a lot done, but was exhausted by the end of it. Sticking around the colony and not being out in the field was more grueling to him than the latter. Higgs liked the challenge, not knowing what was going to happen or how he’d end up. He always lived his life like that since his daddy passed. It was the only way Higgs knew how. 

He showered, threw on some casual clothing and was resting in bed reading a book. It was another Egyptian History piece he had bartered for with a prepper on a medicine run. Higgs was soaking it all in like a sponge. Out of all the ancient cultures he could grasp, Egyptian mythology and the like stood out the most. He wasn’t a scientist, but kept up with the theories about the Beach, the Death Stranding, all of it. In his mind, the Egyptians and their concepts of life and death seemed to have nailed everything thousands of years ago before modern man’s time. Higgs couldn’t help but wonder, had people looked more into ancient cultures and not just passed off their history as legends and such, if it would have helped their current predicament with the BTs and the like. 

Higgs suddenly took his eyes off the book, hearing a beeping sound coming from the monitor in his room. He leaned up, grabbed the remote and flipped the screen on. The other side, whoever was trying to communicate with him, was blurry for a moment until the camera was adjusted. Higgs couldn’t believe his damn luck.

“Gene!” Higgs exclaimed, putting the book down.

“Told you I’d come to ya!” Gene said with a laugh as Higgs watched her walk to the back corner of her room where a tube buried into the wall was at. Gene lifted up a small plastic door and put a box in it. 

“I’m sending you a little something. Go check out your inbox!” Gene hollered towards him. As Gene made her way back to her seat in front of the computer, Higgs got up from bed when he heard a clattering sound on his end of the chute. He was quick to take out the box, opening it and saw Gene backed in some fresh bread, a bottle of champagne and some joints. Higgs whistled, taken aback by the gifts as he sat back down with the box in tow and looked up at her. 

“How the hell did you get the code for my inbox and quarters?” 

Gene let out a mischievous laugh. “I stole your wallet.” 

Higgs’s eyes went wide as he nearly dropped the box, recalling he had left stuff at her place but he didn’t think he was that stupid to leave the wallet behind. 

“I’m kidding.” Gene gestured, giving a wave of dismissal. “You left it here along with your cowl and identification pass. Don’t worry, I’ll return it to you as soon as I get a chance to sneak down to the porter residencies. I’d fit it into your inbox but, I don’t want the machines catching on that our mailboxes are connected now or it’s gonna set off red flags to the higher ups.”

Higgs smirked, shaking his head as he began reading the label on the champagne. “I gotta say you outdid yourself honey. All this for a guy you barely know?” He said looking up at her gaze. 

Gene nervously shook her head, trying to ignore the flirtation in Higgs’s tone. “Well, you did put up with me being drunk and high off my ass. It’s the least I owe you.” 

“I guess that’s fair.” Higgs said playfully. “Seems that you’re pretty resourceful.” 

Gene shrugged. “I can be. I may not have the mind my parents wanted, but the few brain cells I have can work magic from time to time.” 

“Speaking of which, I heard from a few of the guys that escaped the raid last night that you’re one of the people that threw it.” Higgs said, curious to know if what the boys were talking about was truthful or not. It seemed he got his answer as Gene sighed and nodded. 

“Caught me red handed.” Gene said jokingly. “Remember how I told you things are dictated for me? The parties are kind of my way of giving everyone and the council a big fuck you. My parents have access to the vaults cause of their research, but so do another two hundred scientists. Good luck finding me out of the flock.” 

Higgs liked the confidence Gene displayed. It may have been a little cocky and stubborn, but he too had his moments when things went his way. He admired that about Gene, how she didn’t want to take anyone's shit but her own. 

“I know you got all the charisma in the world sweetheart, but if you get busted who is going to send me illegal stuff?” Higgs countered playfully as he got Gene to laugh. 

“Trust me, even if I ended up in jail I’d make sure you’re covered. I like you Higgs. You’re seriously more interesting than the people in my world.” 

“I highly doubt that.” Higgs said quietly, thanking the gods that the room was dimmed enough to hide the obvious flush of warmth that spread across his face from her compliment. 

“It’s true. My day was boring. I did nothing but feed plants for most of it.” Gene explained, sounding grouchy. That piqued Higgs’s interest and then some. He wasn’t all that familiar with the kind of lives the scientists and such had. 

“What exactly do you do, don’t you just water them?” Higgs asked. 

“Wish it were that simple. Most of the plants in the colony are genetically modified. They need certain hormones and vitamins pumped into their roots at a constant to be stable enough to yield crop. So I basically sit at a table and inject shit into tubes all day. No walking, no moving around, it’s just me sitting on my ass and watching grass grow.” 

Higgs chuckled and was beginning to understand her frustrations. He knew had he been in Gene’s shoes, that would drive him crazy. 

“What about you?” Gene asked, distracting Higgs from his thoughts. 

“Emptying out cargo that the machines didn’t pick up on properly or were damaged in transit. Not as thrilling as being outside. Speaking of my job though, my boss told me we gotta get a surplus of porters cause the business is expanding. I know how much you want to go for it, so I was thinking I could put in a word for you and then--”

“Hold up, are you being serious right now?” Gene interrupted Higgs as he smiled towards the monitor and nodded. 

“Yep. I’d probably end up being the one training you too. What do you say?”

Before Gene could reply, Higgs watched as she looked around the room as if someone was coming. Gene sighed and looked back at the screen. 

“Higgs, do you remember how you got back through the vents?” 

Higgs nodded, concern on his features. 

“If you’re free tomorrow, go back the way you came but there will be a juncture when you get near Central. Take the right and keep going right until you come to an old room that’s been blocked off for years. I’ll be there waiting. We can talk about it more then.” 

“I’ll make time to go. I’ll be there.” Higgs said, getting Gene to smile as she waved. 

“Good night. Enjoy your care package.” 

“Night.” Higgs said with a laugh, giving a wave in return before the screen went black. He let out a deep sigh, rubbing the back of his neck pondering what got Gene spooked on the other end. There was nothing he could do for now, so Higgs decided to settle in and enjoy some of the gifts Gene had gotten for him. 

Besides for spending the night with Gene after the party, Higgs slept peacefully for the second time in his life. 


	5. Quietus

“You know I don’t care for you smoking near the living quarters, Gene.” Robert piped up, looking over at his daughter from the canteen of coffee he had been consuming. He hadn’t been rude about it, but Gene wasn’t going to let anyone dictate her this morning. She merely looked up, exhaled the smoke trapped in her mouth then proceeded to take another puff from her cigarette while she looked over notes on plant growth. 

“She knows better, doesn’t she?” Linne’ asked bitterly as she came up and snagged the cigarette out of Gene’s mouth and tossed it into an incinerator disposal. Gene watched as the cigarette disintegrated and glared up at her mother, sighing in defeat. 

“Mom at the rate you’re going, you might end up having a heart attack before lung cancer gets me.” It was probably not the nicest thing to say to ones mother, but given the dynamic of their relationship, Gene didn’t care. Linne’ could eat her words. 

“Your dad and I didn’t make sacrifices to migrate from Middle Knot to the West Coast in order for you to weaken your body like this.” Linne’ said in defense of her actions as she came over by her husband and handed him a few plant samples that had been prepared for microscopic inspection. 

“No, you came all the way to the West Coast so that I could become a potential incubator. For the good of the species right? Don’t mix up parental love for personal gain.” Gene couldn’t help but scoff, getting Linne’s attention almost too quickly. To add further insult to injury, Gene took out another cigarette from the pocket of her pants along with a lighter and started to smoke again. 

“Gene, this is not a game. You’re not a child.” Linne’ said and once more snatched the cigarette away and tossed it. She watched Gene like a hawk now, making sure she wouldn’t whip out anymore cigarettes before walking to get something to drink. 

Gene could feel her blood boil. Frustration from the last few years since her family moved, on top of her twenty sixth birthday coming up, when she’d be tested for possible surrogacy added more fuel to the fire.

“You’re right. I’m an adult in my twenties and yet you signed away my rights to Edge Knot City just so you could get funds for a fucking genetically modified plant. Hell at the rate you’re going, you might get a peace prize.” 

“Gene, enough.” Robert piped up quietly, glancing between his wife and daughter. There was so much resentment and hostility between the two in a matter of seconds. Gene could feel her fists clenching, all but ready to stand up and drive them into Linne’ if the opportunity presented itself. In her mind though, Gene was hurting. 

Things never should have ended up this way. There was a point where Linne’ wouldn’t have gone to such lengths for her research, and there was a point where Gene found more solace in her mother than her father. Gene didn’t want to hurt her mother, not really. But damn if it snapped some sense into Linne’, to get her to somehow return the modified plant and the money back to the council, Gene would do it in a heartbeat. 

“For the survival of the species, it was a trade well worth making. I don’t understand your apprehension. Not only would you end up helping the next generation of humans if selected for the surrogacy program, but you’d be well taken care of until the end of yours days. You wouldn’t have to see BTs ever in your life. You wouldn’t have to go through the pain and suffering your dad and I experienced when the Death Stranding took everything away. Things changed Gene. We are thinking about your future.” Linne’ said, her tone trying to be more affectionate and neutral compared to earlier on. It was a last ditch effort to try to get Gene to see reason for why things turned out this way. 

“Being a brood mare is no life. I hope I don’t pass the exams so that your fucking credits go down the drain along with that stupid dream of yours to create the first immortal plant species that the Timefall can’t touch. You can’t cheat death, mother.” Gene wasn’t having any of it. Linne’ could sugar coat it all she wanted, but Gene’s walls were too built up to listen to the other side of the argument. 

“Like your dream of being a low account porter would amount to much.” Linne’ said, hitting Gene where it hurts. “You have no idea what it's like out there, Gene, and damn it, I am not going to have you sacrifice yourself for a thankless job because you want to take the easy way out!” 

“At least I’d see it all for myself and not have to take your word for it which amounts to nothing.” Gene said, mocking Linne’s insult. Before anything further could be said, Gene felt the collide of her mother's palm across her face. The stinging sensation of the slap radiated on her cheek as Gene breathed heavily. Her body tensed up, shock killing whatever counter she could have performed as Linne’ stormed off and out of the residency to go back to work. 

Gene closed her eyes, and she could feel the warmth of her own tears stream down her face. It added more to the burn and she winced. 

“Gene, I’m sorry. She shouldn’t have done that.” Robert said sadly as he came over to his daughters side and pulled her into an embrace. Gene held onto him tightly, shaking her head into her father’s shoulder. 

“ Why did you go through with it, dad?” Gene pleaded as Robert pulled Gene away and then used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He looked so tired, so morose from pouring himself into his wife's research that Gene could have sworn she was watching his spirit wither away. Eventually, he’d be an empty husk like most of the scientists in the colony, and she dreaded that day. 

“Gene, at the time it seemed like our only option. You have no idea, had I known then what I know now, I’d take it back. But we can’t. We have to evolve and adapt to our situations. You do too. Try to find your own happiness in the mess.” Robert said with a smile, his eyes betraying his sadness towards the situation as he sighed. 

“Gene, I have to go to work but I needed to ask you something. Some of the police came by because there was another illegal party. Someone got into the vaults. They can’t trace who did it, but--I gotta ask, did you take my keys to the vault?” There was a sincerity in Roberts voice that made Gene want to tell her father the truth, but in doing so, it would hurt too many people. Gene looked at him and shook her head. 

“I wasn’t even at the party. I heard about it, but I was trying to make up lost hours because of the days I played hooky in the greenhouses.” Gene said. It was a half truth. Gene managed to hack the database that logged working hours and created her alibi. 

“Okay, I thought I would ask. Just forget about it.” Robert said gently. 

Gene nodded. 

“I know you have housing duties because you left your post too soon yesterday. I want you to take it easy though. Get it over with and then go have fun, whatever it is you do when you escape us.” Robert smiled sincerely as Gene nodded once more and let out a tired laugh, wiping away at her eyes. 

“I’ll be sure to do that, dad.” Gene said. 

“I’ll talk with your mom later. See you hon.” Robert said after pulling Gene into another embrace. He’d then leave, not before making sure he had his tool case packed. 

Beside herself, Gene let out breath she had been holding in. Now that both her parents were out of the residency, she had time to think and to process. As much as Gene hurt inside, her dad made a point. The sooner she got things done, the sooner she could get out of here. Higgs for the first time today came to mind, and Gene decided to use seeing him as a goal to get her job done fast. 

Hours later, Gene found herself waiting in the old storage room that had been walled off ages ago. Getting through the ventilation shafts of the colony was easy, but she got worried while waiting for Higgs. This wasn’t her first rodeo, but now he had only done it twice. Gene kept herself preoccupied with a beer, courtesy of the mini fridge she managed to sneak past security, and sat down in a large bean bag chair. Despite being close with Maurice and Ray, Gene kept her mouth shut about this hidey hole. Higgs was the only one she had revealed it to, and even then Gene wondered if that was the wisest decision. 

Gene thought back to Higgs’s words last night, how he mentioned she was going out of her way to do a lot for someone she barely knew. He had a good point. Gene was wracking her mind about it while waiting for Higgs to show up. Maybe it was because he was a porter, that he was a possible key to getting away from all the mess of a life her mother drop kicked her into. When she thought of it like that, Gene felt disgusted with herself. She didn’t want to see Higgs as a tool to achieve her means. Gene’s stomach churned at the thought she was becoming like her mother. 

_ No, that can’t be it. _ Gene thought to herself as she nursed from the beer bottle. Her eyes roaming around as she sighed. Before she could linger on it for long, Gene looked up upon hearing a noise. A series of footsteps approached and before she knew it, Higgs was ducking his head down and entered the crevice that lead into the room. He stumbled a bit inside, letting out a sigh as he grinned. 

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” Higgs said as Gene could feel her lips pulling into a wide smile, happy to see a face that she liked. 

“No, I only got here a half hour ago. Do you want something to drink? You look a little winded.” 

“Please.” Higgs said with a laugh as he took in the surroundings. The room was a bit old, not as pristine as it had once been. The cream color of the walls was replaced with splotches of paint and stains from alcohol. No doubt in his mind that Gene came here often to vent. Higgs could see it in the character of the set up. It was chaos and beauty rolled into one. A far cry from the near perfection that was the room she lived and slept in. 

“Not to be cliche’ but do you come here often?” Higgs asked playfully, obvious flirtation in his voice as Gene rolled her eyes and handed him a bottle. He was quick to go over to the wall, popping the cap off the beverage by having the teeth of the cap hit the edge of the entry point. 

“I come here to escape. I’m making it clear right now, my hiding place is between the two of us and no one else. You tell, I’ll castrate you.” Gene threatened, her tone nonetheless teasing as Higgs nearly choked on the cold beer and laughed. 

“Remind me to never make you mad.” Higgs said and wiped his lips. “I won’t tell a soul. So, do you want to BS for a while or do you want to get right to the point?” 

“Sounds like you want to leave already.” Gene said not hiding her disappointment, furrowing her brows a bit as Higgs welcomed himself to a seat in another bean bag chair across from Gene. 

“Nah, I don't want to leave. I’m sorry if I seem off. I’ve been up since five am. We just got done processing all the tampered cargo into the recycling station. Since I got back from my last delivery route, I’ve been playing catch up since no one else wants to get done with the crap.” 

Gene let out a laugh, sitting down across from Higgs. “Sounds like you’re kind of the ring leader of the circus.” 

Higgs smirked, cracking a tired laugh. “You can say that. A jobs a job though. Someone’s gotta do it. Might as well be me. Are you okay? I can’t help but notice you look like you’ve been crying.” 

_ Shit. _ Gene thought to herself as she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

“Too obvious huh?” Gene laughed, trying to counter the fact Higgs had seen right through her.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, it's alright. Though my door is open to you.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Gene said, now playing with her own beer bottle. 

They were both silent for a while, enjoying the fact they could have some peace and quiet from their respective worlds for a change. Once they both were done drinking, Higgs was the first to clear his throat and make some noise, signaling he was ready to talk. Gene watched him rise up from the bean bag, slouching a little bit as he sat criss cross on the furniture piece looking at her

“About the job, how do you want to go about it?” Higgs asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, from what I know about you, you’re kind of trapped between a rock and a hard place honey. Seems like the people of your world wouldn’t much appreciate you being a courier.” 

Gene snorted and gave a nod in agreement. “Very true. While I was waiting for you, I figured out how I can make this work. I can perform my normal job duties in the greenhouses for part of the day, then for the rest of the day and up until late at night I can work with you and the porters.”

Higgs pondered it over and nodded. Gene could tell that seemed reasonable enough to him. 

“That’s sound darlin’ but you’re starting at the bottom of the totem pole. The training is going to be intense. You’re going to be working grueling hours when you’re with us. By the time you sneak your way back home, you’re probably not going to get enough hours of sleep by the time you have to take care of your regular job. And even though I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say we’re friends, I can’t give you special treatment.” Higgs said, his brows furrowing a bit as concern made itself known on his features. He was trying to be as honest and straight up as possible with Gene, having found out earlier in the morning that Patrick was giving him the reigns when it comes to training the newbies. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes. You don’t know how bad I’ve been wanting this kind of work.” Gene said with no hesitation. “And I wouldn’t want special treatment from you anyhow. I’m not wired like that. I don’t like things being handed to me.”

“Too bad,” Higgs started and chuckled. “I’m a hell of a giver. You could have been spoiled.” 

Gene laughed, feeling her body grow warm recalling that Higgs considered her a friend. They had probably known each other for less than forty eight hours, but Gene could already get used to being referred to as such. He was easy to talk to. 

“Higgs?”

“Hm?” 

“I know there’s public registration for porters and their licenses, its required by law, but I can’t risk my family finding out or anybody for that matter. I’d like to keep this discreet as possible. Is there anyway we can keep this job hush hush?” Gene asked worriedly. 

Higgs sighed, thinking about their options. “Kind of puts me in a weird position being your future superior and all, but there’s nothing against the law saying you can’t use an alias. I know Pat, my boss, he doesn’t care where you’ve come from as long as you have grit and you want to work. I don’t think he’d read the fine print there. Getting the guys to shut up though is another story, but I could work something out.” 

Gene nodded, but then a twinge of guilt began to surface. From how Higgs talked just now, it sounded risky. This whole thing, the longer she thought on it was starting to make her anxious. Not for her sake, but for Higgs. 

“Look, if this is going to jeopardize you in anyway then I’ll rescind.” Gene said honestly as Higgs quirked an eyebrow at her curiously. 

“What makes you think that?” Higgs asked. 

“Well, you’re helping me lie to get in. If I get outed, I know I’m going to be in deep shit and then some but you--I don’t want you to lose your livelihood on someone you barely know.” Gene said as Higgs’s eyes looked over her own, studying her features carefully as he smiled. 

“I appreciate you looking out for me, but even if worse came to worse I’d get a slap on the wrist. I’ve been in this industry for so long that taking me out would destroy the whole ecosystem of Pat’s operations. I may not have known you for long, but you got determination most folks don’t have. I see a lot of my old self in you, wanting to get out and do your own thing. Helping you is like extending a hand to younger me. Trust me, if I wasn’t confident about you or this working out, I never would have suggested you come by and sign up. I mean that. I don’t just do this for anybody.” Higgs said truthfully, there was no sign of dishonesty in his voice from what Gene could tell which helped settle some of her nerves. 

“I don’t mean to get personal, but I gotta know, why are people so damn overprotective over you?” Higgs asked, his curiosity piqued as he searched Gene’s eyes for an answer even if she felt compelled enough not to tell him. He had to know. It had been eating away at his mind for a while now. 

Gene didn’t want to think about this morning, the fight she had with her mother, or how her father basically told her to resign herself to her fate. She didn’t want to tell Higgs at all, spare him the details, but if they were going to work together and he was going to be her boss, Higgs needed some answers. He needed to know more about her. Trust was the biggest strength of working with other porters from what Gene had researched. You had to be open with your fellow man if any of you wanted to make it back from deliveries in one piece. 

“Remember that night at the party, I mentioned that I’m considered colony goods?” Gene asked. 

Higgs nodded, not saying a word so that Gene could continue without interruption. 

“I was serious about them taking my eggs and running experiments. See, my mom being one of the smartest scientists from Middle Knot, she was offered to move out here to the West Coast to extend her research. The catch was that I was part of the transaction for moving and getting ahead. I’m legally bonded to not set foot outside of the colony. On my twenty sixth birthday, I’ll be examined to see if I can produce and carry children for the MATRIARCH program. If I fail it, I’m free but if not--the contract is binding until I die of natural causes.”

As Gene explained her situation in full, Higgs could feel his heart drop. He had heard about the MATRIARCH program. It was a surrogacy program to have the healthiest women carry genetically modified humans that could withstand Timefall easier to term. Since the rumored Bridge Babies and even the equipment they were carried in became illegal to use, doctors and the like had to resort to archaic methods to make sure the human race had a chance in the long haul. 

Higgs didn’t know what to say as he swallowed. There was no way he could fully comprehend the situation given he wasn’t female bodied, but Higgs was empathetic enough to understand why Gene was so desperate to rebel. It reminded Higgs all too well of his attempted escapes from his daddy and the bunker all those years ago. 

“Why the hell would someone use their kid as a bargaining chip?” Higgs asked, visibly disturbed and angry for Gene. 

“I thought I had the answers, but I don’t know anymore. She’s not the same. Hasn’t been for a while. All she cares about is creating this immortal crop that not even Timefall can kill. That’s the legacy she wants to leave behind.” Gene said as a matter of fact, her tone morose for the situation her family was under. 

“Your daddy, did he have a say in this?” Higgs asked, not meaning to assume that she had both sets of parents, but he hoped someone familial would try to help her out. 

“My dad went along with it. He regrets his choice, but there’s nothing he can do. We may be a nuclear family in the science district, but when you get to know how the system works you don’t have that much legal power once you sign rights away. Everyone on the top floors of this damn place think they’re better than porters, but we’re kept on a thin leash like you all are.” Gene said truthfully as Higgs shook his head in disbelief. 

“You’re making me count my lucky stars I am where I am, but for what it's worth I’m sorry.” Higgs said, sympathy in his voice as he could feel his heart go out to her. 

Gene shrugged, indifferent about the whole thing for the time being. “I gotta evolve and adapt right?” 

Higgs wasn’t sure what to say to that, and they mutually allowed silence to fill the void of the room. Both of them felt conflicted about the discussion, but Higgs could feel a resolve growing within. The more he saw the similarities between his old life and Gene’s current situation, the more he wanted to help. He had to. Even if he had to take personal risks that made the thought uncomfortable. 

“Gene.” 

“Yeah?” She asked looking up at Higgs, searching his eyes as he gazed at her. 

“The training starts in two weeks. I don’t know when I’ll have time to see you again, but keep chatting with me through the network. I want to know how you’re doing and if you’re safe. I don’t want to be just some guy you met a party and suddenly become your boss.” 

“You’re getting really sentimental, its cheesy.” Gene said with a laugh as Higgs smirked for a moment before his features turned serious. 

“I’m a keep to myself kind of guy, even with the people I work with closely but I feel like I can be me when I’m with you. You have no idea how refreshing it's been hanging out with you. Maybe if we put our heads together, we can find a way out of your predicament.” 

“You care that much?” Gene asked, surprised at the extent Higgs was going for her. Higgs faltered a bit but nodded. 

“Doesn’t it seem a little crazy how wrapped up we already are with each other?” Gene asked in truth, not sure where the conversation was heading. She was feeling a little embarrassed now, maybe even star struck to an extent. Gene had never met anybody like Higgs. He was a whole other territory of human being she had yet to explore, but damn did he make it so easy for her to like him a lot. 

“Probably, but even so you gotta be a little crazy if you’re going to be a porter.” Higgs said with a grin, lightening up the mood as he got Gene to smile big. 

“I better get going. My break is going to end soon. Again, you can call me whenever. I have a hard time sleeping most nights, so the company would be great.” Higgs said as he got up, Gene mirroring his actions as she nodded. 

“Oh, before you go!” Gene held up a hand, gesturing for Higgs to stay before she went over to a large chest in the corner of the room and took out the costume pieces Higgs left behind along with his wallet, handing it over to him as she approached his personal space. 

“Thanks, you saved my ass from getting chewed out by my coworker.” Higgs said with a laugh as Gene shrugged. It was no biggie on her end of things. She then began to notice just how close she was to Higgs. Gene could see the texture of Higgs’s porter uniform, the short stubble on his face and how deep in color his blue eyes were. The smell of his sweat from working invaded her nose, making her recall the citrus scents from the orange trees in the greenhouses along with fresh bark. Then Gene came to realize he was staring right back at her. Curiosity and fear danced upon his features as his eyes traveled over her lips without thinking. Gene could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, excitement traveling up her spine before she managed to get the word out. 

“Your break is almost up, right?” Gene asked, snapping them both out of whatever trance they had with each other. Higgs looked a bit startled but gave a nod, awkwardly waving before making his way out quickly. 

As soon as his footsteps were out of earshot, Gene collapsed into the beanbag with head tilted up towards the ceiling, trying to get heart to stop beating so fast. 

_ Fuck me, I have a crush on my boss. _


	6. Dispatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I'm not doing too great mentally or physically as of late. I'm trying to take things easy and I am hoping to have the next chapter out soon after this. Thank you for your patience.

Two weeks felt like forever to Higgs. During the time he was waiting to begin training the new porters, much hadn’t happened. He took care of the tests the doctors wanted to perform to calculate if his DOOMs levels went up or not. It was a simple procedure, and Higgs didn’t get a good look of the layout of the medical facilities. The doctors took him in quickly and got him out so fast that Higgs got the sneaking suspicion they didn’t want him to see much. It wasn’t too out of character. Doctors, like the scientists, had a holier than thou attitude to folks who lived a different life. The tests were easy. He did a physical, had a brain scan, and blood and urine samples were taken. Higgs was beginning to think perhaps Patrick was being paranoid about the ‘field test’ since nothing of the sort was brought up. Then again, he’d have to wait a while to get the results. 

Higgs’s nightmares had been brewing up again. He had been seeing the beach, the large one that connects all living things to it, and saw a female figure in the grey waters of the ocean with her back turned to him. Per usual, Higgs would wake up in a cold sweat right before he’d see the blond turn around and grin, her face turning into a skull with gold radiating in the crevices of bone. He was growing nervous as these similar dreams kept progressing. The last time the female in question popped up in his mind, the void out on his last delivery occurred. Higgs wanted to vent about it, but he didn’t want to chase Gene off. That was another thing Higgs was trying to get used to, talking to someone before going to bed. It had become a ritual between them that had Higgs warming up to Gene's presence. 

It didn’t happen as often as Higgs hoped, but Gene went out of her way to communicate with him through the network. Higgs understood why she had to be sneaky with their conversations. He didn’t hold it against Gene when she couldn’t make it on those nights, but Higgs was starting to realize how much the connection was helping him get over his night terrors, regardless if they occurred or not. He was having fun giving Gene training advice so she could be ahead of the other rookies when he’d have to start disciplining them. Regardless of how many times he swore up and down he wouldn’t go easy on Gene, Higgs could already feel a conflict of sorts brew in his chest. 

Higgs was growing to like Gene. A lot. By the end of the two weeks he wasn’t sure what to make of their relationship entirely. He wanted to keep things professional, but he couldn’t deny there was a part of him that craved being around her. The emotions scared him. Higgs had never felt anything like it before. Not even with people he attempted to form bonds with. He decided it was for the best to put his feelings on the back burner, otherwise there’d be no way he’d have the capacity to put Gene through the training. Higgs was also under the impression he was jumping the gun too fast. There was no way Gene could have been pining for him in the manner he felt. 

He also had his daddy’s words nagging in the back of his head, saying over and over that Higgs had been an ugly boy just like his real father. Higgs’s fear of being touched and harmed, and recalling Gene being so close in proximity during the last time they met scared him. There was the fear of becoming too attached only to lose her if she got selected for the MATRIARCH program as well. However despite all of that, Higgs didn’t stop himself from feeling excited that he’d get to be around Gene in person. He had been looking forward to it for some time, and wondered if she had taken his advice to heart or not. 

By the time it hit five pm, Higgs was already set up in the porters training gym. The building was filled with obstacles and a menagerie of tools and equipment, mimicking the same gear porters would use on their delivery runs. It had been a while since he himself was on the other side of things, and Higgs took extra time to make sure the newbies would be prepared in comparison to when he was first being trained. Higgs knew he had to be tough on everyone, but unlike his predecessors, he wanted to be fair. A good leader. Someone born for the role, would strive for nothing less. Higgs may have been conflicted with himself, whether it be his mannerisms or appearance, but the one thing he prided himself in being was the best at his job. He was going to make sure no one questioned that as he’d train them. 

As Higgs started looking over the list of recruits, he sighed and shook his head disappointingly. Most of the folks coming in were as Patrick said, the less desired to the colony. Quite a few had crime records, and this was their last chance. While he scrolled further, Higgs took notice of a name that spoke out to him: Jen Hawkins. Higgs couldn’t help but snicker to himself. Of all the alternative names Gene could have chosen, she went with something too close to her actual name. Nothing could be done about it now, since it was already registered for the books. He hoped that Gene knew what she was doing. 

A half hour later, and the newbies started to flock in already in their training gear. Higgs watched them all line up, save for one. He was starting to take attendance when he noticed Gene coming in, and to his surprise saw that her hair had been cut short. Higgs had never paid attention to Gene’s hair before, but his memory recalled it being long and wavy. Now it was barely shoulder length. She looked more of the part, and Higgs was finding himself appreciating how the hairstyle complimented her features. 

“Hawkins you’re late.” Higgs said, his voice authoritative as he hid whatever sentimentality he felt towards her. 

“Sorry. Won’t happen again sir.” Gene piped up, trying to sound confident as she awaited for instruction along with her peers. 

“Alright, we better get this circus on the road.” Higgs said aloud as he took in a deep breath then came over and stood in front of everyone. He made sure to make eye contact with everybody at least once as he went over his intro. 

“My name’s Higgs Monaghan. I’ve been working as a porter for nearly a decade, six years plus. I understand most of you don’t want to be here, and quite frankly, I don’t blame you. If you believe this is going to be an easy job, an easy certification course: think again. Being a porter is cut throat. You not only have to deliver goods to colonies, preppers and potentially dangerous folks, but you will have to brave the elements, encounter BTs, and more than likely you will die on the job within your first year. I understand for many of you, this is your last shot at redemption or you face banishment from Edge Knot City. Do me and your peers all a favor and leave if you’re not going to take the job seriously. I don’t want to waste my time, and I sure as hell bet you don’t want to waste yours especially if you are afraid to die. Banishment might be the best option you got at any rate. I’ll give you ten seconds to bail.” 

Higgs took a moment to let his words sink in, and already he could see it. The mere mention of BTs made some of the recruits tremble. Their throats swallowing nerves as beads of sweat trickled down their faces despite keeping still and not physically moving. It was almost as if they were treating Higgs like a BT, a looming threat that was watching for any sign of air leaving ones lungs. As Higgs predicted, three of them tucked their tails between their legs and exited the gym facility. He made sure to make a note of that in the logging tablet before pressing on. 

“Alright, those of you that stayed I don’t know whether I should congratulate you or tell you you’re all fucking crazy, but we will make do.” Higgs said with a smile, getting the small crowd to laugh a bit and loosen up. He felt a little proud of himself. Charisma was something Higgs didn’t think came naturally to him, regardless of what his colleagues had sworn. 

“We’re going to jump right into combat. Since MULEs have been more present in our routes, the sooner you all know how to fight the better off you’ll be in the long haul.” Higgs started, pausing when a newbie raised his hand. 

“I thought that porters were supposed to do combat training towards the end of their certification?” 

“Usually that’s how it goes, but I figure if we get through the toughest parts of training first it’ll make the rest of the lessons pave out. It’ll separate the strong from the weak. I am not trying to be an asshole, but there will be a natural pecking order among all of you. The sooner we weed out who is struggling, the more I can help said persons be successful. I’m a straight to the point kind of guy and I will not sugar coat anything for anyone.” Higgs then turned his attention towards Gene, and in their brief moment of eye contact, Higgs could see the understanding but apprehension in her eyes. 

“Hawkins,” Higgs began, getting Gene’s body to twitch as she was called out. The rest of her peers staring towards her. “Since you were late, I think you’ll be perfect for this demo. Come up here.” 

Higgs watched as Gene took in a breath and walked over towards him. As much as he admired the air of confidence she had, Higgs knew he had to break it out of her. It would be the only way Gene would survive if out on the field. Higgs once upon a time had been the same way, eager, maybe a little too eager to get his hands dirty and Gene was about to go through the same harsh reality as he did years ago. 

As soon as Gene got within range, almost to his personal bubble, Higgs attacked. He wasn’t using a particular fighting style, mostly using his height to intimidate Gene as he grabbed and tried to punch at her. Already she was quick to bring up her arms to block, but neglected to do anything about her midsection and legs. Higgs took advantage of the weaknesses after making Gene go around in circles trying to get away from him before he swung his right leg underneath hers after his left fist made direct contact with her stomach, tripping Gene backwards as she fell onto the mat with a thud and Higgs quickly made short work of pinning her to the ground using his weight and grabbing her by the throat. 

Higgs forced Gene to look up at him as she was staring wide eyed, like a deer caught in the high beams of a car before impact. She was breathing heavily from having the wind knocked out of her, struggling against his grip even as Higgs began to loosen the hold he had upon her. Gene’s body shook as Higgs could feel her pulse wanting to rip from her neck. Needless to say, Higgs knew he scared the crap out of her but it had to be done. She had to get a taste of how hard her dream was going to be. As much as it pained him to hurt her in the corner of his mind, Higgs knew he was doing her a favor. 

“First lesson,” Higgs said while searching Gene’s eyes before he lifted himself off her body and helped her up. “You don’t want to trust anybody you meet out there. Even a colleague. Trust is one of the fundamental morals of being a porter, this sentiment is true, but if you can’t even protect yourself from a rogue peer, how the hell are you going to last when MULEs are breathing down your neck or worse?” 

Higgs could see the gears spinning in the newbies heads as they continued to watch the demonstration. Everyone seemed to be focused, collected even. Higgs’s attention went back to Gene after he allowed her to catch her breath. 

“Hawkins, are you going to be alright for the second part of the lesson?” Higgs asked as Gene gave a nod after rubbing the spot where he had hit her. 

“Yes. I’ll do what it takes.” Gene said, her tone affirmative as Higgs had to suppress a smile. Even after coming at her from the left field aggressively, she still wanted to keep fighting. He liked that her spirit hadn’t waned. 

“I don’t expect ya’ll to be black belts by the end of this, but I’m going to show you a simple technique to use your opponent's strength against them. This is good for offensive and defensive attacks. I will say nine times out of ten, you should run and not waste your precious time or energy in a fight, but there’s that one out of ten shot you’ll be backed into a corner and you’ll have no choice but to pursue the target. Hawkins, I’m going to come at you similarly but I’ll go slow. What I want you to do is watch how my body moves. When you think it's the right time, strike and try to flip me onto my back. Let me flow to you. You ready?” 

“I think so.” Gene said, caution in her tone as she took a moment to get into a defensive stance. Her body bracing itself unlike last time. Higgs could tell Gene was already overthinking, and he took a brief second to stare right at her eyes, letting down the mask of his authoritative features so that she would know it would be alright. As soon as Gene’s eyes met his, her body relaxed. Higgs could see the tension in her shoulders dissipate. 

As soon as Gene was more comfortable, Higgs came at her again. He was truthful, making his movements slow but to a newbie like Gene, he was still attacking her quick. Gene spent a good portion of time dodging and was sent running in circles once more. It was almost a minute, and Higgs was beginning to lose faith that she would go into an offensive stance at this rate. She needed to be in the moment, she needed to see an opening and take advantage of him but Gene was neglecting to. 

Higgs was going to end this believing that he to be the victor yet again, and as he stretched his right arm out for a punch, Gene side stepped out of the way and grabbed his arm. Using the momentum from Higgs’s body brawling towards her, Gene elbowed Higgs to the face and used her body to smack him down onto his back. She ended up landing beside him and quickly leaned up, grinning like a kid being turned loose in a candy store. 

The newbies were applauding that Gene managed to pull it off as Higgs blinked a few times and sniffled. He could taste the metallic texture of blood going down his throat as he leaned up and smiled at her before turning his attention to the others. 

“See? It’s that simple. Let the opponents body flow to you and use their strength against them. If a newbie like Hawkins can do it, you can too. Grab a sparring partner and work on this for twenty minutes then we’re gonna do laps.” As soon as the recruits found their placements and their respective partners, Higgs laid his head down for a moment on the mat. He was seeing stars in the corner of his eyes from Gene’s attack and after blinking a few more times to get his bearings, he was surprised to be staring up at Gene hovering over him concerned. 

“I didn’t fuck you up too bad did I?” Gene asked worriedly as Higgs smirked and waved her concerns off as he caught his breath. 

“Might have made me piss my pants a little, but not too bad.” He said jokingly getting a quiet laugh out of her as he leaned up. 

“Your abdomen okay?” Higgs asked and gestured at the location on Gene’s body. She gave a nod. 

“Yeah, I’m still up for sparring.” Gene said and offered a hand to Higgs. He was instinctively cautious, but laced his fingers around hers as she helped him get on his feet. 

“Your hands are gonna be calloused like a rock by the time you’re done with the training.” Higgs said as a matter of fact, giving a small smirk as Gene shrugged and smiled up at him. Their hands were still intertwined. 

“Then you better enjoy them being soft while its lasts.” Gene jokes, her tone slightly on the edge of teasing as Higgs cleared his throat and gestured for her to go find a partner. Higgs could see her face flush a bit from embarrassment, forgetting that they needed to keep things professional. She quickly let go of his hand soon after. 

“Good job, Hawkins.” Higgs said teasingly as he gave a firm pat to her shoulder before Gene went and found a peer to practice with. As Higgs was going from group to group, making sure that everyone was finding their footing, Gene was finding herself getting distracted from time to time looking over Higgs and admiring how sure of himself he was. His charisma was something that bounced off the other recruits for she could see it in how they approached the lesson while he assisted with problems. 

Gene only snapped out of her admiration when her face was directly met with a fist. She landed on her back with a loud crunch, and as her partner was asking if she was alright, Gene mentally cursed herself. If she was going to survive the intensity of the training, she needed to quit getting distracted by Higgs. Easier said than done. Gene said to herself as she got up, looking over to see that Higgs had been watching. He gave a slight roll with his eyes, shaking his head and proceeded to help the next duo nearby.


	7. Demise

The first few months of certification went by at a snail's pace for Gene. She still wasn’t used to the fact she was losing hours of sleep due to how long the regiments were. From seven in the morning until two pm, Gene was in the greenhouses doing whatever her superiors or parents wanted. She was surprised that the negotiation between the three worked out in her favor. They still had no clue what Gene had been up to, assuming she was taking extra hours to help with janitorial needs around the other labs and quarters. Gene found a way to fudge that and then some. Then from two pm until almost two in the morning some nights, Gene spent the rest of her day training with the new porter recruits. 

Despite losing sleep, and her body feeling exhausted everyday, Gene was enjoying it all. She felt like she had something to wake up in the morning and look forward to. Purpose filled her with like fresh air that Gene felt had been stripped away years ago. She was growing stronger too. The last time she came home from the gym and analyzed herself, her muscle mass had increased in both her arms and legs. While Gene knew she wasn’t part of the top three in the class, she was close to their peak. Her endurance had built up along with her confidence. She tried not to show it off too much in front of Higgs, because every time in class if he caught wind of it, he’d break it out of her. There were a few nights during the month where they talked outside of class before going to sleep via the network, and Gene didn’t know if she wanted to thank Higgs for pushing her or break his neck. There were occasional spats, but overall the two worked it out. 

It surprised Gene how much Higgs could turn on the flip of a switch. One night, he’s funny and laid back the next day he’s authoritative and no nonsense. He was good at mentoring, being harsh but fair though Gene did take notice Higgs’s boss Patrick from time to time would chastise him, saying Higgs needed to go all or nothing or the newbies would walk all over him. It was fun listening to the old man and Higgs banter. It provided comic relief not just for Gene, but her peers as well when they were reaching breaking points during the physical courses. 

Gene finished up her hours at the greenhouses and collapsed into bed. Because of the excellent hours she had been clocking in, she was allowed to go home and rest before taking care of her “janitorial duties” in the lower districts of the colony. Gene had roughly fifteen minutes to chill out before leaving, and the moment she closed her eyes, she could hear her personal computer buzzing. A blue light came on towards the top if it, beeping in Morse code. Furrowing her brows, Gene got up and went over to the desk wondering who it was at this hour. Maurice and Ray never called much, and Gene knew they were in the farmland section today working on planting apple trees. 

“Who is it?” Gene asked in an irritable fashion before Higgs’s face showed up on the other end. They both looked startled to see one another. 

“Gene?” 

“Higgs?” 

“I thought you didn’t get off garden duty for another twenty minutes, I was just gonna leave you a message before you show up. Everything good? You sound pissed chicky.” Higgs asked, smiling towards her as Gene nodded. 

“Yeah, I got off a bit early for ‘good behavior’ if you can believe that.” Gene mused. 

“You can be a bad girl sometimes, I’ll give you that. Listen I don’t have a whole lot of time, but I’m letting you know that the rope training is cancelled today. Patrick and I couldn’t get all the equipment to work so we’re going next door to the aquarium. We’re going to be doing the sinking test. You can swim okay right?” 

Gene made a bit of face but nodded. “I haven’t done it in a while, but I know how to swim. What’s going to happen in this course?” 

“You’re going to be wearing official porter gear, and you’ll be submerged in murky water all the while tied up as if a MULE left you for dead. You’ll be wearing a little device called GILL, you just smack it to your neck and it sticks on and channels oxygen to you while you breathe underwater and get out of the restraints. It mimics how fish gills work or something like that. Anyway, I’ll see you in a bit. Gotta go!” Higgs was gone before Gene could get a word in on any potential fears she might have held. She sighed, leaning back into her seat and shook her head before gathering her courage and making her way to the vents outside of her residence. 

Once Gene exited out one of the main air vents leading into the porter residencies, she brisk walked to the other facility nearby the gym that had the aquarium. Luckily she wasn’t running late and met up with a couple peers she had grown used to and made small talk as they proceeded. The aquarium lived up to its name. It was a large tank, about the size of a football field and two hundred feet. The water murky to simulate the natural rivers and such one could encounter in the field. In order to fully see it, one had to climb a ladder to get to the ledge and be able to look down. 

“Looks like this course is going to be serious.” Jero, one of Gene’s peers whispered towards her as she nodded. 

“I don’t think it’ll be too bad.” Gene said with a shrug despite having her own reservations. 

“If that’s true, then what are all the professional porters doing here minus Atomic himself?” Jero gestured, and Gene could see the guys Higgs had forewarned her about. She saw a couple of familiar faces, those that belonged to former party guests. Monty took one look at Gene and waved in her direction flashing a grin as Gene waved back nervously. 

“You know him?” Jero asked as Gene nodded. 

“Yeah, bumped into each other a while back. He delivered a couple things for my folks.” Gene lied, not wanting to let it be known she met Monty at one of the illegal get togethers. She counted her lucky stars that the newbies didn’t know who she was or how high up in colonies food chain she were. Gene had made up a second life to give to her peers, that she was from the middle class district and got caught stealing seeds out of a vault and had to make up for it by getting certification. It was something Higgs helped her cook up one night when everyone was starting to get to know each other better and felt bold enough to ask personal questions along with typical locker room talk. 

Gene couldn’t believe how much everyone opened up to her after telling a raunchy joke that involved a ketchup bottle. It baffled her how jokes about sex seemed to tie people together. She found herself stifling a laugh recalling the end of the night that happened, and everyone had showered communally and were talking about personal issues. The laughter got so bad Higgs had to nearly barge in and yell at everyone to keep it down. To this day, Gene didn’t tell him the joke that made nearly everyone piss themselves no matter how much he begged to hear it. She loved holding it against him. 

Gene snapped out of her memories when Higgs called for attention and began to give instruction.

“Hey everyone. So rope climbing has been cancelled as you can see. We’re going to be simulating a situation in which a MULE has hog tied and tossed you to the bottom of a water filled pit. This is sadly a common experience among porters and accounts for three out of twenty dying per year, even with the training. These assholes behind me, are coworkers and they will be providing each of you with legitimate porter gear that will simulate the average weight you will be carrying. Once you’re strapped in, we will be using a machine to drop you in a random location of the pool. You will have three minutes to undo your bindings and swim to the surface. The object of this session is to show proper use of GILL, which is this little square device that will help you breathe underwater. You stick it to your neck and it works automatically. If you have trouble or your time is up, one of us will get you out in a pinch. There will be more sessions like this and you will be having actual cargo and packages next time around. As a disclaimer, no one has died in any of these training's but I have seen a couple folks nearly drown. Be careful, and good luck.” 

After Higgs was done giving his usual pep talk, everyone went over to Monty and the gang and got situated. Gene was one of the last four out of the fifteen to get fitted and given a GILL that would be placed in a special pocket nearby the chest. Once that was taken care of, Gene climbed up the long ladder with the rest of her peers with Monty and co following close behind. At the top of the ledge, looking into the murky depths below, everyone seemed to be on high alert. Some psyching themselves up and others looking petrified. Gene was a mix of both, especially after Monty came up from behind and started to tie her like Higgs said would happen. 

“You nervous Dawkins?” Monty whispered as Gene used her shoulder to give Monty a shove. He chuckled and rubbed the spot. 

“Shut up, you’re gonna blow my cover.”

“I’m sorry. My bad. Any word on the next party?” Monty asked eagerly. 

“Afraid I don’t know. Since I’ve been doing all these training's I haven’t had time to meet up with the five to discuss it.” Gene said with a sigh as she looked down at the water, noticing that currents were beginning to form underneath, simulating the rapids of a river. 

“Bummer. I wanted to see Higgs get lit again.” Monty said before looking up, Higgs was glaring at him and he sheepishly backed off and went to relax with the other porters on standby. Higgs could see Monty, Kal and others talking, whispering back and forth while looking at Gene and Higgs. An occasional snicker escaped as Higgs approached Gene. 

“Whatever he said, don’t let it get to you.” Higgs said quietly as Gene shrugged. 

“He was just being himself. Nothing to worry about.” 

“You say that now, but try working with him.” Higgs said with a smirk as Gene snorted. 

Gene watched as Higgs went to the center of the group and started to gesture behind him and explain what was going to happen. It wasn’t long after that a crane like contraption came down from the ceiling and began to pick everyone up. The machine was massive. It could easily fit fifty people in its clutches. At random, it would pick a spot and drop whoever was closest to the edge and proceed with the next. Gene could feel her pulse rising and after the fifth person was dropped near the center, she was the sixth to go. 

The first thing that got to Gene was the temperature. The water was cold, maybe forty degrees. The currents made Gene’s skin feel like she was being pricked by a thousand tiny knives. It was enough to almost make her waste the air she tried to envelop before the drop. She could barely see the surface upon hitting the bottom in less than a minute, and she quickly began to fiddle around with her bindings. Using her chin, Gene activated a small light that was on her person, getting a better visual of where she was at. From afar, she could see Jero was close by and he seemed to have the same idea and activated his emergency lights as well. Higgs never mentioned anything about using them, so it was safe to assume everyone had the opportunity to get out on their own terms using the gear they had. 

Gene managed to get out of her hand binds, and was starting to reach for the GILL until she heard a clang from afar. Gene looked up in Jero’s direction and saw that he too was out of the arm bindings, but he was panicking. Sheer terror was on his face as he began to swim about frantically with his legs still tied together. It took Gene less than a second to realize what had happened: Jero accidentally dropped his GILL and lost it. A force of adrenaline shot through Gene as she propelled her body towards him, neglecting the bindings around her legs so she could get to Jero. He was going to run out of breath soon, and at the rate his body was in a frenzy of fear, his chances of drowning were high. 

As soon as Gene made her way through a heavy current, charting her off course for a time, she made it to him and grabbed her GILL and smacked it to Jero’s neck. He gasped, bubbles escaping his throat as he panicked upon noticing what Gene did and gestured for her to take it back. Gene shook her head, and dived down to help him out with his bindings. Once Jero was free, he started to swim down to return the favor but then a sudden rush of water tumbled him away and Gene couldn’t see his lights. She was alone, and with no GILL to help her breathe, getting her legs untangled was going to be hard. Her heart was thudding profusely in her chest as the darkness of the water and her body begging for oxygen began to take a toll. Minutes felt like hours, and Gene felt an immense pressure on the inside of her chest as her heart rate began to slow down to the point where she could barely hear it. Water started to fill her lungs as she couldn’t help but gasp. She tried to scream, but nothing would emit but small bubbles. It was getting to the point where Gene couldn’t distinguish the dark from being due to the water or her losing consciousness. As her chest filled up, Gene began to drift off as pain ebbed and turned into a numbness radiating throughout her blood. 

Gene had no idea how long she had been out, but suddenly a rush of air was making its way into her body. Her eyes shot open, and she saw Higgs’s face with his hands cupped on either side of her cheeks. It took her a moment to register that his mouth was covering her own, breathing into her. Despite being on the verge of drowning in full, she could feel her heart rate began to rise and reached out a hand towards Higgs. He pulled away, looking at her worriedly before smacking a GILL to the side of her neck. Gene opened her mouth, surprised to be taking in a breath of air as Higgs used a knife to cut her loose from her bindings and lead her to the surface. 

As soon as the cool air from the building hit Gene’s flesh, she gasped and coughed. Her arms felt numb under the weight of the porter gear and she was shaking terribly. She could feel Higgs’s arms around her, guiding her to the ledge and hoisted her up as Monty and a few of the other porters grabbed her and pulled Gene to the side, lying her flat on her back while Higgs was making his way up to them.

A few peers that had been up already were flocking around, and Gene couldn’t make heads or tails of what was being said but recalled Higgs telling everyone to stand aside and give her some air. Her ears were ringing from being waterlogged, and the cold on top of it didn’t help things. At some point, Gene leaned to her side and threw up water and continued to cough. 

“I’m getting her somewhere warm. She might be in hypothermia. Monty you’re in charge.” Higgs said as Monty looked at him wide eyed. 

“That’s too much responsibility to be handing over to me--”

“Monty, just make sure no one else drowns. Okay? I don’t have time for this.” Higgs said, his tone irritable and concerned as Monty swallowed and began directing the newbies and other porters. Higgs scooped Gene into his arms and made his way to the ladder, climbing down with one arm while supporting Gene and her body weight with the other. He held her close to his chest so she wouldn’t slip so easily from his grasp. 

Upon reaching the bottom of the ladder, Higgs made his way with Gene out of the building and headed for his quarters. Higgs knew he should have taken Gene to one of the warming areas nearby the gym, but knowing how long it took the heat to circulate, he didn’t want to waste time when he knew how to kick start the heat in his own living space. Not to mention he had plenty of blankets and other things to keep her warm. 

Gene was in and out of it, her breathing slow as she tried to register where they were going. Upon hearing an automatic door open and close, Gene closed her eyes for a moment as Higgs had her lie down on his bed and then slowly raised her head up to keep her breathing circulated. 

“Gene, you okay?” Higgs asked cautiously as Gene gave a nod. He put a hand to her head and then to her throat before continuing. “I need you to get out of your clothes. They’re keeping you cold. Can you do that without help?” 

Gene could tell he was nervous, and she felt herself nodding as Higgs got up and began shifting through some drawers. “I’ll give you some privacy.” 

As much as Gene was enchanted to say the least with the room and the interesting decor, she managed to get herself up and began stripping out of the porter gear and her normal clothes. By the time Higgs had the blankets and turned up the heat in the room, she was naked from head to toe. Gene, not normally bashful with this sort of thing felt a tension make its presence known in the room. Higgs was discreet though, keeping his eyes down and at her feet as he came over and wrapped her up in three blankets then had her sit down on the bed. Once she got bundled, Gene could already feel the warmth slowly making its way back into her body. She was still trembling as her eyes looked up towards Higgs. He looked relieved, maybe even scared if she had to guess. 

“How long was--I down there?” She asked as Higgs sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Five minutes. Almost six. Jero popped up and screamed at us what happened. Jesus Gene, what the hell were you thinking?” He asked, his hand slapping the side of his own wet clothes as Gene furrowed her brows. 

“I had to save--him. Couldn’t let him drown.” She said in between shudders as Higgs shook his head, he looked disappointed. 

“Like everyone else, they got to learn to save themselves in these situations or they’ll never make it. You gotta start acting more selfish, Gene. I know, being altruistic is a good trait to have, I live by it but in real life, in this situation, you’d be dead right now.” Higgs said bitterly, his voice rising slightly. 

“It’s not the way--I’m wired Higgs. You know that.” Gene said, her tone firm as she peered at him. “He had a higher chance of dying--than me. You should have seen--how panicked he was. There’s no way he would have lasted long enough for help to come. I was his only shot. Look at the aquatic cams if you don’t believe me.” 

Higgs was pacing slowly back and forth, trying to keep himself in check. He was angry, but not at Gene. It was obvious to her he was feeling frustrated. 

“Look, I believe you. I just--” Higgs paused, closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath then looked at her. The anger in his face seemed to be replaced with worry as he pulled up a chair and sat across from Gene. 

“Damn it, I’ve been trying to prepare myself for the possibility you’re gonna die out there, because it's common. Its typical for newbie porters to die on their first delivery route even with all this bullshit training. I won’t always be there to keep you safe. Even then my condition, the DOOMs, if they get bad enough that’ll get you killed because I’ll be distracted. I know this is your dream, the life you want for yourself, and I support you--but--”

“Are you asking me to quit?” Gene asked, interrupting him. 

“No, I’m not but I am asking--”

“Higgs, it won’t happen again. I promise it won’t. I don’t need you to come to the rescue if I get backed into a corner. You haven’t relented on leaving me be the moment I start to feel cocky with how--much I’m improving in the other sessions. Don’t start getting soft on me now. That’s a disservice to me and everything--everything I’m working to achieve. We may be friends, but--damn it, don’t give me any special treatment.” Gene said, her words filled with grief but a fierce determination even as she stuttered and stumbled due to feeling freezing. 

Higgs took a moment to allow her words to sink in, and he nodded. He realized his emotions were getting the better of himself. It couldn’t be helped however. The last few months training Gene and then talking to her at night before sleep had been tugging at his mind. They were friends, that much was true and Higgs was scared of losing her. His nightmares over the last few weeks, with the strange woman with the golden skull, haunted his mind as he recalled seeing Gene with her; then her body collapsing into the ocean being swallowed up by thousands of the dead trying to break free from the tar. 

“Higgs?” 

Hearing his name being called from her made Higgs snap out of his trance, shaking his head he rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

“Sorry. Just got a lot on my head.” He said truthfully then swallowed. Gathering his courage, he got up and went back to the drawers where he kept his clothes and changed out of the wet ones. He didn’t care if Gene watched or not, at least not this time. Had any other circumstances been different, Higgs’s self consciousness would have gotten the better of him. As he got done putting on a new set, he turned and came back over. Gene was facing away, no doubt trying to give him privacy, but he sat behind her with his legs on either side of her body and pulled her and the bundled blankets close to him. 

Gene shuddered, trying to figure out if he snapped or something. From previous conversations they had over the network, Higgs didn’t care for physical touch. It was something he craved but also was weary of receiving to put it simply from what he confessed to her weeks ago. Gene couldn’t help but feel tiny in his arms, even with the blankets curled up around her generating warmth. 

“We should get back to the others. They’re gonna wonder what’s going on.” Gene said truthfully, worried that Higgs would get into trouble for this. 

“Fuck em’. You're more important.” Higgs murmured as Gene adjusted in his grasp, laying her head on his chest as his embrace grew tighter around her and the blankets. Her eyes closed as she could feel the warmth of his body sinking into the material. 

“Higgs?”

“Yeah?” 

“I’m doing okay, right? The training.” Gene was beginning to doubt herself as her body relaxed and started to regulate again. Higgs hesitated, thinking about his nightmares once more before he smiled and looked down at the top of her damp hair, the side of his head resting against it now. 

“You’re one of the best.”


	8. Collapse

“What do you want from me?!” Higgs could feel himself screaming towards the female entity as the abyssal hands of the dead grabbed a hold of him. The beach this time around felt real, too real for his taste. The saltiness of the ocean intertwined with a putrid taste of decaying flesh as he struggled to free himself. It felt like hours had gone by, and he was nowhere close to knowing what was going on or if he was being killed. Higgs could feel his pulse radiating against his eardrum as he stared out to the horizon line of the ocean. He saw five figures hovering in the grey sky, not able to make out who they were followed by the woman with the porcelain skull, whose cracks in the bone revealed bits of liquid gold that would float off into the atmosphere. 

As the woman approached Higgs, he could see flesh and meat beginning to take shape over the skull, revealing an attractive woman in a red colored dress. She smiled at him as the grips of the hands tightened against his body. Higgs let out a gasp as he stared in horror, not sure what to make of the creature before his eyes. She may have looked comforting, but the energy that came off her body made him want to shirk back. Flashbacks of his former life as a child flew in his mind as he screamed no over and over. Higgs was begging his daddy not to hurt him again, begging for it all to be over, and he saw it. The earth, the sun, the planets, all that was and ever would be being consumed in a fire before everything blanked out into nothing.

Humans have linked the concept of nothing to having a comparison to the color black. It’s something the mind can easily process versus void. What Higgs saw, the nature of existence, wasn’t black but a white. A white so void of anything that he felt he had truly died and his mind was gone. 

“Higgs, I need you to help me.” A voice called out, and even though Higgs wasn’t aware, wasn’t fully comprehended as a person no longer, a spark that was part of him listened. Some atom, particle or whatever that made up Higgs’s essence, tucked away in his body reached out to this melancholic feminine voice. 

“No matter what you do, no matter what you choose, you’ll always be the one at the end with me. It’s up to you Higgs. You can save everyone. I can give you power. I can give you what you most desire, the need to be seen and heard. Something you never had growing up. All you have to do is say yes. Pledge to me before its too late.” 

Higgs, without a body, without much of a conscience suddenly exploded and his form returned. Higgs’s eyes opened wide as he gasped, finding himself submerged in water before a towering BT grabbed a hold of him and pulled Higgs into an abyss. 

Higgs woke up sweating and yelled. His hands immediately going over his face, trying to remind himself that what happened wasn’t real. It was just a dream, it was just DOOMs filling his head with nonsense. Higgs knew better, but he was too scared to face the truth: he was talking to something or someone on a different level of existence. As he lay back down in bed and curled up his body, mimicking what he used to do as a boy when his daddy left him be, Higgs felt a petrifying fear radiate up his spine. This woman, whatever it was, embodied the end itself. Like the caricature of death being the grim reaper, Higgs witnessed this shallow being take the form of a woman. If that didn’t make him scared shitless, the soft words like a breath leaving the body for a final time, echoed through his mind. The last time Higgs had such a dream, the void out on his delivery run happened. He was too stunned to do anything as the BTs slaughtered the living he had been trying to help. All Higgs could do was watch, and for some reason, he was interested in it. Much like a predatory animal would be if it came across a sick prey item and decided it would watch the body consume itself before striking. 

“I’m not like that. I’m not like that.” Higgs repeated to himself as he shuddered in a cold sweat, pulling the blankets back over him. He shut his eyes tight, taking several deep breaths. He hoped that the results of his DOOMs level would be calculated soon, otherwise Higgs had no clue how he was going to face these new terrors coming to fruition. 

As Higgs adjusted in his bed, nose burying into one of the blankets nearby his pillow, Gene’s scent traveled into his body. His left hand reached out, stroking over the material as if she were right there with him. He hadn’t seen her in a week, Patrick having stepped in after the aquarium incident and telling her to take it easy once it was confirmed she had gotten sick due to hypothermia exposure. Gene hadn’t been able to return any of Higgs’s calls either. There was one day where Higgs feigned he wasn’t feeling well and just dialed over and over on the network, hoping for some sort of update. 

_ Maybe she hates me _ . Higgs thought then shook his head against the pillow. Now he wasn’t able to go back to sleep anymore. His mind was going a million miles too fast for that luxury. Higgs rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling as a cool blue light permeated his living quarters. He didn’t like being in the dark for too long, it conjured up too much trauma for him to handle so he always slept with one of the lights on its lowest setting. 

Higgs forced himself to lean up, sitting on the edge of his bed as his pants crinkled and he draped one of the blankets Gene had used before around his body. He was surprised how long she lingered despite it being a while since she nearly drowned. 

Higgs jumped upon hearing something come down the chute of his inbox. He went over to the structure and opened up the plastic door hiding the small package. Taking it out, Higgs opened it up and saw a couple packs of cigarettes, beer, and a carving out of a wood of some kind. He carefully examined it, the beads at the end making a ringing sound as they clattered against one another while Higgs looked the piece over. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a folded note and unwrapped it. 

_ I know you’ve been trying to get a hold of me. Believe me, I’ve been wanting to talk. Someone attempted to out the porter training to my folks, so I’ve been watched like a hawk to make sure I’m doing what I’m supposed to. Patrick only gave me two days, but I lied and said I needed more time to recover from getting sick. I’m sorry. I should have kept you in the loop. I’ll be back tomorrow. If you want to meet up before then, you know where to find me.  _

_ I made you a carving of Uraeus during a craft lesson some teens performed. It’s some cobra thing pharaohs use to have on their crowns. I read about it recently (your damn Egyptian rants have rubbed off). They represent sovereignty, royalty, deity and divine authority. The gold and red beads I thought looked cool. Nothing fancy. I guess what I’m trying to say but I’m doing a poor job at, is that you’re important to me.  _

_ I hope another care package makes up for not being your therapist for a while? See you soon. G _

Higgs could feel a tired smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. There was some relief that washed over him, knowing that somebody had been looking out for him. He let out a deep breath, thankful it wasn’t anything too serious and examined the carving again after adjusting the lighting in the room. Gene’s craftsmanship wasn’t on par with a professional, but she captured the Egyptian aesthetic well. He liked the nice ring it had to it; power. 

Higgs kept the carving along with the stand of beads underneath his porter uniform, turning it into a necklace. He spent the first couple of hours at his job cataloging equipment for training only to be called in by Patrick. Everyone met up outside his office, the whole crew and hundreds of other folks Higgs hadn’t met before save once or twice but worked in the same area flocked in. Higgs hadn’t seen a staff meeting like this in some time, and as Monty came running up behind with Kal and Newt, Higgs side eyed them briefly. 

“Do you know what’s going on?” Higgs asked Monty as he shrugged. 

“I was about to ask you the same thing. Old man looks startled.” Monty said as everyone gave Patrick their undivided attention. 

“I know this is a last minute announcement, but the upper folks of the colony wanted to give warning that BTs have been spotted lurking close to Edge Knot City. With our terminal being one of two points of entry and exit, there’s a high chance if BTs catch a whiff of us they might come crawling. We have to suspend operations until given a clear, minus a select handful of porters I’ll be choosing to take care of an important delivery. There’s a small colony near the northern territories in need of medicine and food. They have littles that are sick. I’ll be sending a small team to go, but those individuals will be the only ones with access in and out of the terminals until further notice.” 

Patrick said, his tone serious even though his eyes betrayed that he was quite upset. He soon dismissed everyone after giving instructions on how to prepare in case BTs tried to break in through the terminal and sent everyone away minus Higgs, Monty, and a few other porters. 

“You five got an important job to do. Monty, I can’t believe I am saying this, but I need you to train the recruits while I send Higgs and Kal with two others to deliver the goods.”

“Are you sure this is the best choice?” Monty asked sheepishly, obviously trying to get out of it as Patrick grumbled and snorted his way. A few other porters stifled a laugh or two. 

“Unfortunately, you are.” Patrick said point blank and continued. “Given the nature of Monaghan’s condition, it would be essential to have him out there on this delivery route. He can sense the BTs coming and can give a better report as to how close they are towards the colony. We end up killing two birds with one stone, help people in need and help our home.” 

“But I thought I couldn’t deliver anything until my results were finalized.” Higgs piped up.

“Field test.” Patrick said, looking in Higgs’s direction with an intense glare. Higgs knew it wasn’t towards him, but at the situation. The old man’s eyes told the full story: BTs were coming, and the higher ups wanted to see what would happen if Higgs got thrown out into the fray. Judging by how angered Patrick looked, he couldn’t coax them to back down. There was a sadness in the old man's gaze, showing he was already regretting his actions as a leader. 

“Kal, Higgs, I want you to take two of the newbies. The best pups out of the litter. They need to get a taste of what it's like on the job and I can think of no better opportunity than to test their skills.” 

“Seems a little risky. They barely got done with the BT segments.” Kal interjected as Patrick huffed, giving a shake with his head. 

“If they’ve been paying attention, they won’t die then will they? We can always get more.” Patrick said, giving Kal a firm slap to the shoulder before he dismissed Higgs and Kal to go round up who they wanted to take and get prepared to leave; while he gave further instructions to Monty and whoever was left. 

“I haven’t been this nervous about a delivery run since the fiasco in Nevada.” Kal said, trying to make small talk as Higgs was quiet in thought. Given how intense his dream was last night on top of the situation at hand, he felt something was wrong. On some primal level, Higgs knew something bad was coming. 

“Higgs?”

“Hm? Sorry. I’m just thinking over what we’re going to do.” Higgs replied after a double take. 

“You seem a little freaked out, everything alright?” Kal asked, stopping Higgs from continuing further as his colleague sighed. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I always am.” Higgs said with a small smile then pressed on with Kal walking by his side. 

“As soon as Patrick sends me the map of where the BTs were last tracked, I think I’m going to bother Utto. He did pretty well in the aquarium test and he’s got the best strength out of the recruits. Who are you thinking about taking?” Kal asked. 

“To tell you the truth, I need to think it over. There’s two in mind, I need to dial it down. Why don’t you grab Utto now and let the others know whats happening? He deserves some prep time before we get kicked out into the pit. I’ll meet up with you around launch time.” Higgs suggested as Kal nodded and decided to split up from there. 

Now came a difficult choice. Gene was nearly neck to neck for third place out of the group. If she hadn’t had issues with the aquarium training, there was no doubt in Higgs’s mind she would have surpassed her peer Redz. Redz had a great foundation when it comes to strength and speed, but he wasn’t the best when it came to being tactical in made up scenarios, especially involving BTs. Gene, now while not the strongest, had great endurance and she was smart at using the environment to her advantage. Putting personal feelings aside, Higgs knew Redz was the obvious choice, however, when it came to trust and whether or not he could count on a fellow colleague doing the job right, that went to Gene. In the end that counted more in her favor. 

Higgs’s mind was settled even though he was scared. The dream about Gene that he had before, about the ocean swallowing her up played in his mind briefly as he took in a deep breath and checked the time on his cuff link. They had about three hours to get ready, needing to leave at ten am. Higgs wasn’t sure if Gene would be able to go given how under lock and key she was, but he proceeded to sneak out of the area and go to the vents, heading to her hideout. He hoped that she was there before he’d have to settle for Redz. 


	9. Passing On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I have a lot of personal stuff going on right now, so ch. 10 is gonna take some time but yay we're gonna see some cool shit in the next part! Thank you to those that are sticking around and reading this. I am very grateful and cannot express it enough. Have fun! :D

Gene paced around the living room lodge in the greenhouse units with a clipboard in hand. She was supposed to be double checking germination records for seedlings, but was instead glancing over the labeling of different equipment porters would use on the job. She murmured to herself from time to time, repeating the words to memorize the names for when she’d take the certification test. There was only three months left, and she couldn’t wait. Despite feeling ready, Gene was playing catch up since she lost so much time on account to whoever ratted out she had been sneaking about the other districts of the colony. It had to be Raynaud or Maurice who were the culprits. They were the only two that knew Gene had ways of getting around. Needless to say, Gene had no sure way of knowing which one given since the porter training started, and she had been working her actual botanist duties, she hadn’t been talking to either of them.

Sighing, Gene flipped over one of the pages and began looking over a diagram of a standard porter uniform and labeled tools. She briefly looked up and could see her father approaching. Gene flipped the papers back over and replaced them with the germination records and quickly looked down, acting like that had been all she was preoccupied with.

“Gene.” Robert said as he entered the room as Gene glanced up and smiled briefly. 

“I swear I’m almost done with these records. Numbers have never been my forte.” Gene said casually as her father nodded and smiled. 

“They’ve never been my strong suit either. You can put down the numbers, can we talk for a moment?” 

Gene nodded and took a seat at a small table with her father sitting across from her. Gene placed the clipboard on the table and gave Robert her attention. He didn’t seem upset, if anything Gene could see the relief in her fathers features. Like a weight had been lifted. 

“Did something bad happen?” Gene asked curiously as Robert shook his head. 

“No, nothing bad. I had a long discussion with your mother this last week about you and the MATRIARCH program. We may have found a renegotiation with the council of the colony so that you won’t be bound for the tests.” 

Gene’s eyes slowly widened as shock overtook her body. Her pulse began to rise in a triumph as her father's words repeated over and over the same theme: freedom. 

“Are you serious? But how?” Those were the only words she could stammer as Robert’s smile continued to grow seeing his daughters happiness starting to blossom before his eyes. 

“Let’s not worry about that now. I’ve given it a lot of thought Gene, and the reason why I wanted to come out West besides for your mothers research, was so that you could have a chance to live. What you said a while back to your mother and me, that living as a broodmare wasn’t a real life, it got to me. It made me realize that sometimes exchanging freedom for security isn’t the best course of action. If this renegotiation goes through, it won’t be easy for either you or your mother but I want you to know that I want you to be happy. The trade will be worth it.” 

Gene wasn’t sure what her father meant by the last bit, but she didn’t care. She was quick to reach across the table and pull him into a tight embrace that made Robert grunt as he chuckled lightly and returned the hug. His smile widened as he patted down Gene’s short hair, still trying to get used to the new look that had Linne’ nearly screaming for hours on end the night their daughter came home with the new do. 

“This already makes it worth it.” Robert said quietly as he pulled away, seeing Gene was brimming at the seams with excitement. She was at a loss for words. 

“Dad I don’t know what to say other than thank you. You know I’m gonna bother you about the trade, so what is it? Did you get mom to back down on the crack pipe dream of the immortal plant?” Gene asked, her tone bordering a playful demeanor as Robert shook his head. 

“Let’s cross that bridge when we get there, okay? For my sake.” 

Gene shrugged and gave a nod. She could feel her emotions swelling. Her whole body felt like it had been stripped of an excess energy that was no longer needed. Robert mentioned something about needing to get back to work, but before he could leave, Gene felt a compulsion begin to rise.

“Dad.” 

“Yes?” Robert turned around, seeing the conflict in Gene’s expression as his brows furrowed. As a parent, seeing that look was always grounds for concern. He braced himself as Gene gestured for him to sit back down. 

“There’s something I need to tell you, but I didn’t think you’d give a shit enough to hear me out. I also don’t want you to tell mom if you can help it.” Gene could feel her nerves and her courage grow at the same time. During her time off from training, she realized she needed to come clean to her dad. It was better for him to hear her side of things before someone else outside the family told him things that were not true about her. Not to mention Gene knew that whatever deal her father made on her behalf was going to be huge. Gene owed him some honesty given how secretive she had been from both her mom and dad for the last several years. 

“Go on sweetie, I’m listening. Look, unless it's something horrible, I won’t tell your mom. You have my word I wouldn’t betray your trust. It doesn’t leave this room.” Robert said sincerely as Gene nodded, taking in a deep breath and rubbing the back of her head anxiously before the words came tumbling forth. 

“Whoever told you and mom I’ve been sneaking off, they’re right. Look, you have every right to be pissed off at me but please hear me out. Atomic Runners was looking for new porters because of the expansion, and I signed up for the training. I’ve been working my tail off in the gardens for part of the time then going off to the porter residencies for the courses. That’s why I chopped my hair and have been hitting the gym before bed. It’s why I’ve been taking the greenhouse duties more seriously. I thought that if I ended up getting caught, my efforts to appease both you and mom would count for something. I know it's not the wisest thing I’ve done but--you have no idea how amazing its been for me. The things I’m learning about the outside world and technology, I can’t describe how happy I’ve felt. I’ve found my calling in life. Please tell me I’m doing it right.” Gene swallowed as she finished her sentence, and the excitement she had felt earlier was replaced by a dread. She could feel her nerves slowing, her heart standing still as Robert processed what was said and looked as if he had an epiphany. 

Robert sighed and leaned back into the chair a bit, rubbing his chin in thought before he gave a small smirk and shook his head. “ Gene, between the two of us I know you were not taking on additional housing duties outside of the greenhouses.”

Gene could feel her eyes bulge. “How did you figure?” 

“Fathers intuition. I know you well enough. You’ve always been a stubborn kid, wanting things your way or the highway.” Robert said with a small laugh. “You’ve wanted be a porter since you could run. I knew at some point you’d find your own way into it. Do I wish you picked a different time and perhaps waited until after the renegotiation? Yes. Am I mad? No. I’m not mad in the slightest. I’m sad though. I’m sad that you didn’t feel comfortable enough to trust me until now. I’m sad Linne’ can’t grasp how happy you are or be proud of what you are doing like I am. You were never going to be a scientist kiddo. The moment you broke all my beakers just to hear the 'funny noises' when you were three told me enough.” 

As Gene smiled at her father's words, tears began to stream from the corner of her eyes. Robert mused a bit then reached over the table and used his thumb to wipe them back. He could see the tension just leave Gene like a demon had been exorcised from a home. Robert felt awful, wondering what else she had been holding back from both himself and Linne’ because of the choices he and his wife made on Gene’s behalf without considering her consent. 

“Gene, from now on I need you to talk to me. Whatever it is, I’ll listen. We can find a way to mend the bridge between you and your mother at a later time, but for now I want to hear you. I want to know my own child. This life hasn’t been an easy one for you, and I know this place can be oppressive but you shouldn’t have to feel that way around your own family.”

“I never thought I’d hear you say that.” Gene said in between sniffling as Roberts hand backed away and Gene wiped at her eyes, trying to keep her composure. She didn’t like crying in front of people, especially her father. Gene had always tried to be tough, whether it be because her dad was sad or her mom was upset. She tried to be the strong one, even when things were working against her. It felt good to be seen and heard again, not having to be a shield when her parents should have been doing the protecting. 

There was a calm silence between father and daughter as they both acknowledged one another as a safe person. A safe family member they could come to if things became tough. Gene took in a deep breath, closing her eyes to regain her old self as Robert nodded in acknowledgement that he understood where Gene was coming from. He felt euphoric for the first time in a long while. As Robert sighed, Gene opened her eyes and watched as her father rubbed his forehead. 

“To tell you the truth, I’m relieved to hear you’ve been sneaking around training as a porter versus sneaking around with a boy.” He mused with a chuckle, but only stopped when Gene didn’t laugh with him. Robert looked at Gene whose cheeks were now flushed. Her eyes glanced away, looking at something else almost as if-- _ god no. _ Robert thought as he began to connect the pieces.

“Gene?” Robert asked, raising his tone a little in shock as Gene made a face that told him everything. His eyes widened as he fell back into the chair and laughed. 

“Oh my god who is it?” Robert asked in between laughter as Gene covered her face in embarrassment and groaned. She felt like she was going to scream. Telling her dad about training in secret was one thing, but for him to see right through her after making a joke added further insult to injury. 

“Dad, I don’t think he likes me that way. We got nothing to worry about there. We’re just friends.” Gene piped up, murmuring most of her words as Robert stifled his laughter and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“He’d be an asshole not to return the feelings considering how you’re turning red as a lobster thinking about him.” Robert joked as Gene tossed the clipboard at her dad, hitting him in the shoulder as he jumped back playfully then picked up the papers and stacked them back in order. He didn’t bother commenting on the porter notes Gene had been hiding. 

“Is he nice to you?” Robert asked as Gene nodded, smiling like an idiot. It reminded him of when he was younger, when things before the Death Stranding had been easy. When life had been something to thrive on, not dread. 

“I’m going to guess he’s a porter too?” 

“He’s kind of my superior.” Gene said nervously as Robert once more looked astonished. He chuckled and scratched the side of his neck as his eyes glanced around the room, recalling old memories. 

“I guess it runs in the family. That’s how I ended up pining for your mother.” 

“I’m amazed you two had sex to have me knowing how much of a bitch she is.” Gene said with a snort as Robert furrowed his brows. 

“She wasn’t always like this Gene. You gotta remember that. Anyhow, you’re a grown woman. You can make your own choices when it comes to that. The difference in class doesn’t bother me unlike most. Just--don’t do anything too crazy until the renegotiation transpires. I’d hate for you to have your heart broken.” Robert pleaded as Gene rolled her eyes casually and smiled. 

“Like I said dad, I don’t think we have to worry about that.” Gene repeated, her tone a bit firm as Robert decided to drop the subject, however as he got up and got ready to go back to work he looked at Gene briefly. There was pride in his eyes, proud that Gene was living the life she wanted. He admired her strength to do what she wanted in the face of adversity and potential consequence. He only wished he could have been as strong. 

“Maybe at some point, you can invite him over. I’d like to meet him.” Robert said as Gene gave a simple nod. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there?” Gene asked with a laugh, mimicking his earlier words as Robert nodded and gave a wave before heading out of the room. 

Gene sighed and slouched into the seat like she was a puddle left out in the sun. Good lord she didn’t think all of this was going to happen at once. Eventually, she shot herself back up, grabbed the clipboard, and proceeded to head out. Her work hours had been completed and she was hoping to see Higgs before tomorrow. 

By the time Gene was ready and moved through the vents to get to her hiding spot, she was surprised to see Higgs had already made himself at home. He looked up after nursing from a beer bottle and smiled at Gene, getting up from a beanbag chair near the mini fridge.

“Hey, long time no see darlin’.” Higgs mused.

“Wow, you're quite optimistic. I kind of missed you yelling at me.” Gene laughed.

Higgs's head tilted curiously as he saw that Gene looked happy. Dare say almost ecstatic. He was a little taken aback. 

“Did I miss something?” Higgs asked playfully as Gene gave a shrug and went over to the fridge and rummaged around, looking for a beer herself. 

“Yeah, but I’ll tell you later. I heard the porters got the news about the BTs coming in close to the colony. How is everyone preparing at the terminal? I’ve been out of the loop.” Gene said with a sigh as Higgs nodded, finishing off the rest of the beverage and tossed the bottle into a trash can that Gene had been collecting for recycling. 

“Everyone’s scrambling like ants, but I think we got everything under control. Look, I don’t have much time Gene. I’m going to be leaving soon with Kal. We have an emergency run and we’re the only porters on deck that can go in and out of the terminal.” Higgs explained as Gene furrowed her brows. Hearing that crushed her because she hadn’t seen Higgs in a while and now he was going to be gone for god knows how long, and with BTs nearly right at the front door to boot. 

“Do you think you guys can handle it with what’s going on?” Gene asked, curiosity and concern in her voice as Higgs nodded.  _ Ever confident as always. _ Gene thought to herself as he proceeded. 

“I believe we got a shot. If its too much, I’d rather Kal and I tuck our tails between our legs and come back to the colony, but I’m hoping it’ll be a smooth delivery. However, there’s a bit of a problem. Patrick assigned us to take on two of the newbies. The strongest ones.” 

The way Higgs paused and was looking at Gene made her nervous. She knew she wasn’t the top three, and wondered between her peers which were gonna go. 

“And?” Gene asked, gesturing for Higgs to go on. He seemed a little stumped, making a face as if he were deeply conflicted. Gene knew his mannerisms all too well at this point. There were a lot of things she still didn’t know about Higgs, but she could read his expressions like a book when he was relaxed around her and not in supervisor mode. 

“Kal is taking Utto with us and I want to take you.” Higgs said, his tone serious as he let out a deep breath through his nose. His eyes watching Gene’s expressions carefully. 

“Holy shit, are you being serious?” Gene asked. 

“Yeah, I am. I want you to go with us. You’re not the strongest pup out of the litter, but you think outside the box more than the rest. I don’t share a lot of my DOOMs issues with you, but its been getting worse lately. I don’t know if its because of the BTs being so damn close or not, but I think I’d be to handle it better if you’re around. I don’t want to use you as a crutch though, and I want you to feel prepared. I can always take Redz. I know too legally you can’t set foot out here, but I thought I’d see if you have any ideas to cover your ass while we’re gone. If it's too risky for you, then just stay put.” Higgs said sincerely, as Gene pondered on it for a time. 

There was a lot at stake. Even though Gene was aware of a renegotiation about her life dedicated to the colonies MATRIARCH program, nothing had been solidified yet. Gene also knew she was probably at a high risk of dying out there given the delicacy of the situation, but Gene could feel something in her gut telling her to take the leap. To let this be the ultimate test to determine if she was cut out for her dream job or not. 

“If I go, when do we leave?” Gene asked. 

“We leave at ten am on the dot. You coming?” Higgs asked curiously as Gene nodded. 

“Yeah!” 

“Are you certain you feel ready enough?” Higgs asked, not meaning to interrogate but he didn’t want Gene jumping into danger just because he needed emotional stability on the job. He was already beginning to feel a bit guilty for being selfish in this regard, knowing the dangers he was more than likely going to put Gene through. 

“Higgs, if I wasn’t ready, I wouldn’t be busting my ass to get certified. I want to go outside. I want to see the world. I got a feeling with the four of us, we will be fine. I promise I won’t hold you or the guys back. I can pull my own weight.” Gene said, her tone firm yet gentle. She made her case and Higgs had to hand it to her, Gene knew how to be persuasive.

Higgs sighed in relief and nodded, smiling from ear to ear. “I never doubted you there. How are you going to cover up you’re gone?” 

“Give me an hour and I’ll return. I'm sure I got this figured out. I can fill you in when we deport.” Gene suggested as Higgs gave a nod.

“I’ll go let Kal and Utto know you’re tagging along. Don’t take too long alright? If you’re not back a half hour before ten for whatever reason, I’m grabbing Redz and we’re going.” 

“You won’t have to get the ape to go.” Gene said about Redz with a playful smirk before she felt herself inclining towards Higgs and embraced him tightly. She wasn’t sure what came over her and subconsciously was kicking her own ass knowing Higgs had physical touch issues, but words couldn’t express how grateful she was for the opportunity.

Higgs froze in place, feeling his pulse rise as his shaking arms returned the affection. He held Gene tight to him and closed his eyes. Already the stress from this delivery began to wane in his mind as he savored being cared for without getting hurt. Higgs had no idea how much he needed this until now. The hug was enough reassurance that somehow, even with his dreams becoming more frightening, he was going to be okay. Everyone would be. He’d keep them all safe. 

“I’m sorry. I forgot you’re not the touchy feely type unless you start it up.” Gene said as she pulled back slowly along with him. Higgs shrugged and looked over Gene’s features. 

“I’m alright if it's you doing it.” Higgs said honestly as he playfully flicked a strand of hair out of Gene’s eyes causing her to jump slightly. 

There it was again, that tension. Gene could recall how it felt the last time she was around Higgs when he saved her from drowning. It was like the air had sparks, beckoning her body to get close to his again. For a moment as Higgs subtly took a step towards her, Gene wondered if Higgs had felt it too. He snapped out of it though, looking off towards the side and moving out of her way. 

“We better get ready.” He said clearing his throat as Gene blinked a few times and nodded, snapping out of the trance. 

“Like I said give me an hour!” Gene hollered as she was quick to run out of the room and make her way through the vent system. Gene knew her plan would be a long shot, but she was going to do everything in her power to guarantee going on this delivery route. Excitement, fear, and the yearning for experience swelled up in her. Gene was on her way to personal victory and nothing in that moment could stomp the euphoria out. 


	10. Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I'm starting to feel a bit better, but the flu is kicking my ass. I managed to whip this out. Thank you for the kind words and best wishes during this time. Its really helped me get through the week. Enjoy!

Higgs grunted as the vehicle hit another large rock. The truck him and the other porters took to endure the Timefall rocked back and forth like a ship sailing at sea. He was used to this, but recalled his first experience where he got something akin to sea sickness. The terrain was brutal outside of the city limits, grasslands were plenty but so were large boulders and impenetrable cliffs. Kal was driving twenty miles an hour, keeping the vehicle steady for everyone’s sake. Higgs wished it were himself driving. He enjoyed going fast, but given Gene and Utto were new to this, it was probably for the best that Kal was in the hot seat. 

Higgs adjusted in his spot, looking up to check on Utto and Gene. They had been quiet since departure. Between the two, Gene looked more ecstatic to be here than Utto. Higgs was beginning to question Kal’s decision on bringing the brute with them. Personally he was alright with Utto, but didn’t much care for the stoic nature he had. Higgs had to remind himself that Utto was once a gang member and attempted to steal colony goods from the vaults to sell off to a group of DOOMs carriers. They called themselves Homo Demens. They were a ragtag bunch of misfits with no solid goal in mind and barely tipped the radar of the colonies. Higgs couldn’t help but wonder if their little spurts were a farce for something else. 

“Higgs, we’re almost to the checkpoint. It won’t be safe to take the vehicle further.” Kal said, hollering towards the back as Higgs sighed. 

“Figures. Has the rain stopped yet?” Higgs asked, not being able to see anything due to the back end of the vehicle being shielded off for protection purposes. He gave a small smile towards Gene when their eyes met, seeing her excitement growing. He had forgotten that she had never seen what the world looked like. It reminded Higgs of when he got his first taste of freedom from the bunker as a child. 

“Yeah, and no BTs have triggered the sensors so we should be fine. Everyone should be ready though. We dock in five minutes.” Kal hollered then pressed on, the vehicle hitting another small group of rocks causing everyone to jump from their seats. 

“I don’t want to sound like a mother hen, but I need you two to stay close. Rule of thumb out here is we are no more than twenty feet apart from each other unless BTs show up. If it comes to it, we split up, hunker down, and meet back up when it's safe. You both ready?” Higgs asked, glancing at Gene and Utto. Utto gave a grunt and nodded while Gene nodded, keeping her smile. There was life in her eyes that Higgs hadn’t seen before and he almost wanted to laugh because of how it accentuated some of her cute features. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember this was a job and not some sort of elaborate plan to court another. 

The vehicle came to a halt, jerking forward a little bit as Kal turned the ignition off and was the first to exit. He went around the back and opened up the doors, allowing Higgs, Gene and Utto to come out into the world. Upon feeling the dirt hit their feet, Higgs watched as Gene stared off into the distance. He could only imagine it. The emotions that were churning through her body upon seeing what the earth looked like. How the grasslands had a watered down smell, the sound of the small rivers and streams crashing upon rocks and dirt, the feeling of the cool air post rain hitting her skin like someone breathing against her, the feeling of being apart of something bigger than yourself, reminding you of where you truly stood in the grand scheme of things. Gene looked like a newborn in Higgs eyes during this moment, even her eyes were on the verge of tears. She didn’t have to say anything for him to tell that she thought, for as horrible as the stories have been told, the earth was beautiful. 

“Sure is something, ain’t it?” Higgs asked quietly, coming to Gene’s side and giving her a small pat on the shoulder. He momentarily broke the magic that was occurring as Gene blinked a few times, looking over at him.

“I had no idea it would be this cool.” Gene said, enthusiasm dripping in her tone as Higgs laughed quietly. 

“Makes you want to leave the city and live out here, huh?” Higgs asked as Gene nodded. 

“Now comes the part where you say after several deliveries, and nearly getting killed by BTs, I won’t be singing the same tune.” Gene said sarcastically as Higgs laughed and shook his head.

“Nah, I’m gonna let you have this one,” Higgs started as he looked onward, seeing the mountain ranges in the distance beyond the grasslands and rock formations. “Even I still like it out here versus being back home. Humans shouldn’t have to live under dirt.” 

There was a sadness in his voice as Gene looked over at him, wanting to ask further if he was alright before Higgs snapped out of his thoughts. He smiled, eyes roaming over her features before gesturing with his head. 

“We better get the packages strapped on and move out. It’s gonna be a couple hours before we make it to a shelter. C’mon.” Higgs lead the way with Gene following behind as she got one last glance of the valley before their route began. 

Three hours went by and Higgs was surprised at how well everyone was doing. Between the four of them carrying one package each, they were making good time. Higgs could easily take on to almost two hundred pounds for a delivery from experience, but it would take a long time to reach the end point. Each of them were carrying roughly fifty pounds of goods on their backs. Kal was leading the group while Higgs was second followed by Utto and then Gene. There were often times where Higgs would look back, checking to see if she was doing okay. He could tell Gene was struggling even though her energy would suggest otherwise. He had to hand it to her, running on pure adrenaline from being in awe of the world was something to behold but her body was already giving signs she was growing tired. They climbed over three different cliff sides, and on the last one, Higgs noticed how Gene’s hands were shaking as well as her legs. Ever since then she had been slowing down more. 

“Utto, go on ahead to Kal. I’m gonna pull back and check on Hawkins.” Higgs said as he paused and Utto nodded and moved on ahead. Gene wasn’t that far from the group, about thirty feet and Higgs didn’t like how far the distance had grown already between them. 

Higgs could already see Gene’s carefree expression grow spoiled when she saw he was coming towards her direction and not staying ahead. She paused for a moment, sighing with her head down before looking up at Higgs giving a nervous chuckle. 

“I’m being too slow, aren’t I?” She asked honestly as Higgs gave a nod and then started walking by her side. 

“Don’t sweat it. It’s your first time out here, but I’m not gonna lie, it's a little worrying. Remember the distance rule?” Higgs asked as Gene nodded. 

“No more than twenty feet. I got it. Are you sure bringing me along was a good idea? I feel like I’m already slowing everybody down.” 

“If I wasn’t certain, I never would have asked you. I take my job seriously on all fronts.” Higgs said. 

“Then why did you fall back to babysit me?” Gene asked sarcastically, yet her voice was also filled with guilt. Higgs let out a soft chuckle and glanced at her. 

“Is this the thanks I get for coming to make sure you’re okay?” He mused, his tone teasing as Gene rolled her eyes at him in a playful manner. 

“I guess so. Why else would you go from the second spot to the back of the line?” 

“Maybe it's because I like your company on top of making sure you’re alright.” Higgs said, smirking a little as he caught wind of the smile and flush that came to Gene’s face as she shook her head, trying to dismiss him but the damage had already been done. 

Higgs watched as Gene adjusted her shoulders, and his brows furrowed knowing she was trying to alleviate some of the weight. He was pressed to ask if she wanted him to take her cargo for a while so she could rest, but before he could get a word out Gene held up a finger towards him. 

“I got this. I don’t want anyone else doing my job but me.” Gene said firmly as Higgs nodded and decided to drop the offer. He learned a while back then when Gene was set on doing something herself, it was best to stay out of the way. He admired her for that. 

“Higgs, I wanted to ask you about DOOMs. I know we’ve talked briefly on it before during our nights on the network, but you mentioned that it's getting worse. What’s changed about it?” Gene asked as Higgs tensed up briefly before he gave a nod. It was bound to happen eventually. He needed to come clean to Gene about what had been going on. 

“I’m having a hard time discerning my dreams from reality. I keep going back to the beach, and encountering this--entity. It feels like death itself but in human form.” Higgs swallowed, pausing for a moment as Gene and him climbed up and over a large boulder, jumping to the other side after reaching the top. 

“It told me last time that I needed to help it in order to save everyone. Then I get these--visions of the world and everything blowing up. It’s just one blink after the next seeing suffering, death, all rolled up into one before I wake up. I’m sure I’m not explaining myself good enough but it's hard to describe.” 

“No, its okay. I can’t imagine what it's like, but you’re doing good.” Gene reassured him as Higgs raised a brow, looking down at her. 

“You really think so?” He asked quietly as Gene looked up and nodded before pressing on. 

“Most people that have DOOMs lose themselves to it. They either isolate themselves because it's too much to be around people, or they go off the deep end. Yet here you are. You’re a porter and you’re taking something terrible and turning it into a positive by using it to help others. I don’t hear too many folks doing that, do you?” Gene asked as Higgs shook his head, agreeing with her statement. 

Higgs took in a deep breath though, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “As much as your reassurance is soothing, that’s not all that’s happening to me. The dreams.” 

“What else is going on?” Gene asked, still willing to listen. 

“I don’t want to spook you because this is your first delivery route, and the last run I had been on was hell--” Higgs started and trailed off before Gene interjected. 

“Higgs, we’re friends right?” 

He nodded. 

“You can tell me anything.” Gene said sincerely as Higgs stopped in his tracks. Before Gene could finish, he held a hand up and pressed a finger to his lips getting Gene to shush. She stopped walking and froze in place. Higgs could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention as his eyes locked onto Gene’s. She looked puzzled because neither of their Odradeks were going off signaling there were BTs around. Gene tried to turn her head so she could see if Kal and Utto were far, but Higgs reached out and stopped her, shaking his head as he gestured for her to hunker down with him behind a large rock. 

As soon as they both went to the ground and hid, both their Ordradeks started firing off. The tiny robotic arms with their waving fans were buzzing about. They moved like eyes, trying to figure out where the bursts of energy where coming from. Gene was surprised when Higgs deactivated not only his Ordradek but hers as well. She was more confused, frustration evident on her face because these tools were clearly supposed to be used during a time like this. Higgs stared at Gene and shook his head before he could smell it, the air permeating with a metallic taste that signaled Timefall. 

Higgs was quick to pull the hood of his porter suit over his head and Gene did the same thing. Sure enough a few minutes went by and already they were being soaked with water. Higgs watched as Gene looked ahead and could see a patch of grass, once teeming with life suddenly was drained of its essence. There was a heavy feeling in the atmosphere, like the negative energy of thousands were beginning to rise up from the earth. 

Higgs could tell Gene had a million questions going through her mind given how her eyes were roaming about, trying to see where the danger was coming from. He knew she was more than likely scared that he turned off the Ordradek, but from experience it was better to have the machine not running because it broke his concentration sensing the BTs. He could see his breath emerging from his nostrils, his body shuddering not from the cold but from the presence of BTs lurking close by. It would be a matter of time before they’d pop up. 

Higgs began to remove one of his gloved hands, catching Gene’s attention as she watched him. Higgs had his reasons for doing things, but there was a moment where she thought he was being crazy at this point. With his hand exposed, there was a chance if Timefall got onto it that he would suffer from accelerated aging. Gene was more than acquainted with pictures and footage Higgs showed to the newbie porters of what happens if you’re not careful suiting up. To her amazement though, nothing happened to Higgs’s flesh even as bundles of rain drops touched his skin. He slowly reached over to Gene, holding his hand out to her then made a gesture for her to take off a glove. To say Gene was petrified at the thought was an understatement. 

Higgs took a moment to lean closer to Gene. They wouldn’t have much time to chit chat. He could feel the presence of the BTs teetering close to their location, but he needed to get Gene to calm down. She was doing a good job, but her breathing was still erratic enough to trip the alarms of the BTs. He also wanted to give her an idea of what his world was like, what it was like to see and feel BTs firsthand. Higgs hadn’t done this before with anybody, but heard from other DOOMs carriers that direct hand contact could temporarily allow another person to see the BTs too like a carrier. He wanted Gene to have the experience, and as his body was growing more tense by the second, feeling the dense energy these things gave off eating away at his mind and body, Higgs needed someone to ground and keep him tethered to reality. The fear of having another void out like last time, and not doing anything about it scared Higgs despite his calm disposition. 

“Shh. Give me your hand Gene, trust me.” Higgs whispered softly towards her. She turned her head away from him and swallowed. He watched as Gene carefully slid off the protective glove, keeping her flesh safe from the rain. Higgs didn’t waste time and immediately grabbed onto her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers as he fell back against the boulder with Gene repeating the same motion. Higgs kept his body absolutely still as the first wave of BTs came into his line of sight. 

Gene didn’t have time to be shocked that her hand didn’t become a victim to the Timefall or the fact she was holding Higgs’s hand so tight that her blood was being cut off. Her gaze went to the spectral black strands that elongated themselves into a humanoid like form. Tar like umbilical cords ran from their stomachs as they opened their mouths and gasped. Whispy breaths and guttural animal sounds emerged from their abyssal vessels. They would visually last for a few seconds before disappearing. To Gene it was like someone trying to adjust a channel on a television set and attempting to make out the images through the static. There were times the full picture would come through, only to disappear until the signal of the antenna was adjusted. Some looked like veiled reapers as they floated about, whimpering from time to time. To see BTs in images and video was one thing, but to experience them, to truly see them before one's eyes was something beyond comprehension. The sheer terror they struck into her heart made Gene’s body ache as if she were being watched by a school of sharks that smelled her blood from miles away. 

There was a stomping sound, and ahead Gene could see a giant hand print appear in the soiled ground before Higgs and herself. Gene quickly held her breath, using her free hand to cover her mouth. She glanced over and could see Higgs was doing the same thing. Her eyes locked with a foreboding creature that hovered less than a foot away. It had a gold like plating covering its face, and as quickly as it appeared in her mind, she lost sight of it. 

This BT was an elongated humanoid, its giant hands trailing all over the area where Higgs and Gene were hiding. Gene could see more tar prints coming close to them before shutting her eyes. She had to fight against her body wanting to take in a deep breath as the BTs presence was suddenly right next to her. Gene could feel it. The heavy breaths cascading against her flesh, the pulsating sounds of its movement, and it was so close it could touch her. One sound and it was over for both Higgs and herself. 

Higgs squeezed Gene’s hand tighter, and she could feel his body was shaking. As much as Gene wanted to check and see if he was alright, she knew better. The training taught her otherwise. Eventually, the BT gave up its interest and began to move on. It’s hand prints creating deep craters into the ground as it wandered off. Gene made a fist with the hand covering her mouth and breathed slowly into the hole she created with her fingers. She made sure her intake of air was gentle, that not even Higgs could hear it. 

For ten minutes Higgs and Gene stayed put until the rain cleared up and no BTs came into vision. When it was safe enough, Gene was the first to let out a huge breath and she panted. Her body relieved at not having to ration oxygen any longer. 

“Higgs?” Gene asked in a harsh whisper, looking over at him as he leaned up and let go of her hand, covering his face. His body quivered and shook as Gene could hear him whimpering. Higgs was trying to be silent as he felt the allergic reaction from chiral matter begin to take hold. Underneath the suit, he could feel bumps beginning to form that caused him to itch, and warm tears emerged from his eyes at a fast rate. 

“I know I look like a mess.” Higgs said with a breathy laugh as he wiped away at the corners of his eyes, trying to keep his composure in front of Gene. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Gene pulled back her hood and then reached over to do the same for him since Higgs seemed too preoccupied to care. Gene got a good look at the state he was under. Higgs turned and looked right at Gene, his eyes reddened by the reaction to BTs. He looked stunned, his eyes glazed like he wasn’t sure if the world was real or not. Gene had never seen him like this before, scared beyond reason like an animal backed into a corner. 

“Higgs, I had no idea it was--” Gene couldn’t find the words to express how sorry she felt. Much like encountering BTs in the flesh, it was one thing to hear about DOOMs sufferers but another to experience someone you cared about going through hell and back. 

“It hurts a lot this time around.” Higgs said in between breaths as he fought against his body to remain calm and collected. His throat bobbing from time to time as his lip quivered, hands continuing to wipe away at his eyes. “There were too many. God damn it.” 

Higgs had to relieve some of the weight on his back for it wasn’t helping with the allergic lumps on his flesh. He was quick to unfasten some belts and leaned the cargo against the border then let out an exhausted exhale. Closing his eyes as the tears kept falling, he was surprised when Gene grabbed a hold of his shoulders and adjusted him so he could lie down on her lap. His body rocked back and forth, trying to get his pulse to rise back up while Gene started to rub small circles into his back. It probably wasn’t the best idea considering he was having an allergic reaction, but it relieved some of the itching that plagued his body as Higgs leaned into her touch. 

Higgs had no idea how long they remained like this until foot steps from Kal and Utto were heard coming their way. He was in no mood to move, and didn’t care what the two thought about seeing him and Gene like this given the circumstances. 

“You guys okay?” Were the first words to come out of Kal’s mouth as Utto and him came bounding around the corner of the boulder. Gene looked up and stopped her ministrations to Higgs’s back and spoke up firmly. 

“He’s having an allergic reaction to the chiral energy the BTs gave off. They got close to us.” Higgs was impressed she kept professional as Kal came over and helped Higgs up then onto his feet. 

“Yeah, this usually happens when there’s a ton of them in one spot. Utto and I had to duck ahead of you guys. Lord knows our Ordradeks were firing off like crazy. How many did you guys see?” Kal was directing his question more to Higgs than Gene, but given the state Higgs was under, Gene decided to take it upon herself to answer. 

“About a hundred. Maybe sixty five at minimum. That’s what Higgs told me.” Gene lied, not knowing if Higgs was alright with them knowing about his ability to show others BTs through touch. Kal gave a nod as he helped Higgs limp off away from Utto and Gene. No doubt needing to talk in private about Higgs’s predicament. Utto remained stoic as ever, but there was some concern in his eyes as he glanced down and noticed that Gene’s right glove was off. 

“Interesting.” He said, his voice gravely as Gene quirked a brow at him. 

“What is?” Gene asked curiously before Utto gestured at her hand. Gene was quick to lean down and pick up her glove, putting the material back on. Utto didn’t make any further comment on it, but he did speak up again. 

“Do you think Monaghan is sound enough to carry on?” 

“He’s been doing this for years and he’s our teacher. I wouldn’t doubt him now.” Gene said with a shrug as Utto grunted in agreement. 

“He’s not like the others I’ve met.” Utto said as Gene looked at the bulkier man with curiosity. Utto sighed and shook his head. “Homo Demens. The group I stole things for, what got me trapped doing this godforsaken shit. Many of them are low level carriers, but their minds are not all the way there if you catch my drift. I can tell Monaghan’s is high. I’m amazed his mind is intact.” 

“I think we’d be telling a different story if he wasn’t so ambitious with his work and wanting to help people. That’s probably where Homo Demens is lacking. He’s a smart guy unlike them.” Gene said in Higgs’s defense as Utto huffed. 

“You got it backwards. The sufferers who have the lion's share of brains typically are the ones to fall and go off the deep end. At the rate Monaghan is going, who knows, but it will happen sooner or later. It always does to high level carriers of DOOMs.” 

“I think you’re not giving him enough credit.” Gene said. 

“I’m a realist.” Utto said bluntly. 

Gene didn’t care for Uttos tone and the way he downplayed Higgs with his word choice. Then again, Gene never liked Utto as a classmate. He was strong, but he didn’t have tact unlike most others. The only thing Gene appreciated about the man was that he didn’t bother her, and didn’t downplay their peers most of the time. 

“I don’t know what you and Monaghan are playing at, and quite frankly I don’t care to know. But I am going to say this since you are one of the few classmates I like: be careful around him.” Utto said, his tone gruff as he looked at Gene in a serious manner. Gene was taken aback. Last she checked Utto didn’t like anyone. She was surprised to hear the compliment and felt a twinge of guilt for avoiding him more often than not during their classes. Once the shock settled, she raised a brow at his previous remark. 

“What do you mean by what we’re playing at?” Gene asked defensively as Utto gave a laugh. It sounded grumbled as he scratched his thick beard before giving a look that conveyed ‘don’t play dumb’. 

“It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know you carry a torch for the guy. Everyone can tell. Not to mention it's quite obvious he’s infatuated with you. The others don’t see it from his end, but I do.” 

“Don’t you think you’re reading too much into it?” Gene asked firmly, trying not to show that his words got under her skin and then some. Utto gave a small smirk before returning to a neutral stance. 

“You tell me _Dawkins_ , you tell me.” 

Gene almost felt her blood run cold this time around in comparison to when she encountered BTs for the first time. She had no idea how Utto knew who she really was, but it unsettled her. However, Utto didn’t give the impression he was one to out somebody. He may have been a criminal, but unlike most Utto had standards which was why he was given a second chance at life by becoming a porter instead of the alternatives by the council. 

Gene looked ahead and could see Higgs and Kal making their way back. Utto gave Gene a slug to the shoulder. It was rough, and she felt a twinge of pain radiate up her arm as she hissed. 

“Do us all a favor, get it out of your system before it makes us all sick.” Utto said bluntly then went to retrieve Higgs’s cargo pack that he had unstrapped earlier on. Gene was glaring, her cheeks reddened as Higgs approached her looking concerned. 

“Everything okay?” He sounded way better than before as Gene nodded. 

“Yeah, nothing to worry about.” Gene said with a sniffle as debris went up her nose and she tried not to sneeze. She adjusted her pack and looked over at Kal as he cleared his throat, waiting for Utto to return. Once the bulkier man returned, he handed Higgs his portion of the goods and they casually murmured a thank you and you’re welcome before Higgs spoke up. 

“We’re gonna press on to the shelter. If there’s no more BTs coming our way, we can make camp by late afternoon or nightfall.” 

“What about reporting the BTs to the colony? They were heading the direction we came from.” Gene said as Kal interjected. 

“That’s something I already took care of. No worries, everyone is aware. If Higgs is fine, we can press on.” Kal said and looked over at Higgs who nodded. Kal was quick to lead the group once more with Utto following behind as Higgs stayed with Gene while he put the cargo on his back carrier. 

Gene and Higgs were quiet for a time. Gene mostly out of respect for Higgs’s space. Despite looking better than before, he seemed out of it. Tired if she could put words to anything. She couldn’t help but fall back onto Utto’s words, making faces every so often as she pondered in thought. 

Higgs could see something was troubling her, but he didn’t have the energy to pry. Instead he placed a hand on her shoulder, getting Gene’s attention and smiled at her before resuming their walk. It was his way of letting her know everything was alright. As they kept walking, Higgs couldn’t help but shudder from time to time. The BTs didn’t nerve him so much as the voice that called out to him during the confrontation, begging for help. Higgs was use to hearing voices during encounters, but not like this. The voice was distinct like the one from his dreams and he could feel his gut churn over itself at the thought. Some part of Higgs was beginning to wonder if he was starting to lose it like other DOOMs sufferers before him. 

“Thanks for showing me what it's like.” Gene said quietly, snapping Higgs out of his thoughts as he wasn’t sure what to say to the remark. He appreciated the kind words, but if anything a part of himself felt bad for putting Gene through experiencing what a BT looked like first hand. Higgs was further surprised when Gene reached over and took his gloved hand into hers, giving a small squeeze. He briefly looked ahead, Utto and Kal were twenty feet away and still going forward. His gaze landed on Gene as she smiled halfway, looking worried.

“You’re still here, Higgs.” She said gently as he squeezed her fingers back and nodded. The words were simple reassurance he needed after his blight. Higgs wasn’t sure what came over him then, but he let go of Gene’s hand and leaned his head down, his lips gently pressing against her cheek for a moment before smiling and walking on ahead. 

Gene was left dumbfounded, her body weak in the knees from the kiss. She had to stop for a moment to register if it actually happened or not before looking ahead, seeing Higgs and everyone else was already making trail. She ran to catch up to the group, not sure what to make of what happened but the entire trek to the shelter, Gene felt inflamed, she couldn’t stop touching her cheek from time to time.


	11. Exit

“Finally, a fucking hot spring!” Kal exclaimed as he lead the group, panting after descending down the large mountain range for the last few hours. Higgs, Gene and Utto were right behind him climbing down the rope to get to his location. It had been a few days since the BT incident, and they had another twenty four hours before arriving at their destination. Higgs thought because they were doing so well on time, it would be nice to take a few hours to relax by taking a detour towards a spring him and other porters had frequented. All of them hadn’t bathed in days. Lord knew everyone needed some pampering. 

As Higgs helped Gene towards the bottom, catching her as she lost her grip on the rope, Utto side eyed the two before pressing on with Kal. Gene caught wind of his gaze at the last second, making a face as Higgs glanced between them. 

“Is there something I should be worried about?” Higgs asked, apprehension in his tone. Gene could have sworn for a moment he sounded territorial. 

“No, why would you say that?” Gene asked, giving him a look as she adjusted her pack. The steam from the springs onward was starting to blow their way. She could barely feel the cool air that had been biting on her flesh for the last few hours. 

“You two have been tense around each other since the BTs. Did something happen while I talked in private with Kal?” Higgs asked, his tone easing up so he was more gentle. 

“If you must know, he said some shit about you that got on my nerves. That’s it.” Gene said. She didn’t elaborate on Uttos accusations that Higgs and her had a thing for each other. It was already tense enough in that department as it were. 

“May I ask what he told you?” Higgs pried, his curiosity getting the better of him much to Gene’s chagrin. 

“He mentioned you have a high DOOMs level based on his encounters with that group Homo Demens. That eventually you’re going to lose your mind. I told him he was full of shit to put it mildly.”

Higgs perked up from hearing that despite being pissed at Utto. He found himself smiling that Gene came to his defense. Truth be told, losing himself was something Higgs had been worried about for a long time. Ever since the voice of that death entity began to make its presence more known as of late, Higgs had been reconsidering a lot when it came to his mentality. There was some easement though, knowing somebody had his back despite whatever ill feelings he or others had towards himself. 

“You really are dedicated to people once you let your guard down, aren’t you?” Higgs asked, more playful this time around than before as Gene was taken aback by the sudden charisma. 

“If they prove they aren’t going to fuck me over, you bet.” Gene said as a matter of fact and shoved Higgs’s shoulder. He chuckled as Gene grinned, both of them getting closer to where the springs were at. 

There were over fifteen different springs, and despite looking like simple puddles in the earth, they were deep save for a few that had a depth of ten feet maximum. That was the section of the springs everyone headed to, and where Gene, Higgs, Kal and Utto discarded their cargo and found places to discreetly take their gear off along with their clothes underneath their porter uniforms. Everyone still applied the ten to twenty foot rule though, not wanting to venture off too far in case of an ambush from MULEs or BTs was going to be present. It was a thought that made Gene stifle a laugh as she pulled her shirt over her head. As morbid as it would be, she found humor in imagining everyone running away naked with whatever they could carry while MULEs chased them down. She kept her fingers crossed that the imagery would stay in her mind and not come to fruition. 

“Is it safe to come out?” Gene hollered from the vegetation and rubble she decided to change at upon hearing the guys already were submerged. She wasn’t modest by any means, having seen Utto naked in the communal showers and didn’t think much of it. It was common place in the lower section of the colony not to care about such things, bodies were just bodies. The fact Higgs and Kal were present made her feel nervous though. Gene could hear Kal exclaiming a battle cry of some sort followed by a large splash. Laughter from Higgs and Utto erupted much to her surprise. She didn’t take her brute of a peer to be the giddy type. 

“Not anymore!” Higgs replied back as Gene smiled and quietly chuckled, shaking her head at whatever antics they were getting into. Taking in a breath and feeling the bitter wind pepper itself against her flesh, Gene started to venture from her hiding spot and headed for the spring where everyone was at. Gene tried not to make eye contact with any of them, but she could tell Kal and Utto were indifferent. They were simply enjoying themselves and Kal welcomed her warmly. 

Higgs on the other hand stared at Gene, his eyes roaming, probably for too long and turned his gaze elsewhere as soon as he caught himself lingering at her body. He felt his face flush and hoped no one would call him out for it. He hadn’t seen Gene like this minus the time he saved her from drowning, but he could see how her body had changed. She wasn’t overly muscular but fit, stomach strong and hardened by the training he had put her through. Shame crept up his spine as Gene entered the water, covered up mostly by the spring. He went quiet for a time as Utto and Kal were bullshitting, occasionally bringing Gene into the conversation as they had their debates about colony life among other things. Higgs merely listened in but kept himself preoccupied. 

“So you mean to tell me that the Death Stranding occurred during the Black Plague?” Gene asked, skeptical as ever as Kal went about talking of past history. He seemed to be quite the enthusiast as Utto was calling bullshit every time Kal opened his mouth. 

“Yes, I am telling you it happened! I heard it from a scientist I did a delivery for. They have proof that a minor Stranding happened back in Europe around that time. Why do you think we were able to have a campfire last night and didn’t have to worry about BTs finding us? It’s because of the herbs I put into the flames. It’s the same ones the plague doctors used in their beaks once upon a time to ‘keep the spirits away’ from getting them sick.”

“That’s a bunch of bullshit. You only did that because you didn’t want to catch the stench coming off everybody because we haven’t bathed in forever.” Utto said with a grumble, rolling his eyes as Kal went off on another tirade trying to defend himself. 

“Higgs, c’mon! Help me out here! Can you tell these two marinating idiots that I’m telling the truth?” Kal exclaimed as Higgs looked up, he glanced over at Gene briefly before giving a shrug. He laughed a little, trying to snap out of the funk he was under. 

“Fraid’ I can’t help you Kal. I wasn’t there when you made the delivery. For all I know, you’re trying to show off to the rookies.” Higgs said as a matter of fact, his features smug as Utto erupted into laughter, saying things along the lines of ‘I told you so’ and ‘you’re full of shit’ as Kal splashed out of frustration. 

Gene ended up shielding herself with her arm, feeling the hot water cascade off skin as she laughed. She was surprised at how laid back Kal was, being one of her superiors and all. Higgs had more composure and yet she had heard from Monty that Kal had been working in the porter industry for far longer than Higgs himself. Speaking of Higgs, Gene found herself looking in his direction while Utto and Kal were once more preoccupied with banter and she took this as her cue to exit before getting dragged into another debate, as humorous as it was. She swam over towards Higgs while he briefly submerged and shot back up, getting his hair wet as he carded his fingers through. He jumped when he noticed Gene was less than a few feet from him.

“Jesus you scared me!” Higgs laughed, trying to stave off his nerves as Gene grinned mischievously for the moment, then found a flat formation in the spring she could sit on, letting her legs dangle outward into the deeper parts of the spring. 

“How the hell you managed to survive all this time is beyond me considering I spooked you so easily. God, you’d scare a piranha off.” Gene said, her voice teetering on the edge of tease as Higgs rolled his eyes and ran more water through his scalp. 

“It’s not everyday I bathe with women. You know, they’re like sirens. Lead men to their deaths and all that. You can’t blame me for playing it safe darlin’.” Higgs said jokingly then felt something splash firmly against his cheek. He shouted towards Gene who had spat a stream of the spring water at his face. She was cackling, her tone filled with amusement as Higgs shot her a glare until he smirked and stared. Whatever good feelings Gene had from getting Higgs was gone as soon as she caught wind that not only did he look like he was up to something, but that he was getting closer to her. Gene instinctively began to swim backwards trying to get away as she smiled nervously, shaking her head. 

“No, no, no I don’t think so.” Gene said as Higgs kept up, the devilish look on his features not leaving. 

“Higgs, I was just messing around. I don’t like where this is going. My bad? I’m sorry? Higgs? Higgs, shit!” Gene exclaimed as he lunged forward, grabbing Gene and dragged her down into the deeper end of the spring where one could barely make out the bottom. She shot back up, screaming playfully as he came up from behind and dragged her back under again. Their play went back and forth like this for a while, laughing in between fits and insults hurled at one another. Whatever inhibitions either of them had from being around each other like this left them. They were like two kids playing at a pool party, not caring about the other swimmers.

Utto and Kal were watching the show at this point, applauding Higgs and Gene occasionally. Whatever bickering was among them died due to what was unfolding. 

“Drown him, Gene!” Kal shouted as the two emerged, Gene on Higgs’s back as her arms snaked around his neck trying to get him to fall forward all the while he was grabbing onto her, trying to throw Gene off of him. He ended up losing his footing, taking Gene down with him. She still held on as Higgs shot back up to the surface, gasping for air as Gene’s laughing became more frivolous. 

“Jesus, get off my back woman!” Higgs said in between his own bouts of laughter. 

“Fuck you it ain’t happening!” 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Higgs took in a deep breath, then did something unexpected. He fell backwards with Gene, letting his body sink against hers. The unexpected move forced Gene to let go of him as she shot for the surface and took in a gasp of air. Her body splashed around, looking for him. Gene took her chances and went for the shallow end before Higgs could get a shot at dragging her down once more. She saw Higgs slowly emerge, keeping half of his face hidden as his gaze fixated on her. Despite the water covering most of his features she could tell he looked smug, proud of himself if anything. 

“Fuck you, stay away!” Gene exclaimed with a smile and pointed at him, letting Higgs know she saw him before he could surprise her. He ended up emerging his face and shrugged innocently enough. He calmly swam back towards Gene, sitting down in the shallow part of the spring so be could go back to bathing instead of messing around. They were both out of it, laughing to themselves as they settled down, backs resting against a large boulder protruding out of the spring. The warmth from the water rose to ease whatever energy they had left. Gene felt like she could fall asleep with how comfortable she got. 

As she started to drift off, Gene perked up upon seeing Kal and Utto getting out of the spring. They were once more ranting about something and mentioned they were getting too overheated from the water. Gene watched them go to their respective spots, no doubt getting their clothes back on and drying off the best they could. 

“Higgs?” 

“Hm?” He sounded sleepy as Gene stifled a giggle before pointing at his shoulder, looking at some of the tattoos he had on his arms. 

“When did you get inked up?” She asked curiously, it now dawning on her he had any to begin with. Higgs was intrigued. He couldn’t remember the last time he explained what his tattoos were about. Most of the porters he worked with didn’t pry, and those such as Monty, Kal and the other boys already knew. Higgs lifted his arms out of the water, and started pointing them out while giving an explanation for each of them. 

“This one is Anubis. God of embalming. Before I become a porter, I was part of body disposal for a short time. I got this when I left the job to remember what I had been through. These black and red bands represent the people I lost on my first delivery,” Higgs paused briefly as he could feel a morose tension building in his gut recalling what happened before pressing on. He adjusted his body in the water so Gene could get a look at his other arm. “This is a cartouche of my last name. Below that, the small hieroglyphics have the saying ‘Mankind, know yourself then you shall know the gods’.” 

“I know you’ve told me before you’re not religious, but with all the tattoos having some sort of ancient Egyptian theme to it, I can’t help but wonder.” Gene mused, looking over the details of the tattoos on his skin. Higgs smirked a little, watching Gene carefully. As much as he had grown to trust her, there was an uneasiness he felt with her being so close despite the fact they had been rough housing not long ago. She was going to see his scars left from his daddy, and a part of him dreaded it. 

“Well,” Higgs sighed, trying to go back to her question before he got too wired up. “I believe in death. It’s something that comes for everybody. The Egyptians understood it better than anyone else. I like their beliefs cause it reminds me of what's true about the world.”

“You seem to have a fixation on the subject.” Gene said as a matter of fact, Higgs turning his head to look at her more. 

“It's because I’ve seen a lot of it. Do you find that freaky?” He asked, wanting her honesty. 

“No,” Gene said shaking her head. “I think we all are fixated on death to one degree or another. Think about the world we live in. Take doing this job. Most folks don’t live to old age anymore since the Stranding. It's another reason why I helped the five throw all those parties, so we could feel like we were living instead of waiting for the end to come like the colony seems fine with doing.”

Higgs glanced over Gene’s face, his lips growing into a smile as he pondered on her words. “I realized something about you. You have a fixation with life.” 

Gene raised a brow, tilting her head curiously as she gestured for him to continue. 

“As much as you tell yourself you’re not afraid to die, I know that if it came down to it during this job, you’d fight to live.”

“And you wouldn’t?” Gene countered, throwing Higgs off as he furrowed his brows. The silence was telling enough for Gene as to what Higgs’s answer was. She became disheartened coming to the realization. She wasn’t sure what to say, and neither did he. It was easy to say neither of them expected the conversation to get this personal, especially when it concerned their lives. 

Higgs felt like an idiot. He wasn’t suicidal per se, not like he used to be when living with his daddy, but he wouldn’t put much of an effort in living if a BT snagged him one day or if a MULE was feeling brave enough to kill him. Higgs believed in his work, in community, altruism, but when he really thought about it, he felt like a pawn in it all. Something to be sacrificed for the greater good. It was how he was able to work so efficiently. He was expendable. 

Gene glanced over Higgs, trying to get a read on him as she spotted the scars. They looked too personal to be something he had taken while on the job, and no doubt in her mind occurred when she thought back to previous conversations they had about his daddy. Gene found her hand reaching out to him, caressing the side of his face as Higgs closed his eyes and tensed up briefly before looking at her, his eyes searching Gene’s as she thumbed over his facial hair before her hand fell back to the water. 

“I need you to stick around.” Gene said, her voice firm but it carried a sincerity to it that made Higgs not think twice about nodding in agreement. 

“I mean it. I need you to. So does Monty, Pat, all of them back home. It probably doesn’t feel like it but you do matter. You got people that count on you, me included. I know you see horrible things. I got a taste of it days ago. I can imagine how you wish it would just stop. And I know having DOOMs, growing up with your daddy, it's all fucked up and you have a hard time connecting with people but--” Gene wasn’t sure where she was going with this, and as she searched her mind for more words, growing frustrated by the second, she was surprised as Higgs’s hands went for her, cupping her face as he pressed his forehead to her own. Gene found one of her own hands reaching up to meet his, covering the top of the one settled on her right cheek where he had kissed her before. His eyes were closed as he took in a deep breath. 

“I’ll try, for you.” Higgs said in a hushed whisper, his voice honest. “Just you.”

Gene could feel his nose brush against hers, his breath was so close she could feel how warm it was. They were probably too close. Too close for a superior and subordinate, and too close for friends. Gene found herself not giving a shit though and Higgs didn’t seem to care either. His lips were near hers, she could almost feel them upon her own. The gap between them was nearing an end. 

“Hey Higgs!” 

They were quick to pull away from each other as Kal came rushing towards the spring. Gene swallowed nervously, looking at Higgs as he quickly regained his composure, slipping back into the leadership role as Kal stopped and panted. 

“Something wrong?” Higgs asked concerned as he started to get up from the water, not before gesturing to Gene to do the same. She kept her gaze down, feeling mixed about what just happened a bit ago not to mention she didn’t want to lurk at his body in full. Higgs offered to help her from the water but she shook her head and went off to the spot where she discarded her clothes. 

“It’s okay I got it!” Gene hollered back towards him, reassuring she was okay when in reality she was far from it. 

Higgs sighed as he watched her disappear, knowing what his actions nearly entailed. He knew sooner or later he needed to confront what was going on between them, but unfortunately it had to wait. Had this not been a serious job, Higgs would have been hard pressed to tell Kal to fuck off or even hit the guy for interrupting. 

“Utto and I decided to do some quick scouting. There’s a big group of MULEs coming our way, probably want to use the springs. We should get a move on before they come.” Kal said in between breaths as Higgs nodded. 

“How far are they from our location?” 

“Ten, fifteen minutes. They’re packing too. Weapons and tools. That’s how they were able to get up here so fast.” Kal said as Higgs didn’t waste anymore time. He was quick to run off to where his clothes were at, changing at a fast rate. By the time he was done, Gene was already ahead with Utto and making their way down another slope. Higgs furrowed his brows in Gene’s direction as Kal came to his side and handed Higgs his portion of the cargo to put on his pack before they would make their descent. 

“Everything okay?” Kal asked, noticing there was an obvious tension in Higgs’s body as he nodded. 

“Yeah, let's get moving.” Higgs said as he started to run, trying to catch up to the group while Kal followed behind him. 


	12. Finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers. This week is going to be chaotic for me. I'm going back to work after being sick for seven days, and its right before holiday break and I get new shifts. Things are going to be crazy on my end of things. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update Ch. 13 and on after this, but hopefully it will be sooner than later. Thank you for your patience and understanding! I am very grateful again for all the comments and discussions that have been happening on AO3 and off of it on this series :) Enjoy!

There was relief in everybody when the group arrived at the terminal of their destination a day later. The Northern colonies looked drastically different compared to Edge Knot City. Everyone was underground, but there were small huts and other buildings that showed clear signs of usage. Gene found herself wondering why these folks left the confines of their home and decided to rebuild considering the large amount of BTs that were normally within the area, but alas it was not her place to question their methods. 

Higgs gave everyone a quick rundown on how to place cargo onto the loading docks and how to go about talking with the people on the other end of the network. People seldom came out to give personal thank yous when it came to deliveries. Higgs made it a point yet again that being a porter was a thankless job, but it was probably one of the most important gigs anyone could take the mantle of performing. He watched how Gene handled her portion of the cargo, slipping it onto a conveyor belt like contraption before a set of robotic arms came down and picked the package up, scanning it carefully before it went into a chute. She looked proud of herself, having made her first run without any damage caused to the goods. Higgs couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride upon seeing how happy she looked, knowing that it was with his training that Gene managed to pull it off. 

After Kal and Utto dropped off their goods followed by Higgs, a projector nearby started beeping and a hologram of one of the residents popped up before them. Gene was in awe, and was also pondering on how everyone was going to be scored. Higgs had told her and Utto that individual points really didn’t matter, so long as the reputation of Atomic Runners was intact but Gene couldn’t stave her curiosity as she watched how Higgs interacted with the client. 

“Everything looks great! Minimal damage. As much as we don’t care for Edge Knot City nor their politics, you guys came through when we sent out a distress call for medicine and food. Bridges refused to answer the call, among other small businesses. Our doctors will be grateful for the medicine.” The gal said on the other end as Higgs nodded. 

“We’re happy to have served you. If you folks need anymore goods, just contact Atomic Runners directly. Our boss Patrick can send us out pronto.” Higgs said, keeping his professional demeanor pleasant as the cargo inspector on the other end nodded then looked over Higgs at the others. 

“Seems like a lot of porters for one job, curious why Edge Knot wouldn’t just send one of you.” She said as Higgs laughed a bit then spoke up. 

“Two of them are newbies. We’re just showing them the ropes.” 

Gene observed how Higgs dodged telling the cargo inspector anything personal about Edge Knot City, let alone the true reason for why they were all out there. Sure, it was to get experience but also the city was on lock down due to BTs flocking near the area. Only a few porters at a time could go in or out. There was safety in small numbers. That’s what Higgs had told them anyhow when they were driving to the checkpoint on the day of launch. 

“In that case, keep up the good work. Before you leave, there’s a package we received from someone on the outside. They said it was for your boss, Mr. Atomic. Personal friend or some sort from back in the day. They sent a call in advance knowing you were coming through and said Mr. Atomic is aware of the goods. It’ll be waiting for you to carry. Thanks again.” With that, the projection was turned off and sure enough a black box emerged from the conveyor belt after coming through another chute. 

Higgs furrowed his brows, looking over the package carefully. He then glanced at Kal who also had a puzzled look on his features. 

“Everything okay?” Gene asked curiously, then looked down at her cuff link due to it beeping. She got a score. Nearly perfect on everything. Her lips formed into a big smile before her attention went back to the package. Higgs nodded in her direction as he sighed and decided he would be the one to carry it for the time being. 

“Let’s move out. We got a long trip back home.” Higgs said with a yawn as he stretched then had Utto lead the way with Kal, Gene and himself trailing behind. 

“You sure you got that Higgs? I could carry it since you have most of the rations.” Kal offered as Higgs dismissed him with a shake of his head. 

“Nah, I got this one for now.” 

“Peculiar isn’t it?” Kal asked as Higgs once more nodded. 

“What’s peculiar?” Gene couldn’t help but ask, turning around and looking at them. She fell back a bit so she could walk alongside the two. Kal gestured at the cargo that was now a part of Higgs’s pack. 

“Well, our boss you know, he normally gives Higgs or somebody the heads up if he’s personally expecting a package. It’s kind of iffy we didn’t get a notice before departing Edge Knot.” Kal explained as Higgs looked over at Gene and interjected. 

“Considering how cautious the cargo inspector was at the terminal, we need to be careful about dealing with this thing. It’s not uncommon to get suspect packaging or worse a weapon of some sort. People have grudges and vendettas, and sometimes we porters end up playing the middleman in revenge shots unintentionally.” 

“Should we stop and look at it?” Gene asked as Higgs and Kal both shook their heads. 

“No, that could get us potentially killed if it's anything bad. Once we get it to our terminal, there’s a certain machine we can use that can scan its contents. If it's anything dangerous, the machine can quickly execute a self destruct sequence that will neutralize the threat then the authorities can look it over and see if it can be traced.” Kal said rather enthusiastically. Gene could tell Kal was more of a hands on type of guy, enjoyed the mechanics of the porter operations versus being out in the field, but he didn’t complain about his work. He was happy to do whatever was necessary, much like Higgs. 

“I thought you would have gone over this with the rookies.” Kal said in Higgs’s direction as they climbed over a large rock formation, Utto still ahead but by ten feet. 

“That was going to be part of the next lesson if we didn’t get sent out on this delivery.” Higgs said in his defense as Kal shrugged and pressed on. 

“Well, hopefully Monty doesn’t fuck it up.” Kal said. 

“Doubt that. We’re probably going to be picking up the pieces of him after my peers sort him out.” Gene snorted getting the two men to chuckle in agreement. 

“You did really good out there Dawkins, proud of you.” Kal said and gave Gene a firm pat to the shoulder once reaching the top as she smiled. Higgs had already told Monty and the boys about Gene sneaking into the training courses and why they had to keep their mouths shut for her sake and his. She was growing to like them over the course of the training months. Some more than others. Kal was one of the few she enjoyed working with. He knew when to be serious and when to relax. Next to Higgs, he was probably the second best porter out of the whole group in Atomic Runners. 

“You shouldn’t be getting sentimental on me yet, there’s still the trip home. Anything could happen.” Gene joked, knowing it was a morbid thing to say considering the circumstances but Kal huffed and let out a playful laugh. 

“Pfft at the rate you’re going, you’re gonna be a pro in no time. How did you manage to take this job again? Aren’t you going to be in deep shit when we get home?” Kal asked as he raised a brow. Higgs too was dreading the answer, having not gotten the chance to ask Gene how on earth she managed to pull off sneaking out of the colonies considering the ‘contract’ her mother and the council had the agreement on. 

“My dad knows. I told him everything.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” Higgs interrupted before Gene could get out anything else. 

“You never asked.” Gene said bluntly, looking at him with a slight glare. Higgs swallowed and kept his gaze forward. Since their incident at the spring, Higgs noticed Gene was behaving differently around him. It was subtle, but enough to give an indication she wasn’t alright. He didn’t like how passive aggressive she was being as of late but at the same time, he couldn’t blame her. They had both been giving each other mixed signals for a long time now when it came to the extent of their relationship. Frustration was bound to happen, but Higgs found himself growing scared no matter how much he played it off.

“So uh, you got your dad to cover you?” Kal asked, clearing his throat as he could feel the tension between the two start to rise. He was no fool, more than aware something had happened during the trip because Gene wasn’t following Higgs around like a puppy dog anymore except when needing to ask a question. Kal tried to pry it out of Higgs during the morning, but he refused to acknowledge anything was wrong. 

“More or less. He got one of my peers that works in medical wing to say I came down with something and needed to be quarantined until my sickness passed. That means I have ten days or less to get back, but I know I can’t play this card every time I do a job. I’m gonna have to come clean in full.” 

“Won’t that put you in the hot seat with the council?” Kal asked as Gene nodded, her features morose. 

“Unfortunately, but you guys won’t have to worry about it. I’m gonna take the heat. It’s not like I was forced to go on this trip, I came willingly and I did the training behind everyone’s back knowing I wasn’t allowed to in the first place.” 

“You forgot its my ass too considering I helped you fudge most of the documents.” Higgs said, his tone teetering on the edge of begrudging as Kal looked at him in shock, not expecting Higgs to be aggressive towards Gene. The look on her face after that was one of anger. 

“Your confidence in all of this mess could have fooled me.” Gene said in a pessimistic fashion.

“Excuse me?” Higgs asked bitterly, turning his attention in full to her as she furrowed her brows into a glare. 

“You heard me.” Gene said lowly as Kal took in a deep breath and extended his arms between the two of them before interrupting whatever was going to transpire. 

“I’ve done a good job keeping my mouth shut during this trip, but it's quite clear you two got beef with one another. I’m gonna catch up with Utto while you guys sort this shit out, hm? We’ve been walking a good while too, so I’m going to vote we make a pit stop. There’s a shelter not far from here. Hell we can probably make camp since its afternoon and we’ve been trekking for hours since this morning. ” Kal glanced between them, giving a nervous smile before he ran to catch up with his subordinate, leaving Gene and Higgs as they watched him grow farther away from their vision. They both continued to walk and avoided each other, too stubborn to take care of what was eating away at them until they got to the shelter. 

Two hours had gone by the time they reached the sheltered area where porters and other travelers could rest from the Timefall among other things. There were not many safe houses out west one could use, and the very few, one had to have passes from other porter industries in order to enter. Kal made himself at home along with Utto as they started to get out some ration packs to have for dinner. When Gene and Higgs came stomping over, they both were quick to take off their gear and tossed it nearby the two aggressively, making both Utto and Kal jump before they walked out of the shelter and somewhere else in private to sort out their bitterness. 

“The hell is up with them?” Utto asked Kal as he shrugged followed by a sigh. 

“Just stay out of their way, that’s the best advice I got for you.” Kal said as he started up a fire with some of the materials that were nearby along with scraps from the trip he had been collecting. 

As much as Gene didn’t want to follow Higgs, she went to wherever he was going. He was already breaking the thirty foot rule, heading for another small shelter nearby and ducked in. It was big enough to walk around, their heads close to the ceiling however as Gene and him both faced each other. The air around them was intense as they both looked fierce, Gene making a fist occasionally to let some of the tension out. 

“What is your problem with me?” Higgs asked accusingly as Gene rolled her eyes at his remark.

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” She countered as Higgs shook his head, disappointed in her. 

“No, ever since the damn springs you’ve been hanging me by a thin leash. If I even talk to you, you brush me off. What the hell is going on Gene?” He interrogated, gesturing out with his arms before they flopped to the sides of his body. To say he was pissed was an understatement as Gene took a deep breath and decided once and for all to let it out. 

“I’m tired of dancing around you Higgs. I’m sick and tired of it.” She said honestly as he looked bewildered at her accusation.

“The hell are you talking about?” He asked, his tone quiet and cynical. 

“This!” Gene gestured between the two of them as her voice rose. “This, Higgs. God damn, are you that blind?”

Higgs rubbed his forehead. He was well aware he was in trouble, his feelings having gotten a grip on him during this delivery and he broke some of his personal rules when it came to Gene. His professionalism being one of them. Higgs didn’t want to outright admit it though. He was scared as well, feeling a pool of anxiety eat away at his chest despite his outward appearance suggesting otherwise. Everything he had been feeling towards Gene would wanted to boil over. He wanted to let it out, but couldn’t. The fears he had held, the self consciousness, it all pulled him away from the truth. 

“Gene, we’re friends.” Higgs said bluntly, trying to save face as Gene shook her head, not believing the denial that was coming from him of all people. 

“Bullshit.”

“Look, you’re just as guilty as I am.” Higgs countered and before Gene could interrupt, he held up a finger. “You knew what you were doing the night we met at that dance, and showing me where you hide from everyone, being so damned open, and getting me to talk about my life and how fucked up--you knew.”

“Higgs, what are you driving at?” Gene asked, exasperated already. Not sure where he was going with the tangent. Quite frankly, Higgs wasn’t sure himself as he began to pace slowly, taking in a deep breath once and again to compose himself. 

“Did you purposefully get under my skin just so you could have a shot at this job?” Higgs asked suddenly as he came to a stop, throwing Gene off guard as she shook her head. 

“No, no, why the hell would you say something like that?” Gene’s voice dropped as she could feel her chest grow heavy from the accusation. Higgs glared though with such an intensity that Gene braced herself, subconsciously slipping into a fight or flight response like they had done during training. 

“I’ve never met anyone like you. No one has taken to me like you have, I need to know if you’re just using me because you want to get out of dodge.”

“Higgs I’d never do that to you. If that was my angle the entire time, I would have thrown myself at any other porter. Fuck, even Monty I would have if I was that desperate to get out of my situation.”

“Is that what you’re calling it, throwing yourself?” Higgs asked, his tone growing more bitter as he stepped towards Gene and she in turn began to step back. He stopped upon noticing, seeing she was afraid and furrowed his brows. 

“What the hell would you call it when you care about someone words can’t express?” Gene asked sadly as she shook her head and then began to head out of the shelter. Higgs found himself throwing a punch to the interior, it rattling soon after. He let out a deep breath as his hand shuddered from the contact, feeling like an asshole that he jumped to conclusions among other things. 

Higgs closed his eyes, the weight of his actions eating his mind as he realized he came across as a complete jerk towards Gene. He had been through so much in life, so much abuse, that it was hard to see the good most times even in people that had the best intentions at heart. Higgs briefly recalled some previous relationships he had, knowing they all ended in a similar fashion. It was hard to form connections with people when one was so broken and hadn’t fully healed, much less pursue someone as a potential partner in the world they lived in. This time around, Higgs felt like he killed two birds with one stone and in the worst way possible. He needed to make it right.

“Gene!” Higgs called out, deciding he needed to own up to his bullshit despite how hard it was going to be. He owed her that much. As Higgs exited out of the shelter, his eyes widened. MULEs had gathered around not only Gene, but they got Kal and Utto as well. He then started to run towards his group, determined to stop what was transpiring as he could see Gene and the others trying to fight them off. 

“Higgs!” Gene shouted in his direction before he felt something sharp hit him in the back. Higgs tumbled over to the side several times before stopping twenty feet away from the group. He could feel his world going black as he struggled to crawl to his companions, only to see a shadow before looking up and meeting the end of a fist. It was the last thing he remembered as the MULEs drove off with Gene, the package and goods, and had wounded both Utto and Kal whom were both shouting and coming to his aid. 


	13. Reaper

Gene knew there was no point in fighting. She was outnumbered, twelve to one and hogtied in the back of a truck. The MULEs were smart enough to keep a close eye on her, so any tricks she learned from training couldn’t be dispatched. It wasn’t uncommon for porters to get kidnapped by the likes of MULEs, people who were also known as wasteland bandits, but Gene couldn’t believe her luck on her first gig she got ambushed. Words couldn’t describe how stupid she felt. 

Upon leaving the shelter and getting some much needed air from Higgs post dispute, the MULEs had already sneaked into the other shelter where Utto and Kal were residing and beaten them to a pulp. Gene rushed to their aid soon after and fought many off. She should have called for Higgs as soon as she spotted the cavalry, but Gene didn’t say a word and went to war on her lonesome. It wasn’t because she was mad at him, but because she didn’t want Higgs to get hurt. Gene thought it was better this way, that the MULEs would only assume there were three porters and that would give Higgs a chance to escape or better yet, somehow track them down if Kal, herself or Utto ended up in their clutches. If there was anybody that had the right experience when dealing with the likes of these bandits, it was Higgs. 

Gene wondered if Higgs would bother coming to the rescue. Their fight wasn’t exactly like burning a bridge down, but it had hurt them both. She was a long distance from the group now. It had been a whole night and day since she was taken. Being a porter and traveling on foot, it would be near impossible for Higgs and the others to catch up at this rate. Gene recalled Higgs during lessons explaining what to do if a fellow porter gets snatched by MULEs or other enemies. The best piece of advice he gave was to cut one's losses especially if the distance was too great. He had unfortunately done this many times before, and Gene along with the others couldn’t blame him for it. This world wasn’t forgiving, and as much as everyone had to have each others backs, you also had to look out for number one. Gene was also a newbie, and Higgs had been honest: those in the industry would rather much risk their hide to save one with more experience than another who could be easily replaced.

Gene wouldn’t blame Higgs for following his instincts, it was the way things are. She was well aware of such risks when she signed up for the classes, but god be damned Gene didn’t want the last of her time with Higgs to be of strife and bitterness. She felt justified in being angry at him, but now that Gene had time to ponder in silence while the MULEs were taking her to god knows where, she had an epiphany things could have been handled better on her end. Gene couldn’t speak for Higgs, but knew exactly what she would have told him if given a chance to redo it. Her heart thudded proudly against her chest thinking on it, re-imagining how the situation could have gone had she just confronted Higgs in full instead of giving into resentment. Even with the awful accusations he spat at her, Gene knew she should have gone with her gut. 

The truck carrying her and a team of four MULEs hit a rough terrain patch, causing the vehicle to jump. Gene tumbled over, losing track of her thoughts and balance. She accidentally landed near the feet of one of the MULEs and was quickly thrown back into place. She winced upon feeling the stiff material of the vehicle bite into her uniform and glared towards them. 

“Keep quiet.” One of them barked at her from under their masks. 

It took Gene a lot of willpower not to give the man a swift kick to the abdomen. Her leg was within distance, she could have taken the shot but the odds were not in her favor. Four against one. She had gotten training to take down enemies temporarily to make an escape, but still being hogtied, it was futile. Gene knew she had to bide her time, but she was growing weary. MULEs were usually quick to dispatch porters. They obviously needed her otherwise the group would have just killed her and her colleagues off and called it a day. Gene wasn’t sure what scared her more, the fact that she could have been slaughtered earlier on, or what the MULEs were intending to use her for. 

Eventually the ride came to a swift end, and Gene was forced out of the back of the vehicle being lead by the four she had accompanied on the drive. The first thing she did was scan the area, getting a feel for the environment and to see if there were any points where she could potentially make a beeline. The MULEs that had taken her had a makeshift fortress made from scraps and other materials. No doubt most of it had been stolen from poor souls that ventured too close. Gene could even see skeletal remains of porters that had been used as patch work for areas of the fortress that had been distressed. She swallowed nervously, only to be shoved forward as she let out a harsh grunt.

Coming towards a rough and tumbled tent, she was shoved to the ground. Debris smacked up in Gene’s face as she coughed and watched while the four made their way inside. It didn’t take long for the others of the cavalry to arrive, most avoiding eye contact with Gene save for a couple that looked upon her like she was a package in transit. She kept neutral to save face, not wanting to give them any indication she was planning on escaping. While she was trying to figure out how to undo the binds on her hands, Gene eavesdropped the best she could, picking up on hushed murmurs and words every so often. The MULEs seemed sophisticated enough, like they had been planning something, but as soon as Gene was brought up there was a bit of a violent discourse. 

“I say we keep the damn porter!”

“No, it would be too risky, not to mention we haven’t had a good meal in god knows how long!” 

“You idiots shouldn’t have brought her here in the first place especially when you didn’t kill the others. Now more will come!”

“This porter is a female, no? Maybe we could pawn her off and get credits. You know there’s other groups in need of women.” 

“We left the others barely alive. BTs will go after them. Selling her sounds like a good idea. We could get enough rations out of her if she’s in one piece.”

“What about the package we confiscated?” 

“Forget that we lost it earlier! The porter is more important.” 

Gene let out a deep breath upon hearing the various and dare say, creative options they had in store for her. Luckily enough, as they were yapping at one another, she figured out the pattern to the knots they had tied her with and worked backwards, undoing the rope strands one by one. It was difficult, but the regiment Higgs had put her through with rope tying paid off as she was released from her binds. 

Gene was quick to drop low to the ground, her stomach lying flat before she began to army crawl away from the tent. Standing up would have gathered too much attention, not to mention the noise of her footsteps would have alerted somebody. Gene could smell a combination of mud and bile as she crawled, making her stomach churn from nausea. Something or someone had died around here recently. The scent of rot permeated the air, and that meant BTs were either within the area at one point or they would be flocking this way. Gene never understood how some MULEs survived on cannibalism considering the risks of a void out. Being with a corpse was like carrying a nuke. Any moment it could go off if one even breathed upon it. 

Gene managed to hide behind a pile of empty cargo boxes and stayed put, and as she turned her head around the corner to get a better look of her surroundings, she felt a sharp tug towards the back of her scalp. One of the MULEs, an older gentleman, yanked Gene by her hair and dragged her from the hiding spot. She managed to reach out and gave the man an undercut to the chin only to be hit back and slammed into the earth. Coughing a few times, the man hovered over Gene after crouching down and getting to her level. 

“A little porter like you ain’t going nowhere.” He said harshly, his breath vile from eating god knows what as Gene made a face. 

“We’re not like most. If you remain calm, you’ll be treated right.” He said, his voice a little too soothing for Gene’s taste.

“I highly doubt that.” Gene countered sarcastically, knowing she should have kept her mouth shut but the words found a way out. 

As soon as the man reached out and palmed at Gene’s cheek, grabbing her forcefully so he could get a good look at her, as if inspecting goods, Gene’s nose made a snort before she spat at her captors eyes. He winced, letting her go and giving Gene a chance to get up and run. She made a dash for a crevice within the makeshift fortress, assuming she could fit through judging by the distance. However, Gene didn’t make it that far. She felt her body seize up as pulses of electricity ran through and shocked her nerves. Collapsing once more into the ground with a loud thud, Gene’s body shuddered like a dropped pin needle hitting a floor. She barely had time to react as her hair was seized again, this time with more force as she was dragged through the dirt and grime and back towards the tent. Things were not going to plan at all, and at the rate Gene was heading, she felt as good as dead. 

Gene spent several hours after that in and out of consciousness. The MULEs didn’t bother to tie her up given how exhausted and spent her body was from being electrocuted by the baton weapons they had at their disposal. Two of the MULEs took turns shocking her to make it clear if Gene tried escaping again, there’d be worse consequences. The group kept her near the tent, outside near trash while they went about their daily routines; prepping for another raid. As Gene focused on her breathing, trying to keep her mind intact, she heard a commotion and witnessed quite a few of the guys running towards the gates of the fortress. Gene managed to hoist her body up so she could see what was going on, the corners of her vision going black every so often as she blinked to wake herself up. 

“Give us back our comrade, now!” One of the MULEs exclaimed. 

“Not until you give me back my partner.” 

Gene knew that drawl anywhere, and her eyes widened. Higgs was there, he managed to make it all the way to the MULEs base. He came all this way despite his teachings. He was coming for her. Gene could feel a sense of relief wash over her heart, but only brief as she picked up on the conversation further. 

“There’s only one of you, and many of us pal. I don’t think you’re the one to be giving demands.” Another cackled towards Higgs as Gene forced her body to move, trying to get a better visual on what was happening.  _ What happened to Utto and Kal? _ Gene wondered as she swallowed between trembles, then saw that Higgs was holding a MULE at knife point. The tip of the blade piercing the flabby underbelly of neck drawing a tiny stream of blood from the whimpering captive. 

There was something about Higgs that seemed off. He looked like he had been through hell and back, his porter uniform not in the best condition and his features were poised in such a way it made Gene’s skin crawl. This couldn’t have been just from chasing the MULEs down trying to get her, no. Something happened to him. As she made out more of the details, Gene could see Higgs’s uniform was also covered in blood. Whose it belonged to, she wasn’t sure and she was afraid of guessing. 

“Show me she is in one piece, and maybe I'll consider letting your friend go.” Higgs said, his tone venomous as his lips pulled into a smirk, sinking the blade in further. The man he had in his possession was wincing, doing his damned hardest to not break. 

“Don’t be crazy! You’ll cause a void out!” One of the MULEs exclaimed, already having a gut feeling Higgs wasn’t fucking around unlike the rest of the men. Everyone shot their attention to the MULE before becoming transfixed on Higgs, weapons and such drawn and ready to strike before he’d get a chance to make a move. 

Gene, having sneaked away, saw an opportunity and took it. She lunged herself at the MULE who called out Higgs moments ago from behind, grabbing the medium sized man around the neck and used her body weight to bring him down while she cut off his windpipe, causing the MULE to pass out. Before Gene could move onto the next one, she was immediately restrained by two MULEs, her arms pinned behind her back as she was kicked down onto her knees. Gene looked up as she panted, her eyes meeting Higgs’s as he smiled towards her. The harshness of his gaze toned down and he looked mournful before he quickly went back to an aggressive stance. 

“There, she’s fine! Now hand us back our comrade.” The head MULE demanded. Higgs was silent, the knife still to the MULE captive as he seemed to be contemplating his options. Gene witnessed how Higgs’s eyes moved around, almost as if he was trying to pick up on someone talking to him from nearby. There was an uneasiness that resided in Gene, recalling Higgs talking about an entity trying to converse with him in his dreams. Besides for when he demonstrated his BT sensing abilities via DOOMs, Higgs had an aura of dread about him that didn't feel quite right. 

“She doesn’t look unharmed.” Higgs said lowly. 

“Does it matter? If you want your porter back, gives us our man!” 

Higgs took in a deep breath, and everyone including Gene thought he was going to let the MULE go because he withdrew the knife from the captives throat. Higgs shot a brief glance in Gene’s direction and in a fast gesture, he slit the throat open of the MULE. Bile and blood poured out of the cut like water overflowing from a sink while the body collapsed. As the blood pooled around the fresh corpse and soaked into the earth, the sky began to darken as Higgs looked up at the now shaken MULE pack, tears were streaming down his face. BTs were flocking their way. 

“You fucking bastard! You killed us all!” The ringleader of the MULEs bellowed as Higgs shook his head in a firm manner. As he glared at his opponents, Higgs replied coldly.

“No, just you.” 

With a tilt of his head, Higgs disappeared in a flash. Waves of gold and black particles, shining like embers, danced around for a brief second in Gene’s vision before Higgs suddenly materialized in front of her. Higgs punched the MULE holding her hostage in the face knocking them flat on their back. He made quick work of the second MULE, using the blade from earlier to stab them in the chest and kick towards the abdomen. Timefall began to run amok now as the clouds turned a starchy grey that had a malevolus presence beyond compare. The rain began to fall, hitting the earth with tiny pitter patters and Gene felt horror grab a hold. She had no time to shield herself. 

The events unfolded so fast, Gene had no time to register when Higgs threw himself onto her and embraced her tightly to him. She could feel his body tremble, and the foreboding dread that floated throughout her entire being and raised goosebumps on her flesh signaled the BTs were here. Already Gene could hear the screams of the MULEs, some no doubt trying to off themselves before being met with a fate worse than death. The insufferable screams and carnage radiated in her ears. Gene didn’t need a visual to understand the impact of the situation. As her breath became cold as ice, her imagination frolicked in nightmarish imagery of what the BTs were doing, how they toyed with their prey before consumption. 

The only thing that kept Gene grounded was Higgs’s breathing. He was panting hard against her head like he was struggling for air, and before Gene could feel the whirlpool pull of the void out occur, she shut her eyes and in an instant Higgs and her were far away from the location. 

Higgs had let go of Gene, his body lurching over as he coughed hard. Gene, still processing that they were away from immediate danger, turned from Higgs and saw that they were hundreds of miles away from the MULEs base. The void out went off like a bomb, dark mass exploding upwards into the sky as the entire area within a five hundred mile radius was consumed in a black abyssal light. It was so strong that Gene had to turn away from it, shielding her eyes as she dropped to the ground on instinct. The void out lasted for ten seconds at most but felt like an eternity until it had passed. 

Higgs reached a hand out, the fingertips of his glove going under Gene’s chin before they had rest easily against her cheek. Shuddering, Gene looked up. Her features were hesitant as she searched Higgs’s blue eyes. He was disheveled, but above all dejected like the world had sucked his spirit away. His bottom lip quivered as his eyes continued to tear up from the allergic reaction due to the energy emitted from the BTs. Gene could tell Higgs was in tremendous pain and it had taken much effort for him to pull off this phenomenal yet deadly stunt to save her. 

“Higgs what happened to you, what's wrong--?”

“Gene, you’re okay-” Before he could get another word out, Higgs’s eyes rolled back into his head, his body going limp, and he collapsed to his side blacking out. Gene was quick to flip Higgs from his side and onto his back, her fingertips checking his pulse while she gently stroked his face and shook his shoulders. Her voice was frantic as she swallowed and pleaded.

“Higgs? Higgs! Higgs c’mon. It’s okay. C’mon, you’re okay. Higgs?” Gene could feel her pulse skyrocketing as she cast aside whatever fears she had towards Higgs’s actions and concentrated on keeping him alive. Briefly, Gene glanced around the area trying to get a feel for where Higgs had teleport them both before taking matters into her own hands. Utto and Kal were nowhere to be seen, and Gene used all her strength to pull Higgs’s body up and onto her back. While doing so, she used whatever belts and buckles were left on her uniform that hadn’t been confiscated to help keep Higgs supported on her body. He was taller and weighed a lot compared to her, but Gene wasn’t going to go down without a fight bringing him somewhere safe. Once he was lying against her, his chest to her back, Gene took in a deep breath and braced herself for the new cargo she was carrying. Far more precious than the job itself in her eyes. 

“Hang in there. I got you. Don’t worry, I got you Higgs.” Gene murmured soothingly towards him, feeling Higg’s head loll against her as she slowly stood up and began making her trek. She wasn’t sure where to go, or if Utto and Kal had survived the ambush from before, but Gene wasn’t about to let Higgs perish on her watch. 


	14. Scythe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader! Currently topping at 104 pages (SOA had about 150ish if I recall?) holy crud. Thanks for your patience on this chapter, its been quite the ride for me this week. Hope you all enjoy :D

Higgs could feel the cold winds of the beach flutter across his skin. He walked for what seemed like hours, going nowhere. The sand beneath his feet felt like pieces of glass that left no cuts behind on his skin. His body went numb as if someone took a pair of scissors and cut all the nerve endings out of him. There was no sense of delirium on Higgs’s end of things compared to previous dreams. Everything felt alright, like he was being cradled and comforted instead of being tormented by screams and stars dying. 

The grey blue water continued to caress the shoreline of the beach, surrounded by the carcasses of dead creatures. Whales, dolphins, fish, the occasional mammalian and avian creature. There was at least one of every living being here, rotting back into the earth. From time to time, Higgs would gaze upon the large bodies that made him seem minuet. The creatures were a beautiful tragedy in his eyes, gone before their peak but no longer would they have to suffer the world humans had plagued it with. 

Higgs’s subconscious thoughts on life, the state of the world, began to bombard him as he kept walking. His expression neutral as he could hear the sound of his own voice beckoning him to answer a call. A deep and primal urge yelling from the sarcophagus that was his body, telling him he needed to do something important. What it was, he still was blank. The numbness slowly began to recede from his body, as a sense of purpose began to take its place. 

“There you are.” A feminine voice called out to him in a hushed whisper, and Higgs went from a bland state to one of awareness and fear. It was as if someone flipped a switch and like a computer, he was fully back online. Higgs gasped, shutting his eyes only to reopen them and saw a woman in red. Her blond hair traveling gently against the stream of bitter wind as she smiled. 

“Do I know you?” Higgs breathed out, knowing the answer already to his question as the woman gave a nod. The friendly demeanor she displayed, Higgs knew well enough to understand was a facade so he wouldn’t leave the beach just yet. The female form something of a comfort to his prime ape mind that could easily stomach the truth before his eyes. 

“I am Amelie. I’ve been trying to contact you. I need your help Higgs.” She said it with such persuasion, and with such care that Higgs never heard uttered towards him in life, he found himself not caring that the being before him was death incarnate. 

“Why me?” He asked, his breath shuddering momentarily as Amelie approached him closer. Higgs suddenly became aware he had been naked the whole time, and felt vulnerable. He did his best to hide his trepidation. 

“It always had to be you Higgs. Why do you think you have been put through so much suffering? It was so you could understand and inevitably cure it.” Amelie said, the conviction in her tone honest as she furrowed her brows and looked him over. Like a parent taking pity on a child. “If there were some other way, believe me I would have found an alternative, yet here you are.” 

Amelie reached out a hand, caressing the side of Higgs’s face. As much as he didn’t want to, Higgs found himself instinctively leaning into her cool touch. The small ounce of affection his body craved more than anything drugging him as his hands reached up and gently cupped around the arm that was giving him a sensation he had no words for. Amelie then withdraw her hand away and he let go, his fingers gliding from her skin as he furrowed his brows. 

“You helped me earlier, when the MULEs knocked me out. You said you could give me power if I helped you.” Higgs said as once more, Amelie nodded and her smile grew wider. 

“Yes. That was me. And things worked out in the end, did they not?” She asked curiously, her head tilting in a playful manner as Higgs found himself nodding in agreement. 

“I saved Gene and I saved the others.” Higgs said proudly, but then the weight of his actions, the kills began to creep up in his mind like a demon whispering sweet nothings while caressing his shoulders. He swallowed rough as Amelie could sense his apprehension, quick to interrupt his intrusive thoughts. 

“They were necessary kills Higgs, otherwise the powers wouldn’t have worked. A life pays for power. It's the way death has always been. Ever since you killed your daddy out of self defense, you’ve known this to be true. Especially when it comes to the others that came after him.” 

“I did what I had to do to survive--I didn’t want to, I didn’t--” 

“Shh.” Amelie whispered in a soothing voice, her right index finger coming up over her lips to emphasize she needed him to calm down. Higgs went silent, but tears started to form in the corners of his eyes like another reaction was about to occur. His tears were the only things that felt warm on this plane of existence. 

“There are no judgments on the beach, Higgs. And there will be none from me. Sometimes, in order to do great things, one needs to make sacrifices. Like the Egyptians you loved reading about to help your mind escape when you were a small boy. Everyone pays their dues. Listen to me, you are special. I chose you out of everyone to spread mercy. We both know humanity is coming to its last stand. But like the dying creatures on this beach you have seen, they suffer so. I am an Extinction Entity. A harbinger of death like the five that came before over these millions of years. Our time approaches. I am the sixth extinction, but I don’t want just humanity to cross over in peace, I want everything to.” 

Amelie then reached out once more, this time taking Higgs’s right hand into her own and cupping her other hand over the top. The warm yet cold radiating temperature appeasing him as he stared at her eyes in shock and in awe. 

“You and I, we are going to cut the rope that tethers all things. You will be the shepherd of the Final Stranding, and will carry my message. Only you could do this. You are so important, you have no idea. I can only save everyone, bring every living thing true peace like what you are feeling now if only I have your help.” 

“But what about Gene, and everyone else? Was all this,” Higgs gestured at the world around them. Even though it was a different level of existence, it was the closest thing he could compare to the earth itself. “All for nothing? Was life meant for nothing?” 

“I’m afraid so. Life was an accident. I know this deep in my mind. That’s why extinction entities have existed. We are the checks and balances and I believe everything has overstayed its welcome. There’s too much suffering. Only we can fix that. Your DOOMs isn’t a horrible curse, its a gift. You are seeing everything I see. The countless futures of your species and the ones to come after, all perishing under the weight of strife.”

As much as Higgs was hypnotized by Amelie’s words and declarations of peace within death, he found himself jerking his hand away. The action startled Amelie, but she didn’t recoil from him. Instead she gave space as he shook his head, his throat bobbing as he tried to hold back his emotions, especially the feelings of dread, the existential calamity, everything that made him human and terrified. 

“I want power to save those close to me, not bring their deaths.” Higgs said bitterly as Amelie sighed and nodded. 

“I can give that to you, but in the end, it will be for nothing.”

“I don’t care. I have something I want to protect. Give me power, damn it.” Higgs proclaimed as Amelie agreed and walked up, her hands resting on either side of Higgs’s shoulders as she looked him in the eye. 

“You will be my champion soon. If it’s power you seek, I can keep giving it to you. Maybe in the end, you will see things my way and help in full. Now you need to leave, you simply need to wake up.” Amelie then shoved Higgs and he felt like his body was hit by a vehicle. A strong current of water clouded his vision as he could feel himself falling back to earth, along with the asteroids that destroyed countless planets and the dinosaurs that ruled before mankind. The fires that swept over lands and covered living creatures. The yelling and pleads of mercy from the billions of living things, down to organisms begging to exit out of this game. 

Higgs shot up, waking in a cold sweat as he gasped. His breathing erratic as his blue eyes darted around, realizing he was in a porter tent and covered with blankets. A soft ember glow from a fire nearby illuminated the entrance of the tent. Higgs felt cold, like he had been submerged in ice for hours and desperately crawled out and made his way to the light. He took a blanket that was snagged under his foot and threw it over his back as he bundled up and quaked. The flames danced, and a pleasant aroma of herbs burned within the smoke. Higgs closed his eyes and allowed his body to soak in the warmth, bringing him some form of comfort. It didn’t compare to the peace he got when Amelie touched him, but it kept his mind from falling more away. 

After some time, Higgs looked at his hands. He studied the small crevices and cracks, showing that he was a hard working man. That he was earnest and strong. Amelie’s words spoke out to him, that he was special, that he was worthy of power and mercy. He latched onto those two words like a person would to a cigarette, inhaling the bittersweet fumes of tobacco even if it slowly overtook their lungs. Despite how cruddy he felt, Higgs also felt a resurgence of potential he had yet to tap into. Maybe Amelie, the beach, everything that frightened him wasn’t so bad. Maybe she had a point, maybe.

Higgs snapped his head up upon hearing a noise, his gaze softening as he saw Gene come into view. Her body highlighted by the yellows and oranges from the fire pit. His heart started to pick up in tempo. Whatever tangent his mind had gone off to hit a full stop, all focus going onto her as she studied him almost in disbelief. 

“Higgs, you okay?” Gene asked quietly so as not to startle him as he slowly nodded, his tongue darting out to lick his dry bottom lip. 

“Y-yeah. I think so.” He said sincerely and noticed she had some ration packs on her. Hunger began to radiate in his stomach as he gestured at the small containers she was carrying and Gene glanced between Higgs and them.

“Are you hungry?” She asked, and he nodded. Gene cautiously took a seat next to him and popped the cap open to the container and carefully used a small knife on her person to chip away at the sealant, exposing the food. Once that was done, Gene handed the small bowl like structure to Higgs and he wasted no time prying his fingers into the dish and consumed the meal.

Gene made a playful snort towards his actions and started to uncap her own dinner. They ate in silence for a while. Higgs looked at her. 

“Was I gone for long?” He asked.

“About a few days. You were burning up though.” Gene admitted as she took another bite from the ration pack. “The DOOMs episode really took it out of you this time around. I was worried.” 

“Did you find Kal and Utto?” 

Gene nodded. 

“Yeah, they’re actually out scouting. I just got done with my shift. They told me what happened to you when the MULEs got me.” 

The way she sounded made Higgs’s stomach churn over. Gene didn’t sound disgusted, but the best he could put it was scared. His brows furrowed as he tilted his head to get a better look of her features in the dark. His subtle actions caught Gene’s attention in full as she stopped eating and turned to face him. 

“Gene, what I did--”

Gene held up her hand gently and interrupted, not wanting Higgs to strain himself on the explanation.

“Kal said when you came to after the attack, you snapped and your DOOMs abilities sky rocketed. You teleported for the first time. Utto and him tried to keep up with you, tried to figure out where you went and saw that you ambushed another MULE then left them behind once more.” Gene said.

Higgs sighed and nodded, his memory of that time starting to return as he felt a small twinge of guilt. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his own sweat stain his fingertips. 

“I had no intention of killing that MULE, but when I saw what they had done to you, I lost it.” 

“I understand why you did it. I’m not upset with you. Its okay.” Gene said trying to reassure him as Higgs shook his head. 

“No, it's not. I’m not like that, not when I don’t have to be.” He admitted. 

“Higgs, even in the training you mentioned sometimes porters are forced into uneasy predicaments. Sometimes you have to kill to survive out here.”

“It’s not like that Gene.” Higgs said with another sigh, his features morose as Gene reached her hand over and rested it on his knee, his eyes roamed over her face as he studied her. The gentleness of the touch having taken him aback.

“Then tell me what it's like for you.” Gene offered as Higgs looked hesitant, recalling the fight they had before everything went downhill from there. 

“Aren’t you angry with me?” He asked, and took note how Gene was quick to shake her head. 

“About earlier? No, I’m not angry anymore. You have no idea how hard it's been for me seeing you cooped up and barely alive. Look, what happened then doesn’t matter. Just talk to me. I need to hear you.” Gene pleaded as Higgs was once more awestruck. The way she sounded, desperate to hear his voice, made him feel warm everywhere. It wasn’t just the fire keeping him sheltered from the cold but his own body feeling euphoric from being wanted. His mere voice, needing to be heard by someone that cared enough.

“This being, the one I told you about earlier came back. It saw how desperate I was to protect everybody, and she gave me power. That’s how I woke up and went to find you. I didn’t feel like myself though. Like I was watching things in third person and this--other part of me, did all the dirty work, yet I enjoyed it from the backseat. Like every bad thing I ever wanted to do to a person that wronged me, that abused me, was sitting in the palm of my hand. I could do something about it and not be the victim.”

Higgs took in a deep breath, trying to recall further what he had been through and what he dreamt about. The whole time his mind combed through memories and fog, he stared at Gene’s eyes. They were the only windows to the soul keeping him tethered to the earth, his personal strand, keeping him away from the caresses of death herself. 

“Gene, I enjoyed killing that MULE. I enjoyed every second of it. That’s not normal. That’s not what--a good man, or person would feel. Even now, deep down, I don’t regret it. My DOOMs or this entity, whatever the fuck is going on inside my head, it’s scaring me. I’m so terrified right now, y'all have no idea. I feel like something in me--snapped. I frightened you with my actions, and I didn’t feel a damn thing during it. Even now, you’re afraid. You’re afraid of me.” 

When Higgs was done, his tired eyes searched hers. He could see the dismay in Gene slowly fade, and once more he was taken aback by the resolve she displayed without any words falling from her lips. The look she gave was like day and night, letting him know she wasn’t going anywhere. He hadn’t chased her off. Higgs could feel a stream of his tears emit from his left eye, not from BTs or chiral activity, but from how horrible he felt and how this one person, this one friend he had, didn’t think of him as lesser for it. 

“We’ll get through this.” Gene said, her voice barely a whisper as she continued. “ You’re not your DOOMs, Higgs. It’s like--having a mental illness. It's a part of you, but that’s not you. Not the you I know. I’m not afraid of you Higgs, I’m afraid _for_ you. I don’t care what Utto, or anyone has to say about you having DOOMs. You didn’t choose this. You’re not your daddy. You’re Higgs. You’re here, right now, with me on this hellscape known as earth,” 

Gene paused briefly to let out a quiet laugh, getting Higgs to smile albeit sadly as he still teared up. “And I’m happy you’re alive, and I need you to stay here. I’m sure if we put our heads together, we can figure out how to help you. You've done a lot for me so let me return the favor. Look, you’re my friend first before anything. That’s what’s important. You’re important.”

As much as Higgs was touched in more ways than one, his head couldn’t grapple with what she was saying. Gene looked worried as Higgs shook his head, as if denying her declarations. 

“Gene, I don’t want to hurt you--” 

His mouth was cut off by Gene’s pressing to his, the warmth of her lips radiating against the rough texture of his own. It was pointless to calm his racing heart. Higgs was petrified, his eyes wide open and looking right at Gene’s closed eyes. He had a million thoughts race through his head. 

Gene’s mouth barely moved over his as if his lips were fragile, save for a few suckles. Their noses brushed against each others as Higgs closed his eyes. He tried not to breathe too hard as instinct gave way and he slowly began to kiss her back. His mouth testing boundaries with caution as their heads tilted, steadying and finding a rhythm along with their lips pressing and pulling against each other. Higgs had a hundred thoughts. 

As soon as Gene’s hands reached up to caress the sides of his cheeks, her fingertips brushing over his stubble and facial hair, Higgs lost himself. Touch starvation along with the feelings he had kept bottled up for Gene for months spilled over into the kiss. As soft explorations became steady open mouthed kisses, Higgs inhaled and tasted all the little things that made up Gene, the things he loved about her. How she always smelled like the fruit trees she planted, and how her tongue felt ripe against his; the unknown extra scent and texture that screamed _'her'_ and lured him back every time her lips moved and swayed from his. Higgs had a dozen thoughts. 

There was a moment between them where Higgs for once felt right in his body. That maybe he wasn’t so unattractive and undeserving. His daddy’s words, everyone else that counted on him didn’t matter. Nothing compared to how whole he felt while kissing Gene. The only thing coming close, was Amelie’s touch on the beach. Higgs had a few thoughts. 

His right hand reached up and caressed the side of Gene’s cheek, slow fingers nervously cradling skin as their mouths mutually parted from one another. Their breathing labored and full, foreheads pressed against each other as caresses turned into nuzzles. 

Higgs had one thought on his mind. 

“Stay with me.” He pleaded quietly against Gene, his thumb gently tucking her hair back behind her ear as he forced himself to look at her eyes. Gene nodded as Higgs found himself trembling while he pulled her into his arms, cradling her in his embrace while resting his head against hers. The soft strands of her hair tickling his nose from time to time as he held her tight. 

There were many uncertainties, dread, and questionable actions that happened on this delivery run. But as the two retreated into the tent later, tangled up in each others arms and not caring in the slightest if their peers found them this way, Higgs knew that no matter what happened even if he was supposed to be the shepherd to lead humanity into its final destination, he wanted Gene by his side through it all. He loved her. 


	15. Skull

After Higgs made a full recovery, Gene and the others had a smooth route going home. Higgs and Gene managed to keep the nature of their relationship under lock and key from Kal and Utto, deciding it was for the best if they kept up the professionalism on both ends. That didn’t mean however either of them didn’t take any opportunity to steal affectionate glances, hold hands as their fingers played with each other, and occasionally, when the two men were ahead or far behind, giving quick pecks. They couldn’t get enough of each others presence, and despite the concerns about Higgs’s DOOMs affliction, Gene and Higgs were hopeful it was something they could get through together. Higgs at least had to believe in that, though he couldn’t get Amelie’s words out of his head despite how blissful he felt since Gene and him came clean about their feelings. 

As much as Gene was dreading going back home, she couldn’t wait to get to spend more time with Higgs, the two already having gone over a plan to where they could maximize seeing each other as much as possible before they’d have to retreat to their respective worlds. There was already relief on Gene’s end of things, knowing they wouldn’t have Kal or Utto to interrupt them at every turn let alone other people. 

“Are you going to tell your folks?” Higgs asked quietly, walking alongside Gene as she looked up briefly to see that Kal and Utto were ahead of them. The city was within sight, and they had about twenty miles to go before making it back to the porter terminal. Gene made a bit of a face, climbing over a series of sharp rocks along with Higgs as she sighed. 

“About us? I wasn’t thinking about it yet.” Gene admitted. “I think my dad would be alright with it, but mom--she can be a real bitch. I know she’s going to flip knowing I’ve been sneaking around and getting trained as a porter, but then finding out I’m with someone she considers lower class--I’m worried.” 

“S’fine, we don’t have to rush into anything,” Higgs reassured Gene then sighed. “Coming clean to your mama and the council about getting your porter certification behind everyone’s back isn’t going to be easy. You’re gonna be in the hot seat when we get home.”

Gene nodded. “I’m not looking forward to that either. What the hell am I going to do if things go south?”

“No matter what happens, I got your back.” Higgs said, as a matter of fact, getting Gene to look up at him almost in disbelief. She smirked a little with a huff, shaking her head as they pressed on. 

“You got a plan yet on how we deal with it?” Gene asked as Higgs chuckled nervously.

“Not a damn clue to be honest with you darlin’, but I am serious. I’ll find a way to help you out. You worked too damn hard to not earn your certification among other things.”

“You’re just saying that cause we’re lip-locking buddies now.” Gene said sarcastically as Higgs gave her a playful shove to the shoulder. The two of them tampering down their laughter so Kal and Utto wouldn’t turn around to see what was going on. 

“You’re my partner now, honey. I’m serious about your skills. I'm saying this as your mentor and friend. If you keep saying we’re lip-locking buddies, you’re gonna get me into trouble so I’d shut up if I were you.” Higgs said playfully, his tone flirtatious as Gene tried her hardest to wipe the smug look off her face along with her blush. The way he called her honey made her stomach bubble in a fluttering mess. 

“You still dead set on letting Patrick know about us?” Gene asked, flipping the table on Higgs now. He let out a deep breath, scratching the back of his neck as his nerves began to rise to the surface. His cheeks puffed slightly as he nodded, trying to reaffirm not only Gene but himself on the decision. 

“The old-timer is gonna see right through our act. I’ve known him long enough to take the hint. It’s better he knows through us than if you’re outed by the higher-ups and he finds out that way. I hate having to use my teacher's pet points, but given my seniority, he won’t punish us.” 

“He could make it so we don’t work together, to keep professionalism and all that and save face.” Gene said before she let out a gasp and a laugh as Higgs grabbed her by the waist and pulled them both behind a large boulder and started peppering her cheeks with soft kisses. Gene flailed around playfully in his arms, hands settling on the sides of his face as Higgs’s eyes peered into hers. The way he looked at Gene, made her feel like she was the most beautiful creature in the world; something she never considered about herself until he came along. 

“No one, and I mean no one, is going to keep me from being around you. You’re stuck with me.” Higgs said in a hushed whisper, his tone soothing as he leaned forward, bending down a bit so he could give Gene a longing kiss. 

Higgs was still grappling with not only his DOOMs condition worsening, but with how open and carefree he was becoming around Gene. Higgs had already felt like himself around her, but the level of intimacy they reached on the delivery was unlike anything he experienced before with another person. His need for touch and to be cared for having been sated at long last by someone who tore his walls down, challenged, and vowed to help him. Their kiss lasted more than it should have, but Higgs sure as hell didn’t want to break it as his tongue found hers and their act deepened. Higgs shuddered almost violently at times from Gene’s hands exploring his body, not used to the affectionate touching while his breathing became labored. 

Gene suckled on Higgs’s bottom lip and the sensation forced a low groan to escape his throat. That was enough to make them both realize they needed to quit while they were ahead of themselves and they parted. It didn’t stop Higgs from feeling self-conscious about his reaction. He tried to avoid eye contact with Gene afterward, only for her to gently reach for his chin and directed his head so he’d look back at her. 

“You embarrassed?” Gene asked as Higgs nodded, breathing deep through his nose. 

“A little bit. I’m not used to this.” Higgs admitted in a heavy breath as he welcomed the small kiss Gene gave to his mouth. 

“It’s okay. I’ll try not to get over-excited next time. I know intimacy is hard given what you’ve been through. I should have been a little more considerate.” 

“You’re just fine, Gene. It’s all me darlin’, but I appreciate it.”

Higgs smiled, pressing a soft peck to Gene’s forehead before he led them away from the boulder and back on the trail. His hand reaching for Gene’s temporarily to give her palm a squeeze before they went back to being neutral and on friendly terms in front of their colleagues. Deep down, Gene knew it was going to be hard to keep up the charade and she had a feeling Higgs was under the same impression, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to try her best for his sake. 

“You guys okay back there?” Kal shouted, causing Gene to jump a little as Higgs waved at Utto and Kal that were up ahead, getting close to the truck they left at the checkpoint earlier on during the trip. 

“Yeah! Thought we might have found some scraps to take home, turned out it was nothing!” Higgs said giving Gene a playful smirk as she rolled her eyes at his act. 

“Nice save.” Gene remarked.

“I’m a man of many talents.” Higgs said as a matter of fact, his tone clearly bragging. It got him a playful jab from Gene that he blocked. 

By the time they reached the terminal back home, Gene was amazed to see there were a dozen folks ready to greet them with applause that everyone made it back in one piece. Between the hooting and hollering, handshakes, shoulder pats, and hugs, Gene felt overwhelmed yet proud. She loved how lively everyone was in comparison to the folks she was used to working with in the gardens. It felt like a big family.

After what happened due to the MULE fiasco, no one in the group had given Pat or anyone back home an update until days after Gene was rescued when communication could be established again. Folks were relieved and then some considering how close the BTs were getting towards the city grounds. The warning has since been lifted from what Gene could tell, given production and whatnot seemed to prosper. 

“I’m glad none of you came back in body bags.” Patrick said as he emerged from the crowd and greeted Higgs, Gene, Kal and Utto. Higgs smiled and gave a shrug. 

“We’re the best, right?” He asked as Kal nodded in agreement. Utto remained stoic as ever, as Gene watched the interactions between Higgs and Patrick play out. 

“I gotta say the reports I’m getting from the community we delivered to are great. Barely any damage, and save for that MULE shit Kal filled me in on, everyone did a bitching job.” Patrick said and then gestured for Gene and Utto to come closer. He grunted for them to have their palms open and slipped a small see-through plate, the size of a driver's license card into their hands. The plate reading an official porter identification number and their initials. Gene couldn’t believe it. She could feel her guts galloping along with her heart as she beamed at her personal keycard, her ticket to being certified. Higgs did his damndest to remain neutral, but the proud smile he had for Gene broke loose. He couldn’t hide how happy he was for her, surprised as well that Patrick was granting Gene and Utto certification after their first delivery. 

“Is this real? We’re not done with the training yet.” Utto stated as Patrick grunted once more and laughed. 

“If you don’t want it, I can always take it back.” Patrick said as Gene shook her head. 

“No--no, this is great!” Gene exclaimed as Patrick gave a firm pat to Gene’s shoulder and looked at her and Utto in the eyes after the two of them observed their new keycards. Kal and some other porters laughed quietly at Gene’s excitement. 

“You two earned it. Kal filled me in on how you both handled the MULE situation, nursed Monaghan back to health, and your overall professionalism during the trip. Between all that horseshit and the BT’s running amok, I say you both deserve the honors. I’m still expecting you both to take the tests like everyone else in the newbie group when the time comes, but legally you are open to doing short term deliveries unless escorted by a higher-up such as Monaghan.”

“Thank you sir.” Gene and Utto nearly said in unison as the older man shrugged. 

“Don’t thank me yet. You both will probably die next time.” 

Gene couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not, and quite frankly, she didn’t want to know the answer. Before Gene could talk to Utto about what transpired, he was quick to leave the area. He was always a lone wolf type of guy from what Gene understood and decided not to pursue him. 

“I got an extra for you to have.”Kal handed Gene a dog tag chain to attach to the keycard so she had the option to wear her keycard as a necklace or attach it to her uniform later.

“Thanks!”

“Don’t mention it. You did good Dawkins, you did damn good.” Kal said with a warm smile then shook his head, seeing Monty was flying over towards them. It didn’t take long until the blond all but body slammed everyone into an embrace.

“Thank the fucking stars you’re all alive! I don’t have to do this shit training job anymore!” Monty exclaimed as Higgs gave him a glare. 

“The newbies couldn’t have been that bad.” Higgs said as a matter of fact as Monty made a face

“Bullshit! They had no respect for me!” 

“Probably cause you’re a fucking idiot.” Kal murmured under his breath as Gene stifled laugh at the remark. “While you’re at it, you can help me take this package to the processing center to make sure it’s nothing dangerous.” 

“You just got back and are barking orders at me?” Monty asked begrudgingly. 

“Looks like it asshole, now let's move.”

Gene had nearly forgotten about the package that was for their boss. She watched as Monty and Kal bickered about it not having proper paperwork while making their way to the manufacturing zone of the facility. 

“Gene.” Higgs’s soft voice snapped Gene out of her observations as her focus went onto him. Before they could converse, Patrick interrupted and gestured at Higgs to follow him. 

“I need to talk to you, son. It shouldn’t take long.” Patrick said as Higgs nodded. His attention went back to Gene as soon as the old man began heading towards his office space on the second floor of the terminal facility. 

“Looks like your dream came true.” Higgs said as Gene nodded. She could tell just from his facial features alone it was difficult to not swoop her into a tight embrace in front of everyone. To be fair, Gene was having a hard time herself. Higgs had more than helped her get to where she needed to be, and it sucked she couldn’t show her affections right then and there. That would have to wait until later. 

“Couldn’t have happened without you.” Gene said sincerely, her voice trying not to betray the affection that wanted to drip from her words as Higgs grinned briefly. 

“Talk later, usual spot?” Higgs asked as Gene gave a nod before Higgs leaned forward, resting his hand on her shoulder before turning to go meet up with Patrick in his office. Gene swallowed, looking back down at the keycard and took in a deep breath. She needed to head back to her father and needed to brace herself for the fallout that was soon to come. As Gene headed for the vents after going to the locker room area and unpacking and putting on her normal attire, she tried her best to think good thoughts and reassured herself that no matter what was going to happen, she fulfilled her goal. No one could rob that from her. 

“You wanted to talk, sir?” Higgs said, peering his head into the office as Patrick nodded and gestured for him to shut the door. Higgs did as he was asked, standing as Patrick sighed and rubbed his eyes. That usually wasn’t a good thing in Higgs’s experience with the old-timer. He had a habit of touching his face when things were complicated. 

“First I need to ask if you’re okay, kid. Kal didn’t give me all of the details of what happened with the MULE jump, but I heard enough. I know what you did.” 

Higgs furrowed his brows, letting out an irritated huff of air through his nose. He wished that Kal kept his mouth shut on what happened in regards to killing the MULE, or better yet, let him tell their boss personally so that things wouldn’t be misconstrued. After wishing he could punch Kal, Higgs nodded. 

“I’m alright. I had no intention of harming the MULE, but if you saw what they were doing to Ge--Jen.” Higgs corrected himself as he continued. “You would have taken the risk too, sir.” 

Patrick nodded and gestured for Higgs to sit down, and he too mimicked the same action. 

“If the scientists from up top call on you, don’t tell them what happened on the run. That’s a sure way of getting booted out of the colony.”

“I thought they’d want me to have a high level so I can sense BTs easier for them. I’m more of an asset to the colony in that regard besides for being one of the best porters.” Higgs said as Patrick shrugged. 

“Yeah, but if you have too much power, that scares them. The higher-ups in this colony, they don’t think like us down here. They’re not average joes. They don’t have the humanity we happy few endure. Given what occurred, from what Kal said on the radio, you shot up a few levels in a short amount of time. I’m gonna ask you to stay back for a while, until things level out before you go into the field. You still need to train the newbies cause lord knows Monty did a piss poor job at it.”

Higgs nodded, there would be no protest on his end of things. As much as he loved the freedom he got from being outside and away from everyone in the colonies, that meant he’d get more time with Gene than he thought. Speaking of which, Higgs believed it was now or nothing when it came to telling Patrick about her. He braced himself and while the silence between him and his boss permeated through the room, Higgs took his shot. 

“I have a confession to make if you’ll hear me out.” Higgs started as Patrick gave a grunt for him to continue. “Jen Hawkins, that’s not really her name. Her name is Gene Dawkins. She wasn’t a second chancer the colony was getting ready to throw out. She’s from the--” 

“Garden center of the colonies, yeah, I know.” Patrick said with a sarcastic grumble as Higgs’s eyes widened slightly. He could feel his pulse quake wondering how the hell his boss found out beforehand. 

“You knew and you still allowed her to get her pass?” Higgs exclaimed quietly as Patrick furrowed his brows and shook his head. 

“She earned it, but you’re her superior. Higgs, you always picked out the best when it came to new recruits however, if you don’t think she was worthy of merit, I’ll take your word.” 

“No,” Higgs said quickly getting emotional, realizing he jumped too far ahead and sighed. “No, she did her job well. It’s the last thing I want to happen. How did you know about her?” 

“Her daddy dropped by. You cannot begin to imagine my shock talking to a head scientist in the flesh. He told me everything. How this was Dawkins dream job and I needed to keep quiet for her sake. If I was of sound mind, I would have called you all back--to hell with the delivery, and immediately had Dawkins thrown out of training given the circumstances she is legally abided too. This could have damaged our companies reputation and then some. Having Dawkins training here was bad, but then for you to take her out into the field, and knowing about it, is the equivalent of harboring a fugitive in the eyes of the law here.” 

“Then why didn’t you intervene?” Higgs asked, feeling his blood boil from the rough tone Patrick had with him. He could tell how upset the old-timer was, and Higgs couldn’t help but feel like a child being scolded for making a mistake. 

“Because I know how much she means to you, even if you don’t have the balls to tell me or anyone.” Patrick said as a matter of fact, looking at Higgs with pitied eyes. He was clearly disappointed in Higgs’s actions: the risks he took to get Gene on board, and the potential harm to everyone cause of it made the old man weary. Patrick leaned up from his seat, looking at Higgs in full as he could see his subordinate lower his gaze out of shame. 

“Monaghan, you’re like a son to me. You remind me of my boy I lost ages ago. I wish you would have said something before fudging Dawkins documents. You can trust me, kid. Don’t ever make a deal under the table like this again. Understood?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Good. A word of advice since I’m assuming you know her circumstances in the colony well enough, don’t get too attached.” 

“Is that all?” Higgs asked, his tone lowered as Patrick sighed. 

“Get some rest, Higgs.” Patrick said as Higgs got up and made his way out of the office. He felt tense everywhere in his body and could feel the stresses of the situation eat at him. Higgs stopped after a moment, taking in a deep breath and composing himself. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but he couldn’t help but ponder on Gene and if she was faring better. 

As Higgs rubbed the back of his neck, he realized how dirty he was and how much he craved being in the shower. He decided to head for his quarters, relax for a while, then check on Gene through the network and later meet up when it was safe for them both. The thought eased some of his anxiety. 

While he was heading towards the residencies, Higgs couldn’t help but wonder if Patrick and Gene’s father came to some sort of arrangement. For some reason, Higgs had a chill go up his spine thinking about the possibility. There was something that didn’t seem right about Patrick despite him looking normal. Higgs couldn’t put his finger on it, but instinct, his DOOMs, whatever it was was telling him to be cautious. 

“It’s all for naught.” 

Higgs’s eyes widened as he spun around, swearing he heard Amelie’s gentle voice inches from his ear. After glancing around, feeling his pulse jolt, Higgs shook his head and swallowed. 

“Stay out of my head. You stay out of my fucking head.” He murmured quietly to himself, trying to be discreet as he made it to his room, stripping out of his porter uniform and extra clothes, then retreated into the shower. The warm water managed to melt away his worries all the while soothed his aching body. 


	16. Rib Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I hope you had a good holiday season. I know for myself and others these times are stressful, but I am happy you're still here and hell yeah, you made it through! Keep it up! It'll be 2020 soon and I'm thankful for every one of you still trekking on. You all are strong, brave, and compassionate. I'm sending you my love into the new year and hope you enjoy this next part.

“Gene Chromos Dawkins. We will begin deliberations as to what your sentencing shall be given a list of actions taken against you. Do you understand this and why you are here?” One of the middle-aged men on the council addressed Gene as she nodded, sitting before a panel of sixteen. She swallowed nervously, trying to keep her eyes fixated on the leaders of the colony and not on the hundreds in the court watching those who had ultimate authority dictate her fate. She adjusted in her seat, feeling the cuffs from being detained dig more into her skin. Gene did her best not to wince as she kept her appearance neutral despite feeling like she could scream.

Before Gene had the chance to get to her father when she got home from the delivery run, Gene had been confronted by the colonies police group. Someone had snitched about Gene leaving the city, fudging her work times in the gardens and due to multiple accounts of truancy, Gene was arrested but not before she could own up to her actions and have her father deliver a message to Monty to give to Higgs about what was going on since she wouldn’t have any means of communication. It didn’t take long for Gene to realize her coworkers in the greenhouses, Maurice and Ray, had been the ones to hand her over to the highest authorities. 

When Ray had come to visit in the cell blocks the following day of her arrest, he proclaimed Maurice and him turned Gene over due to their concerns for her wellbeing, but Gene wasn’t stupid. She soon realized that with her actions sneaking between the porter residencies and the labs, it potentially jeopardized the five that snuck into the vaults to supply the goods for the illegal parties. They all had voted to throw her under the bus to save their own skins. Should anything arise from the trial she was going to be put on, the punishments they’d receive would be lesser. To say her relationship with Ray and Maurice was completely eradicated after the revelation was an understatement. The only thing Gene felt ridiculous about, was putting her trust into them, believing they all had some sort of friendship.

In the present, Gene could feel her stomach knotting over, skin shuddering from time to time due to anxiety. Despite being confident about turning herself in and admitting fault for sneaking away from the city and her obligations, Gene could feel dread bubbling in her gut. It didn’t help that her father and mother were right there, watching like hawks that had lost their chick due to it falling out of the nest. She wished right then and there that she was out in the field with Higgs, dealing with BTs than the silence and murmurs as the leaders debated amongst themselves on what a suitable punishment would be. 

“Days ago, it was brought to our attention that you broke your contract with the colony and the MATRIARCH program by illegally forging paperwork to enter into a contract with Atomic Runners and their training program to become a certified porter. May you state again for clarification if this is true or false?” 

Gene’s throat bobbed as she nodded. “Yes, sir. It’s true.” 

“May you state for clarification that you turned yourself in of your own free will to this charge?” An older female on the council board with ebony skin and stunning green jewelry asked as Gene turned her attention towards the elderly woman and nodded. 

“Yes, ma’am. It’s true.” 

“May you state for the records that you were arrested for job truancy and venturing into other sectors in secret prior to telling the authorities what you had done with Atomic Runners?” 

“It’s true. All of it.” Gene said, feeling some irritation creep up her spine. She wondered how many more times she was going to be forced to repeat herself. She already owned up to her bullshit, then to throw it out on the table for everyone within the science division of the colonies to peck at was like adding salt to an open wound. Gene briefly glanced at her parents, seeing how saddened Robert, her father, looked while her mother appeared stoic. Linne’ was trying to put on a brave face, but Gene could tell from the lighting in the courtroom that she had been crying. 

“This council believes that during these last few days, we have reached an agreement as to what your sentencing will be. Given the circumstances--” The older woman on the council who began to speak looked up, as did the eyes of the other fifteen on the board. The doors to the room opened and Gene could hear footsteps. She turned her head around and saw Higgs, Monty, and Kal arrive. Gene’s eyes widened as she could feel her heart skip a beat looking at Higgs, shocked that he was there at all. As the three approached before the council, Higgs took a moment to gaze at Gene and smiled briefly before his persona changed, taking on his more professional demeanor. 

“This is a closed hearing, why are porters here?” One of the middle-aged men on the council proclaimed as Higgs spoke up. 

“As far as my understanding goes with court regulations, folks of good character are allowed to make testaments on behalf of those standing trial. I am standing in for Patrick Atomic as he is ill, and my two colleagues here who hold seniority in Atomic Runners wish to contribute positive testimony towards our peer Ms. Dawkins. I will speak on behalf of my boss and the two standing with me.” 

All sixteen of the council members took a moment to whisper amongst each other, and Gene observed how Monty and Kal looked incredibly nervous all the while Higgs had no fear in his body. He embodied everything a leader should have when staring down an enemy. Gene thought she couldn’t have been attracted more to Higgs, but he continued to surprise her. The fact Higgs was prepared to fight on her behalf, made her feelings towards him burn brightly. She did her best to hide it from her face, but from the corner of her eye, she could see her father Robert glancing between the two, connecting the dots. 

“You may proceed. Please state your porter ID number, along with your last name and first name for the records. Once done, you may speak on your behalf along with your colleagues and submit any substantial documentation for the council to look over.” The woman counselor who had been talking to Gene prior and giving sentencing stated. It became clear to Gene that between all of the members of the council, she held most of the power dynamic much as Higgs had between the porters of the colony. 

“Porter ID number 668-HM, Monaghan Higgs. I have been acting as Ms. Dawkins mentor during her training. To the right, my colleague Monty and to my left my colleague Kal have collections of submitted content about Ms. Dawkin’s character ready to be received by the council should they wish to comb over them while I give testament.”

Gene watched as the councilwoman looked at her peers and many of them nodded. She then gestured with her left hand for Higgs to proceed in submitting the paperwork. Monty and Kal both had little rectangular computer chips that they handed over to the council upon approaching. The council members didn’t hesitate to access the files, seeing words and signatures of many pop up on the glass surface of the table they resided at. 

“About how many submissions do we have in total?” One of the council members asked curiously while reading one of the documents.

“Four hundred and twenty-seven alone. Given such short notice of Ms. Dawkin’s court date, we didn’t get the opportunity to receive everybody in the porter residencies but believe this should be substantial enough.” 

Gene felt like she was going to have a stroke hearing how many that worked in the delivery terminal praised her. 

“Proceed.” Another piped up as Higgs took in a deep breath, his head turning a little to look at Gene for a minute, eyes roaming over her face and upper body to make sure she hadn’t been physically hurt while detained.

“Monaghan,” One of the council members cleared their throat and Higgs murmured an apology under his breath as his eyes turned to the colony's leaders. 

“I’ve had the privilege of training Ms. Dawkins for the last several months. She is the best among her peers in endurance and resourcefulness. While not number one in the area of combat, and terrain, she’s proven herself to be a valuable asset to Atomic Runners so much that when arriving from her first delivery route, Patrick Atomic himself awarded Ms. Dawkins and another peer certification ahead of the class. Ms. Dawkins is able to keep up with my colleagues such as the two standing by my side and can keep up with the backbreaking demands of the recycling center when assisted. She has never shown disobedience towards whatever job she is given. Her enthusiasm and attention to detail haven’t gone without notice from the majority of folks who work in the delivery terminal. It is my understanding Ms. Dawkins is being held on trial for truancy, but given the testaments we have delivered along with my own, I believe Ms. Dawkins was suited for the wrong job in the greenhouses given she has gone above and beyond for those of us working in the porter industry. On behalf of my boss Patrick Atomic, he has stated he doesn’t wish to lose Ms. Dawkins as an employee considering her work ethic is outstanding.”

Once Higgs was done, the council members debated among themselves while most scrolled through the testaments by the porters and other workers of the delivery terminal. They didn’t speak for five minutes while they conversed, but to Higgs and Gene, it felt like hours. Higgs was even starting to feel the tensity of the situation begin to hit him, but he kept his composure for Gene’s sake and his own, wanting to look educated and collected so that the leaders would take him seriously. He really wanted to comfort Gene. She was right there, not more than five feet away, and yet he couldn’t do anything.

“It’s been said that you were a part of the priority one delivery Ms. Dawkins was tasked with, given you have DOOMs. Can you explain the nature of Ms. Dawkins and anything of significance during that time that spoke of her character?” Another woman on the council asked as Higgs cleared his throat. Images of Gene sleeping next to him in the tent after the MULE incident flooded his mind, how her forehead was pressed to his while their arms and hands were tangled up. 

“She was professional, the clients gave positive reviews, and she saved my life twice.” Higgs paused for a moment, trying to get himself to focus more clearly. “During an encounter with BTs, she helped me stay calm while we were surrounded and the other time Ms. Dawkins carried me on her back to safety after our party had an unfortunate run-in with MULEs. I probably wouldn’t be talking to any of you now had she not stepped up.” 

Higgs purposefully left out the details such as Gene having been kidnapped by them in the first place, along with killing the one MULE. They were incidents on a need to know basis, and Higgs knew to tell the council members those little bits would have hurt Gene in the long haul not to mention himself. Higgs wanted to own up to the fact it was him who helped Gene forge the documents to get into the porter industry, but he refrained from doing so otherwise it would have given the impression his words were more personal than professional. Not to mention Higgs didn’t want to give his boss a bad reputation. If Gene and him had to take a hit, he’d rather it be this. 

“We appreciate you for coming forward. Given that this trial is closed as stated earlier minus those within Ms. Dawkins class, you may wait outside while we go over sentencing. We will take your words into account however given how substantial your testaments were.” 

“Thank you.” That would be all Higgs would say as him, Monty and Kal proceeded to leave the courtroom. Higgs stole one last glance at Gene, his eyes telling her no matter what he’d be right there before he and the others were guided out by police. The deliberations among the council took roughly two hours. The whole time, Higgs was pacing back and forth while Kal and Monty were sending good thoughts towards Gene and tried to keep themselves preoccupied. 

Gene felt overwhelmed by everything Higgs had put forth. Knowing how last minute this all had been, she figured he must’ve spent several sleepless nights trying to round up everyone in the delivery terminal and residencies to say something to help her out. She couldn’t help but wonder if Higgs paid a high price for this. The fear of him losing his job, something Gene knew he took great pride in, scared her more than her own sentencing. Being a porter was his lifeblood much like it was Gene’s dream. She hoped against hope her actions didn’t rob that from Higgs. 

“Please stand.” One of the council members commanded as Gene did as she was told, and everyone else in the courtroom stood along with her as she nervously let out a deep breath and kept her eyes on the elderly woman, her emerald green jewelry shimmering in the overhead lights as she spoke. 

“In light of the testaments received by Monaghan, and Robert Dawkins trade-off he purposed a while back so that your contract with the MATRIARCH program is void, it is our decision that you will not face severe consequences for abandoning your job post, and breaking the contract. However, we have an ultimatum: you either remain in the science division of the colony or you move to the porter residencies permanently. It is this council's decision that going back and forth between two different fields is toxic to the morale and colony at large and disrupts order. You will have two weeks to make the necessary preparations should you choose the porter side. If you’d like to appeal our decision, you may attempt within three days. Ms. Dawkins, you are free to go.” 

Gene let out a sigh of relief as a guard came by and deactivated the code keeping her cuffs locked onto her arms. The first thing she did after rubbing her wrists was sprint out of the courtroom. Gene didn’t care about the uproars caused by peers, the gossip, even her parents trying to get her attention. She needed to let Higgs know she was alright. That was her prerogative. 

As soon as the large metal doors opened and Gene came out, Higgs, Monty, and Kal looked up in surprise to see her. 

“So what’s happening?” Kal asked curiously, his tone teething with anxiety as Monty nodded in agreement with his colleague. 

“I have to either stay in the science division or move to the porter industry permanently, but I’m free to go.” Gene said as her lips widened into a grin and as soon as the news hit Higgs’s ears, he didn’t care what others would think. His arms spread open and he pulled Gene into a hug nearly lifting her off the ground as he embraced her tightly. Gene returned the affectionate gesture, arms going around Higgs shoulders and neck as she breathed in his scent and closed her eyes. The sounds of Monty and Kal celebrating with hoots and hollers fell on deaf ears as Higgs murmured against Gene. 

“I told you I had your back.” He said in a whisper as Gene smiled big against the flesh of Higgs’s neck. 

“What are we going to do now?” Gene asked as Higgs pulled away a little, facing Gene as he sighed, letting his tense body relax now that he knew for certain Gene was going to be alright. 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to make sure you’re taken care of.” Higgs said sincerely as his tired eyes looked over Gene’s face. He would have given anything in that moment to take her lips into his own, but he resisted. A hug, Higgs figured they could get away with. Displaying full-on affection near the courts after sentencing was not the best idea considering he went through the trouble to stress they were mere colleagues. Gene was having a hard time too, gazing at Higgs’s lips from time to time as she stared up at his blue eyes. 

“Gene.” 

Robert's voice nearly made the two of them jump as Gene turned around from Higgs and faced her father. At this point, many folks were starting to exit out of the courtroom area. Gene observed how some of her fellow peers from the science division eyed the porters suspiciously. Some going as far as to make offhand remarks about their appearances as Kal and Monty began to look uncomfortable. Higgs was even beginning to feel his anger rise, but he kept it suppressed, however, he finally got a taste of what Gene had been talking about when it came to the elitists attitude the upper half of the colonists had. 

“Methinks this is our cue to get going.” Monty said to Higgs, approaching him as Kal agreed. 

“Yeah, good point. I’ll see you later?” Higgs asked Gene, trying to keep it casual as she nodded. 

“Yeah, I’ll fill you in later.” She replied

“Wait,” Gene was surprised to see her father interrupt and approach Higgs. 

Higgs tried to keep a neutral face but he was weary, and it didn’t take too long for him to tell that the man addressing him was none other than Gene’s father. He could see a lot of the similarities the two had. 

“I want to thank you for stepping up and helping my kiddo. It means the world to my wife and I. Had you not bring in those testimonies, I believe we wouldn’t be celebrating right now.” Robert said, his tone filled with honesty as he reached a handout. Higgs glanced between Robert and the hand before he took it and gave a firm but gentle shake. His gaze briefly traveled over Robert's shoulder and to Gene who appeared somewhat stumped herself at what was going on. Higgs recalled Gene wasn’t ready to tell either of her folks about them and tried to keep the conversation casual. 

“It’s no biggie.” Higgs started and then let go of Robert's hand. “I would have done the same thing for any of my coworkers.” 

“Regardless, I owe you my daughter's life. Why don’t you swing by our place later tonight if you have the chance? I’m sure Gene filled you in on the sentencing, and you being her superior, I think it would be wise if we talked things over. You can join us for dinner too.”

Both Higgs and Gene were taken aback by the offer as Monty and Kal looked on in shock before they started murmuring their theories quietly. Higgs scratched the side of his nose and then nodded. Clearly he was nervous and not used to such interactions let alone offers. 

“If that’s alright, sure. Count me in.”

“Come by anytime after six pm. Looking forward to knowing you better, Monaghan.” Robert smiled as Higgs gave a nod and started his trek back to the delivery terminal area. Before he disappeared from full view, he gave Gene a small wave. 

As soon as Higgs was out of sight, Gene looked up at her dad with furrowed brows. She had a billion thoughts on her mind from the interaction her father had with Higgs. 

“Dad?” Gene asked as Robert gave a playful shrug and winked at her. That was enough to let Gene know the cat was out of the bag and he fully knew. Gene felt she should have known better, given her father deduced for himself Gene was pining for her mentor before she had gone on the delivery run. That didn’t stop the red from clouding her cheeks as Linne’ eventually came out of the courtroom, sighing in relief but was still very much tense.

Gene’s mother glanced between Robert and her, making a bit of a face as her arms crossed. 

“Did something happen?” She asked firmly. 

“Dad invited Higgs for dinner.” Gene said with a shrug as Linne’ looked like she wanted to physically hit Robert from doing such a thing. Gene could feel her nerves spike up yet again, Linne’ not bothering to hide her displeasure.

“You didn’t.” She said bitterly as Robert sighed. 

“I did. We owe him for getting Gene out of this mess and you know it. Let's discuss it further when we get back home. C’mon Gene.” 

Gene followed her parents who lead the way back to their residence, and she couldn’t believe things had come full circle: she was screaming on the inside during the trial, and she was screaming on the inside after. There were many ways this night could go wrong, and with tensions high enough as it were, Gene worried how Higgs was going to handle being thrown into the mess. 


	17. Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020 everyone! Let's kick some ass this new decade! Enjoy the chapter, it's a bit lengthy but I figure that's a good thing, right? Love you all!

“You’re really going through with this?” Monty asked as Higgs took a break from his shift. He put down the scanner and sat by some other porters at the break table not that far from his unit that had been recycling cargo boxes non stop since Gene’s trial was over. 

“I don’t think having dinner with Gene’s family is a bad thing. I saved their kid, her daddy wanted to return the favor. Woulda’ been rude to turn the offer down.” Higgs admitted, giving a shrug as he grabbed a freebie water bottle nearby, chugging the container down as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Higgs leaned back in the seat, letting out a content sigh. His muscles were aching from lifting tons of damaged goods among other items. 

“Hey, a free meal is a free meal but aren’t you worried at the kind of impression it's going to give?” Monty asked as Higgs furrowed his gaze towards his colleague. The other porters nearby kept to themselves and went about bullshitting, but Higgs knew they were eavesdropping. It wasn’t everyday Higgs went out on a limb for anybody, much less spend three nights straight going from door to door to get people to vouch for a newbie porter in court most hadn’t properly met until the emergency delivery was made.

Word about the scientist turned porter began to spread, and Gene’s trial was the talk of the town in the porter residencies once the information passed through the grapevine. On top of learning about Higgs’s temporary suspension from Patrick Atomic, folks were trying to connect the dots in their own way. As much as Higgs wanted to keep things discreet as possible, for his sake and Genes, he was finding it progressively harder to do so. 

“What sort of impression do you reckon I’m gonna give?” Higgs asked, throwing the question back at Monty’s face. The blond stammered a bit, losing his train of thought courtesy of Higgs turning the question around on its head. 

Monty sighed, waving off Higgs as he too slouched in a seat next to his coworker. “Ah, you know. Favoritism and all that.” 

“I would have done the same thing for you if you were in the hot seat.” Higgs said as a matter of fact, getting Monty to chuckle playfully as he shook his head. 

“Bullshit. Do you know how many times I’ve lost count having you tell me that if I got into trouble, I’d need to own up and take responsibility? I’m not buying it for a second you would have gone through half the bs you did for Gene for my sake.” 

“Look, I’d rather not get into this right now. We got a job to do. You were there at the trial with me, you know the story. Same with Kal.” Higgs said in his defense, trying to de-escalate the conversation. It didn’t help that shortly after, Kal and a couple of the other porters who were part of Higgs’s main team came by. They were snickering a bit as Monty greeted them, as they had overheard Higgs basically telling the intrusive blond to pipe down.

“Monty, give Higgs a break. It’s been a stressful time with all this court nonsense and the crap happening on the job.” Newt said, and Higgs was about to turn around and thank his colleague for backing him up until Newt quickly interjected and added his unfortunate two cents. “Besides, he’s about to have dinner with his girlfriend’s parents. That’s already nerve wracking enough as is.” 

“Maybe he’s gonna have Gene for dinner instead. The parent's thing is a ruse.” Monty couldn’t help but chime in with a hoot followed by Newt laughing.

Higgs would have given anything to become invisible right then and there. He could see the eyes of the other porters quirk up and widen, some chuckled happily and some whistled in a catcall like fashion towards Higgs’s direction while Monty and Newt continued to crack up at his expense. 

“Fuck ya’ll.” Higgs said bitterly, getting up and deciding he had enough work for the day and was going to clock out early. He didn’t care if Patrick got on his case about it later. Higgs never once complained about recycling duty, so he felt well within his rights to get out of dodge and not deal with the cackling hyenas at the break table. 

“Aw c’mon Higgs!” Monty exclaimed.

“Monaghan come back!” Another porter chimed.

“We’re just fucking around. No need to take offense! We just thought you never had it in you Mr. Stoic!”

Higgs let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head, walking over to the time card machine nearby and scanning his porter ID keycard. The machine beeps five times rapid fire and made a punching sound, then curtly wished Higgs to have a pleasant evening. Higgs needed to get ready anyways, looking up he saw the large overhead clock ticking by. Higgs wanted to make a good impression on Gene’s parents ; especially her mother Linne’ He swallowed hard recalling the cold facts Gene gave to him about her, same with her father, but between the two Robert seemed the most reasonable. 

“Higgs!” The sound of Kal trailing behind him forced Higgs to turn around, not looking impressed in the slightest. 

“Look if you’ve come here to fuck around with me, save it. I gotta get ready.” Higgs explained, his tone exhausted as Kal shook his head, catching his breath.

“That’s actually why I came. I wanted to help you out.”

“What?” Higgs was taken aback as Kal rubbed his neck nervously. 

“Look, I don’t care what’s going on with you and Gene. Either way, I know the truth cause of our trip. I caught you two sucking lips the night you woke up after having that DOOMs episode.”

Higgs should have known better Kal had been onto them. As much as he wanted to protest, say something different, the words wouldn’t come out of Higgs’s mouth. 

“You’re not about to go have dinner looking like that, right?” Kal gestured at Higgs’s work clothes. His pants were tattered, grime littered his face and shirt, not to mention he was sweating so bad it looked like he had been working in a swamp. Higgs shrugged and scratched the scruff under his chin. 

“I was gonna shower,” He started.

“And then what?” Kal asked, raising his brows at Higgs. 

“I--didn’t get that far.” Higgs admitted sheepishly as Kal rolled his eyes and smiled, patting Higgs on the shoulder. 

“Let's go to my residence. I got spare clothes that are nice looking than the dreads you have.” Kal said as a matter of fact, taking points in bragging as Higgs made a face. 

“You saying I dress like a scumbag?” Higgs asked. 

“No, but having interacted with the upper crust of the colony more so than any of you sons of bitches down here, I know what keeps them from checking you out like a pack of fucking vultures.” Kal said as Higgs furrowed his brows. He didn’t recall Kal having many connections to the powerful within the colony. 

“Who the hell do you see in that corner of the world?” Higgs asked with a slight laugh as Kal sighed sadly. 

“I sorta have a side gig. Have you ever heard of an escort serviceman?” Kal asked as Higgs nodded. Of all people, Kal never seemed to be the type to get into that. It was common among porters in Edge Knot City to seek other means of employment, given how expensive porter gear could be, and Patrick couldn’t always make the cut on getting new tech with budgeting being strapped so thin, even with Higgs’s help cutting expenses and making good on trade deals on the man's behalf. It was kept hush hush between both the porter side and the higher classes of the colony. Mostly out of respect for the two or many that were in contract with each other. Ever since the Death Stranding, people were lonely. Some sought out connections in creative ways, this being one of the few that boomed in business over time despite folks not talking about it as if it were taboo.

“Don’t look so surprised. Anyway, besides extra income, I get presents. Mostly from the middle-aged broads. I was going to pawn off many clothes next time we go out for delivery, but I figure I could spare you something.” Kal said as Higgs sighed in relief, but also he wasn’t used to such things. Much less getting help in this regard. 

“You don’t gotta trouble yourself, Kal. I already dragged you and Monty to court earlier for support.” Higgs said, shaking his head. 

“No, I want to help. Not just you, but Gene too. You can’t always look like you came out of a dumpster after work especially with her, she deserves better. C’mon, let us make you look presentable.” Kal joked, giving Higgs a playful smack to shoulder as Higgs’s lips quirked up into a smirk. He kept his head down while he followed, trying to hide the blush that crept up in his cheeks from Kal’s remark. 

An hour later, and Higgs was nearly at Genes’ residence. This time very much thankful that he didn’t have to climb through a window to get in like the night they first met. Higgs found himself smiling at the memory though, recalling how stupid it was and yet how excited he had been when Gene said she wanted to see him again. Higgs tried to push the sentimentality back, not wanting to get distracted. He already felt like a snake that had just shed its skin and was growing accustomed to the new flesh. The attire Kal helped him pick out was simple: a black button-up shirt, jeans, and an Egyptian themed tribal cuff on his right arm. Higgs wasn’t use to looking this decent. The fact that Kal went the extra mile to help trim, style and give his hair more volume too felt awkward. Higgs liked the new look, but he wasn’t certain this was going to impress Gene’s folks let alone her. Higgs was also worried he might’ve looked like he was trying too hard to fit in. 

Nervously Higgs glanced around when he reached the door, seeing a couple of scientists and such pass by eyeing him before going back to whatever it is they were researching. He felt out of place as his heart rushed. Before he had the chance to access the keyport with the code Gene’s father had given to him through the network, the door opened and Gene looked right at him. Her eyes widened as Higgs’s gaze traveled over her form. 

“Holy crap.” Gene exclaimed quietly as Higgs let out a laugh, seeing she too looked rather stunning. Between casual wear and porter uniforms, seeing Gene in blue jeans and a black long-sleeved cold shoulder tank top took Higgs aback. He couldn’t stop staring at how it accentuated her body. The bit of flesh showing from her shoulders making him shudder. 

“Could say the same for you.” Higgs said as he swallowed, not able to keep his eyes off of her. “You look nice.” He was already beating himself up, knowing he should have said beautiful but the word didn’t come out. 

Taking in a deep breath, Higgs looked around as Gene gestured for him to come inside. “Your folks here?” 

“Yeah, they’re in the other room getting dinner ready. How are you holding up since the trial?” Gene asked, trying to resist the urge to pull him into a kiss right then and there. Higgs too was trying to keep himself preoccupied so he wouldn’t give in to temptation by looking around, trying to get a feel for how big Gene’s place really was. It was far bigger than his small room and board in the porter residency, but much like Gene’s room save for the porter posters, it was strangely empty save for plants that seemed to take up the most space. Very minimalistic. 

“I should be asking you that.” Higgs said playfully, smirking towards her. “You were the one in the hot seat honey.” 

Before Higgs could ask anything further, Gene approached his personal space and pulled him into a longing kiss. God, Higgs needed that. The feeling of her mouth against his after being apart for so long made his heart thud against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The fear of losing Gene washed over him, and he kissed back roughly, tongue forcing its way into Gene’s mouth as she stifled a moan against his lips causing him to pull back. 

“Shit.” Higgs murmured breathlessly as Gene laughed quietly, her forehead nuzzling against his while giving a small peck to his bottom lip. 

“Sorry. I missed you so much. You don’t know how fucking scared I got. I didn’t think my message would have reached you. I thought I was never going to see you or the others in the terminal again.” Gene murmured as Higgs hugged her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. 

“Things are going to be alright. I’ll make sure of it.” Higgs whispered to her, his tone sincere in his promises as he pulled away and smiled at Gene. As far as he was concerned, Gene was his and for the moment, whatever nervousness Higgs had about this whole dinner went out the window. He was astonished at how someone like Gene could pull this much confidence out of him. 

“Monaghan.” Gene nearly jumped as Higgs turned quickly, seeing Robert smiling at the two as they unlocked from their embrace. “I didn’t hear you come in. Foods almost ready, shall we get settled?” 

Higgs nodded at Robert, feeling himself getting cold feet as Gene gave him a gentle nudge. He was wondering if Robert witnessed most of what happened, but from the way Gene behaved, they didn’t have anything to worry about. He kept neutral as Gene lead him into the kitchen area. His stomach growled in anticipation. Whatever it was Gene’s family had been cooking up was making Higgs’s mouth water. Use to ration packs and the last pickings of anything fresh from the colony, Higgs was very much looking forward to trying out something different. 

“There anything I can help out with?” Higgs offered, not wanting to give the impression he expected to be treated like he was superior as Robert gestured at him it wasn’t necessary. 

“Please, you’re a guest here. This is our treat to you. Why don’t you and Gene have a seat? Linne’ and I can get everything out no problem.” Robert smiled, then went to the far end of the kitchen where Linne’ had been finishing up the last bit of the meal. Gene sat beside Higgs, looking at him oddly as he quirked a brow. 

“My dad is normally passive. It’s weird seeing him like this.” Gene whispered to Higgs as he nodded in understanding. 

“I hope it's a good thing.” He shrugged as Gene mimicked his gesture and smiled briefly as Linne’ and Robert arrived with the plates and food. Gene helped out despite her father’s protests, and Higgs took it upon himself to do the same thing. He kept his mouth shut, smiling every now and again as he could feel Linne’ give him daggers. Higgs had his share of people that didn’t like him for whatever reason, but the vibes coming off of Gene’s mother made him feel like a fly on the wall ready to be slapped for buzzing in too close. 

“You look strikingly different than earlier in the courthouse.” Linne’ said to Higgs, masking her disdain towards him with a smile as everyone had begun eating. Gene shot Linne’ a quick glare, then dug into the steak they were having. 

“That was my porter attire. There’s a misconception we wear them all the time, but far from it.” Higgs said politely, trying to appease Linne’ as she nodded. Her thin lips formed into a grin as she cut up her portion of the meal. 

“Well, you had me fooled. With how nice you cleaned up you could almost pass for someone important.” 

“Yeah, almost.” Higgs said with a smile towards Linne’ though he knew well enough her comment was a jab. He saw from the corner of his eye that Gene was tense, and under the table, Higgs used a free hand to gently pat her lap; letting her know it was okay. 

“I think an icebreaker is in order,” Robert started as he gave his attention to Higgs. “Now that the cats out of the bag on what Gene’s been up to all these months, I think it's safe to ask how it all started. How did you guys meet?” 

Gene and Higgs briefly looked at each other, Gene giving a nod to let Higgs do the talking on this part. If she mentioned the illegal party, and how they ended up befriending each other after going on a bender, not to mention meeting in secret, dinner was going to turn into a homicide and fast. 

“I saw Gene around, but we never talked until she showed up for the classes.” Higgs lied, and Gene let out a sigh of relief, managing to hide it from her parents as Higgs continued. “I meant what I said back in the courtroom, she’s a fast learner. I haven’t trained anyone like Gene in a long time. She’s got grit.” 

Higgs thought the wide smile Gene had shortly after his compliment was adorable. He would have given anything right then and there to kiss the blush off her cheek, but he focused on eating while having the chance. 

“It’s a relief to hear she’s focused and thriving in a different field. Lord knows how many plants she killed off cause gardening never suited her.” Robert said jokingly as Gene playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Dad, c’mon, I didn’t kill all the plants in greenhouse two.” She said in her defense, recalling a careless incident on her part.

“Ah, but you did take out half cause you mixed the wrong formula.”

“Well shit, you caught me there.” Gene said playfully as Higgs stifled a laugh, finding their banter endearing. It was more positive than he could have said about his upbringing with his uncle. 

“Monaghan,” Linne’ interjected as his attention went to her. 

“Hm?”

“Tell me what kind of goals you have. It's not every day Robert and I get to talk to porters.” 

Higgs was weary, but he figured he could answer honestly with this question. Gene didn’t seem too stressed this time around, which Higgs assumed meant he was in the clear as far as Linne’ was concerned. 

“I’d like to open up my own business and expand into communities that haven’t been reached by Bridges or other rivals. There’s a lot of untapped clients on the West Coast, and if someone can get the communities more unified this way, it’ll make our economy just as strong as the East Coasts. Which means fewer MULEs, less terrorism overall, and fewer folks surviving alone.” He said. 

“Sounds ambitious.” Linne’ complimented as Higgs nodded in agreement. “How do you intend on accomplishing the means to do that? I heard porters don’t make much.” 

Gene looked up from her plate, hearing the jab in her mother's tone as Higgs pressed on. 

“I’ve been saving up. I’ve been working with Patrick Atomic since I was a teenage boy back in the Midwest. He’s taught me everything and helped me budget the finances.” 

“Since you were a teenager? Goodness, what did your folks think about that!” Linne’ asked, exclaiming a bit as she laughed. Higgs swallowed his food nervously, looking at Gene as she furrowed her brows, subtly giving a shake with her head to let Higgs know he didn’t need to answer that unless he was comfortable with it. 

Higgs cleared his throat. “I didn’t have parents. My mama died when I was barely a baby, same with my papa. My uncle--called him daddy--he took care of me until he passed away, then I ended up joining the Midwest colonies and moved around with Patrick and other old-timers until I got here.” 

“Huh, so no formal education then. Surprised you speak eloquently.” Linne’ said almost disappointed as Higgs tensed up. 

“I have an education on real life and how the world works. That’s how I prefer seeing it.” Higgs said as a matter of fact, once more, giving a polite smile though he was feeling anything but civil with the middle-aged woman. 

“I’m sure we all know Gene’s decision post-trial. Let's talk about how arrangements are going to work.” Robert said, trying to pull the conversation back to something positive. Higgs was mentally praising Robert, knowing that if he didn’t jump in at that moment, Linne’ was going to keep digging at him. Gene seemed to relax more as her father took control of things, leaving Linne’ appearing disgruntled as she drank from her glass. 

Gene looked like she was about ready to jump across the table and have a beat down with her mother, and as much as Higgs would have enjoyed the sight of it, he once more gave her a pat on the lap under the table with a free hand. He admired how protective she was of him, Higgs never having experienced that before from someone he shared feelings with.

“If you’re worried about where Gene’s going to stay, we’ve already prepared a living quarter for her. All she’s gotta do is move her stuff in.” Higgs said and smiled at Gene, she returning it as Robert spoke up. 

“How often is she going to be out in the field?” Robert asked. 

“Realistically after she passes certification, she’ll take on jobs where she’s gone for up to two weeks tops. Usually with newbies coming into the industry, we break them in by giving them two weeks out in the field and one week back home. It gets them used to the delivery routes we go on.”

“I can swing by and visit you both when I have that time off.” Gene offered. “Or you guys can come down to the porter residencies.” 

Higgs nodded in agreement with Gene’s offer. “There’s nothing against folks from the upper-division coming down to visit so long as ya’ll check in with our boss.” 

“How often will you two be on trips together?” Linne’ asked as Gene and Higgs both looked at one another, feeling somewhat stumped as all eyes went on Linne’. 

“Until Gene takes her final exam, she can go on deliveries supervised by me or other senior staff. So we’ll probably be together a lot.” Higgs said bluntly as Gene piped up. 

“It’s good this way. Higgs can sense BTs cause he has DOOMs, so I’m safer around him than I’d be with another superior. Right?” Gene asked, looking at Higgs as he nodded towards her then his eyes went back to Linne’. 

“Right.”

“That already puts my mind at ease,” Robert said, taking control of the conversation now. “BTs were my main concern in regards to Gene uprooting her old life and exchanging it for this one. Sounds like Linne’ and I won’t have to worry too much so long as Gene’s got you to make sure she stays outta trouble.” 

Higgs nodded, feeling a little proud of himself as Gene shot her father a serious look. As much as she was elated to hear of her father’s approval towards Higgs, she didn’t like how her strengths were being downplayed. Higgs could see that brewing in her features.

“Even without Higgs, I’d be fine on my own.”

“She’s right,” Higgs said in Gene’s defense, giving a shrug as Gene looked at him like he was a rock star, her smile growing as he continued. “Gene’s more than capable of handling the job on her lonesome. She proved herself out there. I have every confidence in that as her mentor.” 

“Among other things.” Linne’ murmured against the glass of her cup, making Gene and Higgs freeze up as they both let out a deep breath they had been holding in. After a few moments, everyone went back to eating and it was surprisingly calm. Robert carried on most of the conversations, lightening up the mood. Higgs was feeling more at home now that Linne’ didn’t have much of a chance to butt in. The few times she spoke up, Higgs tried to maintain civility. He still hadn’t forgotten it was because of Linne’ that Gene was signed up to be a future incubator before everything fell into motion. There was already much resentment towards the woman on Higgs end of things, due to the fact she had hurt Gene.

Robert cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention. “It seems like everyone’s nearly done with their food. I figured we could play a game in the living room and talk further. Gene, want to help me set up?” 

Gene looked at Higgs wearily as he shrugged, not wanting her to fret on his behalf. “S’fine. I can clean up a bit in here.” He offered.

“You sure?” Gene asked again, looking up at her mother for a moment. Her eyes seemingly giving off the impression for Linne’ to back off while she was alone with Higgs. 

“I’m positive.” Higgs winked, and Gene sighed, giving a nod as she followed Robert out. As soon as the two left, leaving Linne’ and Higgs alone, they both looked at each other. Higgs furrowed his brows at the glare she gave as he eased up, chuckling a bit at the situation in an attempt to defuse the tension.

“I hate to point out the elephant in the room, but I believe we got off on the wrong foot.” Higgs said charismatically as Linne’ got up, sighing as she took a seat across the table from him. The passive-aggressive demeanor Linne’ had been wearing on her sleeve all night finally made way for the true aggression she had towards Higgs. She didn’t bother to keep up appearances anymore. 

“I’ll get to the point. I’ve known about Gene and you seeing each other before she signed up for the porter training. People talk. Gene may think I don’t pay attention, but I know what she's up to. I choose to ignore it. Higgs, I know you’re infatuated with my daughter.”

“That’s not at all what--”

“Monaghan, please don’t take me for an idiot and I will do the same for you.” That was probably the first time Linne’ was sincere the entire dinner and Higgs swallowed as he sighed, shaking his head much like a person admitting to a crime.

“Do you not approve?” Higgs asked, trying to suppress a glare as Linne’ slouched back into the seat some, rubbing her forehead. 

“Considering the life I cultivated for Gene, and given the sacrifices Robert and I had to make, I’m disappointed. You being a porter, though I don’t see how one could be passionate about being an overrated mailman, has nothing to do with it. Like I said Monaghan, people talk. Being a scientist, I have connections. What bothers me about you isn’t your career or how you present yourself, but your past gives me grave concern for my daughters future.”

Higgs could feel his chest tightening up a bit, not liking one bit where the conversation was heading. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked as Linne’ sighed, keeping her hardened gaze on him. 

“I’m talking about the people you have killed before in the Midwest to boost your DOOMs level. That right?”

Higgs felt his blood run cold, his eyes widened a bit. He had no idea how the hell anyone, much less Linne’ was able to find out about his past and Higgs began to feel some form of panic set in despite keeping his composure. Underneath the table, he gripped at his knees rather tight trying to tame his anxiety.

“Based on your silence, it's true.” Linne’ said as a matter of fact, her tone very much akin to a kid on a playground bragging about being correct.

Higgs shook his head, sighing sadly. “It’s not what you think.” 

“Then tell me. Your records are worth a thousand words, and you have many pages.”

“How did you even get that information?”

“I told you Monaghan, connections. Robert and I used to live in Middle Knot. We have friends in the Midwest. I’m gonna give you a chance to explain, so you might as well get it over with before Gene and Robert start wondering what’s keeping us.”

Higgs felt like he was backed into a corner, swallowing he tried to gather his thoughts. This was something he thought he could put behind him, a closed casket never having to revisit; now it was as if a zombie rose from the grave and was following a trail of blood left behind by him. 

“All the people I killed, they were either going to die from BTs or they were severely injured. My DOOMs level has always fluctuated and I couldn't sense BTs all the time. Back then, I was a sitting duck. I did what I had to do to survive. ”

“That may be true, but with Patrick Atomic himself purging these records especially those during your teenage years so you could get your porter certification, you’re not really helping your case much.” Linne’ said as she smiled almost like a serpent in Higgs’s eyes. He couldn’t help but glare. It was one thing to not care for him because he was a porter and therefore lower class, but to think he was a monster and to use his past against him, made Higgs blood go from cold to boiling. 

“This kind of information, if given to the council, would automatically have one such as yourself kicked out of the colony and Edge Knot City. Not to mention Mr. Atomic could very well lose his business. You could even lose out ever starting your own industry if this were to spread to other communities”

“What are you getting at?” Higgs asked bitterly as Linne’ sighed, sounding almost content as she feigned a morose smiled towards Higgs. As if she had empathy for him and the situation.

“I may not be able to keep Gene from being a porter, but I can sure as hell guarantee she doesn’t end up with someone beneath her. Someone like you. I have no idea the extent of the relationship you two have, but if my hunch is correct, I’m asking you that after tonight you end it. For your career's sake and the others that look up to you. I’ll give you credit where it's due, Higgs. You are a leader. Everything I’ve learned about you shows you’re quite an intelligent man with strong pursuit and ambition. In the case of my daughter, I’m gonna have to ask you to take a step back with those traits.” 

“Gene’s a grown adult, she can make her own decisions.” Higgs said, his tone teetering on the edge of full out aggression as Linne’ shook her head, looking at Higgs as if he had said the most moronic thing ever. 

“Everything I do, I do for my daughter's sake. I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” 

“Want to try me?” Higgs countered as Linne’ got up and excused herself from the kitchen and ventured to the living room, leaving Higgs alone with his thoughts. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to keep his emotions under control. Easier said than done. He could feel the anxiety building up in his chest. Higgs wanted nothing more than to leave, to get out of this place and away but he still had his obligations and didn’t want to come off rude. The last thing Higgs wanted to do was worry Gene. Higgs gathered up what mental strength he had, and got up from the table after piling up the dishes neatly and went to the living room. He greeted Gene with a warm smile, she being the light in the dark of what transpired. 

Higgs enjoyed the rest of his time with Gene and Robert, despite having fears growing in the back of his mind. The three played poker and blackjack, minus Linne’ who mentioned she needed to get back to work in the labs. As far as Gene looked, Higgs could tell she was just as relieved to see her mother gone as were he and Robert. 

There was an air of acceptance and peace that came over Higgs as the hours drew on. Higgs could see Gene was very much her father's daughter. She lit up like a kid finally gaining acceptance and understanding. Since Higgs learned about Gene’s parents signing her up for the MATRIARCH program against her will, he had his negative reservations about the two, but Robert seemed anything but abusive. Higgs didn’t know much about fatherhood, hell, he never aspired to be one given the life he lived, but watching Gene and Robert interact throughout the night made him yearn for something he never got to truly experience growing up. Higgs couldn’t for the life of him understand Robert or Linne’ in full, but he knew Gene was loved. She was cherished above all else even if she couldn’t see it herself. Some part of him envied her, but not in the way one would expect. Higgs wanted to do better, be better for Gene. The thought stayed with him throughout most of the evening. 

“Gene, would you mind checking the plants in the back?” Robert asked after the three had played yet another round of poker, Higgs winning for the fourth time now as Gene sighed and shrugged. 

“Yeah, sure. If you two decide to get started on another round, Higgs I want you to put down fifty credits.”

Higgs raised his eyebrows and smirked while he shuffled the deck. “Fifty? You sure about doing that given all the times I’ve been winning?”

“I can always steal your wallet on the job and get my money back.” Gene said playfully as Robert chuckled and waved her off. Higgs went back to dealing out the cards, looking up and meeting Robert's eyes.

“Who taught you to play?” Robert asked curiously as Higgs shrugged.

“The old porters I worked with back in the day. It wasn’t just industry stuff I learned.” Higgs said with a laugh. “I caught the habit of smoking too from them. I seldom do it anymore unless there’s an occasion.”

“Gene smokes like a chimney sometimes, but I think she does it out of spite.” Robert said with a small quirk of his lip. 

“That right?” Higgs asked as Robert nodded. 

“She’s always been free-spirited. Even as a child, Linne’ and I couldn’t get her to do anything unless there was a catch.”

“She’s pretty obedient where work is concerned,” Higgs stated although he couldn’t hide the smile that crossed his face imagining Gene as a kid. He could picture how rowdy she was. A part of Higgs wished he had known her when they were children. Given the stories Robert had embarrassed Gene with through the night, Higgs thought they would have gotten on well despite his childhood traumas. 

“Whatever Linne’ said to you in the kitchen, you don’t have to worry.” Robert said, changing the subject as Higgs tensed up. He sighed, slouching back in his chair after dealing the cards out. 

“Did you know she was going to hit me with all that?” Higgs couldn’t help but ask as Robert nodded. 

“Yeah. We got into an argument about it many a time.” 

“Do you think me a murderous bastard?” Higgs asked, his tone timid as Robert looked him over like Higgs had something weird on his face. The older man shook his head, disagreeing with Higgs’s question entirely. 

“No. I’m the type of person who believes a man's past does not define him. There’s always room for growth and change, redemption. I figured you had your reasons for doing what you did. Linne’, she was never one to put herself in another's shoes. Given everything you’ve done for Gene, and knowing you more personally, I don’t feel that my kiddo is in danger. If anything, I think she’s more safe with you than us at this point.”

As much as Higgs wanted to ask, he refrained from prying as to what Robert meant in his last sentence. However, he couldn’t resist questioning Robert over something that had been bugging him for a long while. 

“Can I ask you a personal question, sir?” Higgs piped up as Robert nodded. The sincerity not leaving his features. 

“By all means.” He gestured for Higgs to continue. 

“Why did ya’ll put Gene in that damn breeding program?” Higgs didn’t mean to come off bitter, but he was sure his voice was anything but friendly. Robert sighed through his nose, biting his bottom lip as his eyes looked downwards at the living room table. 

“Trust me when I say I didn’t want Gene a part of the MATRIARCH program, and neither did Linne’. It was my fault we ended up in this mess.” Robert looked at Higgs, clearing his throat after taking a drink from a glass of water nearby he had gotten earlier.

“I don’t know what Gene has told you about her mother and me, but we didn’t move out here just for Linne’s plant research. We had to leave Middle Knot because everyone was at risk. You see, before I got into botany with my wife, I researched the Death Stranding. I poured my heart into learning about DOOMs, the condition you have so that I might be able to prevent more folks from gaining it. Most of my work was futile, but my progress showed great results in children. Eventually, it caught the eye of someone from the UCA. Weapons research. I took the job because at the time Gene was just a little thing, and Linne’ and I had been struggling financially. Little did I know, it led me into doing horrible things to people like you.”

Robert had to pause, the memories of his old life starting to plague him as Higgs felt fearful but also he couldn’t help but pity the older man. Robert looked like the spitting image of Higgs when he had been confronted by Linne’, backed into a corner and having to face awful truths about himself. Higgs didn’t say anything as he awaited Robert to continue. His stomach churning in painful knots as he felt enraged yet numb to Roberts confessional.

“I ended up playing a hand in torturing children and young adults with DOOMs in the name of progress. Word got out, there was a public outcry. The UCA denied involvement and turned against their own. People wanted anyone associated with the weapons division killed. Scientists Linne’ and I had known that were associated with the UCA had their entire families slaughtered for revenge. One of those on council in the colony here contacted me, said that they were willing to relocate us and not hand me over for crimes against humanity if Linne’ handed over all her plant research, and we signed up Gene for the MATRARICH program. For Linne’ it was out of the question. Gene doesn’t remember, but she almost got killed in Middle Knot right in front of us. That did it for Linne’, so we went through with it. We moved out West and the rest they say is history. Over the years, however, Linne’ became bitter. There was nothing she could do to get Gene out of the mess we put her in. Linne' grew distant from both of us. She came to accept there was nothing any of us could do to change things, and her life's work was plundered by the scientists here. Linne’ doesn’t even get credit anymore for half the things she’s done to keep the food production going in Edge Knot City. The only thing she has to hold onto is the immortal plant project, and it's all my doing. ”

At this point, Robert had been tearing up. Despite smiling at Higgs, his eyes conveyed the deep sorrows and regrets that he carried on his back over the years. Higgs was at a loss for words, swallowing as he processed the morose tale. He breathed deeply through his nose as he scratched the side of his neck. 

“I know it doesn’t excuse her hostility towards you, let alone our own child, but I guess I’m trying to say is that my wife does care about Gene deep down. She just has a crappy way of showing it.”

Higgs nodded. It felt like the only right thing he could do in this situation. 

“So the exchange the council mentioned at Gene’s trial, what did you do to change their mind?” Higgs asked. 

Robert huffed, finding the situation amusing as he glanced around the room trying to keep his emotions in check. “I traded my life for hers. I’m going to be shipped back to Middle Knot to pay for what I’ve done. The council will gain an excess of resources from Middle Knot and the UCA for compensation, enough to cover the cost of losing Gene out of the MATRIARCH program. I’m worth more being turned in than kept around at this point in the game.”

Higgs furrowed his brows. “Does Gene know you did this?”

Robert shook his head. “No, but she will know tonight after you turn in.”

“There’s gotta be some way out of it.” Higgs offered as he shook his head, contemplating. Robert could see the gears were turning in Higgs’s mind and he was quick to diffuse whatever ideas the porter was conjuring up. 

“Monaghan, what’s done is done.” Robert said sincerely.

“But Gene needs you.” Higgs protested. 

“She doesn’t need me when I know she’s got you,” Robert said, his smile wide as he looked at Higgs with appreciation. Higgs was quite taken aback, his eyes widening a bit as he was at a loss of words.

“Linne’, as much as I love her, she can’t let go. Having been sold on the idea of what’s going to happen to Gene, she doesn’t want to face the music that Gene’s grown and moving on. Are you religious at all, Higgs?”

Higgs shook his head. There was Amelie, but that was a can of worms he didn’t want to pry open. “Can’t say I am. Spiritual maybe.”

Robert nodded. “I never was much one for it either. I can’t help but admit that as you get older, you start seeing patterns. Little things that tell the small voice in your head that things are in place for this reason. I’d like to think that Gene meeting you, her breaking out of her own chains, is meant to be. The fact that you’re afflicted with DOOMs, a person whom I could have easily hurt and killed years ago, is helping her along feels like cosmic karma. In a good way, mind you. It’s given me peace.”

“Is that why you invited me here?” Higgs asked. 

“I invited you here to thank you, to meet you in full, and to see if you’ll do me a favor. I need you to swear by it, no matter what it costs.” Robert pleaded with Higgs, looking him dead in the eye. His demeanor changed from a man of a guilty conscience to a desperate father begging on behalf of his child. Higgs was taken by the sincere unconditional love Robert held in his dark eyes as he spoke about Gene.

“Keep Gene safe, Higgs. I can go through with paying for my crimes if I know you’re back here to protect her. Can I count on you?” Robert asked as Higgs nodded. 

“I swear by it.” Higgs said truthfully, although he was scared. Scared that he might not be able to fulfill Robert's last wish. With Amelie’s presence haunting him more so, and his DOOMs levels spiking, Higgs wasn’t certain things would play in his favor, but damn he was going to try. He cared about Gene too much to give up now. 

“Hey dad the plants are doing good but the--” Gene stopped, seeing that both Robert and Higgs looked like they had been caught stealing. She let out a small laugh, glancing between the two as Higgs smiled towards her albeit his eyes were saddened by the revelations of Robert not to mention he felt for Gene. Higgs knew based on how she interacted with her father tonight, that the news was going to hurt her. He started to prepare mentally, so he’d be ready to comfort Gene when the time would come. 

“You guys look like you’ve just been at a funeral. Everything okay?” She asked playfully, sitting back down next to Higgs as she looked at Robert. 

“Yeah hon, we’re doing good. The conversation turned deep is all.” He said, looking towards Higgs as he nodded in agreement. 

“Ain’t nothing for you to worry about,” Higgs reassured Gene, giving her shoulder a pat as he smiled sincerely at her then took in a deep breath. He was going to try to enjoy the rest of the night, letting his worries fall away. Gene was back. So long as she was closeby, Higgs felt he could handle anything tossed at him. 

“Alright, so best two out of three guys?” He gestured at the poker cards and chips as Gene smirked playfully and Robert chuckled. 

“Game on.” Gene said enthusiastically, picking up her cards and taking a look, Higgs smiling at her all the while. 

  
  
  



	18. Spine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I hope the weekend is treating you good! Not sure when I'm gonna have the next chapter out. Hopefully soon but right now I'm currently dealing with fibromyalgia pain and a toothache I'm gonna need surgery for in this next week (god willing). If you haven't seen already, I have a fic with several chapters of drabbles/requests from people via tumblr involving Death Stranding characters. Feel free to check them out and to use as inspiration for your own work! I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter (sorry if its too sappy, but you know, calm before the shit storm) :D

“Hey, did any of you read the report on the UCA trying to reconnect and make America again? Get a load of this!” Monty said in between eating as Higgs and Gene looked up, stopping their own supper of ration packs as Monty cleared his throat and began reading the news on his cufflink. 

“A team lead by President Strands daughter is heading out West. Reports say that the President wishes to usher in a new era for America by connecting all the Knot Cities into one cohesive unit. The UCA stands for the United Cities of America, and thus far since the Death Stranding, people across North America have been anything but united. Given the outstanding resources the UCA has along with its powerful chiral network, it is highly encouraged for porters and those traveling to greener pastures, spread the word about President Strands wishes. Colonies towards the midwest have begun negotiations and within a year, President Strands daughter should arrive to the West Coast with the campaign. Homo Demens, the terrorist organization that has gained power over the years, has made an announcement that they along with other separatists will take drastic steps to keep the West independent and free of the UCA. It has also been reported that a member of Homo Demens attempted to assassinate President Strands daughter, but failed to do so. The individual is in custody of the UCA until further notice.” Monty let out a deep breath, sighing as he shook his head. 

“Can you believe this shit?” Monty asked, looking at Higgs and Gene trying to get their two cents on the matter. Higgs sighed, furrowing his brows as he glanced over and saw Gene quietly went back to eating her ration pack. It had been six weeks since she moved into the porter residencies, and it was less than a few days before Robert, her father, was going to be handed over to the UCA in Middle Knot for his crimes. Higgs wanted to slap Monty upside the head for bringing anything up involving them, knowing that despite how happy Gene was, she was quietly mourning the loss of her father. She hadn’t seen him nor her mother at all, having been put on short term delivery runs after the trial. 

Feeling Monty’s eyes were still on him, Higgs sighed and shrugged. “As much as I despise them, Homo Demens and the separatists have a point. Its callous of the UCA to say that people over here are not united. Maybe we aren’t in the way they envisioned, but we’re doing our best. Just because we don’t have as much power as they do, doesn’t mean we’re at the bottom of the totem pole in terms of standing. The colonies are thriving, the porter industry out here is fine, I don’t see why we have to bend over backward for their ideals when they don’t even know the people of the West personally.” 

“Well, it would be cool to be hooked up to the chiral network. I mean there’s the knowledge and lost technology the UCA has that we don’t.” Monty said in their defense, playing devil's advocate as Higgs made a bit of a face. 

“Yeah, that’s true but think about it: if the UCA waves that knowledge in front of us and we take to it like starvin’ dogs, we’re that much more likely to obey whatever they tell us to do. America is gone, and I don’t know about you, the country had a good haul but now it needs to be put to rest. If they want to rebrand America again, they should keep it to the East Coast.” Higgs said, and his words got Gene to somewhat snap out of her funk as she interjected into the conversation. 

“There’s the possibility too that if they get enough people in the Midwest to join, the UCA could use force to get us into their cause. It wouldn’t be the first time they pulled something like that. Some Bridges employees we met days ago at the rest stop, even told me that working with the UCA, it's their way or the highway most times. The security is great from what they said, but it comes at a price.” 

Higgs could tell Gene was speaking in terms of what was going on with her father, but he agreed with her nonetheless. 

“Bingo, well said.” He smiled at her as Gene nodded and went back to finishing off the rest of her food. Higgs looked upon her sadly before meeting Monty’s eyes. Monty gestured between the two, mouthing silently if Gene was okay to which Higgs shook his head and waved him off. Now wasn’t the time to pry. Higgs was already set on talking to Gene in private after their meal. 

“Homo Demens can still eat my ass though. Lord knows how many of my delivery runs they fucked up. If they’re gonna be defending our home turf you’d think they’d at least give us some courtesy.” Monty said bitterly as Higgs shook his head in disbelief at what his coworker was saying. 

“They’re terrorists. You think they give a shit what we porters think?” Higgs snorted, trying to stifle a laugh as Monty playfully growled at Higgs taking a jab at his thoughts. 

“No, I know they don’t. I’m just saying if we’re gonna be on the same side of this shit with the UCA, they should treat people better if they want us to join the cause.” 

“Monty, they’re fucking terrorists.” Gene said bluntly though she was close to losing her shit laughing as well. Higgs had warned Gene that Monty could be dumber than a bag of rocks at times, but living among everyone now, Gene realized it wasn’t so much of a joke as it was a cold hard truth. To his credit, Monty’s heart was in the right place.

“Fuck you both! You know what I mean.” Monty said in a playful tone, chucking a piece of garbage at Higgs and Gene as they ducked away and laughed. 

Higgs had to admit, despite being worried about Gene, the last few weeks had been nice since Gene moved in. Patrick cut his suspension time in half, giving Higgs plenty of chances to go on delivery runs with Gene, the new recruits were ready to take their certification exams ahead of schedule, and Higgs had no nightmares for a long time. The crap with Amelie was tucked away under lock and key. The one thing he had on his mind was spending as much time as he could with Gene. At this point, it was safe to say they were a couple though they still tried to keep things discreet and professional. Higgs, being a bit of a sap, still wanted some formality to it all; since he was new to all this. He was prepared tonight to ask Gene if she was alright being his girlfriend officially, and his stomach fluttered thinking about it. He felt very much like a schoolboy about it no matter how hard he fought the feelings. 

“I gotta piss guys. Be right back.” Gene said as she exited out of the shelter and went to go find the designated spot. In the meantime, Monty looked at Higgs with a smug look to which Higgs countered with a suspicious quirk of his right brow.

“What?” He asked blunt as Monty chuckled amusingly to himself

“I know you both deny it at home, but how are things going in the relationship department?” Monty asked curiously as Higgs sighed. He should have known better. The blond loved this kind of gossip. Had the Death Stranding never occurred, Higgs could easily see Monty growing up to be a journalist for one of those tabloids that did nothing but spread shit around. 

“Quite fine, thank you.” Higgs admitted, deciding he was at least going to own that. Gene and him had been happy together, it was something worth celebrating. Despite Linne’s warnings of exposure to past crimes being brought upon the council, Higgs continued to pursue Gene. There was no way he was going to deny himself of being with someone that made him feel safe. Someone that made him feel complete. 

“Sweet!” Monty exclaimed as he laughed for a moment then lied on his back. His arms tucked underneath his head while he allowed his stomach to digest. “You guys were always cute together. Even at the party, I remember watching you two dance thinking you looked great.”

“I thought you had no idea where I was at?” Higgs inquired suspiciously as Monty let out a small chuckle. 

“Actually, I did but I didn’t want to interrupt what was going on. You needed to chill out that day, and I thought the guys and I leaving you alone would be good for your health. Turns out I was right in the end. Good ol’Monty isn’t so dumb.” 

Higgs wasn’t so certain about Monty’s statement, but he did have a point. If Higgs had been trapped with the rest of the porters that crashed the illegal event, he probably never would have gotten to meet Gene. Then again, she did say she had her eye on him since the get-go. 

“Hey, Higgs.”

“Hm?” 

“Things will work out in the end.” 

The statement, and the way Monty delivered the sentence took Higgs aback. It came out of left field. 

“Why you sayin’ that?” He asked curiously as Monty shrugged and made a sound while he adjusted near the fire.

“I don’t know. I just felt like you needed to hear it. Call it an instinct.” 

It shouldn’t have gotten to him, but Higgs found himself growing a little anxious. Something about the whole thing didn’t settle right with him. Sighing, he decided he needed to step outside for a bit and stretch his legs. 

“I’m gonna check on Gene, make sure she’s okay.” Higgs said as Monty gave him a thumbs up.

“If you two aren’t back in an hour, I’m gonna assume a BT is nearby or you’re finally getting laid.” The hawk-like screech Monty let out as Higgs chucked a rock at his colleague was priceless. 

Venturing out, Higgs stretched his back and arms. He let out exhausted grunts and sighs. The delivery the three of them had wasn’t too bad weight-wise, but all the climbing to get to the higher elevations was strainful. While looking around for Gene, Higgs wondered how many years he had left of the porter life. Sure, he was young and strong, but he knew that at some point the job would become too much physically. That was part of the reason why he was so motivated to have his own business, so he could keep being a part of the workforce that gave him a second chance at life. 

Higgs saw Gene was sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking outwards to the sunset. She was very quiet, seemingly lost in contemplation. He took in a deep breath then trekked over, careful not to startle Gene from where she was. Eventually meeting by her side, Higgs took a seat next to her. His legs dangling off the edge of the rocks much like Gene’s were. He too gazed outward, enjoying the colorful tints of oranges and yellows that danced in the clouds. 

“It’s really something, huh?” Gene asked as Higgs nodded in agreement. 

“Not as good as the sight I’m seeing.” Higgs said as he smirked a little, turning his head to look at Gene longingly. She blushed quite a bit, smiling big at the flirtation. Higgs took the moment to swing his arm around her shoulder, leaning his head against hers as Gene melted into his side. His nose buried in her hair for a moment as he murmured. 

“You okay? You haven’t been you lately.” 

Gene nodded and reached across Higgs’s lap, holding onto his free hand while she played around with the material his gloves were made out of. 

“I won’t lie. It’s been overwhelming these last few weeks, hell this whole month.” Gene admitted as she continued to watch the colors dance around the sky, keeping a watchful lookout in case clouds were coming in closer. 

“I wish my parents had been honest with me. All this shit with my dad, I had no idea about, it really fucked with my head. You know? I should hate him for what he did to those kids, but at the same time I can’t.” 

Higgs swallowed, relating all too well to what Gene was talking about. He briefly thought back to his uncle's face, seeing it right before he blacked out from a punch or whatever he sought to torture Higgs with that day. 

“You can’t help who you love. Even as someone as fucked up as my own daddy, there’s a part of me that still cared about him.”

Gene, having known about his uncle after Higgs had come out clean about it along with the other accusations her mother tossed at him, brought Higgs’s hand to her lips and gently kissed it before going back to playing around with his fingers. It was a simple ritual Higgs allowed her to do when she felt overwhelmed. 

“You did what you had to do to survive. Just like you did with the others you worked with a long time ago. If I were you, I probably would have done the same.” Gene reassured Higgs, looking up at him. His gaze tore away from the sky and Higgs found himself getting lost in Gene’s eyes. He let go of her hand, reaching up to caress the side of her face, his thumb trailing small circles against her flesh. 

“Why are you so damn understanding?” Higgs asked with a chuckle as Gene shrugged, glancing from his lips to his eyes occasionally. 

“Because you’re human. And because you’re Higgs.” Gene said as a matter of fact. The response earned her a gentle kiss to the mouth that lasted a good while until both Higgs and Gene had to catch some air. Their foreheads pressed against one another before Higgs readjusted his body and moved his arms away from Gene. He wanted to get a good look at her in full as he took in a deep breath. 

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you, but given the circumstances, I’m not sure when it’s going to be right or not.” Higgs admitted as Gene looked at him curiously. 

“Are you asking me to marry you?” 

Both she and Higgs let out a laugh as he shook his head. 

“No, as much as that would be--amazing, maybe down the road, that’s not it.” 

Just the fact Higgs mentioned down the road made Gene’s pulse rise as her smile continued to grow. She watched curiously as Higgs dug through his porter uniform and took out a small box. He handed it to Gene after gesturing for her to have her palm open. Examining it, Gene tilted her head from time to time. The mannerisms childlike which got Higgs to beam proudly. He loved seeing her excited. 

“What is this?” Gene asked as Higgs gestured. 

“Open up and find out.” He said gently, watching as Gene went through the motions and began to tear open the contents. Gene’s eyes widened as her mouth fell open. She wasn’t a jewelry person, but the beautiful Egyptian lapis and turquoise bracelet with golden ends stood out to her. The colors were vibrant and eye-popping. 

“Holy shit how did you get something like this?” Gene exclaimed as Higgs let out a laugh, waving his fingers some as he made a face. 

“I might have spent a small fortune, but I figured it was well worth the investment. Do you like it?” Higgs asked, some part of him fearing it wouldn’t appease Gene. 

“I love it. Just--I thought most things like this were lost since the Death Stranding. Shouldn’t this belong in a museum or something?” Gene asked truthfully as she examined the bracelet further. In the middle, there were a couple of charms she suddenly noticed. Two of them were Egyptian cartouche with a hieroglyphic scripture, and right between the cartouche was an astronomical sphere with Aztec symbols. She smiled at that, recalling telling Higgs she very much appreciated Aztec astrological history. Gene messed around with it, realizing that the sphere folded up neatly into a large ring, hiding the secrets within the inner part of the four rings. 

“It probably should,” Higgs started as he answered Gene’s question while he glanced over her, taking in the awe in her eyes and how beautiful she looked when happy. “I think giving it a second life instead of rusting away somewhere is a better option. What say you?” 

“I’d agree.” Gene laughed, nodding to him as Higgs gently took the bracelet from her hand along with her right wrist. He snapped the bracelet on, adjusting the strands charms and such so nothing would dig into her skin. Once the bracelet was secure, Higgs repositioned the bracelet so the charms were facing up. He gestured at them, fingertips tracing over the hieroglyphics as Gene watched. 

“My name, and your name,” Higgs said before pointing at the ring that unfolded into the astronomical sphere. “United under the cosmos.”

Gene was speechless, not knowing what to say as she took the words to heart. As corny as it might have looked to an outsider, the sincerity of Higgs’s declaration made Gene swell with elation. There was a sense of security, of belonging to something grander. She couldn’t recall the last time she felt such a passion besides for when she had earned her porter certification and took the leap to pursue her dream against the odds. 

“I’ve never felt connected with many people, Gene. There’s certain boundaries I set up for myself when it comes to folks. You though, I feel safe with. I know we’ve been under the radar, and we’ve had to hide a lot, but I think it's high time we owned up to what we are: partners. Friends first though.”

“You sure you’re not asking me to marry you?” Gene asked jokingly as Higgs and she once more started to laugh. Sure, it might’ve ruined the tender moment but it was more than welcomed from Higgs’s end of things. It meant he didn’t have to be so nervous.

“I’m asking if you’d like to be my girlfriend, formally.” Higgs said, feeling his face heat up as the words came out of his mouth. He stared right at Gene’s eyes for what felt like ages, waiting for her to say something, anything. 

“I love you.” Gene said, watching as Higgs’s eyes widened considerably and his whole body trembled. He looked scared like he had seen a ghost, and she felt herself shirking back a little. Making a face, Gene could feel herself tense as she let out a puff of air, feeling the need to backtrack. 

“What did you say?” Higgs asked, his tone lower than usual.

“Higgs I’m sorry I just--”

“No, I want to hear you say it again. Please.” 

“I love you.” Gene repeated the words and watched as Higgs searched her face. He looked like he had a million thoughts and emotions transcend through his mind and heart. His throat bobbed from swallowing. His eyes watered and he carefully pulled Gene into a tight embrace, their bodies swaying back and forth against each other as Gene returned the affection. Her arms went around his waist as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent as he tried to keep his composure. 

“Higgs, you okay?” Gene murmured as Higgs went quiet. He pulled back a way so he could see her face in full and nodded. There were small streams of tears escaping from him as he smiled, his lip quivering some as he tucked a piece of hair behind Gene’s ear. 

“I never--” Higgs bit his lip as he tried to force himself to say it, admit to Gene he hadn’t experienced hearing the three words before. He couldn’t even recall his daddy ever uttering such a thing. He was feeling the warmth of his own tears betray him further as Gene reached up a hand and wiped away at his eyes, careful not to put too much pressure on his skin. 

“I love you, Higgs. I mean that. No tricks, no games. You don’t realize how great you really are. I never could have gotten this far nor could I have dealt with everything with my dad had you not been here. You’ve helped me grow. I don’t feel like I’m bound to anything. You gave me freedom. You did that. There’s no way I can repay you, but with this. I love you. I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it.”

Higgs nestled his face once more into the crook of Gene’s neck, sobbing as they both held each other. Gene soothingly rubbed his back as Higgs’s hands trailed through Gene’s hair occasionally. He never thought that someone as ugly as him would be cherished by someone like Gene. It meant more to him than she could have possibly comprehended. 

“You’re mine.” Higgs murmured against Gene’s skin. “Whatever happens, you’re always going to be mine. I’ll keep you safe.” He declared, making a pact with himself. Higgs knew eventually the nightmares would return, his DOOMs would spike again, but Gene was his family now and he was going to make damned sure none of his nonsense would come to harm her. 

Later that night under the shelter, they were curled up to one another in tight embraces and tangled legs. Higgs held Gene so close to him, that even when he found himself stranded upon the beach naked, staring right at Amelie, Gene’s presence felt close by. He had something to hold him back down to earth. Glaring at Amelie, Higgs shook his head and sneered. 

“Great. Come to ruin a good fucking night?” He accused as Amelie shook her head. Her eyes looked sad like she had been crying for hours as she walked past Higgs and then stared upon the beach, the grey waters swirling against the coolness of the sand. 

“No. I am coming to apologize.”

“For what?” Higgs asked bitterly as Amelie turned to face him. She had a doe-eyed look, much like a doll with black eyes had when staring up at its playmate. The features unsettled Higgs as Amelie sighed, bracing herself it seemed. 

“Things are only going to get difficult from this point forward. I can see the end of all things Higgs. I can see where your story is going. It’s not a happy one.” Amelie said and Higgs felt a shock run up his spine. 

“Nothing’s going to happen to Gene, right?” His voice commanded as Amelie didn’t answer. There was something that unnerved and scared the shit out of him then as he looked out to the ocean and saw five figures floating up in the sky. They seemed to be watching Amelie and him with great interest as he froze in place, not able to move his body at all. 

“You will lose everything you hold dear if you continue to ignore my pleas. You’re going to have to sever your connections in order to protect not only my message and will but those you love.” 

“Why would I do something like that after working so hard to gain it?” Higgs demanded as Amelie rested her hands on Higg’s shoulders, turning him to face her in full as she peered into his eyes pleadingly. 

“Because it's the only way you’ll become a god in your own right. Something on par with me. Be my champion, Higgs. I promise those you love will remain safe. They will be by your side when the end comes. You’ll be at peace together. Your name is Higgs, and you are a particle of god. A particle of the Extinction Entity. It’s your birthright. Why do you think you’ve always been a good leader? You were born for this. I have seen it. Your ideas to connect people, it all lines up with what I have to do. There’s a reason for everything.” Amelie then retreated her hands slowly from Higgs and he managed to look down, seeing a golden half skull mask in her palms. 

Higgs shakingly reached out and touched the chiral encrusted piece, swallowing as he could feel a sense of dread and wonder creep into his body as if the mask were a living entity of its own. 

“The hell is this?” He asked with curiosity as Amelie glanced down at the mask. 

“The key to your full power. When the time is right, you’ll know when to use it. And when you put it on, everything I know you will know. My knowledge will become your strength.” 

“It feels--heavy.” Higgs murmured as he took the mask into his hands, examining it as he could have sworn it pulsated. The movement all too well reminded him of how the BTs felt when they had gotten a grip on him before. Their hands were alive yet felt dead like the scales of a fish.

“It’s heavy because the burden you’ll carry is like no other.” Amelie said, and she smiled while guiding Higgs to the ocean. He followed her, mesmerized by the mask as he ended up going waist-deep into the graying sea. Amelie then forcefully shoved Higgs underwater. In a flurry of bubbles and currents ripping him under the ocean and ravaging his spirit, Higgs could feel himself being slammed back into the world of the living as Amelie’s words rang through his head. 

“When the time is right, use it to save her.” 

Higgs shot up from slumber, uncoiling his arms from around Gene. His body was drenched in sweat as he panted, looking around trying to register where everything was. Higgs sighed, closing his eyes briefly when he realized he was back home. Something, however, was in his left hand. He slowly brought the arm out and saw in the dim light from the campfire a golden skull mask. The very one Amelie had handed to him on the beach. The foreboding presence wasn’t there, but Higgs didn’t want to look at it. He quickly rummaged through his porter pack, stuffing the blasted thing in there. He didn’t want to recall the sick feeling he had gotten from it. 

“Higgs?” Gene’s soft voice penetrated the air as he closed his pack and slowly lied back down. His body quaked as Gene rested a hand on his chest. 

“A nightmare? Is your DOOMs acting up?” She asked, feeling that his shirt was moist, covered by his own body sweating like he had been submerged underwater. 

“Yeah. A bad one. And no, no BTs nearby. I can’t sense them.” Higgs admitted quietly, trying not to disturb Monty who snored and turned to his side across from them. Gene pulled Higgs to her, studying his features in the dark the best she could. 

“Do you need to talk about it?” 

“N-no. Just be with me.” Higgs requested as Gene murmured an okay, snuggling up into his side as Higgs once more held her in his arms. He had a hard time going back to sleep after that, too shook up that an item from the beach actually came back with him. The only thing that managed to pull him back into slumber was Gene’s steady breathing, her mouth murmuring that she loved him repeatedly. 

  
  



	19. Casualty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I hope you all been doing well. I'm just gonna give a fair warning this chapter might leave you with more questions than answers but not to worry, it'll be answered soon enough. I thought I'd give a heads up so that no one's flipping out too bad lol. Thank you so much for your patience on this chapter! I've been extremely busy this week but I'm hoping this weekend I can bust out the next couple chapters. 
> 
> If you haven't yet, be sure to check out the Death Stranding Drabbles I've been uploading onto Ao3. They are prompt requests from people on tumblr that have been enjoying my writing. Go knock yourselves out, get inspired, hell write something too! If you ever have any fics you'd like me to read, please send them my way. I crave that mineral. 
> 
> Love you guys, and thank you for continuing to read my work :D

Gene lost track of time as she and Higgs were making out nearby the porter residencies. The two were hiding behind one of the larger machines used for processing packages. It had been a week since their delivery run with Monty, and since Higgs purposed they make their relationship more official, they couldn't have been more satisfied with each other. 

A few times they nearly ended up in the sack, but Higgs wasn’t ready for that step as much as his body was saying otherwise. There were still too many mental barriers, and Gene had been more than accommodating to those needs. Higgs found himself amazed at how understanding she was of his traumas, especially when it came to intimacy. Next to touch starvation, it had been a downfall in his previous relationships he had half-assed. That didn’t mean however, Higgs wasn’t needy. There were so many things he had never gotten to experience with a partner before, and he was probably just as, if not--more so adventurous than Gene was who had more experience in that department; having had a couple of partners before him. 

Earlier on, Gene had been working on tagging and coding certain packages for future delivery runs when Higgs mentioned he needed to talk to her about a mistake; that she screwed up the tagging system which ended up making him fall behind. Gene had to admit Higgs was a good actor, from his tone alone she believed he was royally pissed. As soon as they were within private distance from everyone, Higgs pulled Gene behind the machinery and started to deeply kiss her, his arms snaking around her waist as their tongues rolled against each other. 

“Higgs--” Gene managed to gasp between their session, causing Higgs to groan as his mouth traveled down her throat, sucking harshly against Gene’s flesh while her eyes fluttered. It took an effort to not moan out loud from the onslaught of sensations Higgs was ravaging her throat with. Higgs’s tongue caressed over the nerves of her skin, causing Gene to shudder as he went back to her mouth, pulling her bottom lip with his teeth as he peered at her eyes in a haze of lust. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Higgs asked teasingly while Gene chuckled. 

“No, no, no, but--aren’t you worried we’re gonna get caught?” Gene asked as Higgs shrugged, making a playful noise that indicated he could care less. Gene wrapped her arms over Higgs’s shoulders as she smirked at him, her eyes trailing over his as she playfully tugged at the back strands of his hair. 

“Worst thing Patrick will tell us is to get a room,” Higgs said with a snort as Gene laughed. Leaning up on her toes, she pulled Higgs into another kiss. It didn’t take long before the act became sensual all over again. Higgs would caress Gene’s face from time to time while she’d nip and suckle his lips, moving down his neck then his collarbone and leaving a bruise. The whimpers that left Higgs made Gene’s spine tremble, especially when Higgs tilted his neck to the side, letting Gene get better access. They both lost count at how many hickeys and marks she left on him, but neither cared. 

“Ohhh you’re gonna get it.” Higgs singsonged in an amorous tone as Gene bit down on his collarbone once again, earning a graveled groan before Higgs lifted Gene up, causing her to gasp as he pinned her to the wall of the machinery. They were kissing passionately, his arms and body keeping Gene locked in place while her legs wrapped around his waist. Separating for breath, both Gene and Higgs were breathing harshly against each other's faces until Higgs decided to return the favor and mark Gene’s neck up. He bit and sucked hard on her skin, earning soft moans and praises. As soon as his name rolled off the tip of her tongue, Higgs felt his body move against Gene's. The friction between their clothes causing them both to stop dead in their tracks as Higgs swallowed hard. Despite his pupils blown up, looking more than ready to consume her, the moment his eyes closed, Gene knew that he had reached his mental limit for now. 

“I’m sorry.” Higgs said, furrowing his brows as he sighed deeply. To say he felt inadequate was an understatement. Higgs was soon distracted by Gene carding her fingers through his hair and he hummed in delight while being gentle in lowering her, rubbing small circles into her back just in case the machinery happened to make her uncomfortable. 

“Higgs, it's okay. Remember, we talked about this on the delivery run. There’s no need to rush anything.” Gene reassured him as Higgs gave a nod.

“Still, I don’t want you to think I’m boring in that department.” He said truthfully as Gene gave a peck to his cheek, catching a bit of his scruff against her lips. 

“Higgs, what matters is that we’re both comfortable. Especially you. Don’t worry so much about me, okay?” Gene said calmly as he smiled at her, taking Gene’s hand to his mouth and pressing his mouth a few times to her knuckles. Her lips widened into a sincere smile that had Higgs hooked. He couldn’t stop glancing over her features, thinking of how cute she looked in this moment with him before he slowly inclined forward and began kissing her softly this time. Their movements and mannerisms were more gentle than before. 

“Not to interrupt you guys getting ready to fuck on the main floor, but the boss man wants you.” Monty teased from overhead on the upper deck as Gene and Higgs parted quickly from one another. Higgs took in a deep breath as he sighed, giving a roll with his eyes. 

“Jesus, did you have to do that?” Higgs asked as Monty let out a laugh, seemingly finding the situation amusing as Gene felt her face turn pink. 

“It’s not like I could have knocked.” Monty teased as Gene sighed. 

“Who did Patrick want again?” She asked, trying to get Monty off of Higgs’s case as the blond perked up a little, almost forgetting why he was there in the first place. 

“He specifically asked for you, Gene. He’s got a small side mission for you here at the colony.”

“What?” Gene was confused as much as Higgs as the two looked at each other, but then shrugged, rather indifferent to the situation as Monty waved her remark off. 

“Don’t ask me, I’m just the parakeet. Anyway, he wants you pronto. Higgs, while Gene’s taking care of that, I was wondering if you could help me go over some forms for the next delivery. There’s a bunch of red tape on these ones.” Monty said as Higgs sighed, not too fond hearing that. As much as Higgs didn’t mind the tedious bits of his job, forms were a whole other can of worms he wished at times would fall onto someone else. Being the smart one out of the senior porters and knowing the ins and outs of the business structure, he usually ended up with this mess.

“Be right there,” Higgs said begrudgingly as Monty saluted him and went off. Higgs furrowed his brows as he gave Gene a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Sorry to cut this short darlin'.” 

“Hey, we’re on the clock, right? You better get back to work, Monaghan.” Gene said playfully giving him a small shove to which Higgs chuckled darkly before pulling Gene into his arms in a mischievous fashion, trying in vain to tickle her while he peppered her face with smooches. Gene was laughing up a storm as Higgs smiled like a schoolboy from time to time. 

“Higgs, are you done sucking lips or what?” Monty hollered. 

“Just one moment please you piece of shit!” Higgs retorted, calling back to his colleague as he let Gene go. She couldn’t help but laugh at his remark, shaking her head in disappointment

“Your manners are slipping up.” She gestured as Higgs smirked. 

“Only because you’re a bad influence on me.”

“Har, har. Get going. We’ll meet up later in the cafeteria.” 

“A promise is a promise.” Higgs said with a wink then went on his way. Gene took a moment to watch him disappear up the stairs, venturing onto the deck with Monty before they headed to the main processing area. Gene furrowed her brows, taking in a deep breath to get herself together and her arousal back down before heading to Pat’s office. 

Upon reaching the door to his office space, Gene gave a knock to which Patrick grumbled for Gene to show herself in. As soon as she walked in, Patrick was on his feet with a black cargo box in hand. Gene squinted her eyes at it for a moment. It strangely looked familiar but she couldn’t put a finger on why. 

“Uh,” Gene stammered a bit, clearing her throat as the older man laughed at her coyness. “You wanted my help with something, sir?” 

“Yes, Dawkins, would you be kind enough to deliver this package to the science department of the colonies? Apparently someone from that sector ordered a bunch of new glassware equipment a month ago, and someone, probably Monty, misplaced it among cargo that hadn’t been properly tagged.”

Gene nodded as she held out her arms. Patrick handed the package to her, being gentle with it as if he were carrying a newborn child. Gene was surprised at how heavy it was, but she didn’t complain as she examined it along with its identification numbers and codes. 

“Looks like this came from outside the communities we normally deliver,” Gene said suspiciously as Patrick nodded. 

“Normally we’re very careful about what packages go in and out of the colony as you know from your training, but if you open up the logbook on the box, you’ll see a signature from one of the council members. If it's approved by one of them, then hey, it’s not our fault if anything is damaged or otherwise.” 

“That’s fair,” Gene said with a laugh, then looked up at the older man. “I’ll make sure this gets to the science department asap.” 

“I knew I could count on you Dawkins. Monaghan, the stupid boy that he can be, was right about you being smart among the flock.” Patrick said, causing Gene to blush a little as she shrugged. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m that smart sir.”

“Well, you’ve been invaluable. Seeing your future progress is going to be worth something. Just keep an eye on Higgs for me, will you? I get worried about that kid. I can’t be around him all the time like I used to be. I know how close you two are, so I assume I can count on you.” Patrick said genuinely as Gene nodded. 

“While you’re back in your old home, give my best to your father, the co-chair of the science division. I only met him one time, but he seemed a nice fella. I know he’s leaving soon for business. Take as much time as you’ll need if you want to say your goodbyes.” Patrick said as Gene once more nodded. She appreciated the old man’s empathy for the situation, although he didn’t know the real reason why Robert was leaving the colony. To save face and keep the drama on the down low, the council decided to keep Roberts transfer discreet especially regarding the reason why. They also didn’t need everyone in the colony of Edge Knot City finding out they were harboring someone wanted for crimes against humanity, though most wouldn’t have cared save for those in the lower sections, class wise. 

As Gene took her leave and vacated the porter residencies, she felt conflicted about going back home. It had been a long time since she had seen her mother and father. Gene knew she didn’t have much time with her dad, and despite her reservations about him after finding out the truth of his previous life, she still wanted their connection to end on a good note. This would probably be the last time she would see him again, after all. Gene was also wary about the treatment she was going to receive from people that once saw her as an equal, but in the grand scheme of things, they didn’t matter. Ever since she joined the porters in full, Gene felt like she gained a bunch of new friends and family. She felt like she belonged. 

An hour after clearing the checkpoints with her porter ID badge, Gene ventured into the science department. Not much has changed, except there were a lot of people moving about with different instruments and test tubes. Gene nearly forgotten, it was this time of the year where the scientists, especially those in the SUNFLOWER district, would have a massive spring cleaning. Getting rid of old experiments and cataloging things that had been accidentally lost in transit. Even though it had only been six weeks, Gene felt like she had been gone for years. Even the way she carried herself was far different than before. For a brief moment, Gene saw Maurice and Raynaud. Maurice looked the other way rather quick while Ray smiled and gestured a nod to her. Between the two of them, Gene was more forgiving of Ray than his sister. She pushed her old friendships back into her mind, wanting to stay on task as she approached the main offices of the science division, where the greenhouses were at. The place Gene had desperately been trying to get away from. 

“Dad?” Gene called out to Robert, who was in his office near the tree division of the greenhouses. Robert looked up, adjusting his glasses as his mouth gaped somewhat. There was a surprise in his eyes as he quickly got up from the desk and went over, pulling Gene into a hug. Gene smiled and broke the embrace, putting the package down on a small table nearby so she could return the gesture in full without half-assing it. 

“I was wondering when you’d show up again,” Robert said, his voice beyond elated as he sighed and furrowed his brows, looking over Gene. 

“You look like you’ve been playing around in the mud.” He said in a delighted tone as Gene shrugged. 

“Haphazard. It’s part of the job.” Gene said as Robert nodded. 

“You still liking it in the porter division?” Robert asked. 

“Very much so. I’m loving my job and everyone’s been nice. It’s really cool dad, the outside world. Even with the BTs, it's stunning. I don’t know how I managed to survive in the science department this long.” Gene laughed as Robert snorted, stifling a laugh.

“How are things with Monaghan?” 

Gene made a bit of a face, sighing between her teeth as she shrugged, feeling a bit flustered as her father quirked a brow. 

“Gene?”

“It’s great. More than great.” Gene felt that was all that needed to be said, and Robert clearly got his answer. He could tell from the way Gene’s eyes lit up that she was happy with Higgs. There was a relief that washed over Roberts's heart knowing Higgs was keeping his end of the bargain, taking care of his daughter. 

“Mom doing okay?” Gene asked as Robert nodded. Gene could tell he seemed a bit unsure with his answer despite giving a positive response, physically speaking. Robert made a bit of a face before speaking up.

“You know her when she’s upset she throws herself into her work. You take after her in that regard.” Robert said as a matter of fact, causing Gene to roll her eyes. She knew deep down her dad was right, but that didn’t mean Gene wanted to admit it given the relationship with her mother was anything but positive. Even with the revelations, Gene got from her father, about why they truly moved to Edge Knot City, it still didn’t put a bandaid on the wounds Linne’ had left upon her daughter. It would take time and great effort if they were to ever patch things up. Threatening Higgs by plowing up his past was the straw that broke the camels back for Gene in terms of being the one to try and mend anything. Gene hoped she wouldn't see Linne' this time around, because it took great effort on Higgs's end to stop Gene from attacking the woman when he confessed what happened in the kitchen the night he came for dinner. 

“So, why are you up here honey?” Robert asked as Gene blinked a few times, nearly forgetting about the package. 

“Special delivery. Some equipment got lost in transit, but my boss found it and had me rush it over right away.”

“Odd,” Robert said as he took off his glasses and went over to the table where Gene put the package down. He looked over the paperwork of the item, a small computer screen coming to life on the top of the cargo box that showed a council member's signature along with an identification list of its contents. 

“Dad, what’s odd about it?” Gene asked curiously as Robert scratched his chin while he pondered. 

“Usually, given that I am one of the heads of the science division if we get an order one of the senior staff has to sign off with it along with a council member. The signature of the scientist requesting the items comes first before the council members because they have to run our item orders against their checks and balances system to make sure the needed supplies are affordable. I don’t see any other signature authorizing it. I know the council well, they are picky about this sort of thing.” Robert said as curiosity began to dig inside him, he put his hands on the package, unclasping some of the locks. 

“I wonder what’s so important about this,” Robert said, and as soon as he opened up the box, time seemed to slow down as Gene felt a heavy presence enter the room. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her blood coming to a halt. The smell of copper and other elements filled the office space, and from the corner of her eye, Gene saw black and speckled flakes of gold flash before her eyes as Higgs emerged out of thin air. The lower half of his face covered with a golden skull mask and his clothes were stained with deep red shades of blood. There was a crazed look in his eyes, tears flying from the corners of them and floating into the black matter as he grabbed a hold of Gene and shoved her to the ground. As they were falling, Gene peered over Higgs’s shoulder as she held onto him for dear life, taking one last look at her father before a powerful white light overtook Robert and his shocked gaze, his body burning up before Gene and erupting into ash. 

The last thing that Gene heard and felt was the countless screams, the pulsating ring in her ears like screeching birds, the feeling of the fire biting the skin of her fingertips against Higgs’s back, and Higgs himself shielding her from the bomb blast with his body. The flames were going over him as if he were a boulder that wouldn’t budge, fanning over his body like he was a phoenix. She wanted to scream, she wanted to know why this happened, but in shock she was consumed by a void clouding her gaze. The ringing stopped in Gene’s ears as the last thing she saw before blacking out was Higgs ripping the mask off and screaming for her to be okay. 

“Gene, hold on. I got you. I got you. We’re safe. I’m so sorry--I’m so sorry.” Higgs yelled through tears, cradling Gene’s unconscious body in his arms as he looked over his shoulder and saw the midpoint where the bomb went off. There was nothing left of the greenhouses. The plants having been consumed by an apocalyptic blast. With his new powers, Higgs couldn’t sense the living anymore, but the dead. That was how he knew Gene was going to be alright and that was how Higgs knew that most of the people in the science division were no longer of this earth. He was too late to save them, but as he kissed Gene’s temple and carried her in his arms out of the rubble and mess, avoiding collapsing structures and the pulsating heat that remained from the bomb, Higgs felt the trade he made with Amelie was well worth it. Gene was still here, and she would be with him when he’d venture on in Amelie’s name and cause the final stranding. The golden mask hovered by his side, following Higgs and his neutral gaze like a ghostly servant. 


	20. Casualty II

“Monty, go over this with me again,” Higgs said, a slight irritation in his voice as Monty swallowed. Despite swearing up and down he didn’t mess with anything, the two men were dealing with quite a predicament with several delivery packages. The tags were fine, but it seemed that many cargo boxes had gotten mixed up with faulty ones that needed to go to quarantine until verified they were safe. 

“Higgs, I swear on my children, I didn’t fuck this up. I know the protocols on package quarantine better than anyone. You’ve said it yourself!” Monty said in his defense as he frantically began to flip through page after page on the tablet he was using, trying to double-check to make sure he didn’t screw up anything on his end of things. 

“Monty, you don’t have kids.” Higgs said with a sarcastic sigh as he took it upon himself to examine some of the boxes, careful to look over every nook and cranny to play things safe. 

“Yeah, but someday I might. I swear Higgs, someone sabotaged the system. The codes are not even reading correctly.” Monty said as he continued to fiddle around with the program. Higgs began to sort the cargo boxes into two different piles. Those that looked suspicious based on touch and examination alone, and those that followed the necessary signatures and clearances. He wasn’t looking forward to combing through hundreds of boxes, but they didn’t have much choice in the matter. 

“If you look on the back catalog of the system it should tell you who last logged in and did an update on the machines responsible for package sorting and quarantine.” Higgs suggested to Monty as he continued to organize the boxes. While Monty was typing away, Higgs was wondering how something like this got screwed up easily. Atomic Runners had one of the best sorting systems in the market, especially when it came to procedure. Deep down, Higgs knew that Monty couldn’t have screwed up this bad. The porter was an idiot at times and didn’t always follow directions, but Higgs knew Monty was a stickler when it came to machine maintenance. 

“Higgs, I got something.” Monty said after a time, and Higgs stopped what he was doing, dusting off his gloves on his pants and walked back over to his colleague, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah?” Higgs asked as Monty shook his head, looking perplexed about the situation even further. 

“It says here that Pat-0991 was the last to tinker with the system. That’s the old man's back up clearance right? Look, he did it when package 108 came through for examination after Kal deemed it potentially suspicious, linking it to the alleged bombs Homo Demens made. Odd, ain’t that the weird one you, Gene, Kal and Utto picked up on their first delivery route from the community? It was for Patrick right?” As Monty continued on, Higgs gestured for his colleague to hand the tablet over which he obliged while looking at Higgs nervously. 

Higgs backtracked and went through the same steps Monty took, and sure enough, it came back to Patrick. Higgs was confused, his face showcasing his frustrations as Monty tilted his head curiously.

“Whatcha thinking, you don’t think the old man screwed up this bad right?” Monty asked as Higgs felt something in the pit of his gut grow heavy. There was an uneasy fluttering sensation his heart was undergoing as his mind began to piece things together; little details and nuances he hadn’t connected before until now. Eyes widening, Higgs handed the tablet back to Monty and gestured quick for him to look into something important. 

“Can you see what happened to that package?” Higgs asked as Monty nodded and began typing away. 

“Says here that it's out for delivery. To the--science division of the colonies.”

“Gene--!” Higgs exclaimed and then started to run.

“Higgs where are you going?” Monty shouted as Higgs bolted down the flight of stairs from the upper deck of the delivery terminal. 

“Monty get everyone ready for evac protocol, now!” Higgs screamed up as Monty switched gears and began running as if his life depended on it. An emergency broadcast began to play all throughout the porter residencies and people began to flock out of their areas and head for safe zones. Several backup teams began to frantically search for the package that could have been a potential hazard as Higgs ran past all of them. He needed to get to Gene, he had to stop her from getting to the heart of the colony before it was too late. 

As Higgs breathed heavily, rushing for Patrick’s office, he burst the door open. Higgs’s eyes widened as he frantically looked around, only seeing the old man staring up at him with a saddened look on his face. Higgs began to panic inside as he angrily stared down his boss, the man whom he had grown attached to over the years, the one who was like a surrogate father to him.

“Where’s Gene?” Higgs asked, his tone stern as Patrick sighed. 

“You’re too late. I already sent her on the delivery run. The package will be there soon enough.”

“No, I’m not gonna let that happen!” Higgs exclaimed as he made a bolt for the door.

“Monaghan!” Patrick shouted, stopping Higgs in his tracks as the old man spoke up. 

“Even if you leave to try in vain to save them all, I already made sure that the delivery terminal and all porters are safe. No one can get inside or out of the colony. I sabotaged the security system. You can’t do anything.” 

Higgs could feel himself swallowing, his body trembled as he turned around. Rage couldn’t hold a torch to how helpless and defeated he had felt as he stared up at the eyes of his mentor, who had taught him everything since he was a boy. There was only one question on Higgs’s mind as he began to feel guilty for not piecing things together much sooner, now he was about to lose everything. His best friend, his partner, Gene--all of it gone. 

“But--why?” Higgs asked desperately as Patrick furrowed his brows. 

“I thought you would have figured it out on your own.” The old man started as Higgs shook his head, trying to restrain himself from going over and pummeling Patrick where he stood. Patrick got up, walking around his desk to face Higgs as he glared at his protege. There was a solemn look in his eyes versus the scared and downright hopeless look in Higgs’s gaze. 

“My boy, he would have been just about your age now Monaghan. Taylor, my sweet boy, he had DOOMs just like you. A high level. A scientist in Middle Knot told me they could help him and as a father--as a man, I would have done anything to make those nightmares go away. Little did I know, I was about to feed my boy to the wolves. Gene’s father, Robert Dawkins, took on my Taylors case and said he could help him, but he stripped me of my parental rights and Taylor along with hundreds of other children with DOOMs perished all because of him! He and his scientists! When I found out Robert wasn’t going to pay for his crimes, I had to take matters into my own hands and made sure to take my porter business out West so I could be closer to my nemesis. You sneaking that poor Dawkins girl into our training, it was a stupid move Higgs but at the same time, I saw an opportunity to get back at Robert in a way that would hurt him like how he hurt me! His whole family will perish as mine did along with the assholes that shielded him from justice! ”

“And you think you’re justified in killing everyone including Gene for it?!” Higgs shouted as Patrick took a step back. He held his ground however as Higgs’s blood continued to boil. 

“She’s the child of the one who took Taylor from me! He was all I had left in this world Higgs.”

“You had me!” Higgs proclaimed as he gestured to himself for emphasis. “You raised me, Pat. Gene--she had nothing to do with it!”

“Monaghan, I love you like a son but you will never hold up to my boy and you’re only saying such a thing because you caught feelings for her! She’s just like her daddy--she will be like him just you watch and give it time, all the scientists are like that including their children!”

Higgs shook his head as he could feel his heart nearly stop upon hearing Patrick admit that in the end, Higgs didn’t matter. This connection, this relationship, it was all for nothing in the end. 

“Gene is nothing like her family! She’s her own person and damn it, I’m not going to let you take her from me after everything I’ve been through!” Higgs bellowed. 

“Again, boy, what the hell do you plan to do?” Patrick asked with a laugh, almost in disbelief; as if Higgs were the one who was unhinged and not the old man himself. “This colony is going to blow and you have no way of getting there on time. I already thought this out a million ways! I’ve waited years for this Higgs, and you are not going to sabotage my one chance to avenge my son!”

The world felt like it was closing in on Higgs. Like an animal backed into a corner with no way out but forward, Higgs felt weak. He felt vulnerable. He felt powerless. It was as if everything that made him a leader, that made him a man was sucked dry from his soul. Higgs trembled as tears started to roll down his face. His mind trying to think of a way to delay the inevitable but nothing would come to pass. Higgs, despite not being religious, even started praying to whatever was listening to do something, anything to get Gene out of there at least. He would have given anything right then and there to go back to his room, teleport there to get the mask that Amelie had gifted to him. Higgs did the math though. He wouldn’t have enough juice to get there, not in the state he was under with his DOOMs levels having evened out after a few weeks. 

Higgs blinked and found himself naked on the beach. There was a mighty storm coming in as Higgs could feel the wind breathe against his body, his skin growing cold like a corpse as the clouds turned so dark that it looked as if the heavens had been swallowed by a black hole. Amelie was right in front of him, striding her heels through the sand as she sadly furrowed her brows and handed him the golden skull mask. Higgs looked at the item, feeling it's dark aura as she spoke to him.

“It is time, Higgs.”

“Will it hurt?” Higgs asked, feeling scared. There was some primal part of his mind that knew that when he would wear the mask, he’d never be the same again. He would never be the same person. It terrified him to the core. 

“It will break you.” Amelie said truthfully as Higgs took in a deep breath and swallowed. 

“Will this save Gene?” Higgs pleaded as Amelie bit her bottom lip and nodded. Her eyes began to water and Higgs saw there was blood streaking from the corners. He was startled, but for some reason there was a strange comfort in the act. A gods honest truth that there was a part of Amelie that felt horrible for what was going to happen, and this was her way of connecting to the pain Higgs was about to put himself through. 

“Kintsugi is a Japanese art of repairing a broken piece of pottery with gold. Higgs, you will break but you will be repaired. Your crevices golden just as the powers that will radiate through you. You will be my light, and you will be limitless.” Amelie then carefully took the mask away from Higgs, glancing over it one more time as she used her thumb to get some of her blood. She then proceeded to smear it onto the mouth of the mask and handed it back to Higgs. 

“Go save her.” Amelie said calmly, the blood pouring more from her eyes as Higgs blinked and was right back in the office as if nothing had happened. Patrick was shouting at him, gesturing at Higgs's hands. It took Higgs a moment to process he was back home, and to figure out there was a weight he had been carrying. He looked down, seeing the golden mask was right there in his palms as Patrick’s voice became bleaker by the second. Higgs could hear the thunder of his own heartbeat as he slowly brought the mask to his face and put it on.

Everything went dark, and suddenly there was a light. Higgs witnessed the big bang happen right before his eyes, giving birth to the stars and chaos itself. He saw billions of years flash before his eyes, the rise and fall of the dinosaurs, the five mass extinctions and the horrid suffering each entailed. There were images that flashed through his mind like a camera going off a million miles an hour, threatening to never stop. Higgs felt every time Amelie and the other Extinction Entities had been alone, he knew what they were in full now along with the BTs. Masses of matter that had conscience, an endless void that took on horrendous forms that were akin to Eldritch versions of fallen angels. He saw every religion, and how most barely scratched the surface of how the universe truly worked save for only the most ancient. Higgs saw his daddy, how he died by Higgs's own hands and lived through every torture the old man had put him through.

Higgs saw towers collapsing, people drowning underwater as their hands desperately tried to reach out, animals lit on fire running in agonizing cries as the lands burned and were engulfed by smoke with pastel reds and yellows. Higgs could feel the suffering of every living creature that had come before him. He could feel his mind beginning to split in half as he screamed agonizingly. The pain was unbearable as he lived through every living thing from birth until death. Eventually, he started to grow addicted to the peace death brought. There was no more suffering, no more fighting, life had just been a bad dream and he found himself going back to the dark where the point of origin started. The big bang went in reverse and there was nothing.

By the time Higgs had come to, Patrick was nothing more than a mutilated corpse as Higgs was bathed in blood. Innards and organs had been torn to shreds almost as if a wild animal had been in the office with Patrick. Higgs let out a shaky breath he had not been aware of as he panted heavily into the mask. He trembled like a person who had been forced to submerge themselves underwater for hours on end with no break in sight. Higgs thought his skull was split in two as he had a hard time grasping reality and who he was. The only thing that snapped him out of the experience was recalling Gene’s eyes followed by her face. He wanted to go to it badly, the only physical thing that could keep him tethered to the world while his mind was frayed by the information that bombarded his psyche and spirit. 

Higgs teleported, grabbing Gene and slamming her down as the bomb went off. The rest was history. 

“Monaghan.” One of the council members said, trying to get Higgs to pay attention in the present. Higgs blinked a few times, apologizing as he cleared his throat. He was before a panel of six council members due to the bomb destroying most members. It has been one week since the slaughter and Gene was recovering in the hospital section of the colony. 

“We want to ask again one more time for the record if it was indeed Patrick Atomic who confessed to the bombing before his apparent suicide. Will you state once more if this is true or false?” 

“It's true. He told me right before he blew his brains out in his office.” Higgs said, his tone somewhat calloused as he kept his eyes fixated on the woman who addressed him. He quietly watched as they took down notes. Higgs knew he had murdered Patrick, but luckily enough for him with the powers Amelie had bequeathed, he was able to cover his tracks. That didn’t save him from everything however as word had spread around the colony that Higgs managed to survive the blast with Gene even though it was proven through forensics they were right at the epicenter of the explosion; a phenomena by all accounts should have been inhumanly possible. 

“Monaghan, it has been brought to our attention that your DOOMs levels have been tested recently by our scientists who have tragically passed. It is on the record that you seem to have extreme fluctuations. There was also a report submitted to us before Mrs. Dawkins passing that shows you have a rap sheet back from when you were younger that Patrick Atomic personally expunged from the record to save your reputation as well as his. While we appreciate the services you have provided for Atomic Runners, and for the colony, we have gone to great lengths to discuss having you transported elsewhere for your safety and wellbeing. After what happened with Mr. Atomic, and your connections to him, it would make most of the citizens feel comfortable if you were to leave.”

Higgs furrowed his brows but took in a deep breath. He knew this was coming, he had foreseen it in the visions the mask had given to him. It didn’t make things hurt any less, however. Higgs could feel his anger grow, knowing that after everything he had done, everything he had sacrificed, he was still going to be thrown under a bus to save the hide of those in power. He couldn’t lash out as he did to Patrick. It wasn’t part of the plan. He had to keep himself presentable despite his new nature wanting to very much assert its dominance over the dominion of the weak like the six that sat before him. They were nothing but ants. Humans were nothing but specks of dust in the eyes of the Extinction Entity. 

“If that is how it should be, then I am taking Atomic Runners, the whole business wherever I go.” Higgs said, holding his ground as the council began to chatter in shock. Higgs then took out several pieces of paper from a small folder he had been carrying, handing it over to the group as he got up and walked over to their large desk. 

“Inside is a will from Mr. Atomic. He mentions that should anything happen to him, that I Higgs Monaghan, take over the company as its new leader and will oversee all business decisions and financial obligations. I’ve already found a new location for our HQ and am undergoing the process of rebranding Atomic Runners into Pharaoh Hounds. I know this is very last second, but I think it would be in the companies best interest if I don’t associate with Edge Knot City given the unfortunate circumstances surrounding my late boss.”

Higgs kept his professionalism intact as he walked back over to the small desk before the council and watched as they deliberated and went over the paperwork he provided. Higgs knew that everything would check out, and there wouldn’t be anything they could do to seize his new company. He had spent countless nights drafting everything up minus the part about Patrick Atomic willing him the company. That had taken Higgs aback when he discovered the will after cleaning up the old man's remains and figuring out where to go from there. 

“Its seems you’ve figured out things which will make this easier for us.” One of the council members said to which Higgs gave a slight smile and a nod. 

“We both want to move past this incident, and if I am a reminder to the people here about what my late boss has done, then I have no objections to leaving quietly if you do not pursue taking the company out of my hands. Bridges wants to expand out West anyhow, you may want to do your delivery runs with them as a suggestion. They are competent from what I've heard.” Higgs said confidently as the council members went back to conversing with one another. It didn’t take much longer for them to settle and agree to the arrangement.

“How soon do you intend to leave?” One member at the far end asked as Higgs shrugged. 

“Could leave as soon as today, late in the afternoon. I’ve already been having my team pack up.”

“Very well then. Monaghan, you are then exiled from Edge Knot City. Leave as soon as you and your Pharaoh Hounds are ready.”

Higgs nodded, getting up and leaving the room without further comment. Had Higgs been his normal self, he would have been devastated by the verdict the council had tossed upon him, but he was elated. There was an addictive euphoria that washed over him knowing that this was one step of many that would lead him to where he needed to be. One part of Amelie’s domino effect topping over. If he we was going to be a particle of God in every sense of the term, he had to be a king first and what's a king if he has nothing to establish himself with? Patrick's death, banishment, Amelie’s golden mask, each of them had been a blessing that Higgs thanked his lucky stars for. Higgs wasn’t thinking of anything else as he headed back to the porter residencies, wanting to guide and get everyone back on track for the big move. 

Hours later, Gene exited out of the hospital wing and went down to the delivery terminal. She had been so out of the loop since the explosion that she was taken aback seeing that most machines and such had been packed. Swallowing hard, Gene walked around slowly taking in what was going on. Eventually, she looked up and saw Higgs. There was a sadness in his eyes as he sighed, coming up to her among the large crowd of porters moving about as she embraced him in a hug. 

“I’m sorry--I would have come to visit you more during the week, but so much has been going on since I took over the company. I’m glad you’re alright.” Higgs said sincerely as he kissed the side of Gene’s cheek getting her to smile as she nervously gestured to what was going on around them.

“What is all of this?” Gene asked. 

“We’re being kicked out. I am in particular. The council--they found out about my past and with what Patrick had done--I. Gene, can we talk in private?” Higgs suggested as Gene nodded. He lead the way, bringing her into his room near the residencies. He didn’t want to go back to the office. As much as Patrick’s death didn’t eat away at him, Higgs didn’t want to be there. He didn’t need a reminder of the horrific experience the mask gave to him. 

Higgs gestured for Gene to sit on the edge of the bed, and once she got comfortable, Higgs took a seat next to her. He held her hand, gripping her fingers tight before bringing her palm to his mouth and peppering her knuckles with kisses. Even though the mask had changed him and Amelie had set course for the final stranding, there was still a spark of humanity he had left for Gene. He still loved her deeply, that love having been what lead him to take up the mantle as Amelie’s champion. 

“Are you feeling better?” Higgs asked as Gene nodded, still feeling weak from the explosion. Even though Higgs had shielded her, there were more psychological scars than physical ones left on her. 

“Higgs, tell me what’s happening.” Gene said gently, knowing that the question wasn’t just out of care but knew Higgs was trying to save her from the truth of the matter. She could feel her pulse rise as Higgs sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked disappointed, depressed even as he spoke up. 

“Your mama gave them my records some time ago before this mess. That on top of my associations with Pat, and my DOOMs, it made the council uncomfortable having me stick around.”

“Can’t we fight this?” Gene asked, the fright in her voice made Higgs smile but not for reasons one would think. He felt his heart soar knowing Gene wanted to fight for him, but alas he shook his head. 

“Darlin’ it's a done deal. I saw it coming. That’s why I’ve been so busy, getting myself and everyone prepared to get out of dodge. It's why I didn’t see you as often as I would have loved. Patrick made me the primary beneficiary of the company in the event of his death. It was going to go to his son, but--it fell onto me.”

“Well, I’m feeling better. Is there anything I can help out with, boss?” Gene asked, giving Higgs a playful shove as he chuckled. He once more brought Gene’s hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles again before letting her go. Higgs sighed sadly causing the happy features on Gene’s face to diminish. That broke him almost as much as the mask did.

“Higgs?” Gene asked as he went silent for too long, Higgs looking over her as if his eyes were already begging for forgiveness. 

“We’re moving out this afternoon. Gene, I want you to stay behind.”

“No, no--why would--why would you say that?” Gene asked defensively as Higgs furrowed his brows sadly before he gestured, trying to get Gene to remain calm.

“Just hear me out, okay? You didn’t lose just your daddy but your mama too along with folks you grew up with. You need time to heal and to put them to rest. It’s going to be dangerous with the move happening at the last second, and after what happened with the bomb--I can’t lose you Gene. I came so close to losing you forever. I don’t want that happening again. Please. For me, I need you to lie low. When I get established at our new base, then you can come. It will only take maybe a month tops before Pharaoh Hounds is up and running. In the meantime, we can still communicate over the network.”

Gene could feel herself tearing up as she rubbed away at her eyes. Higgs was gentle in his tone and in his words, but after losing everyone and only having him left, she felt that Higgs was going to leave forever too. She'd have nobody. 

“Do you still want me?” Gene asked, sniffling as Higgs reached a hand out to cup her face, caressing his thumb over her soft skin and kissing her forehead before resting his own against her. He nuzzled against her forehead, causing Gene to laugh sadly as she sniffled. 

“I still want you. You’re still my partner, nothing is changing that. We’re still together. Gene, you trust me right?” Higgs asked softly as Gene nodded, their foreheads still touching as Higgs was fighting with himself. There was a part of him that wanted to push her away, that wanted to sever his connection to Gene for good, for her sake, but he wouldn’t allow that to happen no matter how drunk on power he had gotten from Amelie’s abilities coursing through his veins. Higgs swallowed hard, causing Gene to look up as Higgs gazed upon her with pride. Like she was something to be treasured in full. 

“Trust me when I say this: in the end, you will be by my side.”

“Higgs--” Gene said in between sobs as Higgs held her face now with both hands, his eyes still boring into her own as he looked at her with such intensity, Gene thought for a moment he looked as if he were going insane.

“In the end, you will be by my side. I promise.” Higgs said in a whisper, repeating his vow to her. He had seen the future thanks to Amelie. Higgs knew that when the final extinction would commence, Gene and him would be on the beach together watching the world and everything in it coming to its final conclusion. They’d be the last living creatures to perish into death, together. It would be a beautiful sight. 

Gene didn’t have the strength or mental capacity to argue with him, and as she nodded and gave in to his plans, Higgs pulled her into a sensual kiss before they embraced each other. Holding onto one another tightly as it would be the last time for a while. 

Later on that day, as Gene and several other colonists watched as Higgs and the other porters began to leave one by one out of the delivery terminal with their belongings and machines carrying other machines, Higgs approached Utto who had decided to tag along. 

“Monaghan?” Utto asked surprised that Higgs fell back from the lead in order to talk to him. Higgs smiled warmly before cutting to the chase. Now was the time to enact phase two of Amelie’s plan. 

“Utto, I know about your previous affiliation with a certain group. The ones that got you sent into the porter life in the first place.” Higgs started as Utto furrowed his brows and gave a gruff noise as his answer followed by a nod. 

“You got a problem with that?” Utto asked tensely as Higgs chuckled. 

“No, quite the contrary my friend. I was wonderin’ if you still were in contact with them. I’ve spent every penny I got on our new business, and I think having Homo Demens work for us under the table for protection would be in our best interests.” Higgs said with a slight smirk, giving Utto a pat on the shoulder before he looked back and waved at Gene. 

For a brief moment, Higgs was his old self as he stared at her. A part of his body wanted to stop right then and there, turn around, and go back to Gene but the other wanted to move forward. He couldn’t be Gene's true savior, her true god until he had fulfilled the plans of the Extinction Entity.


	21. Kauket

Despite a month going by, Gene remained at the colony in Edge Knot City. The funeral the council had held on behalf of the lives lost from Patrick Atomic’s bomb was a simple ceremony. It took a long time to prepare the thousands of names to be carved into candles and set ablaze for a single day and night, but it was well worth the beautiful spectacle. Gene got to say goodbye to her parents, and her past in full. There was nothing that remained of her time in the science division. She wished that Higgs wasn't exiled, but knew that he was working on building a new future so that she had something to come home to after putting the ghosts to rest. 

All of her mother's research had been caught in the blaze save for a single sapling. Gene managed to find it among the debris and rubble of the science division of the colony, that was now off-limits until it could be rebuilt. She went through anyway, wanting to find some trace of life no matter how small. Eventually, she snuck out of the city and traveled by herself to the spot where she got to see the outside world on her first delivery run, planting the sapling in the fertile ground where the horizon line of the mountains met the sun. It seemed like a fitting spot as if the plant were her parents blessing to move on from them. 

Despite being strong, Gene had no idea how she was going to move past what happened in full. Seeing her father die, and never consolidating her differences with her mother and never would get the chance, hurt her so deep that nothing could hold a torch to the anguish. The fact that Gene had been the one to carry the bomb in the first place made things worse. She felt responsible, and even ran to the council crying at one point, begging to be tried but they would do no such thing. It wasn’t her fault. That was what the older female of the board said, and in a rare display of humanity, the council did what they could to comfort her during this time. What made Gene sick though was the fact they were more opt to blame Higgs for it than her, even though he tried in vain to save everyone with his DOOMs. 

“Gene, you’ve been quiet.” Higgs chuckled on the other end of the computer, snapping Gene out of her thoughts from the last few months. She shrugged, shaking her head. 

“Sorry. I guess I’m tired. It’s been hard helping the colony rebuild.” Gene said truthfully. Since Higgs had taken most of the porters and the business away, anyone who remained in the terminal area was ordered to help rebuild the science division. It had been long and strenuous work, but Gene had to admit it helped her mental state knowing something could rise from the ashes. 

“That’s understandable. I get worried about you.” Higgs said softly as Gene sighed, smiling at the screen. She wished that she could have hugged him then, growing tired of talking long distance. 

“How is the business going?” Gene asked, trying to change the conversation. She could see Higgs shake his head, giving a sigh. 

“It’s going great--in the grand scheme of things, but we’ve had some issues this last week. A couple of porters died from BTs, we had MULEs up the wazoo attacking us on routes, but our client list is growing. We got fifty communities, and twelve preppers on the clientele list. I think given another month or so it’ll double if we don’t lose any more porters. I know you want to be here with me, and I want you right by my side, but until I can get things safer I’d rather you stay put.” Higgs said as Gene raised a brow at him as if he had said something completely off the wall.

“How did you know I was thinking that?” Gene asked as Higgs chuckled. 

“I know how much you can’t resist me. And I know you’ve been waiting for so long, but I need you to bear with me a little longer.”

Gene sighed in defeat but nodded. She knew Higgs’s heart was in the right place, trying to make his dream a reality so he could help support her when it would be Gene’s time to move. She was very much looking forward to it, missing being a porter and doing deliveries. Despite being tricked by Patrick into delivering the bomb, she still loved the job. 

“Higgs, I meant to ask you something in our last call. It was important.” Gene said as Higgs gestured through the screen, still smiling.

“By all means, shoot.” 

“Have you heard anything on Homo Demens?”

“Why?” Higgs asked, his tone somewhat tense as were his features from what Gene could tell. She assumed it was because he was worried about them either coming to her location or his. 

“There’s been news spreading through the colony that they’ve been more organized. They’ve partnered in full with the separatists' movement and have been engineering void outs near the route the UCA President’s daughter is taking for the Westward Expedition. Homo Demens has become more strategic and I guess they have a new leader. A guy with a golden mask.” Gene paused briefly, remembering the explosion from the bomb and how she could have sworn she saw that very item on Higgs's bloodied face. She mentioned it before, but Higgs had told her she must’ve hallucinated that because there was no such thing when he came to save her.

“Anyway, the last attack happened not far from Pharaoh Hounds. Are you guys going to be safe?” Gene asked worriedly as Higgs took in a deep breath. Gene watched him carefully, furrowing her brows as Higgs looked at her directly and smiled. There was reassurance in his gaze that already eased her fears. 

“I’m glad you brought that up,” Higgs said. “Kal, Monty and I have already come up with a great security system. We’re still a small business too, I doubt they’d have an interest in us. They’re targeting high profile porter industries out here for their void outs, my guess is to make an impression for folks to take them seriously. I guess in a morbid way, I should be thanking them. It’s because of those companies getting tanked by Homo Demens that we’ve been upping our clients. I wouldn’t worry too much about it. I got it covered Gene. If anything happens, you’d be the first to know.” 

“You promise?”

“Cross my heart.” Higgs said with a smirk, performing the gesture by using his index finger to make an X over his chest. It was quite playful, the look on his face getting Gene to laugh lightly as she yawned. Higgs made a face and grinned. 

“Ooh, someone is tired.” Higgs teased as if he caught Gene red-handed doing something she wasn’t supposed to. She gave a roll with her eyes. 

“Maybe I wouldn’t be if you made the conversations more entertaining.” Gene joked as Higgs feigned hurt, pretending as if he got stabbed in the chest by an invisible hand, causing Gene to laugh hard. 

“I should apply cold water to the burned area right now, but your laugh is so cute I think I’ll kick back and suffer.” Higgs said as a matter of fact while Gene wiped the sleep from her eyes, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand as her elbow propped itself up on her desk. 

“There anything else you want to tell me before I pass out?” Gene asked as Higgs nodded, seemingly excited. That was something Gene noticed over the last few months was that Higgs seemed to be way more active at night. She chalked it up to him being in charge of a business, having to do a lot, but there were times where he seemed manic when struck with an idea or something along those lines. Higgs was naturally charismatic, but to Gene, it seemed more amplified as of late. 

“I have a business proposition I wanted to run by you since I value your opinion.” Higgs said as Gene tilted her head curiously, gesturing for Higgs to press on. 

“M’not sure you heard of Fragile Express, but I was thinking of consolidating both our businesses together. I met with their leader and I think if we team up, it’ll keep my porters safe and it’ll help Fragile Express expand. I’m dead set that within this next month, the entire West Coast is gonna belong to Pharaoh Hounds at the rate things are going. With this merger, we’d have access to the Midwest and beyond. It would put Bridges to shame.” Higgs said enthusiastically as Gene raised her brows, shocked that he was already getting connections like that. She knew about Fragile Express, how they were notorious for having one of the highest records of clientele in the porter industry. She found herself growing excited for Higgs, and what life was gonna be like once she goes back to being a porter again. 

“I think you should do it but the whole thing almost sounds too good to be true, so what’s the catch?” Gene asked curiously as Higgs let out a puff of air. He looked slightly on edge before responding. 

“Fragile, the head honcho of the business would get more of the leadership position between our two business's cause of experience and whatnot. I don’t like getting too competitive, but--I’m worried about negotiating powers. What do you think?” He asked Gene sincerely as she contemplated before giving an answer. 

“Well, I think there needs to be a line drawn in the sand. Figure out what kind of independence you want for Pharaoh Hounds to have from Fragile Express, and go from there. Maybe make a list and talk with Fragile about where to give and where to take. If you don’t want to give up your leadership, assert yourself more or don’t take the deal.” Gene said simply as Higgs smirked a little. 

“I knew I could count on you. Get some rest.” Higgs said and got ready to turn off the monitor. 

“I love you.” Gene said with a smile as Higgs stopped dead in his tracks. He looked terrified for a moment as if the words had spooked him until he snapped out of it and gave a little wave to Gene before his end of the line was off. Gene couldn’t help but feel slightly weird by the little nuances of his behavior then, having a feeling something was eating away at Higgs but he hadn’t talked to her about it. She figured she’d save it for when they’d talk next time. 

The following morning, while Gene was helping with the science division reconstruction, she couldn’t help but think about Higgs. They nearly talked every day before going to bed, but over the course of the last few months, Gene couldn’t help but notice that their conversations had been dwindling in quantity. She was now talking to Higgs every two weeks now and always on a Friday. At first, she thought it was because of how busy he was, but some things just didn’t add up for her. Gene even wondered if he was growing tired of her, which was something she prepared for mentally even though Gene knew it would break her in more ways than one considering how much they had bonded and what they had been through together. God, she hoped she was wrong. 

“Gene, you’re distracted again.” Maurice said as Gene shook her head and sighed. 

“Sorry Maur.” She replied simply, and went back to picking up more scraps from the ground to put into a portable recycling machine. There was still a lot of rubble to comb through before building could be done in many of the sections.

Maurice had been one of the few survivors of the explosion, and since then Gene had noticed the gal had taken a huge turn personality-wise. Probably from getting half her face blown off and also losing Raynaud. The two had reconciled on the night of the funeral for the dead, having bonded over their shared losses; Gene with her parents and Maurice with her brother. Maurice kept to herself nowadays, but still partied when she could. Gene had lost interest, and despite Maurice inviting her again to join the Five, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. It didn’t feel right anymore given that circumstances had changed. 

“It’s him isn’t it, the porter guy?” Maurice asked as Gene picked up more scrap and nodded. There was no point in hiding the relationship from her. She didn’t have to worry about Maurice trying to pounce Higgs anytime soon. Even with her disfigurement, Maurice knew how to charm people to the max. There was no doubt in Gene's mind had Maurice bumped into Higgs the night of the party, she would have swooped him up before Gene ever had the chance to talk to him.    
  


“I miss him a lot.” Gene said as Maurice chuckled, the taut skin of the burns on her left side scrunching with her smile. 

“Yeah, he seemed like a sweet guy. I remember when he helped you during the trial. I can’t believe he saved your life too from all this shit. Wish that could have been me.” Maurice gestured around them for emphasis before sighing, shaking her head. She tried not to linger too much on the explosion and what had happened to Raynaud. 

“You two still together?” Maurice asked as Gene nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m planning on leaving the city once Higgs gets more of his business established.” 

“You gonna work for him?” 

“Yep. It beats being stuck doing all of this.” Gene said as she picked up another piece of scrap as Maurice smirked a little. 

“You know--Ray, he loved you since you two were kids. He just never had the guts to make a move.” Maurice said, taking Gene aback as she stopped what she was doing, staring at Maurice. The woman shrugged, a sadness lingering in her eyes as she continued. 

“I’m not trying to make you feel guilty, but felt you had the right to know. He knew about Higgs and you. I planted it in his head to turn you over to the council--thinking it would be enough to get you and the porter guy to call it off so my brother had a chance. It wasn’t the Five that got you put on trial. You know, sometimes I think this whole attack on the science division was karma. A lot of us were jackasses trying to get ahead, throwing each other under the bus for stupid shit. I guess I’m trying to apologize, but I’m sure doing a fucking stellar job at that.” Maurice finished with a sniffle, trying to hold back tears as she thought about Ray. Gene shook her head, approaching Maurice and patting her shoulder, getting the pained woman to look up.

“What’s done is done. It was a shitty thing you guys pulled, but I’d still give anything to bring Ray back to you if I could.” Gene said as Maurice’s lip pouted while she gazed over Gene’s features. 

“You’ve grown Gene, you really have.” Maurice said then dug through one of the deep pockets of her pants, pulling out a small book. It was black and had charred edges, no doubt a relic that survived the bomb. Gene was stunned by it, knowing most things had perished. She had seen it first hand. Maurice handed the book over as Gene’s fingers carefully went over the binding. 

“What’s this?” Gene asked curiously as Maurice shrugged. 

“Ray had it on his person before he died in the hospital wing from his burns. He told me to give it to you. It was from your mother's study. I can’t forget the look in his eyes--like he was seeing something I wasn’t. He knew you needed it. I would have given it to you sooner, but between mourning and the restoration project, it slipped my mind.” 

Gene slowly opened up the book, revealing notes her mother had left on several plant species. Some of the pages were burnt, but many were intact. There was a lot of information in the booklet along with images her mother either photographed or personally sketched. Gene had no idea her mom could draw and was amazed at the sheer detail she had put into some of the pictures. There was also an array of notes about cave paintings, neanderthals, and other random bits of prehistory that to Gene, it almost seemed out of character for her mom to concentrate on research-wise. Then again, Gene didn’t know her too well in the end. Linne’ had her secrets. This was merely one of the many. 

“Thanks, Maur.” Gene said, and the two went back to work in silence. Both feeling the weight of the past on their shoulders as they continued to scavenge and clean. 

A month later, Gene collapsed in her private quarters in the porter residency from another long day of working. She sighed, rubbing the sweat and grime from her brow before looking up. A beeping sound, notifying her that Higgs was calling made her jump to her feet and rush over to the computer. Gene thought it was strange that he would be contacting her this early, and furrowed her brows, hoping that he was okay. He hadn’t made contact with Gene in a long time, despite her leaving several messages asking if things were alright. 

“Higgs are you--hi.” Gene said and saw not Higgs, but a woman with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes gazing back at her, looking just as startled. 

“Hello.” The woman started, squinting her eyes as she examined Gene through the screen. “You must be--Gene, right?” 

Gene nodded, taken aback. “I’m sorry, but who the hell are you?” 

“My apologies, I’m Fragile. I run Fragile Express, the porter company. I’m business partners with Higgs.”

Gene was almost starstruck knowing who she was talking too, having heard about Fragile before Higgs had suggested that Gene sneak into the training program with Atomic Runners. She smiled, almost childlike as she nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, Higgs told me about you guys partnering up. What’s wrong, is he okay?” Gene asked as Fragile furrowed her brows, her eyes glancing around trying to find the right words. Gene couldn't help but notice that Fragile looked on edge like she was worried about being watched. 

“Everything’s fine but--I think he may be in trouble. That’s why I contacted you. I wanted to get a hold of you much sooner, but every time I questioned Higgs about you or tried getting information, he’d change the subject. I’ve snuck into his personal quarters just so I can speak with you now. I don’t have much time. Do you have the strength to make it to Pharaoh Hounds base of operations?” 

“How soon do I need to be there?” Gene asked, her mind was racing. She could feel her pulse throb in her chest worried about what was going on with Higgs. 

“Less than a week if you can make it. I know you are a porter. I have an arrangement for you to deliver a package to us, that way there are no suspicions. Gene, I understand this seems odd--but we need to keep this conversation private, between us. I’d explain more but I think it's best if we speak in person about what is going on. Higgs isn’t hurt, but I think he’s in danger and I’m worried this call might be traced. I’m signing off now, but I look forward to meeting you. Safe travels.” 

Before Gene could say or ask anything further, the screen went dark on Higgs’s end of the line. She blinked a few times, processing what had transpired. There were so many questions Gene had that despite being tired from the long workday, she got up and began to pack for the road, wanting to be ready ASAP to leave the colony on a moment's notice. She didn’t care if she had to sneak out, or if she would be exiled after disserting her post with the restoration effort. Fragile needed to tell her something important, and Gene had a gut feeling it had something to do with Higgs’s behavior. She swallowed nervously, wondering what was going to await her. 

The last thing Gene stuffed into her porter pack was her mother's book. For some reason, Gene felt like she should have it on her person for luck. 


	22. Departed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I wanted to take a moment to say that I'm at 175 pages of this fanfic and I'm truly grateful for those of you that have been sticking around and following the story. Words can't express how thankful I am to have you still reading and offering feedback when you can. I wanted to give a heads up too that some characters from Sky of Atoms are popping up here. Most you probably don't remember liking too well lol!
> 
> I hope things have been exciting for you in the story, and in life. Sending my thoughts and love to you all :)

As soon as Gene got the order in from Fragile, she quickly left Edge Knot City behind. She had already made peace with the fact that she wouldn’t be welcomed due to deserting the colony in a moment of crisis. That was an automatic exile in of itself. Gene made sure she had her basics and everything else she decided to leave behind. If she was going to make a fresh start, she might as well go in with a blank slate. Now she was truly free and not bound to expectations placed upon her. Gene had a new family awaiting her at Pharaoh Hounds. 

When Gene made it to where she planted the sapling that had survived the bombing, she made sure to give it some water before looking back towards Edge Knot City or at least the bits of it in the distance. Taking in a deep breath, she dedicated this moment to memory; wanting to savor the experience of finally cutting her strands to this place. Even though there was euphoria and a sense of adventure that filled her heart, Gene was worried about what was going to await her when she would meet up with Fragile to discuss what was going on with Higgs. It was always in the back of her mind as she made her journey North to where Higgs’s establishment was located. 

It was a long week of walking, and nearly losing a boot, but Gene made it. She could see the large delivery terminal up ahead. Maybe it was another ten miles or so if she jogged, but the building was huge. She could clearly see Pharaoh Hounds and Fragile Express written on the sides of it and noticed a few vehicles coming in and out of the area. Gene couldn’t remember Higgs telling her that they were already this well equipped. It amazed her how much he was able to afford thus far for the business. Then again, he did save up for years. Gene figured that had something to do with it alongside the merger with Fragile. She could only imagine the kind of technology Fragile had access to given her notoriety in the area. 

As Gene made her descent towards the terminal, she noticed that a vehicle was heading her way. She stopped walking, still holding onto her porter pack tightly as she noticed a familiar face. Monty waved at her from the passengers side of the truck. Gene smiled returning the gesture and took notice of the man driving. He looked young, but kind of uptight as the truck came to a halt. 

“Gene, is that you?!” Monty exclaimed as she nodded, peering up at Monty from the ground. 

“Yeah, it's me. Last I checked.” Gene said jokingly. 

“The hell are you doing here? Higgs said you wouldn’t be coming yet!” Monty said excitedly as Gene shrugged and then gestured to the package behind her back. 

“I had a delivery run from someone in the colony,” Gene didn’t want to lie, but due to the fact Fragile said they needed to keep things on the down-low, she couldn’t risk telling anyone; not even an old friend. “Package is for Fragile herself. Housewarming gift or something for the merger. Is Higgs in?” 

Monty shook his head. “No, he’s on a delivery run but he’ll be back either today or tomorrow. Boy, he’s gonna be happy to see you! You want a lift?” 

“Sure, my legs are killing me!” 

“Rookie!” Monty jokes, sticking his tongue out as he opened up the door and jumped out of the truck, motioning for Gene to get in. She gave a friendly nod to the driver who kept his eyes forward. Gene didn’t say anything until Monty came back in. He made some small talk with the driver, telling him to head back to the terminal before they’d go out scouting as Monty turned around in the seat to face Gene the best he could. 

“Man you’re a sight for sore eyes! I hated that you didn’t come with us. The guys were upset.” Monty said, his energetic tone dampening down some as Gene furrowed her brows. 

“It’s not like I didn’t want to go. I wanted to go as soon as I heard you all were taking off. Higgs suggested I stay so I could make peace with my parent's deaths. ”

“Odd,” Monty said with a puzzled look as Gene tilted her head curiously. Monty shrugged.

“Higgs told us you wanted to stay behind. That you weren’t ready yet or something. I probably misheard though. Anyway, it’s gonna be great having you around! We need more energetic people on our side of the business. A lot of the new guys are stoic and keep to themselves, but they get the work done. Oh, damn, where are my manners! Gene this is David, he just transferred here from a community in Middle Knot.”

Gene looked at David through the rearview as he nodded to her, keeping his eyes on the road. Monty made a bit of a face and shrugged. 

“He doesn’t like talking much, but I’m sure he’ll warm up to you!” Monty exclaimed as Gene tried to ignore the awkwardness of the situation. She couldn’t help but feel that the way David carried himself, he was acting more like a soldier than a porter. 

“So, you care to fill me in on what’s been going on around here before I end up jumping into things?” Gene suggested, looking outside the windows and checking out the environment. It was rockier up here than it was towards Edge Knot City, however, Gene could make out trees in the distance. Already she was liking the change in scenery. Higgs picked out a good location for his business to his credit. 

“Well, Higgs just acquired another delivery route going to some major towns near Idaho and Oregon, well, with what's left of it anyhow. Homo Demens took out their porter industry that ran through those states so now it's on us to deliver the goods. Fragile’s team has been taking care of that while Higgs has us stick to our main fleets. We ended up in the local news at how our business is booming and how Fragile and Higgs are close to having the entire Western area covered. Higgs projected it would take a few years, but damn, we’re going lightspeed! I guess we have you to thank for that.” 

“Me?” Gene snorted in disbelief as Monty nodded like a proud child displaying their work. 

“Yep! He actually was against the whole thing about the merger until you said something to him that made it click. So congrats! Power of the girlfriend, am I right?” Monty joked and as Gene laughed, she couldn’t help but notice David observed her weirdly in the rearview. She tried not to let it get to her, but Gene would be lying if she wasn’t a little put off by the guy. There was a vibe to him that didn’t sit well with her feelings, and she tried her best to hide the disdain. 

“Higgs doing okay?” Gene asked as Monty nodded, but at that question, he seemed a little hesitant to answer. 

“He’s been good. Just busy. I’d say he’s been upset too ever since the incident with Kal--”

“What about Kal?” Gene’s eyes slightly widened as she felt her pulse rise. Monty sighed sadly and shook his head in defeat. 

“Kal and Higgs went on a delivery run together before the merger. They were taking one of the new routes, getting familiar with it before sending the newbies. Higgs got injured, a busted leg from a rockslide and Kal decided to go on ahead. BTs swarmed, and Higgs tried to get to him but--it was too late. There’s a crater where Kal died now. We avoid it. Higgs was pretty shaken up about the whole ordeal. I’m surprised you didn’t know about this considering you two talked a lot on the network.” 

“I guess Higgs has had a lot on his mind lately.” Gene shrugged, trying to hide that she was hurt and suspicious. Her heart went out to Kal, knowing he was a good man and had done a lot for Higgs and her, especially on her first delivery run with Utto. Gene couldn’t help but feel some resentment towards Higgs for not telling her about the death considering how close all the porters were back when Pharaoh Hounds were Atomic Runners. She wondered what else Higgs hadn’t been telling her, neglecting to or otherwise. 

The three kept quiet for most of the ride after the news about Kal had been spilled. Gene looking out the window further, trying to ignore David while Monty discussed future runs he was going to be handling. At this point the information went through one ear and out the other, Gene only dedicating the little things that seemed important due to the fact she had a lot on her mind now. There were already a lot of things she needed to discuss with Higgs, and she was growing a little anxious about getting to meet Fragile. 

The truck came to a stop in front of the terminal. Monty got out and helped Gene down from the vehicle and then lead her into the building. David had shut the doors and carried on with whatever tasks he had much to Gene’s relief. She already felt a hell of a lot better not being around the guy anymore. 

The inside of the building was bustling with activity and porters everywhere. Many had the Fragile Express logo, but occasionally, Gene would see the company logo Pharaoh Hounds with black and gold outlining the face of the Egyptian God Anubis. She smiled proudly at it, adjusting her pack as Monty showed her around. Eventually, as they headed towards the bridge where most of the offices were located, Gene looked up a flight of stairs and noticed Fragile. Blinking a few times, Gene gave a wave followed by a smile. Fragile returned the gesture and smiled back, going down the stairs quickly to meet up with Gene and Monty who had been ranting about the building along with other information she was certain to forget about later. Fragile held out her hand, Gene taking it and giving a shake as the two women acknowledged each other. 

“Um, I guess you don’t need any introductions to Fragile.” Monty said with a sheepish laugh as Gene made a face. 

“Sorry Monty didn’t mean to interrupt the tour,” Gene said as Fragile shook her head. 

“I wouldn’t fret. It’s nice to finally meet you in person Gene. I’ve heard a lot about you. I see you have my package. May I have a look?” Fragile asked as Gene nodded. She was quick to take her pack off along with the cargo box. Carefully, Gene handed it to Fragile and she looked it over. 

“Good, no damage. Seems the codes are in order too. You did a good job. I was expecting this for a while.” Fragile said proudly, and before she had the chance to ask Gene to talk in private, she saw Higgs from the corner of her eye on the bridge walking while having a discussion with a fellow porter on delivery routes. Fragile took in a deep breath as Gene noticed and furrowed her brows, her features conveying she wanted to ask if things were alright. Fragile bit her bottom lip, shaking her head at Gene to let her know now wasn’t the time. 

Higgs stopped dead in his tracks upon doing a double-take seeing Gene, Fragile and Monty. His eyes widened a bit as he saw Gene staring right at him at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Hey, Higgs! God damn it!” The man who had been talking to Higgs yelled, picking up the paperwork that had been discarded as Higgs dropped everything and rushed down. He pulled Gene into a tight embrace, laughing as Gene joined him in unison and they spun around together for a minute. Their hands carding through each others hair as Higgs pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers, fingers caressing Gene’s cheeks as he proudly looked over her. 

“Holy shit, what are you doing here?” Higgs exclaimed in a whisper as Gene looked at him longingly. They were both so happy to see each other, that they didn’t bother to notice the others around them. 

“I had a delivery run. Think you got room on the team for a recently exiled citizen of Edge Knot City?” Gene asked sarcastically, getting Higgs to chuckle as he smiled so big, it was beginning to hurt his face. 

“I’m sure I can pull some strings.” Higgs said teasingly and then turned his attention to Fragile who had cleared her throat. Higgs rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh. 

“Apologies. I see you two got acquainted already.” Higgs said as Fragile nodded, smiling with a wink at Gene before her attention went back to him. 

“Higgs, I don’t mean to interrupt but we need to go over some numbers. I suggest we get it done now.” Fragile insisted as he nodded in agreement. 

“Of course. Hey, Monty--”

“Yes?”

“Go take Gene to the porter residencies. Show her around, and have her unpack in my quarters. I’ll be back soon and we can catch up, okay?” Higgs said as Gene nodded. Higgs rest a hand on her shoulder, giving a small squeeze as he took a moment to look at her eyes. There was an affectionate gaze in them that was a far cry from how he had been over the network. 

“I’m really happy you’re here with me.” Higgs said softly and then followed Fragile back up the stairs to the main offices. Monty let out a breath as Gene watched Fragile and Higgs disappear into the office wing along with the porter that Higgs accidentally left in the dust from before. 

Gene was conflicted. Higgs seemed alright, ecstatic if one had to put a label on him. Gene recalled the conversation she had with Fragile over the network, how Higgs was in danger. She was wondering from what, but it dawned on her that with Higgs swooping up more businesses because of Homo Demens ransacking other porter companies, he might be a target for them. That was probably it. As her mind dwelled on it further, she couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps Fragile was going to talk to her about a possible mole from the terrorists being among the teams. David was already suspect number one on the list. Gene didn’t want to jump too far ahead without getting the details, but she was certain this had to be why Fragile had her come all the way out here on Higgs’s behalf. 

“Gene?” Monty repeated, getting her to snap out of her thoughts for the moment as she blinked a few times. 

“Sorry, like I said earlier I’m tired. Anyway, Higgs said something about the porter residencies?” 

“Yeah! It’s right this way on the lower floor. You’re gonna love how these babies turned out. We have so much more room compared to the shacks we had in Edge Knot City! I can’t wait to show you all the cool amenities that came with them. We’re living the high life now! It would put Edge Knot City’s upper class to shame!” Monty chirped happily as he gestured for Gene to follow. 

From another bridge in the terminal, Utto furrowed his brows as he watched Monty guide Gene towards the main hall. He took in a deep breath through his nose, chewing on the end of a cigar he had been smoking. He turned his head upon hearing footsteps. A large man, wearing a red skull mask on the lower half of his face looked down at Monty and Gene too, carefully observing like a predatory bird. 

“Who's the newbie?” The man asked Utto as he sighed. 

“Gene Dawkins. Higgs’s girl from Edge Knot City.” Utto replied as the man hummed in thought. His gaze not leaving Gene’s body until she disappeared with Monty into the terminal wing. He looked over at Utto with caution, tensing up slightly. 

“Is she going to be a problem to Higgs’s plans?” 

“Deeter, if Higgs says he’s got things under control, then he’s got things under control. I think Higgs is even taken aback with her being here from what I saw just now but it could be a part of the show. We’ve been playing our parts well so we should count on our boss to do the same.” Utto said firmly as Deeter chuckled deeply under his mask, his voice echoing against the material as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. 

“I wouldn’t blame little Higgy if he gets ‘distracted’ by her. Shame really that he gets her all to himself.” 

“Deeter, I’m only going to say this once: stay in your lane when it comes to Gene.” Utto said boldly, getting Deeter to turn and face him. There was an enraged look in his eyes as his fists clenched. Deeter scoffed nonetheless, trying to keep his cool and his facade up. 

“Oh, so you got a soft spot for the little porter too?” Deeter chuckled in a dark manner as he teased his fellow colleague. 

“I just know from my observations working with Higgs back in Edge Knot City, that he’s territorial of her. Don’t push your luck unless you want him to knock your dick in the dirt. I’m saying this for your sake.” 

Deeter growled, sighing in defeat soon after as he gave Utto a slug to the shoulder, the man glaring up at him. 

“Back when I was the leader of Homo Demens, this wouldn’t have been an issue. Anyway, duty calls. Looking forward to the meeting later.” 

Utto watched Deeter leave, making sure he was going back to work in the terminal and not heading anywhere near Monty or Gene. He let out a deep breath, adjusting the cigar in his mouth as he shook his head. He didn’t like where any of this was heading and hoped Gene would keep her nose out of things for everyone’s sake and most of all her own. 


	23. Muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers and fans! I just wanted to give a heads up that this may be the last "happy" chapter for a while. I'm giving a forewarning. Also..yeah, stuff happens in this one. If I get enough requests, I'll write that shit out for you horny toads if you catch my drift and want the deets. Have fun, enjoy, and I hope you all are doing great :D

“Gene, want to come and have dinner now?” Higgs hollered as Gene took one last glance out to the land, admiring the landscape. Higgs and her decided to camp for the night on a delivery run, their fifth one together since Gene had arrived at Pharaoh Hounds and Fragile Express. It was a beautiful spot. There were tons of mountain ranges, grass fields beginning to sprout, and waterfalls scattered around. Gene and Higgs took refuge in a cave built into a cliffside where mini waterfalls cascaded downward on the sharp rocks. It was a great spot because they could replenish their water supplies without the worry of contamination nor having to go out and face BTs. 

Gene adjusted the strappings on her boots and made her way back. She jumped from rock to rock, trying to avoid touching the grass before climbing up a little into the mouth of the cave. The sound of the streams of water going down the cliff sounded like music, each one carrying a heartbeat as she ventured in and saw Higgs had got done preparing their meal. It was instant noodles, a ration pack, and she couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw there were potatoes. The real deal, cooked from the fire they had built earlier on. 

“How did you get those?” Gene exclaimed as Higgs looked proud of himself. He smiled smugly and handed Gene her plate as she took a seat next to him and grabbed a fork. 

“I told you earlier, it's the perks of having a monopoly on the West. I know a guy, who knew a guy, who knew a guy and they came through.” Higgs said as Gene shoved him playfully, getting a chuckle out of him as the two ate. 

“You got to stop bragging.” Gene said as Higgs quirked a brow at her statement. 

“Why not? After all the hard work I’ve done, I think I deserve some rights.” 

“You do, but I swear we’ve been talking nonstop about how you’re the greatest thing since sliced bread.” Gene said bluntly as Higgs shook his head, smiling nonetheless as Gene playfully grimaced towards him. 

“According to you, I thought I was.” Higgs teased as Gene rolled her eyes. 

“Har, har. Very funny.” 

Higgs decided to change the subject, regardless of how much he was enjoyed toying with Gene. 

“So, I don’t think I asked you about what happened after the funeral. Did you recover anything from the science department?” Higgs asked curiously as Gene, in between munching on the potatoes, furrowed her brows and wiped her mouth before speaking up. It had been a while since then, and most of her memory was fuzzy due to being stressed around that time. 

“A few things, but not much. The bomb that Patrick bought, it was one of them granddaddy bombs. Leaves no trace behind. Not even BTs came running for us because there was hardly anything to drag off. It made the restoration effort easier on our end. Anyway, a book of my mothers survived, a sapling, and Maurice found my dad's keys to the Vaults.” Gene then rummaged through the collar of her shirt, pulling up a necklace. She had been wearing the key around her neck since Maurice gifted it to her, the only piece of Robert she had. 

“May I?” Higgs asked softly as Gene nodded, taking the chain off and handing it over to Higgs. He examined the item closely. It wasn’t an average-looking key. Its appearance was very much old school and not a solid block with code on it like most keys were nowadays. Higgs was enchanted by the shape of it. The end of the key was umbrella-shaped with a circle in the middle, arrows pointing four ways and had a core made out of chiralium. He could easily sense it due to his newfound abilities from Amelie. The opposite end was slender, with a few raised bumps on the left hand side. Higgs could see code written in the body of it, his eyes squinting trying to decipher what it meant. 

Gene chuckled, breaking Higgs out of his concentration as he smiled and handed it back to her.

“Sorry, got a little distracted.” Higgs said as Gene put the necklace back on her. Higgs stared at the key for some time before gesturing towards it. 

“Does it still work?” He asked curiously as Gene nodded. 

“Yeah. These babies were built to last. Technically, you’re not supposed to have them outside of Edge Knot City. Security protocol, but I took it anyway because it was my dad's. If you have this and get to the Vaults, Edge Knot City is pretty much yours for the taking. If anything bad were to happen, lots of plants and other items saved from the days before the Death Stranding would go extinct.” Gene said, holding the key in her palm gazing at it. There was a look of dark fascination in Higgs’s eyes as he continued to stare, observing how Gene was looking at the key like it was one of the most precious things the world had to offer. 

“You don’t say?” Higgs remarked as Gene looked up at him curiously. 

“You seem very interested.” Gene said with a laugh as Higgs blinked a few times, rubbing the back of his neck as he snapped from his thoughts. 

“I can’t help it. It also gives me an excuse to keep looking at you.” He said softly as Gene blushed, their eyes lingering on each other.

“Higgs?”

“Hm?” 

“I meant to ask you something on previous trips, a couple of things.” Gene started as Higgs took a moment to blow on the noodle cup he had, still waiting for the food to cool down so he could eat it. 

“Well, I don’t have a bunch of people breathing down my neck along with Fragile. It’s the two of us so go for it.” Higgs mused as he got comfortable, lying down some as he allowed the fire to warm him up. 

Gene took in a deep breath, remembering her first day on arrival. All the weird nuances people seemed to have, the behaviors, even the conflicting stories she was getting from Monty and Higgs, came rushing back to her. 

“I heard about what happened to Kal. I’m surprised you never told me what went down either on the network, or in person when I arrived. It’s been three weeks. I thought maybe you were just too busy, I’ve seen how much you bust your ass on this job. But--I don’t know. Something doesn’t feel right about it. And to top it off, some of your new hires are kind of odd. I don’t trust a few. Like David and that Deeter guy. I know you said Deeter could be a horses ass, but there’s something else to him. Like when I’ve been around the guy, I can’t help but feel like I’m being stalked by something predatory. I guess what I’m asking is if you can enlighten and tell me if there’s anything wrong. I can’t help but feel you’re hiding something from me. I’m worried about you. I have been for a while.” Gene said calmly, concern etched in her features as Higgs let out a deep breath. 

Higgs closed his eyes, taking her words in. He knew this was eventually going to come up, but couldn’t risk spilling the whole truth to Gene. He couldn’t let her in on Amelie, not when countless plans were going to be set into motion. Higgs also didn’t want Gene to get caught up in the tangled webs he found himself a part of concerning Homo Demens. 

Despite his ego having grown since gaining Amelie’s power, Higgs did his damned hardest to keep his humanity, his feelings for Gene intact so that way no one would hurt her. Not even himself. Higgs knew that Fragile and some of the other guys had noticed how strikingly different he was around Gene, and that made her a prime target. He knew after this trip, he’d have to come clean in full if she was going to join him in the end just as Amelie had foretold, but for now Higgs figured speckling pieces of the truth mixed with lies wouldn’t hurt. It was better than the alternative. 

“I almost gave up everything when Kal died. I did what I could to save him, but my powers were on the fritz with the fucked up leg. I’ve felt guilty and I haven’t wanted to talk about it. I didn’t want to bring it up to you because you already lost so much. You didn’t need that on your shoulders along with your parents being destroyed. I thought I was doing you a favor, but I clearly see it was a disservice.” Higgs said honestly as he leaned up a little, looking Gene in the eye as she studied him. Her gaze not leaving his. 

“As for Deeter and the rest of the assholes, it’s temporary. They needed the work, and I needed men. I don’t plan to keep them around forever. For lack of a better word, they are unstable. Dangerous even. It’s why I’ve kept you with me and haven’t let you go around the terminal too much on your own cause even I don’t trust them.”

“What about Fragile?” Gene asked as Higgs furrowed his brows. 

“What about her?” Higgs asked, trying to hide the bitterness in his tone as Gene continued. 

“I haven’t had the chance to really hang out with her in person without you being right there. Is there something going on with you two?” 

Higgs almost wished Gene wasn’t so damn perceptive. She was too smart for her own good at times. Truth be told, Higgs had been onto Fragile having Gene come all the way out to join Pharaoh Hounds, ever since she received the delivery from Gene. He didn’t want Gene around her because Higgs feared Fragile was going to turn her against him, already having a sneaking suspicion Fragile was onto his plans due to his men not keeping their traps shut. 

“We’ve been bickering. Some parts of the business are not running as smooth and we’ve gotten into a hell of a few screaming matches. I just don’t want you getting caught up in the bullshit.” Higgs said and shrugged. Higgs swallowed, taking in a deep breath as he scooted closer to Gene and took her right hand into his own, gently grasping and feeling her skin as he looked down at her knuckles. 

“Higgs?” Gene could sense there was an aura of dread around Higgs, like he had something heavy on his chest. She remained silent as he looked up at her, his eyes watering a bit as he closed them. Gene used her free hand to caress the side of his face and Higgs leaned into the touch, savoring how protected he felt before opening his eyes to look at her. 

“There’s something I need to tell you, but I’m scared of what you’ll think of me.” Higgs said, his voice a frightened whisper as Gene tilted her head and studied him. She felt nervous, something in the pit of her gut stirred but she nodded and allowed Higgs to have full reign of the conversation. 

“Patrick Atomic didn’t die of suicide.” Higgs started as Gene was shocked. She blinked a few times in disbelief as Higgs continued. 

“When Pat told me about the bomb, I was mortified. When he said it was too late to help you, I lost my shit. I was so scared I was going to lose you that I snapped. I killed Patrick. This man who raised me since I was a young boy, I just--did away with him like an empty box. Like trash. When it was over, I felt numb--but I didn’t care. I didn’t care about anything. A part of me enjoyed it. Much like when I killed that MULE the time you were held captive. I know you might be thinking I killed Pat to get a hold of the business, but I didn’t. I didn’t want things to get that extreme, but it did. I justified it as he was going to take so many lives that weren’t his to claim, that he deserved it before the Council could do anything. It wasn’t right--and I know you’ll probably see me different and I accept that but--I had to get it off my mind. It’s been fucking with me for a while. I just didn’t have the courage to talk to you about it until now.” 

Higgs stopped for a moment to search Gene’s eyes. He could see she was scared, her hand even trembled against his fingertips. For a moment, Higgs thought he had lost her until he could see Gene’s lips move, trying to speak up. 

“Higgs--remember the MULE incident? You saved me. I know it scared you then, but I still think you did the right thing. I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t make that call. Patrick though, I don’t know how to feel either. I wish you hadn’t had done it, but at the same time, if you hadn’t, you wouldn’t have gotten enough juice to get to me. That’s how your DOOMs works right? Sometimes you’ve had to be around death in order to get anything to work.” 

Higgs swallowed. 

“You don’t--resent me for it?” He asked, his tone weary as Gene shook her head. 

“How could I when you saved my ass for a second time?” Gene countered as Higgs licked his bottom lip and nodded, letting out a small laugh.

“Fair point.” 

“Higgs, remember what I told you that night? You’re not your DOOMs. It’s a part of you, but it's not you. I know you. We’ve had to make some tough choices, you especially. Ever since you told me about your daddy, what you had to do to survive, I get it. I had to kill a MULE two weeks ago, and I don’t regret my decision because it saved us all and led the BTs away. It was hard but--if I had to do it again, I would have. I won’t pretend I know what’s morally right or wrong, but I know you cared about everyone in the colony even though they didn’t give you an acknowledgment. You probably saved more people by killing Patrick. I know how much you loved him and how he loved you, but it was probably the right call.” 

Gene’s words made Higgs feel lighter, despite feeling overburdened with power and being the herald of the Extinction Entity. He found himself smiling at her words, the awe in his eyes never cease to grow. If Gene could accept him for this, then maybe when the time would come, she’d welcome him as a god. Her savior in the end. 

“Higgs, I’ll ask you one thing.” 

“Name it.” He replied quietly, still looking over her like she was the stars in the heavens. 

“That thing, the being that you said gave you power from the other side, was it there this time around?” 

Higgs shook his head. 

“No. No, not this time. I've been feeling better since then.” It was another lie, but a necessary one. 

“In the future, don’t hide any more things from me. Please. I’m here for you and I love you.” Gene pulled Higgs into a hug, her embrace so tight that Higgs sighed deeply into the crook of her neck as he returned it. Higgs closed his eyes, relishing being in Gene’s arms. If there was anything more addictive than the power coursing through his veins, desperately trying to get out, it had to be her. He may have been slowly approaching godhood, but he was nothing without someone faithful to him like Gene had been, his best friend. He loved her, in every sense of the term. Higgs couldn’t wait to see it, her and him at the end of the world together on the beach as he had dreamed. Her seeing his powers, how he could shift things to how he wanted, how he could bend the world to her will if she only asked of him. 

Higgs found himself carding his fingers through Gene’s hair, playing with some strands as he couldn’t help but murmur sweet whispers against the shell of her ear. 

“In the end, you will be by my side. I promise I’ll build you a new world.”

“You already have.” Gene replied, her voice quiet as Higgs pulled back. His eyes roaming over Gene’s as his thumbs trailed over her cheeks, touching her lips. 

“Can I?” Higgs asked, his voice low as Gene nodded. He inclined forward, kissing her gently. Their mouths moved upon one another's slow, taking extra care to feel and taste the other. It was only when Gene suckled and nipped Higgs’s bottom lip, getting him to groan did things get heated. His tongue ravished hers as pecks became open mouth kisses. Their hands found themselves traveling every inch of one another, feeling every nook and cranny one had to offer. 

Higgs pulled Gene on top of him as he lay down on their sleeping mat against one of the pillows. He breathed deeply through his nose as did Gene before parting to catch some air. Higgs trembled under Gene’s body as she peered into his eyes. They had darkened, the blues nearly enraptured in full by the blacks of his pupils. Higgs moved some hair from Gene’s face, panting hard as Gene cautiously looked Higgs over. She could smell his scent coming from his neck, smokey and like the earth after a rainstorm. Gene wanted nothing more than to take him right then and there, but found herself slowly getting off, recalling he hadn’t been comfortable before when things had gotten too arousing, until Higgs grabbed her hips. His grip was strong on her skin.

“Higgs?” 

He shook his head, never taking his eyes off of her. 

“Not this time--I want--” He couldn’t help but arch his back, his body grinding up against Gene as she closed her eyes and let out a low moan, goosebumps traveled up her arms as the hairs on Higgs’s neck stood up. He swallowed back a growl, it barely leaving his mouth as he tried to stop himself but couldn’t. 

“I need --I need you. Please. Gene, please.” Higgs begged in whispers. 

Gene could feel her stomach churning in pleasurable knots. She swallowed and forced herself to look at him. Leaning down, Gene kissed Higgs slowly, her tongue running along with his until she pulled back. His warm breath ghosted over her skin as he stared at her eyes, his gaze primal while his hands rubbed up and down her back. 

“What would you like me to do?” Gene asked, her voice lust-filled, arousal pooling in her body, but nonetheless she knew Higgs wasn’t too experienced and considered his feelings. She wanted this to be special. 

Higgs could barely think as he felt his pulse racing a million miles, not caring in the world about Homo Demens, their plans, or even Amelie. He didn’t even care if anyone else outside noticed them. He was a god, and he was going to enjoy himself without anybody interfering. 

“Use me as you will. Just--make me feel good. Please.” Higgs pleaded hoarsely, and Gene nodded. She smirked a little, moving her mouth to his throat and sucked on his flesh. Higgs’s eyes shut as he couldn’t help but grind against Gene once more and moaned, his cries echoing through the cave. Gene’s breathing became more ragged, recalling something he enjoyed hearing from her back in Edge Knot City.

“Shh, you’re doing just fine. You’re such a good boy.” Gene let out a yelp as Higgs suddenly growled, rose up and pinned her to the mat, kissing her roughly. Their moans and needy noises drowning out the water that cascaded down the cliffside and over the mouth of the cave. 


	24. The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellow readers! Thank you for your patience on this update. Lots of things in life have been getting me down aside from the chronic pain so I appreciate you waiting. Enjoy :D!

“Do you have to go?” Gene asked as Higgs pulled her into a longing kiss. Once they parted, his thumb gently caressed her cheek as he sighed contently. Truth be told, if he could have held off, Higgs would have but there were important matters at stake, Higgs couldn't afford to ignore Amelie forever. 

Higgs smiled down at Gene, there was a spark in her eyes that nearly made him retreat back into bed with her.

“I’ll be back before you know it. Stay outta trouble, and I’ll talk to you when I make it to port.” Higgs reassured Gene, now pressing a kiss on her forehead before he hauled the last of his belongings out of their room at the terminal, and headed for the docking station. He was leaving with Utto, Deeter, and several others to go on a high priority delivery and would be gone for a week. That’s what Gene was told anyhow. 

Now alone in bed, Gene let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair, feeling over the small braids Higgs had left on her before getting up. She wrapped a blanket around her naked form, feeling the cool air from the ventilation fan brisk against her flesh, raising goosebumps along her skin. Ever since the night Higgs and her consummated their relationship, Gene felt like she had been trapped in bed for days. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, she more than enjoyed it, but with Higgs gone Gene felt she needed to preoccupy herself with some work around the terminal or do some low key deliveries. Some part of her felt bad that the last two weeks she hadn’t done much due to Higgs having her around him all the time and distracting him from work. 

“I better make it up to Fragile. She’ll have something for me.” Gene said aloud to herself as she got into the shower nearby and turned on the hot water, wincing some as she rubbed at the marks Higgs had left on her throat and neck from kissing. Gene’s whole body ached. She was already missing Higgs being with her. 

Upon getting out of the shower and dressed, Gene furrowed her brows when she realized she couldn’t find her necklace with Robert’s key to the Vaults. She searched everywhere throughout Higgs’s room and felt a mild panic take over her. Eventually, her need to get stuff done around Pharaoh Hounds and Fragile Express outweighed her need to find the sentimental piece. It would turn up eventually, or it might’ve accidentally got mixed up with Higgs’s porter pack items. It happened before, and it wouldn’t have surprised her. Gene usually found her things in the end or Higgs would return them. 

Gene yawned as she exited out of the porter residencies and stretched. She needed to limber up before doing anything heavy. While she did her small warm-ups, Gene headed for the time station to clock in. Even though Higgs told her many times she didn’t have to worry about such things, it was a habit she didn’t want to break. Despite being with Higgs, Gene wanted to keep her professionalism intact. She didn’t want her new associates to see her as someone that was sleeping with the boss to get ahead despite being in a relationship before Higgs started his business and merger. 

There were not too many deliveries available, so Gene decided to take on some work in the distribution center. Mostly it was scanning packages and sorting through things. Occasionally, she’d update the tag system and do some basic computer work. Once Gene got into the zone of things, it was smooth sailing. She made small talk with some of the Fragile Express workers, enjoying their company all the while getting some much-needed work done. To her, it felt good being active again and having a sense of normalcy on the job. 

“Gene, got a minute?” Monty hollered as Gene looked up from a computer screen and nodded. She exited out of the tagging system and approached him. 

“Hey Monty! What’s up?” Gene asked as Monty smiled. He seemed content with whatever he was up to from the looks of things. 

“Fragile docked in from her recent job, and wanted to speak with you. I’ll finish up whatever you’re doing here so you can go take care of things. She wants you ASAP.” 

“I'm just tagging and trying to get these new cargo boxes ready to be coded. Nothing you can’t handle, right?” Gene smirked, giving Monty a nudge as he laughed. 

“Right up my alley! Thanks! By the way, did Higgs leave yet?” Monty asked. 

“You just missed him. He left about an hour and a half ago.” Gene said as Monty let out a sigh, shaking his head. Gene couldn’t help but quirk a brow as Monty caught onto her and shrugged. 

“I’ve been trying to go over a new budget for machine parts for the distribution center with him, but he’s always on the go. Same with Fragile lately. I can never get the two together so we can discuss important things. It’s been--frustrating. Every time Higgs leaves for a delivery, Fragile is here and every time she goes, Higgs stays. It’s like they’re purposefully avoiding each other.” 

“Sorry to hear that,” Gene said sincerely, furrowing her brows. There was a part of her that couldn’t help but feel it was her fault to a degree. “Hey, when Higgs contacts me later, I can remind him for you.” 

“You’d do that for me?” Monty mused as Gene let out a laugh and nodded. 

“Of course.”

“Before you go, not that it’s any of my business but--how are things, you know, with Higgs?” Monty asked, his tone was very much sly as he wiggled his eyebrows at Gene. She rolled her eyes, and tried to hide her blush by turning her gaze away from Monty, looking around the distribution center instead. 

“Things are great. I better get going and see Fragile.” Gene said as Monty chuckled. 

“I want details later doll!” Monty exclaimed as Gene let out a sigh, resisting the temptation to smack him upside the head before leaving. 

Gene was thankful that the offices to Higgs and Fragile were close to the distribution center. It took about ten minutes for her to get up to the second floor of the terminal and head into the office space. Fragile was already at her desk, taking off her porter gear when Gene arrived. 

“Hey, you wanted to see me?” Gene asked, getting Fragile’s attention. She nearly jumped and then smiled at Gene, gesturing for her to come in and take a seat. 

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you in private for a while, but between the burst of deliveries it’s been difficult to make time.” Fragile said as Gene nodded and glanced around for a bit before finding a chair to sit in. 

“That’s alright. Higgs has kept me busy with work.” Gene said as Fragile took the last of her strappings off and sat across from her. They were by a small table, and already there were beverages and some snacks, granola bars and fruit. Gene couldn’t help but look at a bottle of pills nearby and furrowed her brows in thought. Fragile took notice and gestured at the container. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.” Gene started before Fragile shook her head. 

“It’s fine. I have arthritis. I usually take my medication before I eat something.” 

“That--really sucks.” Gene said sincerely as Fragile shrugged, smiling all the while. 

“It’s not all that bad. I’m still able to do my job. That’s what’s important.” 

Gene had to agree with Fragile there. After getting situated, Fragile offered some food to Gene and the two ate quietly for a moment. It allowed Fragile to decompress from her recent job, and it got Gene to collect her thoughts. There were many things she wanted to say and ask, but Gene refrained from doing so. Fragile was the one who summoned her and being her boss, Gene decided to wait things out until Fragile said something. 

“How are you liking it here?” Fragile asked. 

“Hm?” 

“Higgs told me you’ve been through a lot. You lost your family in that explosion in Edge Knot City.” 

Gene nodded and let out a deep breath through her nose. She tried not to linger too much on what happened despite how difficult it was. 

“Yeah, it was hard. After the explosion, everyone left in the porter area that didn’t go with Higgs was assigned to rebuild for the restoration project. Personally, it felt like a kick to the face. I missed being around the terminal, doing my regular work. It's been nice here to make deliveries and help with something I’m good at. I like most of the employees here too.”

Fragile smiled, having respect for Gene’s work ethic in that regard. She took out two pills from her case and downed them quickly with some water before speaking up again. 

“You have a good head on your shoulder, it's no wonder he likes you.” Fragile complimented as Gene let out a nervous laugh, shaking her head as she grabbed another bite to eat. 

Fragile continued. “What has Higgs been having you work on? I noticed you haven’t been clocking in like everyone else when I’ve been checking the time system. In the last two weeks, I’ve seen nothing. Higgs hasn't been communicating either as much on projects we're trying to finish.” 

_Shit._ Gene thought in her mind. Gene didn’t want to outright say the truth, but at the same time, she needed to be honest with Fragile on the matter. Besides, it was part of the reason Gene wanted to speak with her in the first place, to reassure Fragile that despite the nature of her relationship with Higgs, she was going to continue to make good on her part as an employee for both the businesses. 

“Do you want the full truth or do you want me to sugarcoat it?” Gene asked as Fragile snorted, and raised a brow. 

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Fragile said as Gene nodded. She wasn’t expecting her to be so nonchalant about everything. It was a far cry from what Higgs forewarned about. 

“We’ve been together. A lot. It’s my fault he’s been running behind. Since we started doing delivery routes, things just kind of--evolved. I’ve been spending most of my time around him. He’s kept me by his side. I've recorded copies of the tagging systems and have been helping Higgs with numbers job-wise.” 

Fragile nodded, eyes glancing to the floor as she contemplated. 

“I see.” 

“I know it's very unprofessional on both of us but--”

“Has he included you in on conversations between himself, Utto or any of the others in Pharaoh Hounds?” 

Gene was taken aback by the sudden question. She was surprised that Fragile changed the subject quickly considering the circumstances. 

“No, no he hasn’t.” 

“Are you sure you haven’t heard anything?” Fragile asked, her eyes going back to Gene. There was a seriousness in her gaze as Gene shook her head after combing through her memories. 

“No. He’s handled those things in private. Why?” 

“He’s been keeping you out of the loop.” Fragile said. Gene could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up given the firm tone that Fragile used. 

“Fragile?” Gene asked as Fragile rubbed her face. Her legs crossed as she debated with herself before staring at Gene. There was a look of pity in her eyes as she cleared her throat and took in a deep breath, bracing herself to deliver the news. 

“Gene, remember when I first contacted you, how I mentioned Higgs was in trouble?” 

Gene nodded. “Of course. I haven’t forgotten. Are you finally going to tell me what’s up?” 

“Yes, but you must swear this stays between us. Nothing gets leaked. And you don’t tell Higgs.” Fragile warned. The slight fear in her voice made Gene swallow a lump in her throat she hadn’t realized was there to begin with. Gene’s mind began to race.

“I swear it. Does this involve Homo Demens?” Gene asked, having contemplated the matter for the last few weeks. She was surprised when Fragile nodded, although the businesswoman looked alarmed by Gene’s statement. 

“May I ask what made you jump to that conclusion?” Fragile asked. 

“It was just a thought. I was filled in that Homo Demens had been attacking big porter industries in the surrounding areas and that Pharaoh Hounds and Fragile Express had been taking in most of their clients due to the losses. My theory was that Higgs and you were being targeted by them because your business is growing. That’s why you were worried about him.” 

Fragile smiled big, and in Gene’s opinion, it looked like she was close to laughing but stifled it. Gene raised a brow as confusion swept across her face while Fragile murmured an apology and sighed. 

“I wish it were that simple. Tell me, what do you know about Utto?” 

“Where is this going?” Gene asked suspiciously as Fragile gestured for her to continue on. 

“Please, trust me on this Gene. I’ll explain things.” Fragile reassured as Gene sighed.

“He was a criminal back in the colony in Edge Knot City. Ran with a group of crooks before accepting a plea bargain for porter servitude.”

“Homo Demens to be precise,” Fragile said as Gene’s eyes widened. 

“Shit, really?” 

Fragile nodded as Gene tried to connect the dots. Fragile got up and went over to her desk and took out a packet of papers. Coming back to sit down, she presented Gene with the documents. Inside it was filled with all sorts of things such as maps, crossed out areas, and profiles on some of the staff in Pharaoh Hounds. Gene skimmed through the pages, her eyes going over things quick before stopping upon a mugshot of Deeter, David, and some other employees in Pharaoh Hounds that had given her the creeps before. 

“What’s all of this?” Gene asked quietly, looking up at Fragile. Her expression was morose as Fragile leaned forward and took the pages from Gene, spreading them out on the table so Gene could see the whole picture she was about to explain. 

“Every marking you see in red on this map here, are places where Homo Demens attacked. On the other map, is every location Higgs has been too on delivery routes within the past several months. See how they correlate? Shortly after the merger, I noticed the pattern and started to keep tabs. It was around week three of our partnership that Higgs took on Deeter, David, and some other folks into Pharaoh Hounds without discussing it. We needed the men, and at first, I thought nothing of it until I noticed they’d sometimes go all out together on deliveries. Training purposes, Higgs would tell me. Over time as more porter industries began to fall from Homo Demens, and we picked up more clientele, everything became more obvious. When I found out that Utto had previous affiliations with Homo Demens, that’s when it spelled out for me.”

As Fragile explained, Gene could feel her blood run cold as she looked over all the research and data Fragile had been keeping. Sure enough, no matter how many times she looked over it, Gene couldn’t find anything to counter Fragile’s statements. She desperately was trying to find something, anything to disregard what Fragile was saying as she skimmed over the papers one more time.

“No, no there’s gotta be some sort of mistake. This is absurd.” 

“Gene,” Fragile said softly, getting Gene to look her dead in the eyes in shock as Fragile bit the inside of her mouth and leaned forward again, resting her hand on Gene’s shoulder and giving a squeeze. 

“Higgs is working with Homo Demens. The whole team on Pharaoh Hounds is either holding him hostage or he’s the one calling the shots.”

“This can’t be right--he’d never do this. Fragile, I know him. He’s been through so much shit but he’d never hurt anyone that didn’t have it coming. I always had a bad vibe about Deeter and the others though. He’s probably doing what they’re telling him.” Gene said in Higgs’s defense as Fragile nodded sympathetically. 

“Look, I want to believe you because of how close the two of you are, but I can’t count out the fact he might be the leader. He’s smart Gene, you know this yourself as well as I.” Fragile said, her tone unyielding as Gene shuddered from her nerves spiking up. 

“Gene, this is important, do you know where he and the others are heading for their next delivery?” Fragile asked, her tone more soft-spoken than before after giving Gene a moment to compose herself.

Gene nodded, eyes still roaming about the papers. “He’s heading towards a small city outside of Edge Knot.” 

Suddenly, Gene had an epiphany as her hands instinctively went to her neck, feeling where the necklace with her father’s key should have been. When Gene put two and two together, she didn’t know whether or not to sink into the floor, yell, or grimace. Fragile could see the distress in her features as Gene shook her head. 

“No, no, no--” Gene murmured as Fragile canted her head, her brows scrunching up as she worriedly looked over Gene. 

“Gene, what’s wrong?” 

“My necklace. The one that has my dad’s key to the Vaults of the colony in Edge Knot, it’s been missing. I last saw it in Higgs’s quarters and I couldn’t find it. Jesus--oh my god, oh my god he took it.” 

Gene said with dread as her eyes widened. She then recalled their night in the cave, how she mentioned if anyone had the key, they basically had the whole city under their belt. Everything about that moment, and everything that lead up to the present, all made sense. Higgs’s mannerisms, how he was off at times, and how he kept Gene away from the others in Pharaoh Hounds in a territorial like manner, signaled all the warning signs in her mind. 

Gene took in a deep breath, rubbing her forehead as she closed her eyes trying to keep herself centered. Fragile got up momentarily to get Gene a glass of water, sitting it by her side when she was ready. Gene quickly grabbed a hold of the cup and downed it so fast it surprised Fragile. 

“Gene?” Fragile asked as she looked up, seeing some stray tears starting to make their way down Gene’s face. 

“Yeah? I’m okay. I’ll be okay.” 

“Gene, there’s still a chance it's not what you think. I have a plan.” Fragile said, her words coaxing Gene to look up as she wiped away at her eyes. Curiosity outweighing the fear on her face as Gene raised a brow. 

“What’s that?” 

Fragile took in a breath, leaning back away from Gene into the chair. Gene could see whatever the idea was, it weighed heavily on Fragile’s mind and heart given her expression. Like it was something she knew no matter what was going to end with regret. 

“We wait and see what happens to Edge Knot City. I want you to keep communication with Higgs. If things are off, and if the city is under siege from Homo Demens or otherwise while he's gone, then we’ll have our answer. And if that’s the case, we can report it to the UCA and try to do something in the meantime to stop them in their tracks.” 

“But what about the people? If anything happens--if Homo Demens get to the vaults, it's all my fault.” Gene said to Fragile, bitterness in her voice at herself. Fragile could sense Gene’s rising anger at the situation and held up her hands, her expression taking on a more nurturing look. 

“Don’t blame yourself. You couldn’t have known. I should have tried harder to communicate with you about Higgs when you joined our teams. That’s on me. If anything happens to the city, it will be on my shoulders and not yours. You have nothing to fear. It’s my responsibility as your boss to take care of you.”

“Please tell me you have another plan. If Higgs is responsible or not, tell me you have another idea on how we’re gonna stop this from continuing.” Gene’s voice was pleading as she stared at Fragile. She was terrified for Higgs, still wanting to assume he was doing this because Homo Demens was forcing him, yet the little nuances and things Higgs had done over the last several months were beginning to paint a whole other picture that Gene’s mind was grappling with.

Fragile nodded and shifted through the stack of papers that hadn’t been fully displayed, taking out a pen and she began to circle the major cities or Knots. Gene watched closely, wiping away at her eyes from time to time. As much as she felt horrible for the circumstances, she knew she needed to try and keep herself together. It was the only way Fragile and her would be able to plan accordingly. 

“If Homo Demens takes over Edge Knot City, we can assume they will feel bold enough to take on the other Knots. Gene, you know Higgs well, is there a particular Knot he would eyeball if he was the leader? Try to put yourself in his shoes.” 

Gene took in a deep breath, looking over the new map as she glanced about then pointed right at Middle Knot. 

“Middle Knot. That would be his next target if it’s him.” 

“How are you certain?” Fragile asked. 

“Because it’s where I grew up. Higgs knows my past, and understands the negative affiliations that my family had with the place. He also lived at a colony there temporarily when he was in his teens when Patrick Atomic took him under his wing. And if I were him, I’d go for South Knot too. They’re pro-UCA, which he’s said before in passing he doesn’t care about. I know Higgs aligns more with the Separatists than the UCA. If he or Homo Demens wanted to make a statement, that would be a prime target.”

“After we get our results from whatever happens in Edge Knot, we should try to see if we can dig through anything belonging to Higgs or the others we suspect. See if there’s evidence leading to the Knots you mentioned. Gene, can you think of anyone in Pharaoh Hounds we can trust? Someone that Higgs wouldn’t suspect to be smart enough to see through our plans?” 

It didn’t take long for Gene to conjure up a face. She could see Monty clear as day in her mind and gave a nod.

“Monty. He’s loyal to a fault, doesn’t have a lot of brains. He’s too oblivious. I noticed Higgs doesn’t take him on these delivery runs with the others you suspect are part of Homo Demens.”

Before Fragile could say anything further, Gene held up a finger. Fragile could see there was a ferocity in her gaze as Gene swallowed her fear and firmly stood her ground.

“Just because I am helping, doesn’t mean that I’m agreeing Higgs is part of Homo Demens. I’m not going to hurt him.”

Fragile furrowed her brows, searching Gene’s eyes before noticing that there was nothing she could say to get Gene to change her mind. Nonetheless, she didn’t hide her disappointment. 

“And what if he is, Gene?”

“If he is, I’ll deal with it my way.” Gene said, there was a determination in her voice despite how depressing the whole situation was. 

In Fragile’s mind, it was idiotic to think like that but she tried to put herself in Gene’s position. This was someone that cared for Higgs very much. Even if she couldn’t understand the connection in full, Fragile had a feeling part of the reason Higgs kept Gene out of the loop was because he didn’t want her to get hurt. Maybe it was the same on Fragile’s end, but given his recent hostility towards her, Fragile thought differently there. Whatever the case, Fragile was hoping against hope her instincts her wrong and that Higgs was an unwilling accomplice.

“Very well. Looks like we wait.” Fragile said softly as Gene let out an anxious breath. 

“What should I tell Monty?” Gene asked as Fragile shook her head. 

“Nothing. You send him to me and I’ll take care of the rest. Gene, don’t worry. We’re going to get to the bottom of this and we’re going to put an end to it. I’m not going to let our companies suffer, and we will get Higgs back and get some answers.”

  
  
  



	25. Termination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, I hope you're all doing well! Between revising this chapter several times and dealing with chronic pain, I know there's been a heck of a delay on this update. Thank you so much for your patience and understanding during this time! Hope you like it, please enjoy :D!

The wait to see if Homo Demens would strike Edge Knot City was hollowing. Since Fragile and Gene made their plans, Gene had been anxious. Her fears were further raised when Higgs didn’t respond to her messages over the network. 

A week later, word began to spread like a wildfire that Homo Demens had taken the city over, raiding the vaults of the colony and redistributing the goods that lied dormant within. Precious things like certain seeds and DNA had been destroyed, causing the permanent extinction of many. Those that managed to escape foretold how Homo Demens bombed most of the area, the leader flooded the boundaries with tar, and those that remained had to pledge loyalty to the terrorists and Separatists because they had nowhere else to turn to. All the while, rumors were circling their next target was the President’s daughter.

Gene had a few days to prepare herself mentally as Monty had relayed important information to Fragile and her, knowing which cities Homo Demens were going to target next. 

“What’s the situation looking like, Monty?” Gene said into her personal cufflink, looking down briefly at the bracelet Higgs had gotten for her months ago. She swallowed nervously, adjusting the gears of her bike as she could see she was heading into the vicinity of South Knot. 

“I intercepted the bomb in Middle Knot, I’m taking it to be disposed of. Fragile’s got the decoy and we’re keeping an eye out for Homo Demens. How's it looking on your end?” Monty asked, his tone paranoid. Gene could only imagine the fear he felt knowing he had a nuke on his person. 

“I just arrived in the city limits. No rain, no BTs, nadda. I’m gonna be looking around for porters and see if they have anything suspicious. Can Fragile jump to my position after everything gets taken care of in Middle Knot?” 

“I’ll have to ask her when she’s done. Hey, Gene,”

“Yeah?”

“Everything’s gonna be alright. I’m sure Higgs is fine. Pharaoh Hounds was heading near Edge Knot City, I wouldn’t be surprised if they got swamped by the refugees when Homo Demens ransacked the joint.” 

Gene hoped Monty was right. He was the one that found the notes belonging to Utto, David and Deeter that indicated the cities they were going to hit within the same day, along with their main plans for infiltrating Fragile Express. There were some random notes about Higgs too that were concerning, mentioning his behavior and other nuances as if they were trying to profile his DOOMs level. 

“That doesn’t explain my missing key.” Gene countered. 

“Maybe Higgs had it on him, you know, a memento to think about you while he was gone. He could easily be lost with the refugees or Deeter and the other douchebags have him hostage. We won’t know until we find him, but I know Higgs. He wouldn’t let us down. He’s gonna be fine, Gene. You’re gonna be fine.” 

Gene took in a deep breath, coming to a stop within the outer rim of the city where several old structures had been laid to rest since the Death Stranding. She parked her bike and got off, looking around cautiously. So far from her odradek scan, Gene couldn’t get a reading on anyone. Most folks were living underground in South Knot or hid in the ruins. Gene hoped that she didn’t have to venture into the dwellings beneath the earth, knowing it was a pain in the ass to get clearances with those that guarded the colony. Her being an outsider didn’t help Gene’s chances of getting in despite having a terrorist and bomb warning. People were weary of each other, and Gene couldn’t blame them up until then.

“Monty, you good?” Gene said into her cufflink, only to hear static. “Monty?” 

There was a powerful buzz at the end of Monty’s line. Gene sighed and decided to turn his signal off for the time being. She theorized he must’ve been approaching a BT area. They were known for knocking out communication devices because of the high chiral matter they emitted. 

Gene started to head into the heart of South Knot. She kept close to broken rubble among other old things that had been ravaged by Timefall, not wanting to expose herself being out in the open. Blending in was crucial especially if Homo Demens were around, snooping for anyone that looked off. Gene kept her eyes open, breathing steadily as she continued her pursuit. 

“Now if I were a bomb, where would I be hiding?”

As Gene climbed over a rusted vehicle, grunting as she adjusted the rope on her uniform, she couldn’t help but think about the plan Fragile, Monty and her had gone over several times. Monty was to jump with Fragile, getting the bomb safely evacuated from Middle Knot while Fragile would carry on and deliver the actual goods to the city. Homo Demens according to the notes Monty found, had been plotting to mix the bombs up with those of regular packages, and the three of them narrowed the bombs down to a couple of Fragile Express vehicles that went in and out of Middle and South Knot all the time. Gene couldn’t help but think it was too easy, that something was amiss. 

Gene activated her odradek once more, scanning the surroundings and took notice on her cufflink that a truck was nearby. She couldn’t make out the logo, but it looked to be a Fragile Express issued vehicle given the style. Gene snuck around, hiding about the rubble before coming to a docking port that lead into South Knots colonies. There was no one near the security building right next to the truck. Gene found it odd as she took in a deep breath and ventured over. She made sure her movements were steady, not wanting to make much noise as she came upon the black and white vehicle. 

After circling the truck a few times, making sure no one was coming, Gene lock picked the back of the truck and noticed the cargo boxes. Of course, all of them were the same solid black color. She figured she only had a few minutes tops to search for the bomb before having to bail. The driver couldn’t have been too far behind. She wasted no time crouching down and began to carefully examine each box. 

Even to sneak in a nuke through the porter system, everything had to be tagged or nothing would go through a potter's hands. It was something Higgs had stressed to her during training back in Edge Knot City when Gene was a newbie. Luckily, Monty was able to find a list of codes in Deeter’s quarters back at Fragile Express and Pharaoh Hounds. Gene took out a small slip of paper and began reading the numbers aloud to herself, going over each box individually before she came upon one called VO-002. This had to be it. 

Gene gently picked up the box after removing some others away, her eyes darted over the Fragile Express logo before giving three taps to the container. Sure enough, there was a distinctive tick heard on the other end. As excited as Gene was that she found the bomb, getting it out and away from the city in one piece was going to be a challenge. If she wasn’t careful, the damn thing could go off. 

Gene stuck her head out of the back of the truck, jumping down from it when the coast was clear and shut the backdoors to the vehicle. Suddenly, her cufflink began to chime and she cursed aloud while power walking away from the area. 

“Gene--! Gene!” Fragile’s voice echoed through the cufflink as Gene ducked into a decrepit building, making note of where she was. She shuddered, feeling a chill go up her spine. It was similar to when the area got cold from BTs. She could see the thin fog of her breath as she breathed out. 

“Fragile, what is it?” Gene whispered harshly into the device, hearing static on the other end before Fragile’s voice came through clear as day. 

“Middle Knot--the city, it's gone! Gene, we screwed up! Are you in South Knot?” 

“I am. Fragile, I got the bomb but what the fuck do you mean Middle Knot is gone? Is Monty okay?” 

“Gene, get out of there! I’ll jump to you!” The panic in Fragile’s voice sent Gene into a run as she quickly darted out of the building and began to backtrack where she had entered South Knot. 

As if on cue, two trucks came driving out of nowhere, tailing behind Gene as she ran like hell dodging obstacles and debris. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest, feeling adrenaline course through her muscles as she jumped over a large piece of brick, holding onto the bomb like she was carrying an infant. The whooshing sound of bullets flew past her, and Gene started to zig zag to dodge the assault. Gene made a jump for a large pipe opening, not knowing where it led to but she figured anything was better than being out in the open. As she leapt into the air, diving for the pipe, she felt a searing pain in her shoulder. Gene screamed out loud as she fell through, tumbling through darkness and to the other side. She landed on scraps, leading into a ruined building that had been charred at one point by fire. 

Taking a moment to compose herself, Gene winced as she glanced down at her left shoulder and noticed her uniform was stained with blood. The bullet luckily went straight through, but she was bleeding terribly. Gene leaned her head against the wall, panting as her face grimaced. 

“Fuck me.” Gene said aloud, pissed at herself for getting hit. 

“That can be arranged.” A deep voice said in a sultry tone, and as Gene jumped up with the cargo box and made a beeline for an exit, she was kicked hard to the side and fell. The world spun as she rolled over a few times, landing on her stomach as the bomb slipped away from her and skidded across rusted tile. A foot stepped forward and onto the cargo box as Gene was forced to her knees, the man on her right purposefully digging his gloved finger into her wound as she screamed. That got a laugh out of the three Homo Demens that ambushed her as the one with the bomb now took off his helmet, revealing him to be Deeter. 

“My oh my, this is a pleasant surprise.” Deeter said as he approached Gene. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. He smirked, seemingly amused by the daggers she was giving.

“Where’s Higgs?” Gene spat as she breathed hard. Deeter chuckled, rolling his eyes as he sighed then made a face before he punched Gene across the face. She could feel herself throw up from the impact as she gagged and coughed. 

“He’s--around. Man, my little Roadrunner, you have any idea the nasty things I’ve been wanting to do to you back at Pharaoh Hounds? Unfortunately, the boss said if anyone intervenes in our plans he’ll make a prime example out of them. I’m dying to see how he’s gonna react to this one. You came so close to saving everybody little Genie, too damn bad.” Deeter taunted before gesturing up at the two other Homo Demens to take Gene into custody. They dragged Gene by her legs after she tried making a break for it, eventually grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her out of the area.

The punch Deeter gave to Gene made her see stars as she tried to keep her mind afloat. Much of the trip to see the leader of Homo Demens was a hazy blur to Gene as she saw one of the Homo Demens kick in a door to a building, climbing up a flight of stairs as they shoved Gene along until they reached the top. 

Standing towards the edge, Gene could see a hooded figure who suddenly turned their head and faced her and the two others. The Demen on the left gripped Gene’s shoulder tightly as she let out a gasp from the sudden squeeze. Gene blinked a few times, feeling blood trickle down her nose filling the creases of her teeth as she studied the leader. Her eyes widened when she saw the golden mask covering most of their features, how tall they were, and how their clothing with the blacks and gold screamed they were venomous. The leader of Homo Demens took a few steps forward, then gestured with their hand for the two to leave. They both took a moment to look at each other before letting go of Gene, taking a step back and making a jump away from the area. 

Now that it was only Gene and the leader, she braced herself taking a defensive position, recalling her training with Higgs on how to fight when backed into a corner. She swallowed thickly, watching and waiting for them to make a move. 

“Got nothing to say?” Gene scoffed, and as soon as the words left her mouth the leader teleported right in front of her, causing Gene to jump back. She nearly lost her footing until the leaders hand grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled Gene up, close to their chest. She could feel the BB pod on their chest dig into her suit as she tried to get out of their grasp. 

“Stop it.” A soothing voice drawled, one that Gene was all too familiar with. Her eyes widened, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head shooting across her face, ignoring how her legs felt like they were going to tumble. The leader used their free hand to reach up and take off the golden mask along with a black one underneath after moving the hood. 

Gene could feel her blood run cold, time seeming to stop as Higgs looked down at her. A look of regret crossing his eyes as he swallowed, his gloved hand gently caressing Gene’s arm as she shook her head in disbelief. The memory of the explosion back at Edge Knot, when her father died and seeing Higgs with a golden mask carrying her to safety flashed behind her eyes. 

“No, no--not you.” Gene said it so quietly, it was almost as if her last breath escaped her throat. Higgs gave a nod, his gaze sympathetic as he calmly let her go. Gene took a few steps back and finally rubbed the blood from her nose. She winced, feeling pain radiate from her bullet wound as she gripped her shoulder and applied pressure.

“No one was supposed to hurt you.” Higgs reassured Gene as he took a step forward. “Mark my words, they’ll pay for that. I’ll kill them with my bare hands.”

“Higgs--what the fuck is going on?” Gene asked aloud. She wanted to yell but she was in too much shock from the revelation to waste her breath.

Higgs let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as his other hand gripped tightly onto the golden mask. He made the black one disappear. Things were supposed to be revealed to Gene, but Higgs didn’t anticipate the emotional turmoil he would feel from it. Amelie had shown Higgs a vision with Gene and him on the beach, and so far, the pieces of that vision were lining up. Higgs had to put his faith in Amelie and hope that Gene would come around.

“Give me a chance to explain.” Higgs requested, his voice gentle as possible. He may have been a calculating murderer now but the bit of humanity that clung to hope, held onto Gene as tight as it could. Higgs confidently walked up to Gene, taking both her hands into his and clasped them tight as he stared into her eyes. The golden mask still between them both.

“A powerful creature called the Extinction Entity came to me through DOOMs. She showed me the path of humanity, and how it leads to ruin. No matter what you or I do, we are destined for extinction. She doesn’t want to play this game anymore, so she needed my help to speed things along. Gene, the beautiful things she has shown me--the power she gave, it saved you! How do you think you survived Patrick’s bomb? How do you think I got there in time to rescue you? It was all thanks to our sweet goddess of death. Amelie pulled off the mask that I’ve been keeping up, showing me my true self: I am Higgs, the Particle of God that permeates all existence. I’ve never felt more alive in the company of death,” 

Higgs paused, taking in a deep breath as he smiled happily, staring up at the sky for a moment as his arms outstretched letting go of Gene before staring at her with pure bliss. He looked drugged, as if something had fueled his bloodstream with the most potent of venom. Higgs came up to Gene, using a hand to caress her cheek before cupping it, eyes boring into hers as he pleaded euphorically to her. 

“The slate is gonna be wiped clean darlin’. I promised you a long time ago, I was going to build a new world for us. I intend to keep my word. I know you got hurt because of me, but I can fix that! You’ll see. I’ll make things right. I wish I could have told you sooner about all this, but Amelie said you weren’t ready. Gene, I’ve waited so damn long. I dreamed of this moment. You will be with me at the end of all things. With you at my side, I’ll show you great power as I usher in the sixth extinction, the Final Stranding. I can give you whatever you desire. Anything, and it's yours. I only ask for so little: stand by me, do as I say, and I’m yours. You are the only thing--the only human I’d fall on my knees for. I’d move the earth for no one else, darlin’. Join me in life and in death. Let me give you a taste of what is to come.” 

Higgs then lifted the mask, his movements slow and steady to not spook Gene as if she were a startled animal trapped in a cage. He attempted to place the mask upon her face but Gene snapped out of her shock, shook her head, and hit Higgs’s arm as the mask flew out of his grasp only to levitate and float in the air several feet away. 

Higgs furrowed his brows as he appeared perplexed, swallowing nervously. The visions that Amelie showed him, Gene was supposed to be ready at this moment, to receive Higgs as her god. He could feel something eat away inside his gut as he saw how frightened Gene looked, as if he were a monster hiding under the bed. 

“Higgs--please tell me this isn’t true. You’re not the leader of Homo Demens. You didn’t--you didn’t steal my key to get into the colony, did you? You used me--you played me like a damn fiddle to fucking hurt other people!” Gene exclaimed, feeling the corner of her eyes tearing up as the happier memories between the two danced through her mind. Higgs grimaced and let out a deep breath, wishing he could show her everything Amelie had envisioned.

“Gene, have you been listening? I’m offering you salvation.” Higgs said calmly, still shook that Gene was rejecting him.

“Salvation? You call destroying cities, terrorizing other people, salvation?” Gene spat as Higgs held his ground, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

“I did what I had to do. Amelie said it was the only way for her to gain more power, to connect most of humanity's beaches to hers. I had to save her, just like I had to save you.”

Gene shook her head, swallowing in disgust. “You didn’t save me Higgs, you used me. Everything dies in the end, but not like this. No--”

Gene knew she shouldn’t do this, but the torch she carried for Higgs, how much she loved him; compelled her to run up and grab Higgs by his shoulders as she shook his body. All Higgs could do at that moment was stare in awe and disbelief as she cried out. 

“Higgs, this isn’t you! This is not you! You are not your DOOMs. It's a part of you, but it’s not you! Higgs, please--please don’t give up. Don’t let the Extinction Entity win. You’re not a Particle of God, you’re just Higgs! You’re my best friend and I love you. You already had power, you didn’t need anymore. Please--please don’t--” 

Before she could beg further, Higgs shoved Gene away from him and took several steps back. Gene covered her mouth with her hand as she shuddered. Higgs took in a deep breath, sorrow in his eyes as he breathed out.

“Gene, you really don’t know me, who I really am. But you’ll come around.” Higgs said with an affirmative nod. “I know you will. I saw the two of us together. Maybe Amelie got a little bit of this wrong, but--if you love me as you proclaim, you’ll put on the mask. If you truly care and worship me, you’ll see things my way.” 

Gene watched as Higgs raised his right hand up, the golden mask teleporting back to his location as he smiled at her sincerely, holding it out to her. 

“Return to me.” Higgs said in a whisper. 

Gene glanced between Higgs and the golden mask, blinking a few times as more tears escaped her eyes. She could feel her chest growing heavy, knowing that Higgs was far too gone in the mind to hear her. That didn’t mean she was broken. Gene clenched her fists tightly, balling them up as she bit her bottom lip. The resolve not leaving her features as she shook her head firmly. 

“You turned me away,” Gene said remorsefully and then glared. “ I’m gonna bring you back to me either in a body bag or at my side. I can’t let you hurt anyone else!”

Every bit of strength Gene had left in her, she used to charge at Higgs and attempted to throw several punches at him. Higgs would simply vanish for a few seconds before popping up again. Gene kept a close watch on where he would pop up, eventually following a pattern. Their arms and legs met each other from time to time, trying to block attacks and counter. Gene pulled out her rope and managed to hook it around Higgs’s waist via a lasso. He struggled but then charged at Gene, tackling her body to the ground as he pulled the rope off of him then viciously bound her with it. It all happened so quickly that Gene was hogtied, her face pressed into the ground in a matter of seconds as Higgs panted and crouched down, lifting Gene by her hair as she winced and stared up at him. 

“I admire your fighting spirit. I always have but don’t forget this Gene, you learned all your little tricks from me.” Higgs said shallowly, then let her head go. He let out a sigh, standing back up as he looked outward towards the city. From up on this building, Higgs could make out most of the areas in South Knot as he smirked. 

“Darlin’, I can’t say that I am surprised but nonetheless I’m disappointed. I thought you of all people would be smart enough to take my words to heart. Regardless, I know you’ll come around. It was supposed to happen today, but I guess it's alright if Amelie tweaks the rules a bit.” 

The charisma in his voice that would normally make Gene feel confident and secure made her wish she could just get the hell out of the city and forget this ever happened. With her stamina low, and with how aggressive Higgs had attacked her, Gene knew she couldn’t fight back and dreaded that he was going to hurt her worse. 

“Still,” Higgs said with a chuckle as he turned around and smirked down at Gene. “Can’t have you fucking things up while you contemplate your mistakes. Best get you outta here darlin’. I’d hate for you to get blown up with everything else, ending up just like your daddy and mama. You’re not cut out for worm chow like them. Doesn’t match your style, for now at least.” 

“Fuck you.” Gene sneered, growling under her breath. She knew Higgs purposefully said that to get under her skin given how teasing his tone was, and he had succeeded. Higgs chuckled once more, shaking his head 

“Too bad you already did.”

Before Higgs could say something else, there was a strong whooshing sound as several Homo Demens arrived via jumping. Higgs turned to face his men, gesturing for them to move away from Gene as he summoned his black mask first and put it on followed by the golden partial and hood.

“What is it?” Higgs asked, his tone irritable as Utto spoke up. 

“We captured Fragile. She almost escaped South Knot with the bomb.”

“Did she now?” Higgs said in a playful manner as he could see Deeter eyeing Gene from afar. He growled and approached his comrade, picking him up by the collar of his uniform and hoisting him. Deeter started to choke as Higgs used a free hand to summon BT tar, turning into fingers as it choked him out. 

“I warned you that no harm was to come to her,” Higgs said in a predatory manner, gesturing at Gene who was drifting in and out of consciousness from blood loss. “Now you done screwed up my plans for her. Made her so injured that she isn’t thinking clearly about what’s best for her.”

“Higgs---please! I didn’t---” Deeter pleaded as he gagged on his own bile, the tightness around his neck becoming stronger before Higgs sighed and tossed him aside. Deeter tumbled like a rag doll as Higgs smirked behind the mask, letting out an amused hoot before he spoke up to his group. 

“A puzzle then, my friends! What should I do about two women rubbing their noses where they don’t belong?” Higgs paced around, rubbing the chin of his golden mask as the Homo Demens grew excited and started to shout out suggestions. Most were too brutal even for Higgs to go through with, and he still didn’t want to hurt Gene despite the fact that she was against him for now. He still clung onto hope that she would come to his side, thinking all she needed was some encouragement. Now, Fragile on the other hand was someone Higgs knew he had to punish to the fullest. Unlike Gene, Higgs knew Fragile was bold. She couldn’t easily be swayed nor persuaded to join the cause. A lesson needed to be taught. 

“Timefall,” Higgs heard a voice call out, and among the crowd of his men, he could see Amelie standing there. Everything around his vision turned grey, except for her. She was the only color Higgs could make out as she repeated the word again before disappearing. 

“Ya’ll shut up!” Higgs exclaimed, silencing the Homo Demens as their rallying cries died down. Higgs debated with himself, and then Amelie’s request became clear as day. He smiled proudly behind his masks, giving a chuckle. 

“I have just the show for us all. Utto!” Higgs gestured in a come hither motion to Utto, his movements playful as Utto strode up like a soldier and waited for directions. 

“Yes, sir?” Utto asked, hesitation in his voice as Higgs pointed at Gene, then motioned with his head. 

“Get Gene out of South Knot City. Far away, that way she can’t help Fragile and then jump back here.”

Utto didn’t say anything as he went over to Gene, hoisting her into his arms. Gene desperately tried to cling onto life as she muttered no over and over. The last part of Higgs’s sentence she had heard clear as day, and she tried hard to wiggle out of Utto’s grip but to no avail as the other Homo Demens and Higgs watched on before Utto made the jump with Gene in tow. 

Gene kept shouting no over and over even as Utto shushed and pleaded with Gene to be quiet as he took her to a Timefall shelter. They were fifty miles from South Knot City. He gently lied Gene down, taking great care to make sure she was comfortable before he looked out of the shelter and at the sky. From where the city was located, Utto could see a giant beam of light blasted up into the atmosphere and then the thunder came followed by the soft patter of rain. Utto knew Higgs had summoned Timefall and swallowed, looking down at Gene as she stared up at him. Her eyes glazed over as he sighed in his helmet. 

“I told you to be careful with Monaghan,” Utto said and then took out a small medkit from a pouch on his uniform and began to patch up the bullet wound on Gene’s shoulder. Despite being loyal to Homo Demens, a part of his heart went out to her. “You’re a damn idiot but a tough one. Stay outta trouble. Stay away from him, for your own sake.” 

That would be the final words Utto would say to Gene as he would teleport back to his post with his comrades. Gene could feel herself growing weaker by the minute, eventually fading into black. There was nothing but an endless void in her vision as she slept. The only time Gene stirred back to life was when Fragile found her, hours later. Her body ravaged by Timefall and heartache as she limped out of the shelter with Gene in tow, naked.


	26. Bereavement

Three weeks had passed in a haze for both Gene and Fragile since the incident in South Knot City. The two women were sitting in the empty office of Fragile express, drinking some hot tea in silence as they decompressed from the day. 

Since Middle Knot had been destroyed, and Fragile was last seen with the bomb while Monty had the decoy, most folks pinned the terrorist attack on her and the company. Higgs became more bold days later after the fact, everyone in the West knew Fragile and him were business partners, and she was further painted as a monster like him. The burden of fault rested on Fragile’s shoulders regardless of whether or not she was in league with him. 

Since the funeral for Monty, along with losing most of the employees at Fragile Express due to the association with Homo Demens, Gene was beside herself. Guilt tore her heart knowing she couldn’t have saved Fragile from the Timefall torture Higgs decided to punish her with. Gene felt that between the two of them, she should have gone through it given the stronger connection she had to Higgs, not Fragile. 

“You’re sulking again.” Fragile said calmly, looking up from her cup as she drank. Gene furrowed her brows. There was no point in hiding it. 

“I should have done something to help you. I should have offered to trade myself in for you that way Higgs wouldn’t have put you through that hell.”

“Gene, you were shot. You also tried to take Higgs on by yourself, and you were backed into a corner. All three of us were. Higgs knew from the start we were onto him, and he planned ahead. There’s nothing you could have done for me.” Fragile said sincerely, her feelings going out to Gene as she placed her cup down and reached across the desk, a gloved hand slipping over the top of Gene’s left hand causing her to look up at Fragile. 

“There’s nothing you could have done for Monty either. He died doing the right thing, trying to get the fake nuke out of the city. It’s not your fault Homo Demens got him.”

“You say this to me, but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel--like shit. Higgs only spared me because of how close we were. Had I been you, had I been anybody else he would have killed or tortured me too. I don’t deserve a pass just because I fucked him.” Gene said with bitterness, slowly pulling her hand away from Fragile as she sat back into the chair, her eyes glancing about the office trying to compose herself as she blinked several times. Gene sniffled, trying to hold back tears as she shook her head. 

“There’s a silver lining in that,” Fragile said, getting Gene’s attention as she watched her employee scrunch her brows in confusion before pressing on. 

“The fact that Higgs doesn’t seem to be giving up on you converting to his side means he’s gonna probably confront you again. This will give us another opportunity to take him down. I’ve been giving it some thought, Gene.” 

“What do you mean to take him down?” Gene asked as Fragile made a face, blinking a few times as she grew perplexed at the question. 

“Isn’t it obvious? Higgs is the leader of Homo Demens. He’s trying to cause the Final Stranding, the last extinction from what you’ve told me. Higgs was a good man at one point, but now he’s a lost cause. I think if anyone puts him down, it should be us.” Fragile said as Gene shook her head. 

“No--no. I’m not going to let that happen.” Gene said sadly as Fragile glanced over her in disbelief. She could feel her heart sinking hearing Gene say such a counter-argument. 

“Gene, Higgs isn’t the same anymore. He’s a monster. Look what he’s done to me and everyone in Middle Knot, and in all those other communities, porter industries. Gene, he’s a power-hungry man and after the stunt he pulled with us both back there in South Knot, there’s no coming back from it.” 

“Then let me handle him.” Gene said firmly, a look of resolve in her eyes as Fragile nearly balked.

“You can’t be serious.” 

“I am. I know I sound crazy but when I hugged him when I pleaded--there was a glimmer of who Higgs was. I felt it. He’s still there underneath all this crap. Look, you’re right he’s probably going to confront me again and we should take him out but I’m going to tell you exactly what I told him that day: I’m either going to bring Higgs back alive or in a body bag. He’s just as much of my burden as he is yours.”

“How are you so certain about his humanity?” Fragile asked, not willing to take Gene seriously unless she had some other kind of proof besides her emotions. 

“That golden mask he was wearing--its evil. Not only that, but I’m sure it's made out of chiralium so not only is Higgs off the deep end from the alleged Extinction Entity, but he’s probably got chiralium poisoning. That’s enough to make anyone nuts.” Gene explained as Fragile made a fist, her brows forming into a glare as she looked down at her gloved hands resting atop of her desk. It was a constant reminder of what she was trying to hide underneath, an aged body that was too weak for its own good. 

“After what he’s done to me though--” Fragile started and then Gene reached across, this time her hand clamped on top of Fragile’s as Gene squeezed, getting her to look up.

“You have every right to hate him, and you have every right to whatever revenge you want on Higgs especially after what he did to you and your father's company. All that I ask is that in the end, when it comes down to it, let me be the one to kill him.” Gene pleaded, looking into Fragile’s eyes out of desperation. 

“Gene, I don’t know if--”

“Fragile, I’m begging you. You gotta let me do it.” 

Fragile searched Gene’s eyes, seeing the fear and adoration she had for Higgs. There was a strong conflict brewing inside of Fragile, wanting vengeance and to do the job herself when it came to dispatching Higgs, but at the same time, she knew she couldn’t take him away from Gene. Not when she still clung onto hope, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. It was the only thing keeping her head above water since the bombing incident. 

Taking in a deep breath, Fragile’s other hand rested on top of Gene’s that was holding hers. She shook her head out of pity as her eyes bore into Gene’s. 

“I make no promises, but I will try to save Higgs for you if you keep your word. That if you know he’s long gone, you’ll do the right thing.” 

Gene knew there was going to be a catch, but Fragile’s request was a reasonable one. Regardless, Gene understood full well that if Higgs truly couldn’t come back to her, back to the man he used to be, then she’d have to end his madness.

“It’s a deal. I swear on my mom and dads souls.” Gene said quietly, letting go of Fragile. The two women gave each other some space, letting silence fill the air so the tension could die down. Gene made a note how it wasn’t so noisy outside the offices anymore given that there were hardly any employees left at Fragile Express. It was almost like being in a ghost town. 

“So,” Gene started as Fragile glanced upward at her. “Did you have any luck finding people to help us take down Higgs and Homo Demens?” 

Fragile made a wave motion with her hand, indicating said persons were iffy but a possible candidate. Since Fragile’s reputation had been tarnished, it was now difficult to find anyone who would come to their aid especially in the fight against Higgs and Homo Demens. Gene and Fragile knew that they couldn’t do this alone given what happened last time. Even with Monty, they were outgunned and outnumbered. They needed someone strong to help them take down Higgs and to save the company’s reputation. 

“Have you heard of the Legendary Porter?” Fragile asked as Gene nodded. 

“Yeah, in passing. Sam Porter Bridges, right? Did you make contact with him?” Gene asked, some excitement in her voice. There was a glimmer of hope in all the mess. 

Fragile shook her head. “No, not yet but I crossed out the last of the bounty hunters and porters from South West industries. They want nothing to do with the company after Middle Knot. Most clients we had previously won’t share resources or contacts that could help us because they fear me, and the UCA is playing catch up with all the mess Homo Demens has conjured that they can’t spare any more personnel, however, they offered to maybe meet us halfway. If the President's daughter hadn’t been kidnapped by Homo Demens, I doubt they would be looking into helping us at all.” 

Gene glared at the thought. She was no Separatist like Higgs was, but knew that America was always a bullshit country regardless of the patriotism it tried to preach. 

“If they want to unite everyone, they’re doing a piss poor job at it.” Gene nearly spat as Fragile nodded, and then took out a file folder that had information about Sam in its contents. She handed a copy over to Gene so she could overlook it herself, wanting some more opinions and such. 

“Well, I got a tip from a porter back East that the UCA might be requesting Sam to join their cause. I don’t know how, but if they do and if I can convince him to help, we may have the right backup power to stop Higgs.” Fragile said as Gene scanned over the documents. 

“That sounds solid. Does he have DOOMs too?’ Gene asked. 

“Yes. I’m not sure how high it is though. Regardless, that will be of help in fighting him. You should probably get situated.” Fragile said as Gene made a face.

“What do you mean?”

“For the trip silly!” Fragile said with a chuckle. “You’re coming with me, right? To get Sam?”

Gene sighed and shook her head as Fragile’s features grew solem upon hearing that. She was hoping Gene and her could make this journey together, considering everything they had been through. 

“I’ll meet up with you,” Gene started as she took out her mother's journal and began flipping through some of the pages. “But there’s somewhere I gotta go first and it’s in this book.”

“You finally deciphered some of the mysteries?” Fragile asked curiously as Gene gave a sad nod. 

“Yeah, Higgs somewhat helped with it too. Bastard.” Gene let out a hollow laugh before going neutral, trying to find the page she had bookmarked. She flipped near the middle end, coming to a page that was filled with anatomy of a plant species along with taped photographs of people wearing bizzare looking masks, sitting around a fire. 

Gene handed the book to Fragile, watching as she carefully studied it. Fragile was fascinated, never having seen much when it came to personal journals on science and academia. It was rare in this day and age since most information was stored on the Chiral Network and abroad. Books were a rare commodity where she came from despite being well educated thanks to her father. 

“What is all this, Gene?” Fragile asked, flipping through some of the pages and seeing more photographs along with scrambled notes Gene’s mother had written. Linne’ didn’t have the best penmanship in the world, but her cursive was unique in its own right. 

“My mother was trying to create an immortal plant species to help build crops that can withstand Timefall. It was hoped that if she cracked the code, her research could be applied to animals and even humans down the road. Back before I was born, she took a trip up North, near the border of America and Canada and met a group of people called the Death Walkers. In some of her notes, she mentions they used this plant that was allegedly extinct to walk other planes of existence, go to the beach, and come back. None of them had DOOMs either. The plant was something the Neanderthals used in rituals dating back thousands of years ago. It was believed it went extinct due to our species destroying it, probably because of the power advantage it gave to the Neanderthal. I’m no history expert, but that was her hypothesis in the journal entries and based on what the Death Walkers told her. I think my mom was hoping to apply this plant to her research through genetic modification, but--for whatever reason, she never took it back home with her.”

“This is extraordinary,” Fragile said in awe then looked up at Gene. “Would you mind if I made copies of this? There’s a scientist that lives up in the mountains, goes by Heartman, he’s researching the Death Stranding and prehistory. I think having him help out with this would serve you well.”

Gene nodded. “Whatever keeps my mother's legacy alive, I’m fine with it. Everything she had worked for was lost in the bomb back home.” 

“What is your plan, Gene?” Fragile asked sincerely. Her tone was gentle but carried concern as she felt her gut twist. Fragile cared about Gene as the two had bonded over their shared trauma and similar upbringings. She was worried about losing yet another person, another connection that helped her carry on in life. 

“I can’t fight Higgs as I am now. If I go with you to try and convince Sam to join the fight and Higgs pops up, I’ll only be a burden. I’m strong, but I don’t have DOOMs or any other crazy power. Realistically, I can’t compete with that. Higgs is suped up, but I’m sure he’s gaining more strength with each passing day. I’m going to find the Death Walkers and see if there’s some way I can use this plant to our advantage. I may not have been interested in botany like my parents, but I did learn a thing or two. Maybe I can find some way to confront Higgs on the beach. You know, give you an idea of what’s happening on the other side, however it works.”

Fragile took in a deep breath.

“Gene, as much as I will back you up it seems these people are not keen on revealing their secrets.” She paused for a moment, flipping to a page that had notes from Linne’ written that said ‘because I am not of them, I cannot use the plant.’ and gave the journal back to Gene who skimmed over it. 

“I’m aware of this, but I’ll do whatever they need.” Gene said confidently as Fragile furrowed her brows out of fear. 

“But what if it costs you who you are? Have you given it that much thought?” Fragile asked, legitimately curious. She knew that Gene loved Higgs despite not saying it aloud. Fragile hoped against hope that Gene wasn’t going to throw her life away for someone who was more than likely a lost cause at this point. 

“Higgs can’t be allowed to hurt people, not like how he hurt me or you.” Gene said seriously, her mind made up in full as Fragile nodded. She knew it was impossible to try to sway Gene away from the idea. She was stubborn to a fault there, something that Fragile both admired yet also disliked. The trait a double-edged sword. 

“If you don’t succeed, I want to be able to jump to your location and bring you back. Is there anything on your person that’s sentimental I can take with me?” Fragile asked. Gene nodded and took out her necklace from underneath her shirt with her father's key on it. She glanced between the book and the necklace, knowing that one of the two would have to go. It was hard for her as Gene took in a deep breath and decided. She carefully took her father's necklace off, handing it to Fragile who gently took it into her palm and closed her fingers over the key and chain.

“I know it took you ages to find it in South Knot, but I promise I’ll be careful with it.” Fragile said as Gene nodded, offering a small smile.   
  


“I trust you, don’t worry. It's not like you’re gonna raid the Vaults back in Edge Knot anytime soon unlike some asshole we know.” 

The two women laughed, for the first time in a long while having a good fit. They allowed the small bout of happiness to wash over them, knowing that from this point forward, things were going to get tougher than any of them expected. Lives were on the line. Fates were at stake, and the future of humanity was slowly beginning its cadence into oblivion. 

Gene and Fragile spent the rest of the day planning their respected trips, going over everything that was needed for the battle ahead. 

  
  
  
  
  



	27. Necrosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers! Thank you so much for your patience in waiting for this chapter. Life has been kicking my arse but I'm kicking it back. You're probably going to have a lot of questions after this one lol. Some I'm willing to talk about via comments, and others will be revealed when the next chapter comes out. Thank you for still hanging in there with me and following along. I appreciate it very much. Every time I get kudos or a review, I'm awfully flattered with whatever you have to say. Enjoy :D

Gene panted heavily as she used the last of her strength to hoist her body up and onto flat ground. She took a moment to breathe, her face lying against the cool surface of the earth, not minding that rocks and other small pebbles were digging into her skin. The journey to find the Death Walkers had been a challenging trek. She spent two weeks heading up North, barely sleeping and with little rations to spare. Gene was beginning to wonder if the last tip she had gotten from a prepper was a fluke or not. She was starting to grow afraid that she wouldn’t have enough supplies to make the trek back home if all proved fruitless. 

By the time Gene recovered from her break, she stood up and looked down from the mountain peak, seeing much grassland accompanied by large waterfalls on the horizon. Gene had seen pictures of Niagara Falls, and judging from the distance, the waterfalls were twice the size as of that thing. She couldn’t believe how pristine it looked in comparison to the more rocky ranges she was accustomed to. 

Gene took a moment to check her mother's journal, flipping through some pages she bookmarked to get an idea of her location. From the looks of things, and judging by the small map her mother attempted to draw, Gene was getting close to the alleged spot where the Death Walkers lived. A chilly breath of air hit her cheek as she shuddered. Gene filled her lungs with fear and exhaled it all out as she braced herself for another grueling trip down the mountain pass. 

Hours later coming to the bottom, Gene slipped up and tumbled down ten feet. Her body bruised by the time she hit the bottom. The worst part was that her right boot had been torn to shreds. 

“Fuck me!” Gene exclaimed, hauling herself up while she limped. She stopped, taking a look at the grasslands. The sound of the waterfalls cascading off the cliffs nearby drowned out any kind of noise Gene could pick up on. As beautiful as it were, Gene understood she was in much danger not being able to hear too well. Gene also had to assume that the Death Walkers wouldn’t take too kindly to an intruder and decided to proceed with caution to the best of her ability. 

Gene stuck close to the ground, making sure her movements were steady. Even with the mighty waterfalls drowning out the air and sky, making too much sound was risky. Gene could see the grasslands and waterfalls went on for miles. She couldn’t help but wonder what sort of calamity produced such a wonder. The Death Stranding had altered much of the earth, but for some reason in her gut, Gene had a feeling something grand had occurred here. Maybe even something evil, especially when she came upon little pockets of craters that looked much like the ones Void Outs would leave. Even though this place looked like heaven on earth, Gene had a feeling many had died here. 

Gene grunted as she sat down by a small lake, formed by a waterfall up ahead. She took off her boots, assessing the full damages before sticking her feet into the water. She let out a sharp hiss, feeling cold hit before her body settled. Swishing her feet back and forth, Gene was surprised to see little fish swimming about. The small creatures came up and began nibbling on her toes, getting rid of dead skin and debris. Gene let out a snort, finding the behavior endearing in its own way and tried to figure out how she was going to mend her right boot. Some part of her was wondering why the hell she didn’t pack more than one pair, but alas there was nothing Gene could do about it. She looked outward, seeing how clear the water was. It was so blue, it looked as if someone had dipped a giant paintbrush into the sky and allowed the color to bleed. The climatic sounds of the waterfalls were so pervasive that Gene felt she could easily fall asleep to the rough crashing sounds. She nearly felt drawn in for a nap until she saw a figure straight ahead. 

Gene’s eyes shot open fully, only to see the figure wasn’t there. A chill went up her spine, she calmly pulled her feet out of the water, whispering a quick apology to the fish before standing up and looking around. Gene knew it was best to keep low, but given what her mind thought she saw, Gene needed to get a visual. She slowly turned around in a few circles before facing the water again and seeing there was a tall figure standing before her, hovering over the water. 

“Holy shit!” Gene exclaimed with a breath, quickly backing up as the figure held up a hand as if to gesture for her to not be afraid. Gene swallowed, studying the person in full. They were wearing a long robe made out of animal fur, accompanied by a regular black shirt and cargo like pants. The person was adorned with several small skulls of animals, jewelry that had been made out of bits of metal and remnants of discarded junk. Their hair was a wild mess of braids, beads and more bone remnants. 

Everything about them was striking, but what really screamed at Gene was the mask they were wearing. It looked as if it were made out of bone. The shape and details Gene could see from it had a resemblance to the jaw set of a serpent, a pit viper if Gene’s memory served her correct. The style though got the gears in her head turning to the point where she quietly mouthed out. 

“Coatlicue,” Gene breathed, earning a head cant from the person before her. 

“You know this god of death?” The older masculine voice called out to her as Gene nodded. She swallowed, uncertain of what to do but for now, Gene held her ground. 

“I studied Aztec mythology back home.”

“You’re a long way from home.”

“Is that gonna be a problem for you?” Gene asked, not meaning to sound like a smart ass but nonetheless her tone was very much blunt. It got a chuckle out of the man who took several steps forward. 

Gene watched as their feet barely touched the surface of the water, eventually seeing their bare feet plant with the ground. They closed their eyes, taking in a deep breath and removed the mask carefully. Gene was greeted by an older gentleman who offered her a smile, his dark skin glimmered in the sunlight. Gene could have sworn he had no wrinkles at one point, but then could see he was covered in many like he had aged in seconds before her eyes. His hair too was grey, save for the tips of his braids which were dark blue. 

“I knew you were coming since you reached the top of the mountain.” The man said, his accent thick as Gene raised a brow. 

“How did you know that?” Gene asked curiously. 

“I walk between worlds. You’re here because you want to do the same. I also saw that journal on your person, the one you skimmed through that told you how to get here.” The man chuckled, seeing Gene’s nervous reactions and the nervous expressions plaguing her face as he continued. “Tell me, did you feel a chill up there, like someone was breathing right next to you?”

“Yeah, I did. Wait, don’t tell me that was you?”

The man nodded, once more chuckling. Gene wasn’t sure if the old man was senile or if he enjoyed getting a kick out of scaring the crap out of people. Regardless, it was working on her. 

“My name is Pride. I’m what you would call a Death Walker, but around here, we call each other the Seeks.”

“We?” Gene asked curiously as Pride smiled, glancing all around the area. Gene too joined in, trying to see what he was looking at. 

“The clan. You can’t sense them unless they want to be seen, but they’re all here looking at you and me.”

Gene took in a deep breath, growing more amazed by the minute and also fearful. Even with the kind disposition Pride had, Gene had no reason to trust him.

“How many of you are here?” 

Pride tilted his head, humming in thought before counting on his fingers. For an older man, he was somewhat childlike. There was something about his presence that conveyed a slyness that reminded Gene of Higgs to a degree, making her scrunch her brows at the thought. 

“Two hundred of us, but right now there are only sixty here. We haven’t had visitors in a while, so when we sensed you we had to see for ourselves. Days ago I told them you were going to show up, but none of them believed me.” Pride said with a laugh, gesturing to the right and making a face at whoever was there. Gene was perplexed, thinking maybe she was in way too deep. She tried to keep herself calm, attempting not to let Pride’s eccentrics get in the way of her mission, why she was here, to begin with. 

“I’m not gonna begin to ask how you knew I was coming here,” Gene said as Pride laughed, gesturing at Gene.

“I told you, I walk through planes of existence. I can go almost anywhere in the world, my Ka can. This is why you came all the way out here, yes? You want to learn some of our secrets to help out with a problem?”

Gene nodded. “I don’t know how aware you guys are of current events, but--there’s a group of terrorists called Homo Demens killing a bunch of people. Their leader, he’s trying to cause the Final Stranding. I need help to stop him, and I think you guys might have some answers in a particular plant.”

“Perhaps we do,” Pride said and furrowed his brows, looking over Gene curiously. “Tell me, what’s in this for you?” 

“Pardon?” Gene asked curiously as Pride smiled and pointed at Gene, towards her heart. 

“What’s in it for you?”

Gene was still uncertain what Pride meant, but alas she decided to go with her gut on the question. 

“I’m trying to get my friend back. I want to save him. That’s all I came here for.”

Pride nodded, closing his eyes and offering a sincere smile. He took in a deep breath, bringing his mask back to his face and as soon as Gene blinked, Pride looked young again. Gene’s eyes widened at the transformation and suddenly felt goosebumps travel up her arm, seeing the sixty people Pride was talking about showing up. Each of them with their own unique get up and mask. They levitated some off the ground, studying Gene as Pride came to her side and rest a hand on her shoulder then gestured for her to follow. 

“Looks like you passed step one, Gene.” 

Later on in the afternoon after introductions had been made, Gene enjoyed having dinner and getting acquainted with the rest of the Death Walkers. Their dwelling was miles away from the waterfall valley as they called it, up near another mountain pass and in a large cave. Most were good-natured, seemingly curious about Gene’s presence but kept to themselves. As Pride had put it earlier, everyone was here for their own reasons. The clan was built with many people from all different walks of life as Gene had come to learn. Different races, sexes, and genders, rich and poor, all had cast away their old lives to walk among death. There was no formal leader, but Gene learned they all worked as one family. The cohesiveness of their organization could be seen in how they treated each other. 

Gene watched the little nuances play out as they ate dinner, seeing that though everyone was an individual, they worked as one giant organism. They were all in tune with each other as if they were connected via telepathy, but such a thing couldn’t exist. At least in Gene’s eyes and what little she understood about science from her parents. 

“You haven’t touched your venison.” Pride said, looking over at Gene with a smile as she made a face then glanced around. She watched a small group of people carving out their masks from bones of dead animals. 

“What are they doing?” Gene asked, gesturing as Pride looked ahead, his eyes glancing over the large bonfire in front of them as he hummed contently. 

“They are getting ready to walk for the first time. You see, these masks have a purpose. BTs don’t like them. Especially those designed after cultural gods of death from the centuries before us. It’s how we can get so close without risking void outs.” 

Gene’s eyes widened, looking at Pride in shock. “How the hell is that possible?” 

“I’m afraid my young friend, that there are even questions we cannot answer for you. It’s just the way things are.” Pride said with a knowing smile, furrowing his brows as he turned his attention in full to Gene. He wasn’t exactly the leader of the group, but being one of the oldest among the Death Walkers, Gene learned quickly he was the go-to guy for history among other things. Gene knew that if she was going to help Higgs, if she was going to get a hold of that plant, Pride would be the man she’d have to go through. 

“That bracelet on your arm belongs to the jackal god.” Pride said, gesturing at the Egyptian bracelet Higgs had gifted to Gene back in Edge Knot City. She glanced down at it, then met Pride’s eyes. 

“Jackal god?” Gene asked, not sure where he was going with things until Pride gave a solemn smile. It was as if he could tell Gene’s entire history just by looking at her. 

“The one who walks with death, but isn’t one of us. The leader of Homo Demens. We have sensed him. Higgs Monaghan, your friend that you mentioned earlier. When we’ve walked close to the planes he can travel, he gives off an image similar to Anubis. Hence why I call him the jackal.”

“I’m not gonna lie, I have a shit ton of questions now and I’m lost.” Gene said bluntly as Pride let out a laugh, similar to that of a parent finding amusement in their child discovering something for the first time. He clapped a few times out of fun, earning a small growl from Gene. She didn’t like being left in the dark, and it was hard to tell if he was mocking her ignorance. 

“I suppose before we get into the jackal’s business, I should explain some things. Some history. If you’re up to it?” Pride gestured as Gene gave a nod. She was very much eager to learn, wanting to get some clear answers and not just riddles and distractions like before. Gene took in a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever it was Pride was going to tell her. She could feel her pulse beating heavily in her chest, anxious but also accepting. 

Pride got up, gesturing for Gene to follow. The two traveled further into the cave system, lit up by torches and along with electricity. Pride took her to a large hollow room where there were some Death Walkers chanting while others rested. Gene then saw a large wall, filled with cave paintings and handprints along with pictures of BTs and other creatures. Her eyes widened at how vast the artwork was, and how it wrapped around the whole interior of this part of the cave. Head to toe, there was nothing but drawings. Pride led Gene towards the middle and pointed up as he gestured at the different cave paintings.

“We don’t know where life originated, but we do know that Extinction Entities have always been around. When a population of creatures becomes too much, the Entity serves as a check and balance system. The Extinction Entity takes on the form of the creature who has been left unchecked. Usually, when things go right, all the EE does is wipe out half or more of the population, but leaves room for growth, for evolution. Some, if they know that their kind is destroying too much of the world, can take themselves and the whole species down but leave the rest of the earth’s creatures alive. They are not destined to destroy all until now that is.” Pride’s tone turned sorrowful which Gene quickly picked up on. Pride then moved, beckoning Gene to follow as he pointed at more areas of the cave.

“Besides Homo Sapiens, there were other species of humans. But the Neanderthal were one of the few among our family tree that did something unique. They connected with their Extinction Entity from the moment their species discovered the obcasus plant. In turn, the Extinction Entity granted them the power of Seeking, Death Walking. It is through Death Walking that Shamanism arrives, medicine men and women, witches and witchcraft, religion, and even science. This was how those ideas were brought into the world.”

“So this is where every culture got their ideas of death and the afterlife from?” Gene interjected, trying to piece together what Pride was saying in full. He gave a nod, briefly taking his eyes off of the cave paintings to address her. 

“Yes. Of course, over time, the original knowledge had been nitpicked and lost due to war, strife, and people changing the truth to suit their needs to control others. Unfortunately, Homo Sapiens among other humankind were fearful of death and whatever was different from them. Homo Sapien couldn’t handle the obcasus plant and resented their cousins. As they grew, so did their own Extinction Entity. Because of the two populations of the species being so vast, both the Neanderthal and Homo Sapien EE had their beaches collide. When that happened, so did a purge. Homo Sapiens systematically wiped out the Neanderthal, to cause their extinction without the EE.” 

“Because they feared the power the Neanderthal had over death?” Gene asked as Pride nodded. There was a remorseful look in his gaze, and to Gene it was as if thousands of generations were weeping behind his deep brown eyes. 

“The EE, when it was finally ready to be born into the world, gathered all the Death Walkers alive when it’s Ha came of age and told them their time was over. That the Homo Sapian EE was too much and that the only way the Neanderthal could survive, was if they interbred. So after the Death Walkers had spread this knowledge to their clans, did Neanderthal start mating with Homo Sapiens, and then the EE perished along with the full-blooded.” Pride concluded and then turned his full focus onto Gene before gesturing at himself along with the other Death Walkers among them in the chamber of the cave. 

“I, and we, are descendants of Neanderthal. Each of us has two to ten percent of their DNA giving us the ability to consume the obcasus plant and to walk among death. Everything I told you just now, we learned through walking. We can travel the five dimensions of existence, but because of our heritage being diluted, everything comes at a price. For you see, I’m actually in my late thirties but every time I walk, a bit of my Ka leaves and I age. You can control your appearance when you walk, but you cannot change reality.” Pride said sadly as Gene gazed upon who she thought was a sixty-year-old man. She took in a deep breath as Pride looked upon her with a seriousness that made Gene take a step back. 

“You’ve come here to save your friend, the jackal, and you want the power the obcasus plant can give. Every one of us is here for our own reasons, but I am going to tell you two terrible truths: One if you do not have any drop of Neanderthal blood in you, you will die from consuming the obcasus. It’s the luck of genetics. Only the Neanderthal could handle it. Second, every time you use this power, a bit of you will fade. Years of your lifespan will dwindle. If you overdo anything, you can perish in one use. No matter what Gene, you will die before your time. Is this still the power you seek?” 

Gene was overwhelmed. Everything she thought she knew about the world, its history, had been flipped upside down. Not only that, but she realized what she truly walked into and wasn’t sure if she had the stomach nor spirit to do it. 

Gene blinked a few times, and even though she was staring at Pride, her mind was elsewhere while he awaited an answer. There were still a million questions in her head, but maybe that was the point. Maybe it was Pride’s intention to scare her off, and the longer Gene thought on that, the more her resolve began to grow. 

Gene thought about all the people Higgs had killed. All the people to come, and what he had done to her and Fragile. She thought about old Higgs, remembering the kind of man he used to be. Then Gene thought about the Extinction Entity, the one that had turned Higgs and wrath began to spill like blood in her mind. The anger was only curbed when she recalled that little bit of humanity, that small sliver of hope in Higgs’s eyes back in South Knot. Gene had to fight for it. Even if it was microscopic. 

“Everyone has their time. I'm not afraid of dying.” Gene said, tongue darting to lick her chapped lips as she nervously gazed over Pride. 

“Are you certain?” Pride asked as Gene nodded, more confident than before. She could feel a bit of her heartbreak as she spoke aloud. 

“I care about Higgs too much to let him go this way.” Gene said bitterly as Pride’s mouth opened slightly, contemplating before he nodded in understanding. 

“He matters that much to you. More than the Final Stranding itself.” Pride said as Gene nodded. 

Pride walked over to Gene’s side, resting a hand on her shoulder as he looked down upon her. He smiled warmly, though there was a sadness in his gaze that Gene couldn’t explain. His features were hopeful minus his eyes. Almost as if he was bracing himself for the death of a friend. 

“Then you are clan from this night forward. Tomorrow you’ll begin training your body to endure the obcasus.” Pride said proudly, as Gene sighed in relief. 

“Thank you. How long will this last?” Gene asked curiously, knowing time was of the essence if she was going to stop Higgs let alone stop Fragile, the UCA or anyone involved from killing Higgs. 

“However long you’ll need. Your Ka will let you know.”


	28. Hearse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers and friends! This update took a while, for that I apologize. Between real life and catching a nasty flu bug, it's been difficult finding time to work on this story. Nonetheless, here we are! Thank you if you made it this far with me! I appreciate you so much for sticking around and being patient. I don't know when the next chapter will be coming out due to still fighting said bug and dealing with life's curveballs, but alas there's gonna be some interesting shit-stirring up in future chapters! Have fun! :D

Dawn had come. The first rays of light from the sun shown on Gene as she tirelessly worked on her mask. The walking ceremony was supposed to happen tonight. She and several others would take the obcasus plant into their bodies and attempt to run alongside death. Despite Gene’s resolve to save Higgs no matter the cost, her body was growing anxious for what lay ahead. It didn’t matter how much training Pride nor the others in the clan had put her through, Gene couldn’t let go of her fear of death. It wasn’t what came after that frightened Gene, but the pain of being torn from one’s body. She also feared not having the DNA of the Neanderthal coursing through her veins. For all Gene knew, everything she had done the last few weeks could have been a waste of time, especially if she was going to die because of a technicality. 

Gene continued to carve, the knife she used scraping upon bone in long drawn out creaks. A mouth was starting to come to life, the lower half of a skull. She couldn’t help but resent how it was akin to Higgs’s, but the longer she worked on it, Gene could see the more animal-like appearance it had. There was something primal that was wanting to escape beneath the bone. 

“It’s starting to come along.” Pride said, letting out a yawn as he greeted Gene and sat a few feet across from her. Gene didn’t say a word but continued on. Pride chuckled at how meticulous she was behaving. 

“Tell me, what is the point of this part of the ceremony?” Gene asked, her tone blunt and bitter as Pride smiled, gesturing at Gene’s carving. 

“Sleep deprivation stresses the body but brings it closer to rest. This makes the obcasus plant more effective during consumption. This is why you stay up three sunrises and three sunsets before the walking ceremony. Your god of death, or your death totem, will come to you in mind the longer you carve. This is your subconscious trying to send a message from your Ka on what will scare the BTs away from you.” Pride said, taking his time to slow his pacing. He knew Gene was out of it. The dulled and crazed look in her eyes a telltale sign she was in her zen, and also suffering from lack of sleep. She was doing well though, despite how exhausted she appeared. 

“Have you guys seen anything on Higgs?” Gene asked. Every night when the Death Walkers would cross into one of the planes, seeking out answers to life's questions and trying to keep up with the events across the world, Gene would ask about him. The usual answer was nothing, for Higgs mostly walked on the beach which according to Pride, was not even a part of the five dimensions Death Walkers could transpire through without overdosing on obcasus. It was somewhere near the fifth level nonetheless according to his knowledge. 

“Me and three others saw him.” Pride answered, his tone lowered as Gene looked up. She stopped carving and swallowed. This was the first bit of news she heard about Higgs, and she could feel her nerves spiking. Sleep deprivation didn’t help her emotions. 

“He and his men are traveling towards Central Knot City, heading East. There was much death around him. The auras of the BTs we saw on the third plane were massive. Even our masks didn’t frighten off all the BTs. Some got too curious for their own good. Whatever powers Higgs gained from the EE, it's like he is a magnet for them but has the BTs on a leash. I see the chords on his arms, connecting to some BTs in the third plane. We had to jump to another level so he wouldn’t sense us or have BTs communicate to him our presence. ” Pride explained, watching Gene shudder as she got back to work on her mask. He could see her fingers shake, applying more pressure to the bone as she carved relentlessly now. It was as if something inside woke her up, be it adrenaline or another thing. 

“I have to walk. I can’t let him hurt people anymore.” Gene said aloud.

“Gene--”

“If Higgs gets to Central Knot City, we might as well call this a fool's errand.”

“Gene--”

“What?” Gene didn’t expect the agitation in her voice to sound aggressive, but regardless, her tone betrayed her feelings. Pride tilted his head, ignoring her action. Even as Gene caught herself and shook her head, wanting to apologize, Pride held a hand up to silence her as he spoke.

“It’s not the people you are worried about, but you are worried about him.” Pride said, giving a firm nod as his eyes searched hers. Gene could feel her body further betray itself as tears streamed down the corners of her glazed orbs. 

“I can’t let him die there. I can’t let the UCA get him. He’s doomed if he falls into their hands, then there would be no chance of me turning him back to the good.” Gene said honestly as Pride let out a sigh and momentarily shut his eyes. 

“My heart goes out to you, but you will not be able to walk successfully if you continue to hold onto your fear of death. It’s through Higgs that you’re feeling that. You fear him dying and therefore you fear your own mortality.” Pride said as a matter of fact. His tone gentle yet hardened, very much carrying the weight of a teacher who had the experience first hand trying to get the naive student to come to their senses. 

Gene shook her head and stopped carving, wiping at her eyes as she tried to compose herself. Being tired made it more difficult, but she attempted. Her body tensed as more muscle she had gained from training fluttered underneath her flesh.

“How--how do I let go so I can do this?” Gene asked, her eyes pleading with Pride as he let out a breath. 

“Trust your Ka, Gene. Listen to it. I must go help prepare breakfast but finish the mask. You will see it. Your path is your own, Gene. When you walk with death to try and save Higgs, we cannot follow. So you must figure it out yourself.” Pride then got up without a word and left Gene to her own devices. For several minutes and for what felt like hours, Gene did nothing but stare at the half-carved bone. Her feelings a mess as she tried to figure out how to untangle the complicated feelings she had towards Higgs. 

“Be with me.” Gene murmured as she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying not to fall asleep all the while meditating. She pulled a small chiral crystal out from her pocket, placing it between her teeth and bit down. Some particles split from the rock and flooded Gene’s tongue. She grimaced at the raw texture while the matter began to take hold of her body, Gene steadied her breaths as her muscles constricted.

The clan would sometimes chew on bits of chiral crystals. Huge doses could procure chiral poisoning, but in small amounts could help the Ka communicate with other Ka's. Gene had already done this before with Fragile, essentially using telepathy to talk to her while Fragile slept. She hadn’t tried connecting with Higgs this way until now, but Gene had a strong feeling if she could bridge a connection with Higgs then maybe it would help her along. 

When Gene opened up her eyes, she found herself on a beach. The waves slowly drifted across her feet as she rose up and began to look around. It was strange. The atmosphere was heavy as the dull grey skies grew with each passing second. While Gene tried to walk, it was as if the world was tilting on its axis. She felt wobbly, and some part of her knew she shouldn’t have been here. Not like this. Not yet. Up ahead, Gene squinted her eyes as she saw a hooded figure and it didn’t take her long to realize who it was she was staring at. Higgs. He was there, and she felt herself sprint towards him. Gene’s heart raced, the strong thumps pulsating in her ears. 

“Higgs!” Despite the bitterness Gene held towards him, and the rage she had due to his actions, the love she carried for Higgs outweighed whatever resentments she had. As Gene drew closer, she noticed Higgs was on his knees, staring off into the ocean. It was only when Gene screamed out Higgs’s name again did he finally turn his head and acknowledge her. He rose and started walking in her direction, his pace growing fast until he was not more than twenty feet away. 

“Usually I can feel your presence, but--I thought I lost you. I know we had our differences back in South Knot, but I didn’t want to give up on ya coming back to me.” Higgs said as Gene furrowed her brows in confusion. 

“What do you mean, you’ve been keeping tabs on me the whole time?” Gene asked as Higgs nodded. The relief in his eyes was something of a surprise. He nearly looked like his old self, and Gene swallowed. She didn’t want to get her hopes up but something changed in him. 

“The Extinction Entity, Amelie--she said you’d come. She said you’d be with me at the end.”

“Am I really on--”

“The beach? Yeah darlin’, you sure are.” Higgs said with a warm smile, shaking his head in disbelief as he chuckled. “Gene, did you finally see reason in the end?” 

“Higgs, we should leave this place. Forget about Amelie, all this--come back with me.” Gene pleaded, getting straight to the point. It was probably a stupid decision, but Gene had to try. Maybe if she could convince Higgs right then and now, she wouldn't have to go through with becoming a Death Walker. Maybe she wouldn't have to hurt him to save Higgs from himself. 

“I can’t just--abandon everything. Gene, there’s so much work I have to do. I can’t--she loves me.” Higgs blinked a few times in confusion, and Gene watched as he started to glitch in and out of time. It was as if his body wanted to jump, but was hitting some form of turbulence. Gene rushed up to Higgs’s side, helping his body stabilize as she held onto his shoulders and looked up at him. 

“Higgs, what’s wrong? No, no, c’mon we should go!” Gene shouted, and then Higgs froze in place. His eyes widening as he swallowed. Tears mixed with abyssal tar ran down his face as he reached a hand out and caressed Gene’s cheek. He smiled, his features looking deranged as he shook his head. 

“Gene--help me.” The hurt in his voice was so powerful, Gene felt like she was shattering into a million pieces as she witnessed the Extinction Entities face within Higgs’s features. The woman smiled at her, then shoved Gene back. As Gene’s body collided with the beach, she felt tendrils of black tar begin to consume her. She fought hard, but eventually, her lungs drowned out and her world went black. 

Gene woke up hours later in a cold sweat, groaning to herself. She shouldn’t have fallen asleep, but as she started to come to, Gene looked to her side and noticed her mask was complete. Her eyes widened as she crawled towards the bone structure and picked it up. She gazed over the canine-esque features, and despite her emotions running high, she smiled to herself. Seeing Higgs was the right push, and Gene knew he wasn’t lost yet. She had to hold onto hope she’d survive the ceremony. She promised herself she'd do it for him.

As the day morphed into the night and the stars shone, Gene followed the ten other initiates to the central area of the cave where the paintings lied. A huge bonfire was lit, and many began to chant as deep hums echoed throughout the room. It was almost like a choir of celestials singing the creation of everything, and despite the weight on Gene’s body, she was in awe as she clutched her mask tightly to her chest over her heart like the other initiates. 

Pride, along with several other older walkers gestured and led everyone to the middle of the circle and had them kneel down. A small cup with a black like fluid awaited them. Gene could smell the substance, feel it excavate her nose. The ocasus plant had a bitter and pungent scent when broken down into liquid form. From time to time, Gene could have sworn it smelled like death itself. The rot that permeates a carcass as its flesh begins to break down. Fitting for what was about to happen. 

“When you are ready, state the name of your death totem and consume the plant. We will walk with you and either say our goodbyes or embrace you as one of the ancients. If you die, you die with honor. Proceed.” A woman said, then joined Pride and some others in consuming their portion of the ocasus then placed their masks on. They lied down, and their Ka’s flashed before everyone’s eyes, hovering above their Ha’s with an umbilical cord connecting them to their physical state. 

One by one down the line, death totems were spoken aloud and after consumption, many had dropped and blacked out. When it came to Gene’s turn, she looked over at the bodies of her peers, seeing that their Ka’s were not popping out like Prides’s or the others. She swallowed nervously, wondering if she was going to die right then and there. For a brief moment, Gene met Pride's gaze as they watched each other. She clung hard to her mask then placed it upon her face. She saw Higgs in Pride’s spot, watching her with worry like he had done when Gene signed up for training to become a porter. Gene slowly exhaled, and brought the cup and its disgusting contents to her lips through the mouth of the mask as she felt a surge of adrenaline course through her body. 

“Xolotl.” Gene said aloud and consumed the plant substance in one gulp. Her body ceased and the world went void. There was no pain. Death had consumed her quickly before her mind could process what was going on.

A powerful whooshing sound was the first sense Gene gained back from having died. Despite having no physical body, some part of her was moving through space. A vast void that stretched as far as the eye could see followed by cackles. It was like a pack of hyenas post-kill, but the sounds were altered in such a way that it was like hearing a primordial hoot. Something that should never have been but was. 

From the corner of Gene’s peripheral vision, she saw four lights shoot past her. The first bit of anything alive glimmering in the dark. They met up at this weird tunnel-like tube followed by Gene trailing after. Her Ka felt like it was being sucked out of a cup through a straw as she tried to scream, but couldn’t. Gene was conscious yet was not. It was strange being on the boundary line between life and death. She was starting to lose sight of the concepts that were on her world, bound for the light at the end of the tunnel. 

Gene suddenly opened her mouth, finding herself drifting through ocean water. She kicked up from the sand beneath her feet, launching her body at the surface. She arrived with a powerful gasp of air, mimicking the same motions a newborn would make after leaving the womb before she swam back to shore. As soon as her hands clasped the sand beneath her, Gene became fully aware again. She could feel the hairs on her skin rise, knowing she was on a beach but it wasn’t the one Higgs nor the EE were roosting in. She could feel her mask tighten on her face while her breath hitched. Gene attempted to take it off, but to no avail. It was glued to her, and then she saw them. BTs, giant whale-like creatures that transcended death flopping about. Their large bodies moved through the sand and water like a ghost drifting through walls of a broken home. 

Panic began to rise in her as Gene froze upon one of the BTs drifting in her direction. The creature let out a guttural sound as it looked her over. The thing didn’t have eyes, but Gene knew instinctively it was checking her out, sizing her. Eventually, it brushed past as its towering body went back to mimicking its real-life counterpart, swimming through the skies in boundless eternity. Gene couldn’t help but smile behind the mask. BTs were scary, and she knew all too well the horrifying feelings they could invoke, but seeing them like this, as her Ka, it was something to behold. 

“Gene--” She heard a voice call out, Pride. He along with several others were waiting for her fifty feet away. She quickly rushed over to them, feeling weightless in this new plane of existence. There were four people from the ceremony that joined her as they each acknowledged one another, nodding in congrats as Pride stepped forward. 

“Out of ten, only four of you made it. Congratulations. You have the blood of the Neanderthal. We are in the second dimension. This beach is called Purgatory. This is where most BTs congregate when they are not trapped in the world of the living. We will join you all in taking your first steps in death. All of us will walk this beach, and then you will begin your training for whatever it is you have come to seek by becoming a Walker.” 

After the group had finished sending thoughts and prayers to those that perished during the ceremony, Pride pulled Gene aside while the initiates went with their respective mentors. He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder, smiling proudly through his mask as Gene returned the affection.

“I’m happy you made it. Xolotl was something I didn’t expect, but it makes my death totem happy to find kin.” Pride said as Gene chuckled. 

“Yeah, it just came to me. Like you said it would.” Gene furrowed her brows. “Pride, I should apologize--for how I was behaving earlier.”

“Don’t fret. I know sleep deprivation can make any man or woman tired and bitter. We have much work to do. If you’re going to fight someone such as Higgs, who allies himself to an Extinction Entity and its powers, you’re going to need to tap into powers of your own.” Pride said boldly making Gene do a double-take. This whole time, she had been under the impression that Death Walking only meant she could transcend the barriers of the afterlife. What Pride said, shocked her to the core as awe and fear entangled itself in her gaze. 

“What do you mean--I have powers?” Gene asked as Pride chuckled. 

“Of course! You didn’t think this was it, did you?”

Gene shook her head. “No, but--you mean I’ll be able to face him, head on?”

Pride nodded, but his playful nature turned to one of neutrality as he sighed, looking out towards the ocean. Unlike the beach where the Extinction Entity lay, the waters were so blue that it was like looking in a mirror and seeing the sky reflected in full. Gene joined Pride in gazing. She felt a sense of calm wash over her as they observed more sea life BT’s frolic about, giving them space and merely behaving like real animals. 

“Magnificent, aren’t they?” Pride asked softly as Gene nodded. 

“I never thought BTs could look this--cool.”

Pride chuckled. “When you’re already dead, they don’t bother looking for a fight. There’s always the exception. BTs like the primordial beasts you see before you are made up of many Ka’s. The ones in Purgatory, are made up of Ka’s.”

“I thought we all go to the afterlife, whatever that may be unless there is a Death Stranding,” Gene said, confusion graced itself in her features as Pride nodded. 

“It is true, but some Ka’s are scared to make that crossing. They’d prefer to be with other Ka’s they connect with. So they merge into a BT. At some point, the Ka’s will cross over but until then the BTs here are many souls too scared to take the next step. The BTs we face in the world of the living have no one, no connections to the afterlife so they feed off their primal instincts to kill and consume. It’s the only way they feel whole again. BTs in Purgatory are here to give comfort to the dead who were scared in their final moments. Everything in life has a purpose, just as everything in death has one.” 

“Why do I get the feeling you’re about to go into a lecture?” Gene asked with a quip of sarcasm, causing Pride to smile big. He admired her for it. Her personality reminded Pride much of his own when he first began his journey to becoming a Death Walker, though Gene’s reasons made him fearful. 

“I’m warning you, actually. People like us Gene, Death Walkers, we cannot come here when we die. We go straight to the afterlife. This is the only time you will see such harmony. The other dimensions we travel are not as pure, and then there is crossing into the Extinction Entities domain. I’ve never been myself, but I know others before me who had pulled it off. It cost them their lifespans back home. When we return to our Ha’s after this first journey, you will age three years. The farther up the dimension you go, the more your lifespan will be drained. This is not counting your powers I will be teaching you. Life pays for death and death pays for life.” 

Gene furrowed her brows, not liking where Pride’s words were going. It didn’t take her long to put it all together. “These powers will kill me fast, won’t they?”

Pride nodded. The silence between them that lasted for a while was all that was needed to be said.

“If you fight Anubis, if you fight the jackal, if you fight Higgs, you more than likely won’t last a year on earth. If you fight the Extinction Entity and try to foil its plans, you won’t survive at all. Is he still worth that to you?” Pride asked, turning his head to look down at Gene who was still looking out past the surf. It occurred to Gene that Pride was asking this because he had grown to care about her, much like a parent would to a child. She could tell by the tone of his voice, this was Gene’s final chance to back out. 

There was no going back for Gene. She had worked too hard and came too far to give up. Higgs had begged her to help him, and she fully intended on keeping her promise. 

“When do we start?” Gene asked, enthusiasm dripping from her tone as she looked up at Pride and smiled. 

  
  
  



	29. Void

“How are the Homo Demens doing following the plans?” Amelie asked, walking along the shoreline of the beach while Higgs followed behind. He didn’t want to be by her side, still reeling from the incident that happened earlier on weeks ago. Higgs decided to keep things casual, get to the point, then get the fuck out of here and go back to the task at hand. As much as he loved the sensation of power that emitted from Amelie’s body the closer he got to her, Higgs’s resentment outshined his need for it. 

“Like ants walkin’ into the hen house,” Higgs said sarcastically. “We’re ahead of schedule. Those beaches you want connected to yours are nearly at capacity. Your powers will be beautiful beyond compare.” 

Amelie smiled, keeping her eyes forward and then came to a stop. Higgs was taken aback by the action but nonetheless followed her lead. 

“You’re angry with me for what I did to Gene back there, aren’t you?” Amelie asked softly. 

Higgs’s fists clenched. He didn’t like how it was nearly impossible to keep secrets from her. When it came to the arrangement Higgs and she had, Amelie provided Higgs a portion of her abilities, but with that came a price: she could read him like a book. There were hardly any thoughts he could hide from her, especially in the land of the dead. Back home on earth was a different tale. 

“You promised me that she would be with me at the end, showed me those damn visions. I had plans for her and I. That’s all I wanted out of this little arrangement you and I brokered.” Higgs snarled, his tone increasingly growing angered as he could feel his powers radiate through his body. It fed off his emotions, and even Amelie had to turn around and face Higgs because she too could feel it pooling off of him. 

“Higgs, you need to calm down. Let me explain,”

“Like hell you do!” Higgs shouted, then felt a pain radiate behind his head. He blinked several times, feeling warm tears pool from the corners of his eyes, then fell to his knees. Higgs reached up and grabbed his head, growling as he tried to stave off the waves of pins and needles that plagued him. 

“Damn it, damn it, damn it!” Higgs exclaimed between gritted teeth, shutting his eyes as Amelie walked up and crouched down in front of Higgs. There was a look of pity in her gaze as she sighed, watching Higgs go through the motions. 

“You still cling onto your humanity when you know deep down, you are a god, like me.” Amelie said softly, then reached out to him. Her fingers gently caressed a few strands of hair from Higgs’s face as he whimpered softly. His whole body felt like it was on fire. 

“I did--I did all this for Gene---I walked this path because of her, I wanted power to save people, to have them worship me but--you--” Higgs finally forced himself to look up, and Amelie’s eyes widened some as she could see blood had intermingled with his tears. She knew if Higgs kept this up, kept trying to disengage her powers and push them out of his body, that he wouldn’t survive. Amelie gently shushed Higgs, using her fingertips to pull him up by his chin and forced him to look her in the eye as he sniffled. He reminded her very much of Sam when he was a young boy, visiting the beach after dying in his slumber or from Bridget's experiments. Some part of Amelie’s heart went out to Higgs at this moment, try as she might to keep things neutral. 

“You made me kill people---thousands---you made me hurt them,” Higgs said bitterly through his cries as Amelie shook her head. 

“Yes, but can you really fault me, Higgs? The powers you gained, expose your true intentions. You wanted to do those things. Deep down on some level, you thought about it. Especially with how your father treated you. You never liked humans. You never felt like one. That’s why I knew you would be perfect in understanding me. Helping me carry out the Final Stranding.” 

Higgs shook his head, pushing her hand back as Amelie gasped. 

“N-no! I have thought about those things--but I’d never act on them! Not like what you made me do! I’m not like--I’m not like my daddy.”

“No, no, you’re not.” Amelie said and then pulled Higgs into an embrace. She cradled him as a mother would to a child, shushing him gently as Higgs clung onto her and shuddered. He couldn’t lie to himself, being held by Amelie was powerful. It touched all the parts of him that craved acceptance and more. 

“You’re better than him, Higgs. You’re better than all of them. You see the bigger picture, and that is why you want the final extinction to happen. You don’t want anymore living things to suffer as you have, and I couldn’t agree more. Humanity's time is up, but for now--let’s get back to the subject you need to hear.”

Amelie pulled away, cupping Higgs’s face into her hands as his eyes searched hers. She smiled warmly at him, relieved he was pacified for now. 

“I keep my promises, Higgs. You and Gene will be together on this beach in the end. That cannot be changed, but how you get there is up to fate. I had to kick her out of the beach because she posed a danger to herself and us. You can’t see her right now.”

“What do you mean?” Higgs asked, his voice returning to normal as concern flooded his eyes. 

“I fear she will become your adversary, Higgs. She’s with the wrong crowd. I could sense them. They’re poisoning her against you.” Amelie said as Higgs glared.

“Can I destroy them?” 

“No, doing so will only drive her away from you further. Higgs, you need to let go. You need to let your humanity take a back seat otherwise you won’t stand a chance bringing her back to you. We have enough problems coming our way. Let’s put an end to one of these plights.” Amelie pleaded with him, her eyes looking over his in a comforting manner. She could see the confusion and fear in Higgs’s bloodied eyes as he looked down at the mask that popped up in his hand. He didn’t want to put it back on, fearing he would be gone for good if he did. Amelie leaned forward, her lips coming to the crook of his ear and whispered. 

“Do it for me, please.” 

As she pulled away, goosebumps littered Higgs’s arms under his uniform. Higgs felt like an addict, so close to getting another fix but also desperately trying to stop himself from taking the plunge. He quaked while he put the golden mask to his face, taking in a deep breath as the chiral matter along with Amelie’s powers coursed through him. He could feel his very Ka being torn apart and put back together in a matter of seconds. The pain was excruciating, but at this point in the game, he had grown used to it. 

Tears gone, and his persona changed, Higgs’s eyes bore into Amelie’s as she got up and took a few steps back. A more dominant air surrounded Higgs as he rose to his feet and took in a deep breath, awaiting instruction. 

“Bridget Strand doesn’t have much time left on earth. I need you to cause a void out in Central Knot with Homo Demens. This will give the UCA the right push to fall into our plans to connect the Chiral Network. You destroying communities and smaller cities were grand, but I think it’s time you showed them the true strength of what is to come. Only you could do it. You will also more than likely bump into Sam, your rival.” 

Higgs’s fists balled up upon hearing the name. Jealousy and hatred appeared in his eyes in a matter of seconds. There was no point in hiding the disdain he already felt towards the legendary porter. 

“I take it you want me to go easy on him?” Higgs quipped, canting his head in a playful manner as Amelie furrowed her brows. 

“Not necessarily, but you can’t kill him just yet.” Amelie said.

“Why is that?” Higgs demanded, crossing his arms. 

“He has a role to play, much like it's your destiny to bring the Final Stranding. Don’t worry. Absolution will be yours. It’ll be worth it Higgs. I need you to give Sam the right nudge so he can make his way West. Trust me. He’s a key into getting the Final Stranding to come about.”

“So, you want me to just slap him around a little bit?” Higgs chuckled darkly. Growing to like the sound of it. He shook his head, sighing into the mask as his features grew predatory. 

“Dear, sweet Amelie. I didn’t take you for playing dirty like that. Especially to Sammy boy, this man you have an attachment to. You practically raised him.” Higgs gestured as Amelie shrugged. 

“He is a means to an end. It’s always been this way.” Amelie said and watched as Higgs approached her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She felt a chill go down her spine, something that never occurred before. 

Being kidnapped by Homo Demens and Higgs, Amelie knew how to put on an act to seem convincing she was scared, but this was entirely different. Something about Higgs’s aura, his presence made her fearful. This token of affection wasn’t to give comfort, but from what she could read in his mind, it was a simple threat. 

“Darlin’, don’t fuck with me. I know your heart, whatever is left of it, lies with him. I’ll change that though. I’ll show you how strong I am.” Higgs proclaimed, making his promises known as he carefully brushed a strand of hair out from Amelie’s face, causing her to flinch. The action made him chuckle as he shook his head. 

“You shouldn’t play coy with me considering how close we have gotten since our exchange,” Higgs said, waving a finger in front of Amelie. She shook her head, giving Higgs a push back. He continued to grin behind the mask, amused by her behavior. 

“Higgs, get to work.” Amelie commanded as he took a step back and bowed to her. 

“As you wish.” He glanced up, giving a wink and teleported off the beach. 

Amelie took a moment to let out a breath she had been holding back, looking out past the waves of the ocean and to where the sunset should have been. In the distance, beyond the clouds, she could see the outline of Earth. Such a fragile thing from far away where she was trapped. As much as she felt good about her decisions, there was a part of her mind--the human part, that wondered if she had made the right decision with choosing Higgs as one of her champions. Only time would tell, but she needed to remain committed. 

“Only one of you can survive. I can’t live like this anymore.” Amelie said, feeling her own tears leave her eyes as she looked up towards the sky. 

Homo Demens had been lounging at their camp base, some playing cards and some cleaning weapons all the while awaiting their leader. As soon as Higgs teleported back, several jumped and fell over themselves--spooked by the sudden breach. 

“Relax, it’s me you fucking morons,” Higgs said as he pulled his hood back over his head. He confidently approached a table with a map of the US, taking out his golden knife and sticking the blade over their next location. 

“So it’s official! We’re gonna be blowing up Central Knot to kingdom come. I want everyone to pack up and move out on the double.”

“But--we just set up camp, Higgs. And I thought we were going to hold off on destroying the city until we were well supplied.” Utto piped up, catching Higgs’s attention. Everyone froze, feeling a negative vibe escape from his body.

“You challengin’ me?” Higgs asked, slowly approaching Utto. His mannerisms were animal-like as he came within a few feet from the man and lowered his head, getting more into his personal bubble and causing Utto to step back. 

“No, of course not.” Utto said quietly. 

“A decent leader wouldn’t treat his people like commoners.” Deeter piped up, arms crossed as he stared at Higgs. Keeping his eyes fixed on Utto, Higgs shook his head and turned his attention towards his bitter comrade. 

“So, the students want to duke it out with the teacher? Well, c’mon--I’m open for lessons.” Higgs exclaimed, holding his arms out. Most of the Homo Demens turned and looked the other way, not wanting to make eye contact. The only one who stood his ground to Higgs was Deeter, and even then, Higgs didn’t acknowledge his subordinate. 

“No? I didn’t think so. You, on the other hand, have been trouble from the get-go.” Higgs laughed, gesturing at Deeter. 

“When I was the leader before you showed up and overtook the group, we had a solid direction. You promised us power beyond compare, Higgs. Enslavement of whoever we pleased! The end of the world! An end for us DOOMs sufferers, but now we’re just running in circles. There’s nothing solid in your plans Higgy. You’re too chaotic for your own damn good and you know it. You know what I think?” Deeter, about a foot taller than Higgs approached him. Higgs stood his ground as Deeter lowered his head and smirked. 

“I think you had a vision, but I believe back there at Fragile Express, as soon as your girl came around and flaunted what she’s got between her legs you got distracted from the grand picture and now you’re leading us astray. You’re second-guessing, aren’t ya? Well this outta--”

Before Deeter could finish, Higgs had grabbed a hold of Deeter's throat and used the momentum of his own body to slam the towering subordinate onto the table with the map. The other Homo Demens quickly went out of the way as Higgs’s choke continued to feel like a vice. Deeter squirmed, trying to break free. He felt something amiss like it wasn’t just Higgs holding him down but invisible forces keeping him locked in place. Deeter had seen some of Higgs’s power over the BT’s, but he had no clue this was something a runt like him was capable of. 

“I told you she doesn’t matter to me anymore. You keep bringing it up, however. My plans are solidified. I’m not gonna say this again, Deets--learn your place or fucking perish.” Higgs took a hold of his golden knife that had been embedded into the map and slammed it into Deeter’s open palm. The man let out a howling scream as Higgs let go and fell back, smiling behind the mask as Deeter flailed about. The others of Homo Demens stared in shock, but they weren’t surprised. Deeter and Higgs had been at each other's throats since the get-go. It was only a matter of time before they clashed again. 

“Alright ladies,” Higgs said enthusiastically and turned his attention to them all, ignoring the pained cries Deeter was whimpering. “We have a city to destroy, and we cannot afford to waste time. My contact told me we have a small window of opportunity to get this done. Hell, we might even kill the damn president!” 

This got the group psyched hearing that last bit as Higgs continued. “Once we take this city, we will regroup back West for the final showdown between us and the UCA. We will destroy them, and we will bring about the true end. Move out!” 

Higgs watched as his men teleported away using their DOOMs. Once all were gone, Higgs sighed and approached Deeter who was glaring and steadying himself at this point. 

“You gonna behave?” Higgs gestured and chuckled. 

“Fuck you.” Deeter spat. “You gonna let me go?” 

Higgs debated with himself and shook his head. The color from Deeter’s face drained as Higgs took out his knife from Deeter's palm and stalked the man as he tried to back away.

“Higgy, you can’t be serious! You said if I kept in line we’d be cool!” Deeter shouted as Higgs drew closer, watching as the desperation in Deeter began to grow. To say Higgs was amused was an understatement, and as Amelie’s powers coursed through him, Higgs was growing hungry for something more than a simple stab wound especially when it came to Deeter. The man had been a pain in Higgs's ass for a long while, and an idea began to drift in and out of Higgs's mind. Something that entertained him to no end the longer he thought on it. 

“Higgs, jesus! You fucking need me!” Deeter screamed, seeing the hollowness in Higgs's eyes as Higgs stopped at the last second and blinked. Deeter watched as Higgs seemed to get lost in a mental conflict, observing his expressions change like he was mentally arguing with himself. Feeling confident he wasn’t going to die and Higgs was going to spare his life, Deeter’s eyes widened as he gasped as Higgs stabbed him directly in the chest, turning the knife in a painful twist that had Deeter screeching. Deeter collapsed to the ground, his hands scrambling and grabbing at Higgs's boots.

Higgs smiled as Deeter looked up at him, shaking his head in confusion. 

“You're right, I still need you Deets. Just not in the way ya’ll think. The Extinction Entity demands a void out in Central Knot, and I think this calls for a blood sacrifice. A suicide to cover our tracks. You know, it was gonna be Utto if you kept your fucking mouth shut. I’ll make sure you make good on your dues.” Higgs crouched down as Deeter began to spit blood and bile. Higgs inhaled Deeter’s scent, watching him as Deeter shirked back. Higgs grabbed a hold of the man's shoulders and whispered in his ear. 

“You’ll never hurt Gene again either. I’m gonna take my time enjoying this, you worthless piece of shit.” Higgs grabbed the knife out of Deeter’s body and began his rampage. He sliced and carved, blood splattered everywhere in the tent as Deeter began to shut down, becoming a flailing sack of nerves over time as Higgs relentlessly stabbed. The growls and shouts leaving Higgs were nearly inhuman. A few times he stopped, punching the corpse over and over until his knuckles were bruised underneath his gloves. He was painted in blood by the time all was said and done. 

Once tired, Higgs looked at his work and swallowed. He could feel it. That part of himself, rise up. Memories of his daddy’s corpse went through his mind, recalling how it smelled after Higgs stabbed him. How the bunker became much darker after that.

Higgs suddenly ripped the mask away, tossing to the side. He didn’t care if there was blood on his palms, but he rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop himself from tearing up. It wasn’t just his allergy to the chiral matter emitting through the mask that got to him. Higgs shuddered as he shook his head, feeling his high come down. 

“There’s no going back. There’s no repatriation here.” Higgs said aloud, his voice quiet as he looked at the corpse and trembled. He took in a deep breath, grabbed the mask and put it back on. He composed himself while going through the motions of absorbing more of Amelie’s powers, feeling drugged once more into cold comfort as he got up and scooped Deeter’s bloodied corpse into his arms. He carried it like a prized package out of the tent.

“It’ll be okay--once I defeat Sam, I’ll get everything I wanted. Amelie will give me everything I desire.” Higgs said grimly, then teleported to plant the body. 

  
  
  
  
  



	30. Annihilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some context in case people need a refresher: This chapter occurs in the first part of the game where Sam is getting ready to dispose of the body in Central. Everything you're reading right now, happened behind the scenes before Higgs got the big ass BT (Biggs) to destroy everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience guys and thank you to those that have reached out to me about my grandmother's passing. I hope you all are safe, that you've found some peace during quarantine, and that my work entertains you. Please don't give up. We can get through this. Thank you for sticking around <3

Fragile crossed her arms, leaning against a rock formation with a rugged valley below the cliffside she was on. The silhouette of Central Knot City was within range, covered in a thick fog. She could smell that Timefall would come around again, it was only natural for this terrain. The area didn’t get too much sun, usually blanketed in clouds and soft shades of blue. 

The first contact with Sam Bridges had been made, and her mind was swimming with all the manners of thought. It didn’t necessarily go according to plan, but for all intents and purposes, Fragile had a feeling if she could get him to let his guard down a little it would be easy to convince Sam to help her take Higgs out. Nonetheless, Sam wasn’t immune to the rumors and news that spread that Fragile Express had worked with terrorists. He didn’t outright say it to Fragile, but she knew well enough by the harshness of his tone that Sam strongly distrusted her and was aware of the situation that befallen the company. Fragile couldn’t blame him. Higgs did a good job ruining her reputation and then some. 

While waiting for Gene to arrive, she ate a few cryptopbiotes from a small jar that was clipped on her duffle bag. The moist crunch against her teeth made Fragile hum in delight. The metallic taste was unpleasant at first, but she found herself scarfing the small creatures like the candy rocks her father used to purchase. It was the only thing she found through Heartman’s research that could help stop the spread of Timefall damage that ravished her body. 

Fragile crunched on yet another cryptobiote, then sensed something off in the atmosphere. She stopped her motions, body freezing in place. The sensation was akin to when she could feel a BT close by, watching and waiting for the right moment to come out of hiding. Fragile looked outwards and scanned the horizons. The weather hadn’t changed. There was no Timefall, no indication a BT would be wandering about. There was also no indication a BT had that kind of power to sneak up on her. Fragile’s DOOMs level was extraordinarily high. She could sense a BT coming from miles away, but not this creature.

Fragile slowly turned her head, letting out a small gasp as she saw a figure before her vision. After scanning the body, it didn’t take long to register who the stranger was. The familiar face lighting up in her mind as she smiled. 

“Gene!” Fragile calmly took a few steps forward as Gene remained in place. She smiled behind her mask, the mouth part of it showing her gentle lips among rows of teeth. It was then that Fragile’s smile faded upon seeing Gene’s new look. She observed the rope strand of cords on Gene’s upper right arm, seemingly covered in blood and dripping down her flesh. How there was a barely visible umbilical cord attached to her abdomen, the end piece broken as if a father had cut it after the birth of his child. 

“Gene.” Fragile repeated the name quietly as it dawned on her that the peculiar energy had been emitting off of her ally. 

“It’s still me. I’m just a little--different.” Gene said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck. She levitated about a foot off the ground and found herself lowering onto the grass nearby. Her feet gently rocking against the blades of green. 

“This isn’t your Ha, is it?” Fragile asked as Gene nodded. 

“My body is back with the Death Walkers. I’m currently walking between this plane and another dimension. There was no way I could have met you out here in time if I took another route.”

“I apologize. If I wasn’t feeling so weak from Timefall damage, I would have made the jump to you.”

“It’s no biggie. I’m just glad you’re okay,” Gene said. 

Fragile nodded, nonetheless surprised. She swallowed and blinked, deciding it was best not to get into questions. She had a million for Gene, so many that proper words couldn’t form in mind, but time was of the essence. There was a serious reason for their meeting to take place. A storm coming in the form of a fight. 

“I’m relieved you found a way to get to me. I made some contacts, and encountered Sam Bridges.” Fragile said with relief in her voice. Gene smiled but could see there was hesitation in Fragile’s features, something she hadn't mentioned yet. 

“Did everything go alright, is he going to help with Higgs?” Gene asked curiously.

“We--didn’t get that far into the conversation. There was a BT swarm, and he got a call from work. He knows about Higgs, our company's reputation at least due to him. It’s not going to be easy, getting Sam to join us in our fight but I am going to try contacting him again.” Fragile said as Gene furrowed her brows. 

“Would you be angry that I'm glad you failed in a way?” Gene asked as Fragile shrugged. 

“Maybe weeks ago I would have been, but for your sake, I’m glad it ended this way,” Fragile said sincerely, knowing how much it meant to Gene to try to convince Higgs to return to himself, return to her, to justice. Deep down, she still believed Gene’s conquest was a fool's errand and there was no point in trying to save Higgs. Not after everything he had done. Nonetheless, she wasn’t cruel enough to extinguish the opportunity Gene had, even if Fragile strongly felt it was built upon false hope. 

“Did you sense Higgs coming this way towards Central Knot, based on the reports I told you about last night?” Fragile asked. 

Gene took a few steps towards Fragile, standing right alongside her and looking out towards the city. Gene briefly looked down the cliffside, watching as small bits of debris fell down to the earth below. 

“I didn’t have to. I found Homo Demens and I took them out, save four that escaped.” Gene said. The words were so bold, that Fragile had to let out a chuckle, thinking it was out of the question.

“You’re joking, right?” She asked.

“No, I’m not.” Gene said, her tone serious as Fragile frowned. She let out a deep breath, tongue briefly flicking out to run along her bottom lip as she contemplated. Shock crept up her spine repeating Gene’s words in her head, only to stop pondering when Gene turned her gaze towards her. 

“How--?” Fragile was speechless as Gene let out a sigh.

“I killed them. I had to before they detonated the bombs towards the city limit shields. I sensed them while traveling to you, it was easier than I thought.” Gene swallowed, feeling her mask tighten a little from sensing chiral matter as a small hiss escaped her throat. 

“It must be a heavy burden, having all that power on your Ka like this.” Fragile said.

“If it saves Higgs, whatever pain I’m in will be worth it.” Gene replied.

Fragile reached a hand out, resting it on Gene’s shoulder for comfort. Gene felt cold to the touch but almost weightless. It was as if Fragile’s hand at any moment would fall right through Gene like a ghost venturing through the walls of a decrepit house. 

“What’s it like?” Fragile asked, snapping Gene out of her thoughts roaming over Higgs. 

“Like being born---only much colder. I can’t explain, but I don’t feel sick or numb, I’m just here. The pain I felt just now was from my body. The ocasus plant has affected my Ha stronger this time around.”

“Is your body alright, going through this?” Fragile asked. Gene had communicated telepathically a while back on the training Pride was having her undergo, but Gene didn't elaborate on how stressful it was. How it might have been killing her slowly, draining her Ka over time until there would be nothing left but a hollow shell ready to cross over. Gene didn’t want to scare Fragile, or have her call off the whole deal they had when it came to capturing Higgs. 

“I’ll be fine. If you could survive Timefall as you did, rest assured I’m just as badass as you.” Gene smiled, putting on a brave face as Fragile let out a sigh and nodded. 

“Higgs has grown stronger. I faced him a few days ago before venturing to find Sam.” Fragile said, watching as Gene’s expression turned morose. The news hurt her from what Fragile could tell.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner to me?” Gene asked.

“Because if I distracted you from your training by sending out a signal, it could have hurt you. I didn’t want you jumping into the arena when you weren’t ready to fight. Also, I wanted to see for myself how much he changed. Higgs tried to cut me down after he went into a long speech about him being the particle of god. How he was chosen. He’s lost himself in illusions of grandeur. I don’t know how you intend on reasoning with him, but---Gene, he’s very lost.” Fragile admitted. The sadness in her voice was telling, shifting a type of weight onto Gene she couldn’t explain. It felt like rocks had been placed on Gene's stomach, and she was waiting out for the pressure to pop her organs. 

“Higgs is going to attack Central Knot soon. I have copies of his plans I retrieved from Homo Demens camp on the way to the city. You were right about earlier, the terrorists were going to blow the shield generators and attract BTs to the city limits to cause a void out.” 

Fragile tilted her head up and gazed at the sky. The clouds were growing dark by the second, and Fragile’s spikes on her uniform stood up. It was a clear indication that Timefall was lurking around the corner, coming in at a high speed. She swallowed along with Gene as they both stood in silence, letting their respective powers pick up on the dull aura rampaging about the area. Despite Gene having grown strong, there were some senses Fragile had that Gene could never fathom and vice versa. Fragile seemed more in tune with the atmosphere than Gene was.

“That’s him, isn’t it? Higgs is creating Chiral clouds.” Gene asked as Fragile nodded. 

“I can smell that it's him,” Fragile said as Gene swallowed.

“We shouldn’t waste time. Sam was heading towards the city limits, right?” Gene asked.

Fragile’s eyes widened as she shook her head. “No, we can’t let anything happen to him. Not when--oh god this is bad.”

“I have an idea,” Gene said, resting a hand on Fragile’s shoulder for a brief moment before she gestured at the duffle bag Fragile had resting on the ground. 

“You have those plans right? There are Homo Demens members I didn’t have the chance to take out. If you make sure they don’t detonate the bombs located on those plans, I’ll fight Higgs then we’ll meet up and take him down together.” 

Fragile thought Gene sounded a little too confident for her own good, nonetheless, the idea seemed sound. It was the best shot they had. Nonetheless, Fragile was disappointed in herself. If she wasn’t suffering side effects from Timefall at the moment, she could have lent a hand in helping Gene fight Higgs.

“Don’t get cocky when facing him, Gene. I didn’t get the chance to fight him earlier. He was so strong, I had to flee in order to survive. I hope for your sake, you know what you’re doing.” Fragile said softly. 

“Higgs uses death to achieve his ends, and I’m going to use life for mine.” Gene said and lifted her hand up, looking down at her palm along with Fragile who watched as a pure light began to glow around Gene’s fingertips.

“Fragile, when you take out those other Homo Demens, don’t burn their bodies as I did to the others. Bring them to me, however close you can get when you make the jump.” Gene said calmly.

“Those will bring BTs out.” Fragile said.

“I know, but trust me. I got a plan.” Gene said as she gave a smile towards Fragile. 

Higgs scoped out Central Knot with a pair of binoculars he had, letting out a huff as he furrowed his brows. He didn’t understand, the shields to the cities access points should have toppled down by now. Higgs sighed, tossing the binoculars down, kicking up debris into the air. He stood still for a moment, eyes closing as he tried using his DOOMs to sense anything amiss. There was nothing he could pick up on that would give any indication his men had been incapacitated.

“Fucking idiots,” Higgs said aloud, figuring Homo Demens must’ve screwed up the circuits to the bombs. It wouldn’t have been the first time it happened, but with something so important as blowing up Central Knot, Higgs couldn’t afford any mishaps. Not when Amelie was counting on him. Not when he was getting ready to face his adversary for the first time. Regardless, Higgs was thankful he had a backup plan with Deeter’s corpse. Sneaking the poor fellow in to look like a suicide so the body disposal team would come out could work in his favor if the bombs didn’t work. Deeter didn't have much time left before BTs would come sniffing him out. 

Whatever trepidation Higgs felt had fallen away as he squinted his eyes, looking ahead. He bent down, picking up the binoculars and dusted them before looking through the lenses. Clear as day, he could see Sam Bridges in his rugged wonder, getting close to arriving within the city. He had a few more miles to trek, but he was so damn close that Higgs could almost smell his fear. Higgs chuckled, shaking his head as he put the binoculars down. 

“Oh Sammy boy, this is gonna be fun. The bombs haven’t gone off, but it don’t mean I can’t fuck with you right now. I’m sure Amelie won’t mind me tossing you around a bit before the big show.” Higgs proudly said, grinning as he could feel his body brim with energy. The thrill of the hunt was on his mind as he stepped back from his lookout spot, and got ready to jump. 

Higgs stopped dead in his tracks, feeling something creep up his nostrils. A smell made its way through the chambers of his skull, and he felt a sense of dread make its way up his spine along with a yearning he hadn’t felt in a while. Higgs’s eyes widened a bit as he glanced towards the area where it was coming from, seeing someone was approaching from afar.

Higgs, snapping out of his temporary freeze, stood his ground and clenched his fists. He glared towards the figure making its way casually to him. 

“It ain’t kind to sneak up on someone,” Higgs said with a dark chuckle, hiding whatever fear might have lurked under his flesh. 

“I had no intention of scaring you. Especially to an old friend.” Gene said, her voice making Higgs drop his guard as he could feel something in his heart ache. He swallowed, seeing Gene coming more into his vision. Higgs was in awe at the power radiating off of her being, he craved it just as much as he craved pulling Gene into his arms to sate whatever touch starvation he had from being away from her for so long. He blinked a few times, wondering if maybe this was another hallucination, some trickery his mind was putting him through so he wouldn’t stay on the beaten path Amelie had for him. 

“You--Gene.” Higgs said, eyes looking over Gene as she stopped about twenty feet away from him. He looked right at her eyes, seeing how bold they had become versus their last encounter. He then settled on her mask, seeing the rows of sharp teeth on the mouth part, and how the lower jaw was reminiscent of a powerful canine. 

“It suits you well, the raw anger of it. I suppose you’re still mad at me for what happened back in Middle Knot.” Higgs said calmly, gesturing towards it. “But honey, do you have the stomach for the kind of power it's giving you? You feel--no, you smell--” Higgs paused and took in a deep breath, removing his mask for better effect. His eyes rolled back into his head as Gene merely looked on, watching him like a hawk as he sniffed the air further. 

“You smell phenomenal. As good as the night we ravished each other. Remember that? Oh, I do.” Higgs chuckled. “I miss it when it was just me and you in that cave. Back when none of this bullshit was going on. No one could touch you the way I did. You certainly had me, a god, at your beck and call.”

Gene let out a deep breath, shaking her head as she tried not to let the feelings of that night plague her thoughts. “If you answer for what you’ve done to Fragile and everyone else you fucked over maybe we can salvage what’s left of us.”

For a brief moment, Gene could see a light in Higgs’s eyes that screamed he wanted nothing more than to do just that before his calm demeanor turned cold. Almost too playful for his own good. 

“Darlin’, this thing here between you and I ain’t nothin’ compared to what’s coming. The final extinction. The end of this fucking world. It’s coming to a stop whether you or I like it or not. No one’s gettin' off this here train. Gene, why waste our time beating each other to a pulp when we can enjoy a final sunrise together, hm?” 

Higgs suddenly jumped, teleporting right in front of Gene. He was taken aback Gene didn’t lurch away unlike before. Gene stood her ground, staring up at his cool blue eyes as her eyes wandered over his. Higgs’s gaze lingered on her lips before he cupped the side of her cheek, taken aback at the texture of bone that made out Gene’s mask.

“That’s why you came out here, right? Is that why you got stronger, to be my equal, so you could stomach the painful things that need to be done? Please tell me it’s true.” Higgs’s words were dripping with a smoothness Gene wished nothing more than to fall into, to become enraptured by his voice like before. But as she took his hand off her face, lowering it down all the while holding his sight, Gene shook her head. 

“I got stronger for me, Higgs. Extinction is coming--I’ve seen signs of death with the powers I have. You’re right about it, but Higgs, your story doesn’t have to end like this. We don’t have to fight, just come back home with me. Please. We can hide from the world. The UCA doesn’t have to capture you. I can keep you safe. Higgs, we can restart our lives. I’ll go wherever you want to go, but--Higgs, don’t make bring you back in a body bag.” 

Gene pleaded in all sincerity, with every fiber in her being that still loved him. She could see the gears in his mind turning and yet the crazed look was still ever-present. Higgs then took both of her hands into his, squeezing them tight as Gene winced, furrowing her brows as he smiled. 

“Darlin’, I have a better idea. What if--just hear me out,” Higgs waved a finger in front of Gene, silencing whatever words wanted to come forth and interrupt him. “Gene you’ve gotten so strong--with your power and mine, maybe we can destroy the Extinction Entity. Fuck Amelie. What if we make this world bow down to us? You and me, a pharaoh and his queen, conquerors of death. We can end the world on our terms. We can break the strands one by one and undo billions of years of suffering and bullshit.”

Gene shook her head, pulling back in full from Higgs as he let out a gasp. “I choose life, Higgs. Even over you.” 

Gene’s words hurt Higgs to the core as he briefly appeared upset. He quickly composed himself, letting a deep breath escape his nostrils as he placed his mask back on and chuckled. 

“Have it your way hon. I saw the end, we end up together on the beach as Amelie foretold. You’re just too stubborn to see it yourself.” 

Gene tilted her head before she sighed sadly. “You made this easier for me to take everything from you.”

Higgs let out a laugh, giving a clap with his hands as he sighed, not amused in the slightest. “Now, you’re strong but you’re nothing compared to me. I’m Higgs, the Particle of God that permeates all existence. What’s the worst you gonna do, slap me around a bit, maybe growl? You have no domain over me Gene--”

As soon as Higgs blinked, Gene was gone. He let out a gasp as he could feel her come right by his side, and felt her fist collide with his face. Higgs tumbled back as Gene disappeared and reappeared on the opposite end and pummeled him once more before teleporting back to her original spot. It happened so fast, even with Higgs’s power he wasn’t able to keep up with the speed. 

“How--how the fuck--!?” He was angry as he could feel blood trickle down his nose. Gene merely stared him down. 

“Slapping some sense into you sounds like a good time to me.” Gene shrugged, letting out a laugh as Higgs sneered. 

“Alright, I’ve had enough going easy on you.” Higgs muttered stretching his arms out.

A wave of BT’s shaped like the thousands of victims Higgs made from every bomb Homo Demens created lunged towards Gene. Her eyes widened, seeing the massive forms come at her like a plague of zombies trying to get their jaws into a piece of flesh. Gene’s arms stretched, body lighting up with a clear aura as the black wave crashed down on her. Higgs flexed his fingers, trying to summon the BT’s to bring Gene to him but over time he could see as much as they attempted in vain, Gene wouldn’t budge. The BT’s began to screech every time they made an impact on Gene, their essence shirking back into the ground and disappearing. 

“How in the hell--” Higgs was speechless, watching as Gene ceased her ability and glared. For the first time, Higgs was truly scared of her as he backed up.

“You use death, I use life. We’re gonna cancel each other out, but it’s my turn Higgs.” Gene said firmly, stretching her arms. The aura once more showed up, and Gene closed her eyes and released a breath. A long stream of her Ka escaped from her, splitting into four separate strands that quickly moved through the atmosphere to arrive at their respective destinations. As soon as she felt her Ka settle, Gene quickly moved her arms forward and in a flash, the four corpses of Homo Demens Gene had Fragile dispatch flew to her side. The strands of Gene’s Ka made up an umbilical cord on their lower backs, connecting to Gene’s partial umbilical cord on her abdomen. 

The corpses sluggishly began to flex, mimicking whatever gestures Gene was performing. Upon Gene opening her eyes, they too did the same thing. A hollow grey filled their orbs as they readied themselves to fight their leader. A harsh snake-like hiss escaped their mouths while Gene breathed, and Higgs felt his blood boil upon seeing the familiar faces staring at him. 

“You fucking bitch--” Higgs said, and before he could shield himself, Gene and the four Homo Demens were on him. He felt every kick and every punch. As Higgs tried to escape by jumping, Gene was able to match him. She teleported with such ferocity even with the powers Amelie had bestowed, Higgs couldn’t keep up. Higgs was growing frustrated by the second, and slowly losing his resolve despite his best efforts to counter and avoid the blows. Nonetheless, Higgs had been watching Gene for patterns. Over time, he was beginning to get the idea of where she would go. She followed him like a duckling to its mother, and Higgs decided to take advantage of that. 

Upon receiving a punch from one of his undead comrades at Gene’s command, he stared right at Gene, watching as her body began to teleport. Using his DOOMs, Higgs watched for that split second where Gene would appear right in front of him to hit, and upon catching it, Higgs punched Gene square in the face and sent her flying. She collided into the ground, skidding herself as debris flew past them. The Homo Demens Ka puppets fell to their knees, writhing in pain mimicking that of their host. Higgs took the opportunity to dispose of them, jumping to each one and using BTs to snuff the Ka out. It caused mini void outs to occur, small five-foot craters appearing where the corpses once stood. Higgs looked up every time Gene screamed, growing amused by the second as he began to connect the dots.

“Putting your Ka into the bodies of my men was not only insulting but stupid too! It’s killing you as well, ain’t it darlin’?” Higgs mocked, finishing off the last one though Higgs made sure the BT that locked lips with Utto’s corpse made the process slow, wanting to enjoy Gene shudder in pain. She managed to get onto her knees but screamed aloud to the point where Gene could sense her Ha back with the Death Walkers was becoming overwhelmed by the stimulation. It was like a thousand daggers were drowning her throat as the BT further embodied the corpse, consuming whatever Ka was in its wake. 

Higgs chuckled, making the jump to Gene as he picked her up by the collar, and began to punch her face in over and over. He didn’t care if her mask hurt his knuckles or how much she bled, Higgs was enraged at how much of a fool she made him out to be. Enraged she thought she could beat him. His pride was hurt and he took it out on her then tossed Gene to the side.

“Stay down, Gene! You’re nothing compared to me! You’re all smoke and mirrors! Those people, whoever taught you how to use your Ka like that are idiots! Do you really want to die like this, at my hand? Do you?!” Higgs yelled, his tone bellowing as he approached Gene, getting ready to kick her.

“Fragile, now!” Gene exclaimed as Higgs paused his movement. He was so focused on Gene, that Higgs neglected to use his DOOMs to sense danger was coming up from behind. Fragile ensnared him in her arms, trapping Higgs in place as he squirmed and attempted to break free. 

“What the--?!” Higgs growled, jumping all over the place as Fragile met his actions until he tired himself out. She held onto his body for dear life, feeling her strength growing weak by the second but knew she had to give Gene a shot at this like they talked about before the fight.

“Gene! I can’t hold on much longer, do it now!” Fragile screamed as Gene managed to usher herself up and ran straight towards Higgs and Fragile. Her Ka was blinking in and out of dimensions, the ocasus plant was almost done making its way through her Ha back with the Death Walkers. On top of Higgs weakening her, Gene knew she didn’t have much time left before disappearing completely. 

“No!” Higgs exclaimed as Gene used her left hand to grab Higgs’s face, the other placed on his abdomen. A blinding light ensnared both their visions as their minds fell into oblivion.

Gene woke up in the middle of an ocean with strong currents, but the waters below the surf were crystal clear. At the bottom, where the sand lay among skeletal fish swimming with the tides, she could see Higgs floating. His eyes closed, body a dark blue compared to the lighter tones of the water. Gene kicked and began to swim towards him, eyes filled with determination to reach Higgs before the Extinction Entity would know she was around. It was already a few seconds into her descent, and Gene looked behind her to see darkness was rushing towards her direction, emitting a piercing screech that was comparable to dolphins making high pitches to alert their pod of danger. 

Gene used whatever energy she had left to make it to Higgs, stopping at the bottom and cupping either side of his face as she shook him awake. The blue that painted his body began to recede from her touch. His eyes began to flutter, eventually looking upon Gene’s features. There was no malice in his gaze, only awe like he hadn’t seen someone in years. Gene smiled and took a hold of his hand and gestured for Higgs to start kicking up. It didn’t take long before he swam with her, not sure where Gene was leading him but Higgs felt something inside wanting to break the surface, wanting to breathe in air for the first time in what felt like an eternity. 

A strong wave separated the two, causing them to somersault through the raging current. Gene exclaimed in the water, feeling the liquid fill her lungs as Higgs was being dragged back down. He desperately tried to reach out as BTs drug him by his legs. Gene attempted to make a break for him, only to be stopped. She turned and saw a leviathan creature with skinny humanoid arms--reminding her of a cryptid Ningen take hold of her legs and swim off with her. Gene was traveling so quickly, she couldn't register where she was. The last thing Gene saw was Amelie’s face, staring right at her as Gene lied on her back on the beach, coughing out bile and black goo.

“You don’t belong here.” Amelie said, putting a hand on Gene’s forehead. A foreboding presence overtook Gene’s Ka as she grimaced, feeling every fiber in her being tense. “I promised him I wouldn’t hurt you, but this has to stop. Higgs has a purpose to fulfill Gene. I’m only going to say this nicely, just this once, stay out of my way.”

Amelie then shoved Gene, and she could feel herself freefall back to earth. 

Gene gasped as she opened her eyes back in the world of the living, letting go of Higgs and felt her Ka disappear, forced back into her body. She had run out of time. She failed to save Higgs, bring his humanity to the surface. 

Back with the Death Walkers, Pride quickly went to Gene’s side, helping her up as Gene coughed and gagged. Water and bile pooled in the back of her throat as she threw up whatever was left of the ocasus plant into a shallow bowl one of the Walkers had put before her. 

“Easy, easy.” Pride tried to soothe her, fingertips rubbing at Gene’s forehead to help stimulate her body, make her Ka realize it was back where it was supposed to be. Gene shuddered, feeling her blood running cold as Pride gestured for someone to bring her a warm blanket. 

“I was--so close---I almost had him out of there--” Gene coughed out as Pride shook his head. 

“Gene, you did well but you need to rest. I told you, this wouldn’t be easy. Pulling someone out of their own hell is difficult. Higgs is too intertwined with the EE's powers.” Pride then turned his attention towards the back end of the cave, seeing Fragile emerge from jumping. She looked around after putting her umbrella down to the side, in shock at seeing a bunch of bodies lying on the floor, seemingly in a deep trance of sorts. Fragile swallowed nervously as Pride beckoned her to come forward.

“Don’t be afraid. I know who you are.” Pride said, watching as Fragile approached, then knelt by Gene’s side. She let out a gasp, looking over Gene’s body as Pride furrowed his brows. Their gazes met for a brief moment as Gene peered up at Fragile. 

“Is--the city safe?” Gene croaked out as Fragile shook her head. The sadness in her features was strong as stray tears began to emerge from the corner of Fragile’s eyes, overwhelmed not only from the presence of BTs back where Higgs was at but the situation at hand

“No, but we distracted Higgs long enough to give some folks a fighting chance. Sam is safe too.” Fragile said calmly, reaching one of her gloved hands to take Gene’s into her own, her fingertips gently going over the wrinkles that littered Gene's flesh. 

“Next time--next time we’ll be flawless. I’ll bring him back--I know I can--” Gene said, forcing herself to smile as Fragile nodded. Now wasn’t the time to dispute with her. More tears fell as Fragile looked upon the aged Gene, how her hair was white as snow, her face covered with wrinkles. Gene appeared as if she had been soaked in Timefall, just like Fragile but no part of her was spared of the havoc. Her body had taken on years of experience it wasn’t ready for. 

  
  
  
  
  



	31. Expiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you're staying safe and hanging in there during these tough times. Thank you for reading and continuing to support this work. You have my love and appreciation <3.

Higgs stared down at his golden mask, his gloved fingers gently carding over the small details and intricate dents scattered across the item. He was lost in his thoughts, that not even the waves on the beach wetting his clothes on the shore distracted him. Higgs didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, but when Amelie approached, he didn’t give the courtesy of acknowledging her. He was so caught up in his own mind, that when she crouched down and patted his shoulder, Higgs jumped. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you. Higgs, it’s almost time.” Amelie said gently, trying to coax Higgs out of his shell. 

“What’s the fucking point?” Higgs asked as Amelie furrowed her brows, shaking her head. 

“Higgs, I don’t know what you mean.”

“You know damn well what I mean.” Higgs finally looked up at her and brought himself up. He held onto his mask so tight that if his anger alone could have broken it, the mask would have shattered. 

“My men have been obliterated. I’ve encountered Sam several times now, and you have yet to let me sick him, and on top of it--I can’t help but notice it’s almost as if you want him to succeed.”

Amelie sighed, shaking her head. “Higgs, it’s like I explained, when Sam gets the Chiral Network up and running, everyone’s beach will be connected. It will help my powers, and it will allow me to destroy everything in one go. You have to be patient. It wasn’t my fault Homo Demens failed. You were the leader.”

Higgs growled as Amelie held herself in high regard. She wasn’t going to let Higgs belittle her for his mistakes. As far as she was concerned, Amelie gave Higgs power and he had misused it instead of thinking ahead like she had told him many times. She watched as Higgs began to pace around, rubbing the back of his neck from time to time. 

“I didn’t anticipate Gene sweeping in and fucking things up. Neither did I think Fragile and Sammy boy were gonna team to kick my ass. Everything’s falling apart.” Higgs said sadly, shaking his head as he let out a deep sigh he had been holding onto for a long while. 

“A leader--a god knows when to take the credit when things go good, and the blame for when they are bad. Higgs, it’s alright. You’re acknowledging what you lost sight of. I admit I was blindsided when it came to Gene’s interference. I should have taken into account how dangerous she was becoming, consorting with the Death Walkers. They were never a threat and kept to themselves, but she’s taken it a step farther.”

Higgs made a face, biting his bottom lip as his eyes grew more saddened by the second upon Amelie mentioning Gene’s name. His memories were a fog, but Higgs recalled Gene trying to pull him out of the sea, into his own beach before Amelie had chased her away. There was something profound about the experience in that he felt so little, but also one again with--something. Higgs couldn’t wrap himself around the concept. Maybe if he got to the surface with her, maybe he would have gotten an answer. Either way, Gene's powers scared him though he wouldn't allow himself the courtesy of such despicable weakness. 

“What did she do to me?” Higgs murmured as Amelie approached, cupping Higgs’s face. He barely peered up at Amelie as tears stroked down his face, smudging the bit of makeup he had on his eyes. 

“Does it matter?” Amelie asked sincerely. 

“To me, it does. She--tried uprooting me, from where I felt safe.” Higgs muttered, the defeat in his voice tugging at Amelie as she shook her head. She couldn’t allow Higgs to focus on this, not when they were getting close to the finish line. 

“If you must know, all she was doing, all she was attempting at, was taking you from here. Higgs, Gene was trying to sever our connection. She was going to take your powers away.” 

Higgs looked up, glaring as he shook his head.

“No, she cannot do that. Not when I have so much to finish.” 

The anger in his voice made Amelie smile sincerely for once. Relief captured her breath as she nodded, agreeing with Higgs in full. Whatever she could do to pacify him for the time being, Amelie was going to take advantage of it. 

“You’re absolutely right, Higgs. That’s why I have a plan.” Amelie said, watching as Higgs’s facial features eased up. He was curious, tilting his head to the side as Amelie stepped back and held out her hands, conjuring up a golden knife. The base black as BT’s themselves. Higgs hesitated, but eventually took hold of the weapon and studied it carefully. His brows furrowed out of confusion.

“This--looks like my old one.” Higgs muttered as Amelie nodded.

“It’s special. The gold is made out of the same material that went into your mask, that gave you power. This is more concentrated. I based it on the cufflinks Sam received from that woman, Mama. When Sam uses the knife against BTs, he sends them back to the afterlife. This however, will level the playing field with you and Gene should she get in the way again.”

“This won’t kill her, will it?” Higgs asked, shooting a glare towards Amelie as she shook her head.

“No, but it will give her the idea to back down. It’ll make her too weak to use her Ka against you.”

“Good.” Higgs said with a huff, then replaced said knife with his old one, discarding the former into the sands without care. The tool was disposable much like the people he had come across and led to ruin. 

“Walk with me, Higgs. Let’s go over the plans again.” Amelie said, smiling at him as Higgs joined alongside. They both walked the shoreline of the beach in silence for the first while, letting nerves and emotions filter away. A certain air of peace resided in Higgs, despite his body feeling a weight on it. Even with his powers, on the beach, he felt hindered in a way. Higgs nonetheless chalked it up to being human unlike Amelie, who merely dressed herself as one. 

“We spooked Sam with the dream you conjured up, where I took that pretty necklace of yours.” Higgs started as Amelie nodded. 

“I ambushed him with the BT cat, while he delivered that woman to Mountain Knot--pushed Sammy boy that much closer out West. I'll face him down in Edge Knot City after I blow up what remains of the people there, and kill the poor bastard once and for all.”

“No, before you encounter Sam out on the boundary line of Edge Knot City, you need to take care of Fragile.”

Higgs tensed as he glared, letting out a disgruntled huff. “What of her?”

Amelie sighed, picking up a stranded shell below the sands by her feet. Higgs watched as she carefully played around with it, her fingers circling over the shape with utmost care. An odd thing for an Extinction Entity to do, hold onto something so fragile all the while knowing one could easily crush it. 

“Much like Gene, she’s in the way. Though she’s not necessarily going to be a problem for you, but for Sam. Their bond--I fear even though she inadvertently is helping Sam head towards West, she’s going to mess things up. Turn Sam against me before you and I can usher the final extinction. I can feel it.”

Higgs chuckled amusingly. “Sounds like someone is jealous.”

“Regardless,” Amelie chose to ignore Higgs’s remark, and he watched as Amelie crushed the shell between her fingers, scattering the remains into the sand like it was nothing. He could only imagine what it was going to feel like when Amelie would chart the course of the Final Stranding. A vibe of dread and ease went down his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention the longer he thought on it. Excitement overtook his aura. 

“Having Fragile walk through Timefall wasn’t enough to deter her from interference. Something more permanent needs to be done. That is what I’m charging you with, Higgs. You have my full permission and support to do whatever is necessary to make sure she is off the board.” Amelie said firmly. She came to a halt, staring directly up at Higgs. There was a moment of hesitation in his eyes that Amelie caught onto and before any words could escape his lips, she interrupted. 

“Is the particle of god having second thoughts?” Amelie questioned, sounding suspicious in tone as Higgs shook his head. His persona taking on a playful stance as he let out a laugh.

“Far from it. Don’t worry darlin’, I’ll take good care of her for ya. Just like we planned.” Higgs said, resting both hands on Amelie’s shoulders and giving a pat. It was affectionate, almost too much for her liking but she went along and smiled. Whatever kept Higgs happy for the time being, Amelie went along with it. 

“It’ll give me a chance to test out the knife you conjured. I’m very much looking forward to burying the hatchet with Fragile in a manner of speaking. She was always a nuisance. Bitch always thought she was better than me.” Higgs chuckled, then took a few steps back. He placed the mask over his face and got ready to jump.

“Higgs,”

“Hmm?” 

“Don’t fail me. Not on this one.”

Higgs paused, thinking on Amelie's words for a moment before he smirked underneath the mask and jumped back to the world of the living. 

Gene was at the mouth of the cave on the cliff, nearby a small fire Walkers had made for her. A blanket wrapped securely over her body. Now that Gene's Ka settled back into her Ha, some of the damage to her body had receded but she looked like a fifty-five year old woman now, with strands of gray tattered throughout her hair, and wrinkles creating crevices like the moon into her flesh. 

Gene felt unsteady than before, even with all the training Pride had her undergo to beef up her body for her powers, there were new points of weakness she had to adjust with. Gene felt colder than usual for starters. It was hard to sleep without feeling like she was being entombed by ice in her blood.

“How are you holding up?” 

Gene turned her head, seeing Fragile had appeared after jumping to the Death Walker's location. Gene smiled up at her, giving a shrug. 

“Nice to see you. I feel like an old hag, look like one too.” 

Fragile chuckled, shaking her head as she sat down by the fire, stretching her legs while letting out a content sigh. She was happy to catch a break from all the work being done alongside Sam and the UCA. 

“Makes two of us. At least, from the neck down for me.”

“Lucky bitch.” Gene chuckled, surprised as Fragile joined her in laughing. 

Fragile unclipped a small jar from her belt that had a dozen cryptobiotes inside, squirming about. The little pudgy pink blobs chittered around. She uncapped the jar cautiously, pulling a few out before they could escape into the air. Fragile was quick to shove the first few in her mouth, then gathered four in her hand, making a fist so they wouldn’t escape, and handed them over to Gene.

“Do you want them?” Fragile asked. “The taste isn’t so bad when you get used to it.” 

“I’ll try anything once,” Gene said with a smirk, grabbing a hold of the bug-like creatures and popped them one by one into her mouth. The texture was weird. Half of their bodies felt crunchy, like bits of chocolate scattered about a piece of cake, while there was a moist texture that made her tongue feel weird. Gene couldn’t help but make a face, feeling goosebumps trail over her arms. Nonetheless, the metallic taste was rather pleasant. 

“Seems like someone’s enjoying themselves.” Fragile grinned as Gene shook her head, swallowing the bits and letting the blood flow down her throat. 

“It’s kind of messed up. I think these little guys are rather cute.” Gene said, furrowing her brows sadly as she looked at the jar, seeing the other cryptobiotes looking up at her. She felt guilty. It couldn’t be helped. 

Fragile activated a button, a dark shield covering the glass of the jar as she shrugged. 

“They keep the Timefall at bay according to Heartman. I figured they’d do the same for you, more or less.”

“Speaking of him, did you send Heartman the information Pride and the clan allowed you to take?” Gene asked.

“About the prehistory, the cave paintings, and the Neanderthal EE? Yeah. You should have been there, Gene. Heartman was so excited, he couldn’t stop talking. I was held up for almost two hours. Don’t worry, the Death Walkers and this location haven’t been disclosed. I made sure of it.” Fragile said, smiling proudly as Gene let out a sigh of relief. 

“Good. Pride and the clan all want to help scientists understand the Death Stranding, but they don’t want to be lab rats for the UCA. I can’t blame them. I’m on the same boat now.” Gene said with relief, her mind briefly pondering the what-ifs of that particular situation. Luckily, she knew she could count on Fragile to keep things under lock and key.

“Higgs is now the most wanted in the cities. The UCA has a price on his head. I learned that after joining them to help Sam on his mission to hook up the Chiral Network.” Fragile said, changing the subject as Gene clutched more onto the blanket. Her body adjusted, trying to get closer to the fire without burning herself. Fragile could see the unease in Gene’s body language and swallowed.

“What’s he been up to since blowing up the Capitol?” Gene asked, curiously looking towards Fragile’s direction. 

Fragile let out a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. She wasn’t sure where to begin. So much time had passed between then and now. 

“Higgs posed as a member of Bridges, nearly got Sam and me into deep shit. Almost blew up another city, but Sam helped me toss the nuke into the tar pits. That was long after your fight. I tried tailing Higgs afterward, but--he went under the radar. I couldn’t follow him to the beach. From what I gather, he’s been there mostly save for the few times he’s come out to cause havoc in the smaller communities. I think he’s running solo, now that Homo Demens has been taken out. Whatever it is you did to him, he hasn’t been as bold since the fight in Central Knot.” 

Gene tossed a few more sticks into the fire, both she and Fragile watching the flames come more to life. The reds and oranges danced in front of their eyes while they basked in the warmth. It made the cool air up in the high altitude more bearable. 

“Does Sam know about me, about this whole ordeal?” Gene asked.

“No, no one does. I promised you I’d keep the Death Walkers and you a secret. Sam knows about the situation in full when it comes to Higgs, my half of it at least.” Fragile paused for a moment, her gaze falling over Gene as she studied her. 

“I asked Sam to keep Higgs alive for me, should he face and take him down.”

Gene’s head shot up, surprise lit her eyes as Fragile gave a modest shrug. 

“It’s not a guarantee Higgs will survive long enough for you to do anything, but--I thought about you when I asked Sam to help me with him.”

“Thank you,” Gene said sincerely, reaching a hand out and clasping it over Fragile’s gloved hand that was on the ground. Fragile glanced between their hands and Gene’s face, offering a small nod in return. She gently grasped Gene’s fingers before letting go. 

“Gene, I wanted to ask you something. What did you do to Higgs back in Central Knot? I never got the chance to ask.”

Gene let out a puff of air, blinking a few times as she tried to retrace her steps. Remembering the battle wasn’t hard, but when she dived into Higgs, the memories were a blur. Like pieces of an intricate puzzle she had to put back together by memorization alone. 

“Pride and the Walkers call it ‘diving’. It’s where you enter someone’s beach through their Ka, their soul. That bit of humanity I told you that was still in Higgs, I tried to pull it out. You can say that Higgs is literally drowning in his own personal hell. Pride mentioned that people who worked with powerful BTs were generally locked away in their beach while the BT controls their Ha. You know the stories of exorcisms in ancient traditions throughout cultures? Pride said a lot of that was inspired by this ability, the same with possession from the dead. I was close--if I had more time, I could have yanked him out of the ocean. Whatever powers the EE gave to Higgs, he’s so bonded to it that even that--woman, was able to kick me out, the EE.” 

Gene could feel anger rise at that last part. Half of her jealous, the other upset with herself that she was too weak to save Higgs back then. Gene had plenty of time to train since the first fight and felt some of her confidence radiate in mind. Next time, like she promised Pride and Fragile, next time she’d succeed. 

Fragile was about to say something when a buzzing noise came from her communication device. Furrowing her brows, she looked over at Gene apologetically. 

“I’m sorry for the interruption, but that’s my cue. I need to make way to one of the small communities Sam recently connected, see if we can get more crew onto Fragile Express now that the company's reputation is starting to return.” Fragile got up and took out her umbrella, not before resting her hand on Gene’s shoulder. Gene looked up at Fragile with a sincere smile, as Fragile returned the favor. 

“Rest and keep training. Don’t worry about things for now. Sam and I got it covered.” Fragile reassured. 

“If you bump into trouble, you know how to get a hold of me.” Gene reminded her. 

“Of course. I’ll see you in a few weeks unless something changes.” Fragile said, stepping away from Gene’s general area, giving a faint twist of the umbrella handle and jumped. 

Now alone for now until Pride returned from a hunt, Gene took in a deep breath and closed her eyes after consuming a small amount of the ocasus plant that was in a cup by her side. After smacking her lips, face twitching from the tart taste, she put her mask on. It wasn’t enough to send her Ka out of her Ha, but Gene could feel the different planes of existence, sensing how close things were if she concentrated hard enough. In a way, it was Gene's only method of keeping tabs on everything since she was so far from the action. Like Pride, she could mentally venture out far beyond the mountains and see the whole scope of America, able to zoom and hone in on a spot like a computer. 

As Gene walked between this plane and the next above it, she tried to feel for Higgs. Back in her body, tears escaped her closed eyes as she felt desperate to reach him again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. Mortality

Fragile ventured out of the terminal leading to a prepper community. Since her last meet up with Gene, she had managed to coax people into joining Fragile Express. With Homo Demens obliterated minus Higgs, people were starting to fight back against the small fry when it came to terrorists out in the west. Along with Sam connecting the Chiral Network, people were gaining hope again. It had been long past due, and Fragile herself, though overwhelmed with the circumstances, was thankful for it. She was slowly building herself back up and the blood, sweat, and tears were beginning to pay off. 

Fragile knew Sam was getting close to Edge Knot City. It wouldn’t be long before the showdown with Higgs would happen. Though Fragile didn’t have the same powers as Gene or the Death Walkers, she could sense other DOOMs carriers in her own way. Higgs had been zipping in and out of the far west areas near the tar belt which she avoided if possible. Fragile knew on a primal level Higgs was scrambling, doing what she couldn’t be sure of but there was no doubt in her mind it had everything to do with Sam getting close to connecting the last chunk of the Network. 

“I have to warn him,” Fragile said to herself as she fiddled around with the handle of her umbrella. She had been giving Sam space since their last meeting and had been busy. It was high time she paid him a visit, and to bring up the arrangement they had regarding Higgs. 

Fragile took in a breath, taking a few steps forward and concentrated her focus on Sam, what connected them both. The spikes on her uniform stuck up, and she faded in and out of time. Jumping was very much like having every part of one’s body fall asleep and dragged through water at a high speed. When Fragile came to, her eyes squinted. Glancing around, she was far from the Bridges safe house Sam was currently residing. Surrounding her were various rock formations. A putrid smell of ash and mold filtered through her nose. She was quick to cover her face for a moment, adjusting to the environment. The spikes on her suit were still at attention, and as Fragile looked ahead and saw the tar pit with its sea of black she felt her skin run cold. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her what happened. 

“Truth be told, I didn’t think that was gonna work but hoo-boy, I surprised myself,” Higgs said, popping up behind Fragile. She let out a gasp, jumping back and away from him as he chuckled, taunting her further by waving his finger. 

“That’s no way to greet your former business partner, wouldn’t you say? I mean, I went through all the trouble here to see you again, Fragile.” Higgs said, his voice muffled beneath the mask as Fragile glared. Trying her best to keep her wits about her. 

“How, how did you stop me from jumping?” Fragile demanded as Higgs sighed and began to walk around carelessly. The manner in which was akin to a teenager who boasted with his body. 

“Aren’t we getting to the point today? Well, I’ll let you in on a little secret. The Extinction Entity is the reason we have our DOOMs. You, me, Sammy boy--we all got it from her. Given how she and I are so, ‘connected’, I essentially tapped into the heart of her power. She could stop ya dead in your tracks as I did just now.”

Fragile watched carefully as Higgs took out a golden knife, the bare amount of light in the sky reflecting off the tip as she swallowed. Higgs stopped for a moment, his gloved fingers fiddling with the weapon before he looked up at her. 

“Why did you betray me and everything I stood for?” Fragile asked, her tone firm as she wanted to distract Higgs until she could figure out how to away. Knowing Higgs, and how large his ego had become, Fragile knew he wouldn’t be able to resist talking his mouth off for a time. 

Higgs scoffed. “We’ve been through this already, but I guess you need a reminder.”

Higgs gestured with one of his hands. A swarm of tar lurched out from the depths with BTs in tow, entrapping Fragile’s legs and bringing her body to its knees. She tried to jump, concentrated hard on the last spot she was at but nothing would come of it. Occasionally, her body would glitch but she remained here. Imprisoned and looking straight up at Higgs as he bent down and grabbed her roughly by the chin. She let out a gasp as Higgs forcefully tilted her head to the side, examining her like a scientist would a specimen they were trying to understand. The nature of his touch far from human as she sneered.

“I always admired your spirit, but I’m afraid I’m gonna have to insist you cut the bullshit out.” Higgs said slowly, then made a fist and collided it into Fragile’s nose and mouth. She let out a yell, her head leaning forward as she coughed. Blood spilled down her nose as Higgs once more grabbed her face, forcing Fragile to look up at him. She tried to turn away, but Higgs held her tightly. He bent down, nuzzling his nose into her blood and took in a large inhale. The grimace Fragile made hurt as she let out a whimper. Higgs pulled back and stood up. He walked around her as the BT’s groaned and kept Fragile locked in place. 

“As I said before, I found someone that completes me. The EE, she showed me my true self better than anyone. The relationship she and I have makes our little friendship laughable. It always was, Fragile. You were nothing but a means to an end. Your company was at the right place at the right time, and joining was the best option for me and Homo Demens to establish our own connections my sweet entity desired. The fact your daddy died not too long ago, made it that much easier to burrow into your skin. Shining sea, to shining sea. He said that before, right? I knew I had ya: hook, line and sinker. I guess this is the price you pay for your pathetic sense of altruism.” Higgs said his voice on the edge of a whisper as he hissed lowly and exhaled. 

“Now, I took you for many things but I never took you for being stupid. Lemme guess, you had every intention of getting out of here alive, right?” Higgs chuckled darkly. “Well, that ain’t happening. See here in South Knot, I was being generous and decided to spare your life cause of how I held you in high regard at one point, but I’m sad to say that’s come to an end.”

Fragile felt her skin tremble at the last part of the sentence, she began to struggle against the grip of the BTs. She felt like a fish that had been captured in a net, and now the ship was coming to collect its dues and there was nothing she could do but flop around and gasp for air, awaiting the inevitability of death. 

“Sam Bridges is coming this way. I can smell him. Wouldn’t it be something if he saw you strung up here? Breaking him might be easier than I thought. I cannot wait, seeing his face, mourning you.” Higgs once more bent down, relaxing near Fragile’s right side as he breathed against her. She stretched away, swallowing as Higgs whispered. 

“I bet you didn’t know this, but Sammy boy cares for ya. Deeply. You can take that comfort to your grave.” Higgs grabbed Fragile by her hair, letting out a pained yelp as Higgs brought the knife to her throat. The tip was barely passing over her skin. Fragile could feel a small river of warmth already go down her neck as Higgs tilted his head, trying to aim for an artery in one swoop. 

“There’s something you’re wrong about, Higgs.” Fragile said boldly, watching from the corner of her eye as she could see the hesitation in his gaze. Even with the mask, he couldn’t hide that from her. She chuckled, further agitating Higgs for answers as he growled.

“Enlighten me.” Higgs commanded, bringing the knife away from Fragile’s neck but he still clung to her hair much like the BT’s held onto her body for dear life, as if they were being suspended from a hundred-foot drop and were moaning for safety. 

“Before you made your pact with the Extinction Entity, you had someone that knew the real you. Not this--facade.” 

Higgs raised a brow, then chuckled. To say he was amused was an understatement. He thought it was nothing more than a ramble by a desperate woman, trying to escape the grips of death and god itself. 

“Who the hell are you talkin’ about, yourself?” Higgs said with a laugh like it was an elaborate joke only a fool could conjure. 

“No, me.” Gene whispered against Higgs’s ear. 

The familiar voice sent a chill up Higgs’s spine as he froze. His eyes widened, feeling a pair of hands grab a hold of his shoulders, and flung him away from Fragile. Higgs tumbled against the rocks, rolling over a few times before catching himself. He let out a grunt, looking up and seeing Gene had freed Fragile of the BTs. The creatures screeched in a painful wisp as they along with the tar receded back into the depths of the tar belt.

Gene turned her attention towards Higgs, Fragile standing by her side as she collected herself. Her breathing slightly erratic from adrenaline. 

“Fragile, I want you to go.” Gene said, not taking her eyes off of Higgs. 

“But--we can take him together.” Fragile said, trying to reason, watching Gene shake her head. 

“No, you have to live. If you stay, you’re gonna die. Sam needs you, the UCA needs you if you guys are going to stop Higgs.” Gene said. There was a certain sadness in her tone that had Fragile worried, her mind combing over the cryptic message as she furrowed her brows. Her features softening into a somber look. 

“You had a vision back home, didn’t you?” Fragile asked as Gene nodded.

“Hmm hmm.”

“What about you?” Fragile asked quietly, watching as Higgs clenched his fists. Any moment now he was going to attack. 

“I’m gonna be fine. As long as you leave now, I know I will be okay.” Gene said. “Quick, before he calms down. If he’s angry, Higgs can’t keep you from jumping. It’s too difficult for him to concentrate when he’s pissed. I can sense it.”

“Be safe,” Fragile said and quickly made the jump. It was glitchy, and Fragile knew her body would pay for it but it got her clear out of the area. 

Higgs began to look around rapidly, before settling his gaze on Gene when he could no longer pull Fragile back. He tilted his head, then decided to remove his mask so she could see how infuriated he was at her insolence. Higgs knew where to hit her, in the emotions Gene harbored for him and seeing his face would do just that. It was how he managed to pacify her back in South Knot when Gene tried to help Fragile get rid of the bomb. He figured a second time was a charm. 

“I’m not even gonna begin to ask how you pulled that off, darlin’.” Higgs said, his tone sly as Gene smirked underneath her own mask and pointed at the rope strands on her right arm. There were a few knots on it, similar to the quipus Higgs had on his person. His nostrils flared as it dawned on him.

“Fragile’s blood?” Higgs asked curiously. 

“Hers, and others. If you spill it from their bodies, I’ll know and I’ll come to them.” Gene said, as a matter of fact, crossing her arms while Higgs chuckled. 

“Gene, it’s funny you want to play the hero and all but we both know this ain’t gonna work out for you. Darlin’, remember what happened last time? Your little tricks and gimmicks, with these so-called powers, aren’t gonna help you win against me. You'd best wise up and join me and the Extinction Entity instead.” 

“Why don’t you shut your mouth and find out yourself?” Gene taunted, giving a small laugh as Higgs furrowed his brows. There was something off about her, unlike last time. Something that made Higgs hesitate as Gene once more smirked, a grin forming in the mouth of her mask. The teeth from the object contrasting creepily with her lips. 

“Now come and get me.” Gene gestured with a come hither motion with her fingertips before she jumped. Higgs shook his head, putting his mask back on all the while keeping the hood down. 

“Have it your way, suicidal imbecile.” Higgs sneered before he too began to drift in and out of reality. 

Higgs began to realize he was playing an intricate game of tag with Gene, and when he’d get close, she’d counter and would try to hit him. So far he had been successful at blocking, but Higgs detected Gene was much quicker than before. He was having a hard time losing her, sooner or later she was gonna hit him and he was fighting with himself to not acknowledge it. 

As predicted, Gene’s fist collided with the side of Higgs’s face in midair, his head flung back as she gave him an uppercut and a knee to the stomach before taking both her hands, clasping her fingers together and slamming it down on the back of Higgs’s neck while he coughed. Gene had knocked the wind out of him, and Higgs collided to the ground, bruised and heaving. 

Gene floated above the ground, then sat the balls of her feet down and began to approach Higgs. All the while, laughing as she exclaimed. 

“Some particle of god you turned out to be! Look at you!” Gene said as Higgs tensed up, his blood boiling as he shot daggers in her direction.

“I’m just getting started! We both know you can’t do shit!” Higgs quickly got onto his feet, dusting himself off as Gene and he circled around each other, like two birds ready to lock talons. 

“I always thought you were a good girl darlin’, what happened?” Higgs asked sarcastically to which Gene shook her head, then stopped and pointed directly at him.

“You happened, Higgs.” 

Infuriated, Higgs charged for Gene. She didn’t bother to jump. The two went at it, hand to hand. Their bodies moving like savage beasts trying to best the other. Bodies were met with furious slams. Blood ran down both each other’s knuckles. Blotches of purples and welts of blue coated Gene’s arms and underneath both hers and Higgs’s clothing. At some point, Gene slipped up after hitting Higgs in the upper chest. He managed to hold onto her shoulders and headbutt her repeatedly. The insane amount of pressure he applied was almost enough to crack her mask as Gene fell backward upon Higgs shoving her away. 

Disoriented, Higgs gathered himself while he panted. Gene crawled over the rocky terrain, feeling the sharp ends of dirt embed itself into her skin as the sky began to grey. Timefall was coming, but she knew she wouldn’t be affected.

“You want me to kill you that badly? You’re gonna get your wish!” Higgs bellowed, gesturing his arms out as he summoned two Levithan type BTs. The whale-like creatures shrieked as he made a motion for them to go after Gene, while he caught his breath and had a chance at recovery. Gene’s eyes widened before she took off running. BTs could affect the Ka even when jumping through different planes of existence. She couldn’t afford to get beaten up too bad by these creatures. The pained screams emitting from them shook her to the core, and she knew back with the Death Walkers, her Ha was feeling the intensity of it. 

Higgs had jumped to an abandoned building that suddenly showed itself. Tar from the belt began to bubble and make its way onto land like a primordial creature taking its first steps into evolution. Gene saw different worlds sink in and out of the black abyss. Cars and other strange things from the days before the Death Stranding came across her eyes. She managed to get away from the leviathans, making haste for the top of a car. As soon as she caught her breath, one of the whale creatures jumped and tried to land on her. Gene darted away, her feet sinking into the tar as she treads quickly and made her way to a rooftop. 

“You’re a coward having damned souls do your battles! The Higgs I knew would have taken it like a man!” Gene screamed, anger seething through her lips as Higgs made a face and shouted back.

“Say all you want, you’re desperate! You’re weak! You’re nothing Gene, and you’re cornered, now shut up and meet your maker!” 

Higgs gestured outward, and the two leviathans lurched from the depths taking Gene aback. She tried to shield herself, but the tar beasts flung themselves over and engulfed her form. Higgs clenched his fist, squeezing which sent the BTs into a frenzy as they repeatedly beached themselves on the spot where Gene was at. He thought he had won, but sure enough, he let out a gasp. Gene’s presence was still strong.

“How the fuck--” Before Higgs speak aloud further, he watched as Gene slowly emerged from the tar. She was covered head to toe in black, but it began to recede from her as Gene’s Ka emitted. The BTs screeched, trying to flee before Gene let out a cry and jabbed her arm into one of the masses. The BT flopped about, crashing into all sorts of debris. She ripped her arm out, the BT dissipating into golden particles as she brought a bright object to her mouth and put it to her lips. A shallow whisper escaped her throat as she consumed the essence, doing the same thing to the other creature. 

Higgs starred in horror at what Gene had pulled off. Somehow, she managed to steal the Ka’s of the BT’s that made up those creatures. He watched as Gene gestured out with her hands, her arms trembling as she grunted. From beneath the surface of the tar emerged hundreds of bodies. At first, Higgs assumed they were BTs, a move he would have done until he saw the black begin to fade and noticed they were bodies. Corpses of the poor souls who had lost themselves into the belt years ago. Like before, Gene’s Ka began to enter each and every one of them. They all connected to the umbilical cord hanging from her lower abdomen. Their eyes coming to life with a hollow white as Gene’s own orbs looked hazed, undead. 

“You’re the one who’s cornered, Higgs. Feel their pain, all of the damned you enslaved for the EE.” They said in unison, tones void of individuality. Higgs froze. His spine-tingling as the hairs on the back of his neck stood. He quickly brought his knife out, not before sending BTs after Gene and the Ka possessed bodies. 

One by one, the creatures clashed. Mini void outs appearing in the skies and on the ground as Gene sprinted herself at Higgs. With every explosion, Gene was losing ground. She could feel herself dwindling away. Her Ka was growing weaker and she knew she had pushed it too far, but this was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Higgs was too distracted, too overrun with trying to control all the BTs at once while keeping himself on alert of her. Once Gene was ten feet away, she made her jump and ended right in front of Higgs. The rest happened so quickly, neither of them could comprehend time as Gene placed one hand over Higgs’s face, the other over his heart, and the golden knife Higgs had met with Gene’s umbilical cord, connecting her to all the bodies and keeping her Ka present. A blinding light consumed them both, followed by familiar darkness. 

Gene woke up in the ocean of Higgs’s beach. She yawned in the water, her lungs not taking anything as she looked around. It was the same as before. Foreboding and filled with creatures she had seen in other planes of existence, and then there was Higgs at the bottom. He floated there, body twitching occasionally as bubbles escaped his mouth. His hair floating around as his arms moved in time with the current, feet stuck in the sands of the bottom.

Gene kicked her feet, swimming right for Higgs. She went through the motions of last time, save for not taking a moment to look him over. It didn’t matter if Higgs was conscious or not. She needed to get him to the surface, even if she had to drag him all the way there. As soon as she reached for his arm and took hold of it, Gene kicked up and began to paddle for dear life. The echoing sounds of BTs and something much more dark began to make its presence known. Gene could feel it in the current, the powerful primordial energy that screamed the Extinction Entity was close, or at least its essence. 

Instinct kicked in and Gene fought her way to the surface with Higgs dragging behind. The pitch was becoming more unbearable as time went on, and suddenly, Gene felt herself being dragged back down. She looked downward, seeing hundreds of BT sea creatures reaching out with human-like hands at Higgs’s feet, desperately trying to cling onto him. The struggle was horrid while Gene screamed, bubbles pooling across her face and hair as she swam towards Higgs’s legs and used her Ka to extinguish many of the creatures away. They shuddered, like blinking stars burning out and shirked back into the depths. There were still too many, and Gene realized she couldn’t handle it all. Time was running out. 

Gene charged through the water. The waves were becoming more turbulent the closer she got the surface. Gene knew it was the EE’s last-ditch effort to keep her and Higgs at the bottom of the ocean, but she pushed on. The pressure was becoming strong, like slabs of rock were being put upon her. Gene screamed out a cry, much like a child coming into the world as her eyes shut and all of a sudden she gasped. Air filled her lungs while she heaved Higgs out of the water alongside her body. Tar emitted from her mouth as she coughed and gagged, desperately swimming to the shore and keeping Higgs close. 

Upon arriving on the beach, Gene crawled onto her knees. Higgs may have been taller than her, but she managed to pick him up. Gene sprinted, trying to get Higgs away from the water until her knees buckled from the weight of not only carrying him but from the fight that happened in the depths. She panted heavily, her mask gripping tight onto her face as she forced her trembling arms to move. 

“H--Higgs---” Gene choked out, reaching over to put him on his back. He slowly began to open his eyes as Gene carded her fingers through his wet hair. After he fluttered in and out of consciousness, Higgs cleared his throat. 

“G-Gene?” He suddenly fell to his side and started throwing up black tar, little critters similar to cryptobiotes escaping into the atmosphere while Gene patted his back. Higgs heaved a few times, looking around rapidly as his world began to sink in. The skies were a simple blue filled with golden colors while lightning struck in the far distance. 

“I’m--I’m on the beach, right?” He breathed out, looking at Gene as she nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah you are.” Gene said, feeling her emotions beginning to rise. She had done it.

“Am I dead?” 

Gene shook her head. “No, you’re not. You’re still here.”

Higgs tilted his head, confusion settling in his features as he gulped nervously. He knew something was off. When he looked over Gene’s face, a trembling hand reaching out to cusp her cheek, memories flooded into his mind. How he got from point A to point B in his life, his story. He shook, eyes widening as the thoughts blazed through his head. The horrors he had undergone, the crimes he had committed all but left him unscathed. 

“Oh my god--oh my god--!” He breathed out, clutching onto her now for dear life. Gene embraced him, there was no hesitation on her end as she shushed Higgs, trying to comfort him.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I got you. I got you. Shhh.” 

“How--how can you say that? Look at me, how can you say that?!” Higgs exclaimed, holding onto her shoulders and looking into Gene’s eyes. There was nothing but adoration in them despite her crying. Higgs’s bottom lip quivered as he continuously cradled her face in his hands. His fingertips tracing over the details of her mask along with her hair. The person he cherished above all else was right in front of him. His strand to the world incarnated. 

“It’s really you, isn’t it?” Higgs said quietly, on the verge of crying himself as Gene nodded against his hands. She grinned, letting out a laugh while she closed her eyes. 

“It’s me. It’s me. I missed you for a long time now.” Gene said as she rested a hand on Higgs’s face, her forehead touching his as they both smiled. 

“You came for me when no one else did.” Higgs murmured. Gene shook her head against him, briefly nuzzling Higgs as she closed her eyes. 

“I had help. You had people that cared. Higgs, you’re still not all the way out of this mess.”

Higgs blinked a few times, puzzled as he pulled away. His brows furrowed while Gene continued. 

“I don’t have much time. My Ka is going back to my body. The Extinction Entity still has a hold on you. It’s here, on your beach. This part of you, that I’m talking to right now, is a fraction of yourself. You need to take back your Ha. You need too, before she pulls you back into the ocean and you can’t fight.”

Higgs nodded. “H-how do I do that?”

“Listen to me, okay? First, you have to---”

Gene’s eyes widened, the light draining from her pupils as she looked downward along with Higgs. Shock and horror both overtook them upon seeing the golden knife jabbed into Gene’s abdomen. Blood began to pool as Gene’s umbilical cord started to disappear rapidly. It was like watching a snake with its head chopped off.

“I feel cold---Higgs.” 

“Gene! Gene! No, no, no! Don’t leave! Not now, Gene! C’mon hang in there darlin’, please don’t!” Higgs desperately tried to cover the wound with his hand, a last-ditch effort to keep her tethered to him as she began to rapidly fade out. Gene fell forward into Higgs’s arms and disappeared, all the while Higgs stared where she once was, terrified and alone as he screamed so loud his lungs and throat ran dry. 

Back in the world of the living, Gene began to tremble. A sputtering sound escaping her lips while she twitched. The blade of the golden knife was all the way through her Ka and as she looked down it wasn’t just Higgs’s hands holding onto the end, but another pair. That is when Gene looked up, seeing Amelie by Higgs’s side, looking right at her with a sympathetic gaze. 

“He didn’t have it in him. I had to help.” Amelie said as Gene shook her head, the essence of her Ka dripping from the corners of her mouth. 

“I warned you the first time. You didn’t listen. Now, there will be no more distractions for Higgs and Sam. You fought well.”

“N-no--!” Gene choked and then faded. The last gaze she got of Higgs was of him staring up with wide eyes, looking hollow like he wasn’t aware of the world around him but the tears cascading down his cheeks told Gene enough. A part of him was free. He still had a chance. She forced a small smile, closing her eyes as she was jettisoned back into her body. 

Waking up, Gene let out an inhuman scream. Pride was at her side, soothing her with hums and patting Gene’s battered face. The pain of old age thrust upon her was excruciating just as much as the stab wound in her stomach that was being patched by someone else in the clan. Gene felt the hands of time caress every bone, every tendon, every nerve that ran through her body with a burning sear. She looked nearly skeletal. An old woman who had been through a lifetime of sorrows and tribulations. Her body ravaged like an old book that had been at sea for hundreds of years, the pages intact but brittle to the touch if disturbed. 

Fragile rushed over to Gene’s side, having jumped to the Death Walkers shortly after escaping Higgs. Fear overtook her face as she glanced over Gene. Horror was an understatement describing how she felt seeing this once youthful person look like a corpse. 

“Is she--going to live?” Fragile asked, her voice hoarse as Pride looked up. There was a deep sadness in his eyes as he shook his head and once more tried to comfort Gene. 

“When her Ka settles back in her body, she’ll wish she was dead.” Pride said as Gene continued to gasp and let out choked whimpers. All the while, Fragile looked on. Her hands covering her mouth as she cried watching the depressing scene unfold further. 


	33. Frailty

Higgs ran. The lightning in the distance made him flinch every so often. He didn’t know what was going on with his Ha, but he could feel the turmoil his Ka had been through. Knowing himself, Higgs understood he was going through with Amelie’s plans back in the world of the living. Here, on the beach, the Higgs that was present was but a mere fraction of the whole that created him. The bit of humanity that clung onto hope and didn’t fall prey to the dark. Gene pulled him out of the ocean, away from Amelie’s hold, and now he had to find some way to get back in the driver's seat of his body and mind. 

Beaches were never supposed to go on forever. Like all things in life, there was a beginning, middle, and end. The influence of Amelie--an Extinction Entity nonetheless had turned Higgs’s beach into an endless circle. A cage of her own making. Higgs knew on a primal level he should have been out of here; either on the other side or one with the rest of his Ka. However, after several hours of running and going nowhere, he alas had to give up momentarily and catch his breath. 

The frustration of being cornered aggravated Higgs as he thought about what occurred before Gene disappeared. Something wasn’t right. She shouldn’t have bled on the beach. As he blinked, Higgs could see what was going on back home. The images made him grunt as he stumbled backward into the sand. His eyes felt heavy as did his mind. Fingertips digging into the side of his scalp, Higgs could see what was going on in Edge Knot City the longer his eyes held fast. 

“Surely you’ve figured it out by now. DOOMs? People like us? She’s the source of it all. The nightmares that haunt us? The visions of an inescapable future? Sound familiar? Happy fucking DOOMS day Sam!”

“Fuck you!”

Higgs winced, the sound of his own voice and Sam’s radiating in his eardrums. He forced himself to look out to the ocean. The waves were turning darker. A navy blue encompassing what was once a turquoise color. The sky became a haze of greys and blues, much like when BTs would rise from their slumber and hunt. Higgs swallowed, feeling his knees wanting to give out. The foreboding energy that came from the beach, struggling to contain itself sent chills up his spine. 

“Even if you beat me, you can’t save her. This is a done deal.”

Higgs understood back home, he was long gone. Neck deep in grandeur and rage. 

“No--” His voice somber, Higgs shook his head as he murmured to himself. “I can’t let this happen. I can’t go through with this. This--this isn’t what I wanted.”

“But it was.”

Higgs quickly turned, facing Amelie. Squinting his eyes, Higgs studied her. She wasn’t wearing her red salmon-colored dress, what he had been acquainted with before. Her dress flowed like the grey in the skies. There was an air about Amelie that felt peculiar. 

“You’re a fraction of her, aren’t ya?” Higgs whispered when it dawned on him. 

Amelie sighed, offering a smile while she shrugged. “Does it matter? Does it even matter that you are a little piece of Higgs, a simple blink in the grand scheme of things?”

“I reckon not,” Higgs said, holding his ground. He knew better than to fall for sweet words and broken promises when it came to the entity before him, recalling how it felt to be drowning in the ocean. Disconnected from his body and soul. 

“You’ve seemed to have gone through a hell of a lot to keep me in the dark.” Higgs said, furrowing his brows as he sneered. “You promised me power and purpose, and you’ve led me to ruin.”

Amelie shook her head, her eyes disappointed as she bit her bottom lip. “You knew what was coming, Higgs. I never lied to you. I never tricked you.”

Higgs tampered down his anger, nonetheless, it was still there. Brewing deep in his gut as he realized Amelie had been right about that. She had warned him before he sacrificed this part of himself to save Gene back in the colony. He knew the consequences of his actions even before he had put the mask on. 

Glaring towards Amelie, Higgs let out a shuddered breath. “--But you sweet-talked me into this, goaded me. That was your plan all along, wasn’t it? You fucking hyped me up. You set me up for failure. All so that I could be a fucking puppet in your show.”

“A puppet show,” Amelie repeated softly, chuckling to herself. Higgs visibly tensed upon hearing her laughter. 

“It’s funny you call it that. I now see the similarities. You know, this battle--between you and Sam back home, it’s going to determine my choice in the end.”

“The choice of what?” Higgs asked bitterly. 

“If the world should end or not,” Amelie simply stated. She began to walk out towards the ocean, sticking her feet in the surf as Higgs watched her warily. Confusion mounted his features as he tried to piece together just what the hell Amelie was driving at. 

“My being is unprecedented. I may be an Extinction Entity, but I’m human too. With that, comes humanity. Feelings, emotions, such things that were never an issue before when a species time was up. I’ve been indecisive about humans, Higgs. I have this part of me that wants to wipe the slate clean of their existence and everything they’ve touched, and yet--there’s a part of me that wants them to keep living on. There’s a hope that as generations of them come and go, they’ll get something right and will evolve into the next best thing, then I can reap what’s left. Then there’s this part of me--what you’re talking to right now, that understands that no such creature should have this much awareness. The checks and balances of the universe, the cosmos, and this planet were not perfect but reached a harmony. As soon as evolution stepped in and made Homo Sapiens the intellectual animals that they are, there’s been nothing but suffering. Not just for them, but for everything else. It was the same the other five times.”

Higgs suddenly felt cold and could see his breath as Amelie paused for a moment. A breeze of wind passed through her blond locks as she sighed. A sadness lingered on her lips as she spoke up once more.

“I witnessed it thousands of years ago when the Neanderthal came close to their moment of greatness. I knew the common ancestor of both them and Homo Sapien had potential. I should have done what I did to the Neanderthal EE, speed up the process of their demise. It didn’t matter that they branched off the evolutionary path, they still ended up the same way. Destructive creatures. Maybe then--we wouldn’t be here. Maybe then I wouldn’t be plagued by what I need to do.”

“Will you cut the bullshit and get to the point? I don’t have time for the Shakespearean monologue.” Higgs said bitterly. He was close to yelling. A great wave of sorrow and dread filled him upon hearing the confession leaving Amelie’s mouth. 

Amelie chuckled, turning her head and faced Higgs. He let out a gasp, seeing there was blood escaping from the corners of her eyes. Higgs took a few steps back as Amelie began to slowly walk towards him. Her expression is neutral. 

“You’re that spark of hope that Higgs has left. I can’t let you resurface and undo everything. Not when I’m so close to getting my answer. The fight between Sam and you isn’t finished. It’s barely begun.”

Higgs shook his head. “That’s not what I wanted---that’s not me. You can’t just use me and Sammy boy up there as pawns on a board just because you can’t make up your damn mind!” 

Amelie stopped, rubbing away at her eyes as she glanced down at her fingertips. The warmth of the blood made a shiver trail down her arms while she sadly pressed her fingers together as if the fluid were some foreign substance she had no concept of. Higgs couldn’t help but watch with awe at it, how childlike her features became and how remorseful she looked. It was a far cry from the intimidation she held moments before.

“After everything you’ve been through as a child, there was this void growing bigger in your heart. You had seen the worst of humanity in the form of someone who was supposed to love you. That was your cornerstone as a youth. Over time, you developed an ego to pacify those feelings. You took on the role of a leader, took pride in the work you did for the benefit of the community, and yet deep down, it was never enough to make those ill feelings go away. You never trusted anyone. Not even those you held dear. There was a part of you that enjoyed killing people to make your DOOMs stronger before I came along. You’d never admit it. Try hard as you might to appear humble, you were anything but inside. Even when you trained the recruits for Atomic Runners, you felt a rush. Having people subservient and underneath you made you feel strong. Stronger than the little boy who was nearly beaten to death by his own uncle. It was only a matter of time, Higgs. If I never came to you, those feelings would have boiled over. The inadequacy. The hurt. You would have stricken down anybody once the coil snapped. Me coming to you, begging for you to be one of my champions, it was a blessing in disguise.”

Higgs was silent as Amelie continued to talk. A hollowness in his eyes began to grow as did regret. He started to look anywhere but her direction, almost as if he were a child trying to hide his shame from a parent. Her words burrowed under his skin, reminding Higgs of the bitter truth: he was never a good guy. Even this part of him that held onto humanity, that wanted to influence the whole of his Ka, knew better. 

“And what you did to Fragile--my powers may have influenced the ideas you had, but you wanted to hurt her. She stood for everything you could never be. She had a father. Someone that loved her. She gave people hope and didn’t have to prove herself unlike you. Everything came easy to her, so why were you punished? You were envious to the core. You took away the one thing you could, her youth and life. That’s the only power you had a hold of when it came to her.”

Amelie began to walk towards Higgs and gently placed her hands upon his cheeks. She forced him to look at her. Higgs could feel his skin tremble as his eyes were weighed down by guilt. 

“Do you deny everything I’ve said?” Amelie asked, her tone soft as she pleaded.

“No, I don’t.” Higgs murmured. 

“Then you see why this is a fool's errand, to try to go back to the rest of your Ka.” Amelie gave a half-smile, then brushed away some strands of hair out of Higgs’s face. He kept his eyes on her as she attempted to soothe him. 

“You’re a small piece of Higgs,” She shook her head. “How could you possibly influence the whole of your existence with this much turmoil? If you rejoin with the rest of yourself, you’ll drown. If it weren’t for me, keeping you asleep on this beach, you would have been gone. You were always going to disappear, Higgs. The dark was going to win regardless if I stepped in or not. I’d like to think I spared you the pain by making your life far grander than it could have been.”

There was nothing to say. Higgs knew everything Amelie was telling him was the truth. He couldn’t fight it, even if he wanted to.

When he looked settled enough, Amelie moved her hands away from Higgs's face and trailed to his hands. She gently clasped them, her thumbs rubbing over the top of his knuckles. Higgs blinked a few times, confusion settling in his gaze as brows furrowed. Amelie smiled as more red began to pool from the corners of her eyes. The fraction of her here, trying to keep Higgs’s humanity at bay, was starting to grow tired. Higgs could feel it emitting from her. Whatever was going on back home, back in Edge Knot, was making Amelie weak. 

“Let’s go back together. I’ll be there for you. I promise.” Amelie begins to shift her weight, and starts to drag Higgs along. The two end up walking the shoreline of the beach, treading into the surf. When the waters began to reach Higgs’s waist, he stops.

Amelie turned around, perplexed at what made Higgs freeze. Then she could see it, this light in his eyes that had her letting go of his hand as his gaze bore into hers. 

“I am--everything you said,” Higgs started. He laughed for a moment, feeling his eyes begin to water. “But I’m still here. This one little part that--gives a shit. That still sees the good in people. It’s tiny, but--I’m fucking here. I exist.” 

Higgs gestures at all of himself, feeling his emotions swell while Amelie stood in bewilderment. Nonetheless, she was listening. 

“I have lost people I cared about. People I’d die for. Cause’ you missed something about me: I hated myself more than anyone. I had a death wish. Someone wants me to return. I have someone back home that loves me, even after all I’ve done and who I am. I may not be able to stop myself from going through with the plans you have for the world--but I’ll be damned if you take away the one thing keeping me around.” 

“Higgs, wait!” Amelie exclaimed, watching as Higgs quickly turned around in the water and rushed towards the shore. He could sense BTs trailing behind him, sneaking behind like a wave. The water began to feel heavy like cement had been poured, but Higgs struggled and kept his eyes on the prize. He saw on the beach a bright light. The warmth radiated like the sun. It burned his skin, but Higgs knew he had to reach the center no matter the pain. Even with his flesh searing, blisters forming all over, hairs catching flame, Higgs smiled. He may have only been a small piece, but he belonged to something bigger. And it was time for him to wake up. 

A whale let out a mighty call as it stranded itself on Amelie’s beach. The creature struggled against the sand, it’s mewling bellows a cry for help as it felt air burn the insides of its organs. Small decaying crabs desperately tried to walk over, wanting to scavenge off the dying beast, but the moment they got too close, they too perished. Black ooze poured from their small bodies, feeding into tiny streams that traveled to the ocean to carry them away. 

On the last bellow, the whale ceased its movement and Higgs arrived with Amelie. He took a few steps, then paused. Blinking a few times, Higgs didn’t register Amelie commanding him to put her down until she had used her strength to hit his back. Higgs let out a grunt, sitting her down with a thud on the sand. 

Amelie began to brush off her clothes, sighing as she stood up. “The final battle will be here on the beach. Higgs, you took things too far with Sam. You took it too far with me. What was wrong with you back there? Why didn’t you follow the plan? I had everything under control. There was no need to up the dramatics.”

Amelie paused, seeing Higgs was staring at his feet. His eyes blew wide open as black tar began to seep from the corners. Amelie took a few steps forward, reaching a handout. A gasp escaped her throat as Higgs suddenly shot back up. He recoiled away from her. 

“Higgs?” Amelie quietly said as his expression began warped. He went from fearful to angry in such a short time, that even Amelie, as powerful as she was--stepped away from him. 

“Sammy boy was gonna win the whole time, wasn’t he?” Higgs asked, his tone cold. He had his answer when Amelie didn’t say anything for several moments. Shaking his head, Higgs began to chuckle. 

“Let me explain, Higgs.” Amelie started, placing her hand over her heart for emphasis. “You have--every right to be upset.”

“The hell I do!” Higgs spat. “I see it so clearly. Back in Edge Knot, I could feel my power slipping away. It allowed Sam to take us down easier. But this isn’t the first time--you’ve slowly been zapping everything you gifted to me, haven’t you?”

Amelie furrowed her brows, letting out a sigh. “It’s true.”

Higgs shook his head, disappointed was an understatement. He felt rage burning inside his gut. His teeth grit as he shook trying to control his anger. 

“Tell me why.” 

“You’ve only been seeing one side of the story, Higgs. After Sam made it past the point where I had you and Homo Demens stage my kidnapping, I realized that the matter I’m haunted by is more complicated. Pitting you and Sam against each other to determine the fate of the world, it was shallow of me. I never should have left it in either of your hands when the decision is mine.” 

“But you’re still gonna let Sam get a final word in, right?” Higgs scoffed. 

Amelie didn’t say anything, but she clenched her fists and looked firmly at Higgs. 

“That will be between him and myself.”

“You’re pathetic! How could you string me along? Do you have any idea how much I sacrificed?!” Higgs bellowed. Even with Amelie having tempered his powers down, the energy emitting from Higgs was influencing the beach. Amelie could see the waves in the ocean were beginning to grow more unsteady, matching the turmoil Higgs was undergoing. 

“I know I am in the wrong!” Amelie exclaimed. “And I am taking responsibility. Higgs, whether you or Sam win, the end is going to happen. Whether it gets postponed or happens thousands of years later. You were chosen to help speed it up because I sincerely believed that’s what I wanted. My mind has changed. Am I not allowed to feel the complications you feel?”

Higgs furrowed his brows, letting out a hiss as he began to pace back and forth. It was his way of keeping his cool despite wanting to hurt her. He could feel himself crave the need. Emotion running high, Higgs shook his head. He started muttering no several times as Amelie could only watch. She knew it would be foolish to offer him comfort in a time like this. 

Higgs stopped pacing, his hands carding through his hair as he realized that everything leading up until now, had been a sham. That he had murdered and destroyed, turned the world upside down, and that it amounted to nothing. He was a particle, a little blink in the universe, but no god. No harbinger of death itself. He was a toy that had been discarded.

Upon his mind overloading with a sense of dread, Higgs screamed then fell to his knees in the sand. His head bowed as he was hit with one realization after the next; like something deep inside him was waking up. Becoming aware of all the little details in the journey that got him to this point. He whimpered, punching the sand as debris flew into the sky. Snarls and grunts escaped his throat as his rage spilled over until he was weeping. 

“I made a beast of myself for you.” Higgs whimpered between, seeing Amelie’s legs in his field of vision. Higgs still kept his head down, not wanting to grace her with his presence. “I gave up the life I had---as stupid and insignificant as it was for you!” 

“Believe me, if I could take it back--if I would have known then what I know now, this never would have happened,” Amelie said sincerely, keeping her voice calm as she swallowed. The jig was up. Amelie knew the part of herself she left in Higgs to keep his humanity, his attachments at bay, had failed. Higgs was waking up, no longer under her control. The fight between Sam and them both in Edge Knot had been too much to keep the checks and balances in place. 

Lost in his tears, Higgs eventually ceased as Gene’s face came to him. He blinked several times, forcing his head up as he stared at Amelie. 

“Gene---back when I fought Fragile, you told me she wouldn’t be a problem anymore. What did you do?” 

Higgs searched his memories as he kept staring at Amelie for an answer. He combed through his mind over and over, but it was all strange. He remembered Gene coming right at him, and out of fear he thrust the knife towards her, but then he blinked and Amelie was by his side and Gene along with the rest of the dead she summoned were gone. Something wasn’t right, but believing Amelie had no reason to lie, Higgs thought that the Extinction Entity merely forced Gene away. 

Higgs knew by the sorrow look in Amelie’s eye, that he was dead wrong. 

“She was getting in the way,” Amelie shook her head, swallowing guilt as she remorsefully spoke. “I thought if this was going to work, you needed no more distractions. The knife I gave you was supposed to end it. I gave you the push you needed.”

“I killed her,” Higgs murmured. He blinked several times as a strange memory swept through his eyes. Higgs saw Gene in front of him on another beach, desperately trying to tell him something, only to stop. The smell of blood filled the air as she mouthed out the words she felt cold, then disappeared. Everything about her, the warmth and acceptance, it all faded with her. 

“I killed Gene.” 

He was so hurt, so defeated, that Amelie wanted to express her condolences to him. She reached out to pat his head.

"Higgs, I'm so sorry-"

“Amelie?” Sam’s voice called out. Amelie let out a gasp, dumbfounded that he arrived already. Higgs rose up while Amelie stepped away from him.

“Sam, what are you doing here?” 

The moment the words left Amelie’s mouth, Higgs gestured out with his hand and clenched his fist. Amelie began to choke, she was dry heaving like a fish out of water. Higgs wanted nothing more than to snap her neck right then and there but knew he wasn’t powerful enough. Not when she was draining and taking it all away as he went through the motions.

Before Sam could rush over to help, Higgs made a jump. Standing in front of Sam with a stern look, Higgs saw red. He was broken from the revelations, and most of all, angry at himself. Higgs destroyed the one person left that cared about him despite the evil he had done and there was nothing left. Amelie be damned. The whole world be damned. If Higgs was going to lose everything that mattered, he was going to go down with the ship in flames. 

“You ready to end this? Before the end of everything?” He asked Sam.

If the Extinction Entity wouldn’t bring the end, Higgs was going to force it on her. He would have his fight. He could die knowing that there was a chance he’d see Gene on the other side.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	34. Massacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that have stuck around reading my work and leaving reviews despite the long absence. I can't express enough how thankful I am for the feedback. Each time I get something, my heart grows. There's a lot of crap going on in the world right now, and I'm sending you love and courage. Get to the good, whatever that looks like for you. 
> 
> We got two more chapters left. This one, and the finale. It's been a long time coming, but I figured out an ending I'm satisfied with and I hope you'll be too.

Higgs felt radiating pain shoot throughout his body. With every assault he had taken from Sam during their altercation, Higgs was growing weaker. It didn’t help that Amelie’s powers were dwindling, but Higgs never let up. It didn’t matter anyway in his mind. The end would come, whether Sam or himself liked it or not. He had never been so determined wanting something so terribly. The only thing that came close was when he fought his daddy for freedom out of that godforsaken bunker years ago. Death would come for all, or he’d die trying. It was the only thing keeping Higgs afloat and not wanting to take his own gun and blow his brains out. Higgs couldn’t give Amelie or Sam the satisfaction of suicide, even though he wanted to be with Gene. He'd meet her again when the time was right.

By the time Sam had knocked Higgs out in the first round and went to save Amelie from her own entangled web, Higgs was surprised he had mustered up any kind of strength to get up and confront his nemesis in the waves of the ocean, of which was festering into a thick tar from Higgs using up whatever was left of his powers. As he spread his arms over the water, Higgs knew this was it. His true strength under the guise of godhood would be out for the world to see. Higgs knew he was weak. Terribly so, but it didn’t matter. Nothing did. 

“You can’t stop this thing. No one can.” Higgs hissed under his breath, continuing to approach Sam as he carefully pulled back the hood of his cloak. He wanted to face Sam not as a god, but as a man. Two humans on opposing sides that had been strung along like puppets. Amelie would get the show she desperately wanted. 

“We got DOOMs, Sam. This was only ever gonna end one way. So come on!” Higgs shouted, feeling his throat scratch as he bellowed before taking an offensive stance. He frantically began to punch. Whatever training he had to fight went out the window as Higgs could feel himself regress. He went feral, fighting like a child backed into a corner with no way out but forward. It was almost too easy for Sam to exploit as he kept a level head, and Higgs felt an onslaught of punches blemish his face and body. It was worse than getting slammed with cargo on the beach, and without Amelie’s powers backing him up, Higgs became more aware of how frail he was. 

“Go to hell Sam!” Higgs shouted, his breath hoarse as he lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist. It was a desperate attempt to get his opponent to fall into the water and become entrapped, but Sam was like a boulder. He didn’t budge but found a way out of Higgs grasp. Before Sam could perform another onslaught, Higgs splashed water at Sam’s face to blind him. As soon as Higgs saw an opening, he grabbed a hold of Sam by the neck and started applying pressure. 

“Just fucking die already!” Higgs bellowed as his teeth grit. He could have easily snapped Sam’s neck with the angle he had him, but Higgs wanted to add further insult to injury. Growling, Higgs lunged and bit down hard on Sam’s left ear. Between Sam’s screams and tearing flesh, Higgs ripped off a chunk of meat and spat it into the water. Little did he know, he gave Sam an opportunity of a lifetime as Higgs felt several punches collide into his face. A smashing sound penetrated his eardrums as he felt his world beginning to fade. By the time it was over, Higgs swayed and tried to ground himself between a splitting head and mind only to feel Sam grab him by the shoulders and headbutt him. It felt like thunder pierced his skull as his brain radiated with an ache like no other. Higgs didn’t know when it was going to end, but he prayed it would be soon. He didn’t think he could take much more of it. 

Higgs’s wish came true as he felt his body tumble backward like a building being decimated. His nerves were shot out to the point where he didn’t register the tar encasing his body. Drifting in and out of consciousness, he felt something strong pulling him out of the water. A groan escaped his mouth as his eyes began to flutter open, realizing that Sam had brought him out of the tar pit and to the shoreline of the beach. Shock, not just from the battle but from Sam taking pity on him despite everything had Higgs taken aback as he heard Sam fall to the ground with a thud. His faint breaths echoing throughout the air around them. 

“Getting a little touchy-feely there, Mr. Aphenphosmphobia.” Higgs said weakly, coughing while he laughed as he could see a faint smile come across Sam’s face. Higgs would be lying if this moment didn’t touch his heart a bit. Sam was his enemy, but they were two pawns at the end of the day. Both fucked over for the same reasons. Nonetheless, Higgs knew better. There would be no happy ending for him or anybody else no matter how hard Sam fought. Amelie could flip the switch yet again.

“Well, congratulations. You won the game.” Higgs muttered tiredly, forcing his head up some to look at Sam. “Too bad you didn’t stop shit.”

Sam leaned up, looking over at Higgs with a glare. All the while, Higgs kept his eyes on the grey sky. He wanted to take in his last moments while he had the chance knowing that Sam had every right to kill him, to get his pound of flesh and then some for the crimes and hurt he had caused. 

“Well? Get on with it.” Higgs said defeated, letting out a sigh. It hurt to breathe, much less think about anything else. He could already feel the broken bones in his body throb from the fight. Sam got him good and then some. 

Higgs didn't register Sam getting up and leaving, until he heard the thud of a bag nearby his head. He visibly flinched, looking at it with confusion as his gaze slowly traveled up. He weakly forced the upper half of his body to rise as recognition turned to fear. Higgs swallowed, his mouth slightly agape. 

“Fragile?” Higgs quietly said. Some part of him was wondering if he was seeing things. She was the last person he expected on Amelie’s beach. 

“Guess I left a lasting impression. I’m Fragile, but I’m not that fragile.” Fragile said. Her tone was quiet, but there was an authority to her voice that had a shiver go down Higgs spine. He looked ahead, seeing Sam was already in the works of freeing Amelie from afar before his attention went back to his former business partner, who crouched down by his side. Puzzlement crossed his features as she began to speak. 

“This time, you’re the one who’s going to break,” Fragile said calmly. 

There was a pause on Higgs’s end of things as he had an epiphany: Sam served him up on a platter for Fragile. So that she could have her revenge. Bitterness swelled in his gut much like his wounds festered with pain. Of all the crap Amelie had him believe, Higgs believed he had a right to die by Sam’s hand. It was only fair given how Amelie had set the game up. To be taken out by someone he considered weaker than Sam or himself, Higgs felt insulted. 

“Is that right?” Higgs muttered tauntingly. “I think you’ll find our bond is made of stronger stuff.”

It was cowardice, and Higgs knew better, but he tried in vain to steal whatever powers he could from Amelie. He knew he would die, but he didn’t want to go down like this. His grand finale had to be from Sam. Anyone else, and it wouldn’t amount to anything. He stretched his right arm out, jerking to get some form of reaction.

“Give me power, damn it!” Higgs grunted, watched as Sam and Amelie had turned around. The Extinction Entity rested in Sam’s arms as they looked in Higgs’s direction like he was the dumbest shit on the planet. Eyes widened with shock, Higgs retreated his hand as he realized that it was it. All his juice was gone for good. He couldn’t even feel his DOOMs anymore. Everything had been zapped away.

“Oh? What’s this? You’re already broken.” Fragile teased, her tone mocking Higgs and his predicament. 

“What the fuck?” Higgs exclaimed, watching as Fragile hovered over his body. Her form was imposing, despite the brave face he tried to put on. He couldn’t fight her physically, but Higgs knew where to hit someone where it hurt with his words. It was his last line of defense and he took it.

“I’m Higgs! I’m the Particle of God that permeates all existence. What are you? Honey, you ain’t nothing but damaged goods!” Higgs spat. He wore a look of pride on his face until he could see Fragile slipping one of her gloves off. There was a weird moment where something clicked inside of Higgs as he watched her hand slowly inch towards his face. Upon seeing the wrinkles, the damage he had caused to her, defeat washed over him. Higgs’s eyes stared blankly at Fragile while she started touching his face, caressing almost. He swallowed as the tender touch soothed whatever hatred he had, remembering how it felt to be cared for. To be cherished. There was a brief second in his glazed eyes as he kept them on Fragile, that he saw Gene and instinct had him lean up, wanting to get close until an immense pressure collided into his cheek.

“You’re damaged goods.” Fragile stated while Higgs felt his world finally go dark after the punch. 

Higgs had no idea how long he was out for, but upon being hogtied by Sam he was disappointed that death hadn’t come to claim its dues. Higgs ignored what was going on, giving a glare here and there while his mind tried to process what was happening. It was only after Fragile loaded the gun that Higgs slowly turned his attention towards her. Fear ransacked his eyes as he breathed shallowly. 

Fragile took in a deep breath, approaching Higgs as she held the gun firmly. There wasn’t much Higgs could do anymore to cause harm, but there was always that chance he could break out and try to take the gun. Fragile wanted to say so much to him, but words refused to come out as pity washed over her face. Higgs looked like a scared little boy, not ready to face the music of his misdeeds. 

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to kill you since South Knot.” Fragile began as Higgs locked his eyes on hers. He blinked a few times, biting on his bottom lip as he sighed. Higgs closed his eyes briefly.

“I understand.” He murmured, feeling his throat tighten.

“Do you really?” Fragile asked. “Just a while ago, you were going to try to hurt me again. After everything that’s happened, you can’t give up ruining lives? How many more is it going to take, Higgs?”

“I was going to hurt you but I can’t anymore. I don’t want to fight.”

“Bullshit.”

Higgs flinched as he forced himself to look at her. Tears began to stream down his eyes as the weight of everything he had done, everything that had transpired up till this point, broke him. His lip trembled as he sniffed, trying not to burst from the avalanche of emotions that clouded whatever judgment he had left to spare. 

“Fragile, I don’t care anymore. I long for death. Sam should have killed me back there, not you. I suppose it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m finished. Before you pop a cap in my crown, I’d like to get something off my chest. Something important. It probably won’t do jack shit to help, but ya’ll need to know.”

Fragile debated with herself, then sighed in defeat as she adjusted the gun in her grasp and crouched down. Furrowing her brows, she got on level with Higgs as her face softened. 

“Make it quick.” 

“Thank you.” Higgs murmured gently, taking Fragile by surprise for a moment. “Amelie--the Extinction Entity--she was using Sammy boy and me. She told me before the fight--that she more than likely will side with Sam, keep humanity afloat for a couple thousand years. Sam’s in danger, being alone with her.”

Fragile grimaced, letting out a breath. “I don’t believe you.”

“Believe what you want.” Higgs said as he tasted blood on his bottom lip. “None of you are out of the woods yet. I was a chess piece. The real enemy is the queen ya left Sam alone with.”

“You’re impossible. Even at the end, you still lie.” Fragile spat, then looked to the left. She could see Higgs’s mask from afar. It was half-buried in the sand, scathed, and scratched up from the battle that took place. 

Fragile rose and left Higgs momentarily to pick the mask up. Her gloved hands wiped away at it as she stared at its details. She gently blew at the mask while examining closely. There was something peculiar radiating from it. Pulsing like a heartbeat that was approaching a stop. Whatever energy was left felt foreboding. To Fragile, it felt like she was holding a tangible manifestation of a nightmare in her hands. Something that could easily sway a person into madness. Her DOOMs made her wary of the mask as she continued to look the skeletal thing over.

Fragile’s mind began to race, thinking about the conversations Gene and her had about Higgs. How Gene believed there was good in him still. After what happened in the last confrontation between Gene and Higgs and seeing the end results, Fragile had her doubts. Gene’s fight had been for nothing in her eyes. The sacrifice wasn’t worth any redemption Higgs could have performed. 

“I don’t recommend putting it on unless you want to see an ugly side of yourself,” Higgs said weakly, snapping Fragile out of her thoughts as she sighed and walked back over to him. 

“Don’t even think about moving, I’ll be right back.” Fragile said firmly, then went off to find Sam and Amelie. She would know for herself if Higgs was speaking nonsense. 

Higgs watched as Fragile disappeared out of view. By all accounts, he should have been trying to find a way out of his bindings but a broken body could only do so much. He coughed, feeling his chest tighten as whimpers escaped his mouth. If there was any way he could bash his head on a rock formation to put himself out of misery, he would have done so. There was no way in hell he would be getting off the beach alive. Higgs doubted Fragile would be willing to jump back home with him in tow, regardless if by some miracle she took pity on him. This was his grave. His final resting place. Amelie’s beach would claim him much like she took hold of his mind and heart. 

As Higgs’s mind combed over his short and pathetic life, he closed his eyes and allowed the good memories to fill him. There was so much he had. People that loved him not for power, but for the deeds he had done. He was only a man but had a world where he mattered. Daddy had been wrong. He was worthwhile, even if no one could see the value. Now it all amounted to nothing. Higgs knew he had squandered it all by falling into temptation. He had no one to blame but himself. This was the ending of a sad man who threw everyone into the trash. No glory would await him upon death. Back home, people would celebrate the end of his tyranny along with Homo Demens. 

Higgs was all alone. He had no one to blame but himself. 

Higgs could hear footsteps approaching and sighed. Assuming it was Fragile coming back to finish the job, he kept his eyes closed so he could hold onto whatever good was left in his head before the grand finale.

“Not to be a smartass, but I told you so.” Higgs murmured before repeating his earlier warning. “As long as Amelie is still around, ya’ll are in danger.” 

Something fell in front of him, and Higgs felt smooth fingertips glide over his tarnished face. Furrowing his brows, he opened his eyes. He expected to see Fragile, but it would have been out of character based on what occurred between them. As his vision became clear, Higgs felt his heart drop. His eyes widened as big as they could get as he stared right at Gene’s face. Tears flowed down her eyes as she smiled at him, cupping his face in both her hands. They felt warm, contrasting with the deep cold that settled on Amelie’s beach.

“You--you’re not dead?” Higgs began choking up as she shook her head. 

“Not yet,” Gene whispered, her voice scratchy as she sniffled. Her voice was not shallow because of the mask she wore. “You said we’d be together in the end right? On the beach?”

“Yeah,” Higgs swallowed, feeling his eyes become fogged with his own tears. “I did.”

Higgs felt Gene’s body collide into his as she embraced him. His wounds didn’t matter. The pain was worth being held. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent deeply. Higgs cried against her. He didn’t care if he looked weak, or if it hurt. Higgs could have died right then and there, knowing Gene was alive. He didn’t murder her. 

As they both cried, with Gene holding onto Higgs for dear life, Fragile approached the scene. She stopped in her tracks with the mask, her bag, and gun in tow and watched. A look of disbelief crossed her features as she sighed. Conflict arose inside Fragile. She was surprised Gene had the strength to make it to Amelie’s beach after seeing what became of her Ha back home. Fragile knew this would be it. There was no coming back. This would be the last time she’d see her friend. She smiled, feeling tears escape the corner of her eyes. Gene got what she wanted, but the price was too high. 

Fragile looked down at the gun, furrowing her brows as she debated with herself. Fragile had no intention of killing Higgs despite how infuriated she had become towards him. It would have been poetic to leave him stranded on the beach, slowly perishing with no way out but forward. After meeting with Sam and Amelie, she went over the events that transpired. There was something incredibly off about the interaction with Amelie that had goosebumps travel down Fragile’s body. So much so that she had to leave Sam quick to avoid being drawn in further. Her own jealousy was aroused by how Sam seemed to have discarded her, despite everything the pair had been through to stop Higgs. All the while, as Fragile held onto the golden mask that Higgs wore, it seemed to come to life in her hands. Beckoning for her to put it on. To give into her strong feelings she had. 

Fragile didn’t want to admit it but Higgs was right. The battle may have been over, but the war was still ongoing. Fragile knew she couldn’t stop at Higgs. She couldn’t stoop to his level if she was going to continue helping Sam face the Extinction Entity, the real enemy. 

As Fragile looked up, seeing Higgs staring at her over Gene’s shoulder, her heart sank. Without spoken words, Higgs was pleading for Fragile not to take him away from Gene. He weakly shook his head against Gene’s shoulder for emphasis. His way of begging mercy. 

“It’s not the way I’m wired.” Fragile whispered to herself, then pointed the barrel of the gun towards the sand and blew off a few rounds. The action surprised Gene as she quickly turned around, seeing Fragile in the distance. Shock crossed her features as she witnessed Fragile discard the gun, pulling her umbrella out from the bag, and began to twirl it before making the jump back home. Not before offering a quick smile in Gene’s direction then going neutral. 

Higgs could feel his heart beating a million miles when Fragile jumped. He let out a deep breath as Gene faced him once more, smiling at him proudly.

“Let’s get you out of those binds, yeah?”

Higgs nodded, holding still as Gene walked behind him and began to untangle the strands Sam had used to hogtie Higgs earlier on. He grew more anxious as the last of it came off, and like an animal being free from its cage for the first time in years, Higgs threw himself onto Gene, holding onto her tight as he squeezed her. Gene let out a cheerful cry as more tears left them both before Higgs collapsed with her weakly into the sand, not able to keep up with the broken ribs he had endured. 

“I’m sorry--it hurts too much,” Higgs choked out as Gene tucked back strands of Higgs’s hair out of his face. 

“It’s okay,” Gene started as her eyes glanced over Higgs's face. She missed this, the longing in his eyes as they stared at each other, completely enraptured. 

“I knew you were in there still,” Gene said as Higgs shook his head. 

“I fucked up Gene. I fucked up so much I don’t know where to begin to fix shit. I promised your daddy I’d take care of you. Look what I’ve done. I fucked up. I nearly got you killed.” The remorse in his voice hurt as Gene shook her head, bringing Higgs close to her as she held him against her chest, smoothing out his greyed hair. 

“Higgs, we don’t have much time.” Gene murmured. “I don’t have much time on the beach.”

Higgs quickly bolted up, concern, and fear taking over his features as he glanced over Gene. She looked alright at a first glance, but then he saw the spot where Gene had been stabbed radiating a dull light, and the umbilical cord on her abdomen. It was slowly fading, turning a deep blue. The color reminded Higgs of the Egyptian myths he had read about, seeing people colored in blue before they were swept off to whatever rebirth awaited them. His bottom lip quivered as he wanted to scream. It was too good to be true, and Higgs felt he should have known better. A person like Higgs could never get a happy ending. Gene wasn’t spared after all from his screw-ups.

Denial took over as he shook his head and gently helped Gene onto her knees. He faced her, cupping her cheeks and feeling over her mask with his thumbs. He so desperately wanted to rip it off so he could feel Gene’s skin but knew doing so would destroy what was left of her.

“If you’re gonna die here, I’m not letting you go alone. There’s nothing back home for me but you. Everything else I’ve destroyed.”

Gene started to chuckle, trying to hide her own worries and sadness as her right hand gently clasped over Higgs’s left arm. She studied his eyes, seeing there would be no point in talking him out of it. 

“Every step I took, every sacrifice I made, was to bring you back home,” Gene said sincerely.

“I can’t believe you went through all that for me,” Higgs confessed. “I threw you away and you still--you still fought for me.”

“It’s cause I love you, fucking idiot. I’d smack the shit out of you for what you’ve done, but I’ve been beaten to it.” Gene laughed, her voice weak as Higgs joined her in between cries. 

“I wouldn’t blame you darlin’. Not one bit.”

Their foreheads pressed against each other as they nuzzled. Words couldn’t encompass the emotions that flew through both their bodies as they breathed in each other. Despite the beach, and all the foreboding weight it carried, it couldn’t destroy how happy they were to be reunited. 

“Higgs, remember when we first met?” Gene asked, her voice careful as Higgs pulled away and sat by her side, letting Gene lean against his shoulder as they looked out towards the ocean. The tide was beginning to make its way towards them. Gene closed her eyes as Higgs began to speak up, hearing his heartbeat steady itself as he took in a deep breath. There was so much he wanted to say but knew it would be wasteful of their final moments together. He settled for paraphrasing, hoping Gene would forgive him for it.

“I thought I forgotten a long time ago,” Higgs whispered as his lips pulled into a smile. “Dancing with you was fun. We should have done more of it. If there’s one memory we get to keep after dying, I hope it’s that.”

His left hand began to entangle itself in Gene’s right, enveloping her fingers as they rested. A peaceful silence fell over both Higgs and Gene as they enjoyed each other's company. Gene suddenly winced and Higgs backed up a little, seeing that the umbilical cord on Gene was nearly gone. He furrowed his brows, getting up as he murmured for Gene to stay put. 

Higgs looked through the sands, coming across his golden knife. During the altercation, Sam managed to slam the weapon from Higgs. He grasped it tightly, swallowing as he found it damn near poetic: what better way to die than at the hands of the very weapon he used on his beloved? It was fitting for the end. He calmly walked over to Gene who was now standing up, albeit having difficulty keeping her balance. Her coughs made his chest tighten as Higgs’s features were filled with regret. Upon reaching Gene, they held hands and looked into each other's eyes. 

“I’ll be right behind you darlin’. Always.” Higgs vowed, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her temple. Gene nodded, starting to cry. Higgs assumed it was because she was scared of dying. He couldn’t blame her. There was so much he didn’t know about the afterlife, but Higgs figured Gene and he would figure it out together.

As Higgs took in a deep breath, letting go of Gene’s hand, he aimed the tip of the knife right above his heart. If he was quick, Higgs could easily tear the right ventricle and atrium apart. It wouldn’t be the quickest of deaths, but it was better than going for the throat. Fragile’s gun was lying on the beach not that far away, but with how big it was, Higgs didn’t have the heart to ask Gene to shoot him. He couldn’t traumatize her any more than he had. 

“Forgive me.” Gene murmured, and before Higgs could react, he felt something slam onto his face. Gene’s mask latched onto him as he fell backward onto the beach, struggling to pull it off as he yelled.

“No! No! Damn it!” Higgs bellowed, trying in vain to tear it off. His actions came to halt as he got on his knees, watching as the umbilical cord on Gene disappeared. From her abdomen, the dull blue traveled throughout her body. Gene’s eyes closed as she let out a sigh, her breath visible in the air as she turned towards Higgs and grinned. He stared at her in disbelief. She was looking more and more like a victim of frostbite by the second.

“My mask will take you home, it’ll make the jump.” Gene said as her tone grew duller. It was as if her vocal cords were shrinking up, disappearing entirely from her neck.

“No, you can’t! You can’t do this!” Higgs protested as he crawled over to her, grabbing a hold of her body.

“You gotta live, Higgs. For me. I can pass on knowing I brought you home. I can’t let you destroy yourself for me.”

“Gene, damn it! Darlin’, you can’t leave. You can’t go! Fuck! Gene don’t leave me, please!” Higgs begged, his voice growing hoarse as he could feel her slipping away. His hands suddenly went through Gene's body, as if she were a projection. Higgs watched in awe as Gene’s expression went neutral, her eyes fixated on the waves as the last bit of her body turned. Like a zombie, she marched towards the waves. Dipping into the shore before the water met her at waist level. There was a pure light on the horizon that appeared and like a moth, Gene had been drawn to it. A terrible rage flickered in Higgs as he snapped out of his trance, knowing that if Gene made it to that light, it was over. 

“No! Gene come back! Come back!” Higgs screamed, then frantically looked for the knife. In vain he grabbed a hold of it and started slicing at himself, but thanks to the power of Gene's mask, no wounds came from his onslaught. In disbelief, Higgs shook his head, sprinting towards Gene while he could feel his body being tugged back. Like victims of BTs becoming engulfed, Higgs was dragged through Amelie’s beach. He yelled until he couldn’t feel anything. His voice and not even his heartbeat registered as he was shot back to the world of the living. 

Higgs’s body was lying on the cot in the old bunker he grew up in. He was lifeless until his eyes suddenly shot open. His lungs took in a deep inhale before Higgs turned to the side and began vomiting. Coughing horribly, Higgs gripped his stomach. His wounds from the fight with Sam still remained. He could feel his broken ribs ride up against spots they were not supposed to touch. As his Ka settled into his Ha, Higgs squinted and took in his surroundings. Upon realizing where he was, he shook his head. Denial and deep guilt pooled in his gut as he forced his body out of bed and took off running to the stairs. 

The sun blinded Higgs as he made it out of the bunker and fell onto his knees, kicking up dust and dirt. He closed his eyes, gripping at a rock nearby him and then tossed it out of anger. He leaned up, glancing around. Gene wasn’t here. Whatever stupid hope he had gone out the window as he whimpered. She was truly gone. Higgs momentarily stopped, feeling something in his right hand. Looking down, he nearly shattered like glass. The beautiful Egyptian and Aztec themed bracelet he bought for Gene long ago was in his possession. His cries became louder, yelling and cursing until his body gave out. It was the final nail in the coffin for Higgs, a physical reminder of what he lost. 

Sam may have saved the day by beating him physically, but his heart did the rest of ripping him to shreds. Higgs Monaghan had been defeated. 


	35. Reincarnation

Time didn’t matter. Not when a loved one was no longer in the world of the living. Higgs spiraled out of control. Besides drinking himself to sleep, he went on a craze after most of his wounds were healed and patched. The bunker had already been in disarray from the big plans he had for Homo Demens, the seal of approval granted by Amelie. Everything Higgs had to hide from the world was splayed out in a chaotic mess only someone with either a brilliant or fearful mind could comprehend. Graffiting the walls became his latest binge until Higgs had run out of paint and pens. Most of it was intangible by the time Higgs sobered up, but it made sense in his own way. Since losing his DOOMs, it had become a coping mechanism; the brain trying to ground itself after being bombarded by nightmares it couldn’t fully comprehend without destroying itself. 

After covering the walls of the bunker, Higgs decided he needed to get his feelings down. No matter how incohesive it was, the emotions that had been stabbing his heart since Gene’s passing needed to be vanquished. Much like his determination on the beach, Higgs had a plan he was ready to set into motion. He stayed up all day and night, writing out journal entries. Each of them detailing a significant part of his pathetic life that led to his undoing. There were too many details, so Higgs resorted to paraphrasing the majority of his life. Several times, he wanted to write about Gene. How they met, what kind of person she was, some sort of testament to her life and legacy. Alas, he was too weak to put the words down. Higgs thought he would be tainting the truth about her. He had destroyed her, and he’d be damned to continue the onslaught after Gene’s death.

Higgs didn’t reach the catharsis he had hoped for, but by the time his entries were complete, a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. All he felt now was numb. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Having been so ready to throw away life for the Extinction Entity, Higgs had no clue how to go about finding purpose again. He couldn’t return to living the life of a porter. Not with the reputation he had built up. The UCA would kill him. There was no getting a slap on the wrist from the law, regardless if he had been seduced by Amelie and her abilities and somehow had evidence to back it up. Higgs couldn’t go forward, and he couldn’t go back. He was stranded. 

The night he completed his journal entries, Higgs cried himself to sleep. He tightly held onto Gene’s bracelet. It had been a long while, and Higgs was already forgetting what she smelled like. He would have given anything for a picture, but it was too risky to hack the Chiral Network. There was also uncertainty about the state of the world that flooded him. Higgs had no clue if Sam was capable of saving the world from extinction. With how Amelie flipped on decision making, it wouldn’t have surprised Higgs if she’d pull a fast one on Sam. A being like her, with the complexity of human emotions, was a disaster waiting to happen. Higgs just prayed that if the world was going to end, it would be quick. Nonetheless, if Sam managed to find a way out of the mess, Higgs had left him a simple request and a treasure trove of information if the porter sought it out. Higgs figured revealing his secrets, no matter how maddening, was the least he could have done for Sam. He wanted his rival to understand him, even just a little. It was the human part of Higgs that wanted to be remembered. 

Higgs awoke the next day. Grumbling, he reached for a bottle of stale wine and drank the last bit. Smacking his lips, Higgs grimaced at how bitter the taste had become. Sitting up on the cot, he put Gene’s bracelet on his right wrist, looking down at it sorrowfully. His fingertips on his left hand gently traced over the trinket.

“Forgive me, darlin’.” Higgs murmured, rising from the cot as he went to the locker nearby. It had been his daddy’s once upon a time.

Making a face, Higgs searched around and came upon a handgun. He checked the chamber and other compartments, finding there were two bullets. _One for daddy, and one for Higgs,_ he remembered from his youth. Higgs was ready to die and be buried with the demons that lingered in this godforsaken bunker. He knew his legacy was done for. Offing himself would be the most sensible thing to do for the world. He was a coward anyway. 

Higgs took in a deep breath as he held the gun to his temple. He swallowed, feeling his body wanting to fight against what his brain commanded. Before he could pull the trigger, Higgs heard a commotion coming from above ground. Sighing, he tucked the handgun into his pocket and headed up the stairs. Whoever it was, he didn’t care.

Storming out of the entryway, Higgs walked out of the terminal only to see three people standing twenty feet away. His features softened, going to fear soon after. He could make out their masks from afar along with their unique getup. It had to be them. The Death Walkers Amelie had mentioned. The ones Gene consorted with. Higgs could feel his body tremble, even without DOOMs, he could sense that the three individuals were not to be fucked with. Shooting himself in the head was starting to sound good once again as two began making their way towards Higgs, while the other, the one in the middle, went to a bike and took off a large package then made their descent.

Higgs took a step back when they got closer, to which the individuals stopped minus the middleman. It became clear that it was no package he had been holding, but a body bag. Higgs felt his spine freeze. Instinct told him to flee, but he was too damn curious for his own good. 

Pride furrowed his brows as he stopped in his tracks, five feet from where Higgs was. His gaze locked with Higgs’s blue eyes, looking him over as hesitation crossed his features. Pride held onto the body bag tightly, cradling it like a child in his arms. He shook, wanting to fight against what needed to be done.

“You’re the Jackal in the flesh.” Pride said as Higgs swallowed the lump that had been growing in his throat. 

“I dunno what you’re playin’ at old-timer, but I never been called that,” Higgs said in his defense.

“You lost your DOOMs and probably don’t remember much of us, but we have been watching you, Higgs. We’ve seen what you’ve done.” Pride said. He tried to hide the bitterness in his tone. 

“What do you want from me?” Higgs asked, furrowing his brows into a glare. He braced himself as Pride took a step forward and presented the body bag. 

Pride closed his eyes, gaining his composure. It was hard given the circumstances, but he needed to let go. Pride never thought something like this would be so difficult. Not for someone like him was very much in tune with death. The clan's visions never lied. He had to trust them.

“If you want her, go ahead and take her.” Pride said in a low voice, stretching his arms out further for emphasis. 

Higgs was about to say something foolish until he repeated Pride's sentence in his head. Eyes widening, Higgs rushed over and grabbed a hold of the body bag. It felt like he was carrying a small kid with how little muscle was on the corpse that resided within. He fell to his knees, pressing his cheek up against where Gene’s face would have been and started choking up. His body quaked as Higgs rocked the corpse back and forth in his arms, desperately wishing there was some sign of life in the Ha that Gene left behind. 

Pride and the other two sorrowfully watched the scene unfold. He crossed his arms, keeping his emotions in check but he too had shed tears. This would be the last time he would be around his pupil. Pride knew the consequences of Gene’s actions if she went down the path she had chosen to save Higgs but even he foolishly believed that Gene would have given up on Higgs before her actions caught up with her body. By all accounts, Pride felt she deserved a full funeral. One where the clan would celebrate her time among them. Her body set aflame in a roaring fire, not before her handprint was added to the wall where physical signs of the departed remained. Gene deserved all the rites, and yet Pride had to forsake them all for a man who had burned cities and lives to the ground.

“Take her to the incinerator. You’ll know the one.” Pride whispered, crouching down as he got eye level with Higgs. 

Higgs looked up, his tears falling down his cheeks as he nodded. No words needed to convey how thankful he was for getting this chance to put Gene to rest.

Pride softly smiled then went neutral as he rose up. His two companions from the clan disappeared into one of the astral planes while he traveled back to the bike, starting the engine up and began his long travel back home. 

There were a thousand questions Higgs had from the strange encounter, but he blinked and realized the weight of the situation. He had to act fast. Whatever had been preserving Gene, he could sense it was no longer there. She was a void out waiting to happen. He didn’t waste time taking Gene’s body into the bunker and then prepared to leave. Higgs found his old porter pack discarded underneath the cot and filled it with the necessaries then gently fastened the body bag to it. He was careful, tearing up all the while he was being gentle with Gene’s corpse. Higgs was half tempted to unzip and look upon her face but decided against it. The only lasting images he wanted of Gene, was when she was alive and with him on the beach. 

Higgs dug through old maps he had screwed with earlier on and began looking for beacons. There were not as many incinerators these days. Most having been taken out by Homo Demens as an act of terror. He beat himself up over it as he realized the nearest one was closest to Capitol Knot City. Higgs knew the risks, knowing there was a high likelihood he would be detained, but as he looked over his shoulder at the body bag, his resolve grew. Higgs didn’t care. The UCA could do whatever they wanted with him so long as he got to give Gene's body a proper cremation. 

The journey had been treacherous. Between encountering MULE camps, his own broken body from the fight with Sam, and dodging Timefall, Higgs was amazed he had the grit to survive all the way to the incinerator. He considered himself lucky by most standards. Higgs traveled day and night, hardly getting sleep as he kept watch of Gene like a hawk. He started talking to Gene’s body as if she were still around. It was the only solace he had during the trip, despite how morbid it was. Higgs had no one else after all. 

Determination filled his heart as Higgs witnessed the large grey foreboding structure upon making the climb up through the mountain pass. Furrowing his brows, he caught his breath while bracing himself for the inevitable. This would be the final goodbye. His final delivery. 

“C’mon darlin’, we don’t have much further,” Higgs whispered, then forced his legs to move. He trembled all the while, feeling the atmosphere growing cold by the second. He could smell the rain from miles ahead. The dark grey skies were in the distance, signifying their presence elsewhere. Higgs made haste as he held onto the straps of his porter pack tightly. No matter what, he would see this through until the end. 

When Higgs entered the incinerator, he was cradling Gene’s body bag in his arms, having discarded his porter pack near the entrance. His eyes gazed around at the morose scenery. The windows had been thrashed, no doubt due to BTs and the elements. The glass was covered in dust and filth from the passage of time. The blue chandeliers that dangled down the ceiling, emitting their cerulean hues added more to the ambiance. Every so often, the lights would flicker on and off, illuminating how vast the building was. To Higgs, it was amazing how once upon a time, incinerators were places people had gathered to celebrate life after death, where people had come to move on. Churches had long since been extinct, this was the closest to sanctuary one could get. There was no redemption for him here as Higgs boldly looked ahead. He came to do one thing and one thing only. 

Higgs went through the motions after setting the body bag down, getting one of the many crematorium machines up and running. It was so quick, he was surprised it took mere seconds until the table popped out of the ground, waiting for him to place the body bag down. Higgs slowly picked up Gene, his arms hovering her body above the metallic table as he took in a deep breath and placed her. He made sure to straighten her legs out through the bag, keeping her head upright. All that was left was saying a prayer or two and pushing a button. His brain registered the finality, and Higgs snapped.

Higgs fell to his knees and sobbed. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest as he begged and pleaded for anyone to hear him, to not make him go through with this. By all accounts, Higgs deserved it, but by God, it was excruciating. Higgs already had to say goodbye once, but a second time and only to an empty shell felt humiliating and ghastly. Gene deserved better than this.

“I’m sorry---I’m so sorry darlin’--I’m so sorry baby,” Higgs said between shallow breaths, wiping at his eyes as he started to lightly bang his head against the metal table. 

“I’m not--I’m not strong enough. I’m sorry Gene, I’m sorry. I’m so damn sorry. Damn it!” Higgs got up, storming out of the building. He couldn’t do this anymore. Of all people, he deserved to suffer, but Higgs couldn’t face the music. 

Outside of the incinerator, Higgs began to pace around, trying to man up and finish what he started. If he was truly a so-called god as he claimed before, one death should have been easy. Nonetheless, Higgs was a mere man. A flawed one. He cried into his hands, ignoring his surroundings. It was the only comfort he had. There was no one else to mourn with but his lonesome. 

A thud echoed throughout the building, catching Higgs’s attention but he was too caught up in his own sorrows to look behind and see what was up. Being the only person in the area, he highly doubted it was BTs or an intruder. The building was decrepit. Anything could easily fall off. It was only when he heard the sound of a zipper coming loose, did Higgs quickly turn. His blood ran cold, eyes blown wide as he silenced himself.

An arm began to reach out of the body bag. At first, it looked like a mutilated piece of flesh and bone until it appeared as if time reversed itself. The arm became strong, lively. As if life were breathed back into it. The rest of the bag opened up, and Gene’s upper half rose. Shallow breaths escaped her mouth as she tiredly became aware of her surroundings. Gene looked like she had been in a coma for years. In Higgs’s eyes, she looked as beautiful as the night he had met her. Disbelief washed over Higgs as he looked on cautiously, hoping his mind wasn't playing tricks.

As Gene got out of the body bag, her hands felt over herself. She vaguely remembered the afterlife. How quiet it was, and how she didn’t feel or sense anything. Pain was the first sensory she gained back as she stumbled onto her feet, feeling her nerves trying to make connections. Like a newborn, she swayed. Every so often tripping and ending up on a knee. It was strange, being back in a body. Gene kept her eyes on the ground, making sure she didn’t run into anything before her head looked up. There were no words to express the shock and awe of seeing Higgs in the flesh. Gene’s body tensed as her eyes watered.

“Higgs?” She called out weakly. 

Higgs nodded, smiling as his eyes blurred from more tears. He held out his arms, watching Gene get closer while his bottom lip trembled. When Gene tripped and had fallen against his chest, Higgs held her tight as he shouted and screamed in joy. Gene was a mess, bawling her eyes out as she embraced him back. Hands traced over faces and lips sloppily met from time to time. All the while, as they celebrated their reunion, neither of them noticed how Gene’s lower back had been connected to a faded umbilical cord, surrounded by a light that faded with each passing second. There were BTs nearby too, but they merely stood as witnesses then disappeared.

Hours later, Higgs carried Gene in his arms as she slept. They were far away from Capitol Knot City, and out of range from MULEs. Words couldn’t begin to express the life that shot back through Higgs as he gazed down at her. He smiled, tucking a braid of Gene’s hair behind her ear while he carried on. Despite his wounds, Higgs wasn't about to let anything stop him. 

“Where are we gonna go?” Gene croaked out, her voice was hoarse as she drifted in and out of sleep. Her Ka was exhausted trying to accumulate to her Ha again.

“Somewhere far away,” Higgs murmured. “I’ll build you a new world. Just the two of us.”

Gene smiled, snuggling into his chest further as Higgs shut his eyes, stopping for a moment to compose himself. He had been through so much in his short life that his mind begun to race, flooded by an avalanche of painful memories and regret until a simple comfort entered Higgs's consciousness: Gene was home. That was all he needed to keep moving forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 281 pages and over 140,000 words later and we have arrived at the finale. I'm satisfied with the ending, having changed it at the last second. This was not the direction I expected to go, but I'm happy I listened to my gut here. With the state of the world, I felt like people needed hope. And maybe I did too.
> 
> Thank you to those have been reading since the beginning, and thank you to those that have taken the time to leave me feedback and reviews. This is bittersweet, but it's been incredibly fun working on this fic. I'm not sure what other projects I'm gonna do yet aside from working on my own original content offline, but I hope you stick around.
> 
> Get to the good, love you guys. 💙


End file.
